Ameron
by lilthanormagicDragon
Summary: Ein zehnjähriger Junge verliert bei einem brutalen Überfall auf sein Dorf seine Familie und flieht in den Wald. Im Laufe der Jahre lernt er, sein Schicksal zu meistern... OC, AU; bitte reviewen! 2Chaps up! finished
1. Der Überfall

Ameron  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen!  
  
Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
Inhalt: Der zehnjährige Ameron verliert zur Zeit des Ringkrieges bei einem brutalen Überfall seine gesamte Familie. Er rettet sich in den Wald und lernt, sein Schicksal zu meistern. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt er sich zu einem tapferen jungen Mann, dessen Leben eines Tages eine unvorhergesehene Wende nimmt, als er eine kleine Person im Wasser des Flusses treiben sieht...  
  
Der Vater saß auf dem Dach des Stalles und schlug mit schwungvoller Hand die Nägel ein, die das Brett an seinem Platz halten sollen. Nach dem schweren Unwetter letzte Nacht hatte das alte Gebäude ziemlich gelitten. Die Mutter stand an der Tür und winkte, während Samina und Serina, die Zwillingsschwestern, vor dem Haus so ausgelassen herumtobten, wie es sich für achtjährige Mädchen gehörte. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, strahlendblauer Himmel und die Sonne schien bereits warm und hell. Die Vögel begrüßten laut den noch jungen Tag. Mit einem Male verdunkelte sich der Himmel, schwarze Wolken zogen auf. Ein Unwetter? Nein, es war Rauch, der die Sonne zum Verschwinden brachte, statt des Vogelsangs war plötzlich nur noch Schreie, Orkgebrüll und Waffenlärm zu hören! Und immer wieder diese gellenden Schreie, wenn ein Mensch von einem Schwert oder einem Pfeil durchbohrt wurde! Ein Schrei! Schweißgebadet erwachte der Junge und sah sich verstört um, ängstlich in die Dunkelheit lauschend. Allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass es sein eigener Schrei gewesen war, der ihn aus diesem Alptraum erwachen ließ. Der Junge, er zählte eben einmal zehn Sommer, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann herzzerreißend zu weinen. Er wusste, es war nicht einfach ein gewöhnlicher Alptraum, den man von einer gruseligen Geschichte bekam, nein, er hatte nur das geträumt, was er am Tage zuvor erlebt hatte. Unglücklich versuchte der Junge wieder, es sich in der Astgabel des Baumes, auf dem er Zuflucht gefunden hatte, so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Morgen würde er in das Dorf zurückkehren und nach seiner Familie suchen. Sie würden ihn bestimmt schon vermissen!  
  
Noch bevor die Sonne aufging, war der Junge auf dem Weg zum Dorf zurück, immer ängstlich umsehend, ob da nicht einer der böses Menschen hinter ihm wäre. Jedes Blätterrascheln und Knacken eines Ästchens ließen ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren. Die Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis der Junge endlich zu laufen begann. In wilder Jagd ging es über Äste, Wurzeln und kleine Gräben, auf das Dorf zu, wo er gewiss bereits sehnsüchtig von seiner Familie erwartet werden würde!  
  
Am Waldrand hielt er mit einem Male an und spähte durch das Dickicht. Das Dorf lag ruhig da, vereinzelt zogen Rauchfahnen in den Himmel, der sich rot verfärbt hatte, als ob er zeigen wollte, was geschehen war. Der Junge ging langsam weiter, irgendetwas schien seine Schritte zu hemmen, er kämpfte gegen das Gefühl an, auf der Stelle kehrtzumachen und wieder zurück in den Wald zu laufen. Endlich hatte er die ersten Häuser erreicht und es stockte ihm der Atem. Fassungslos starrte er vor sich auf den Boden und schluckte. Fang, der Hund des Dorfältesten, lag mitten auf der Strasse, seine toten Augen schienen den Jungen fragend anzustarren, als wollte er den Grund wissen, warum er sterben musste. Ein Schluchzen entfuhr der Kehle des Kindes, es war sein liebster Spielgefährte gewesen, der da vor ihm lag, den Kopf vom Körper getrennt. Der Junge hob seinen Blick und die Tränen begannen über seine Wangen zu rollen. Ein wenig entfernt von dem Kadaver sah er den alten Norgas, ein Pfeil steckte in seiner Brust. Langsam begriff er, was er da sah. Panik machte sich in seinem jungen Herzen breit, wo war seine Familie? Er lief wie von Sinnen weiter, sprang über Leichen, Frauen, die ihre Säuglinge im Arm hielten, Männer, die sich erbittert gegen einen übermächtigen Feind zur Wehr gesetzt haben. Mit Heugabeln, Schlegeln und anderen Werkzeugen hatten sie versucht, ihre Familien zu schützen. Es waren fast ausnahmslos Bauern, die wenigsten hatten in ihrem Leben jemals ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten oder gar besessen.  
  
Als er schließlich stolperte und zu Boden stürzte, entfuhr seiner Kehle ein lauter Schrei! Torben, sein bester Freund, lag vor ihm, blutüberströmt und grausam zugerichtet. Die beiden Jungen waren gleich alt gewesen und unzertrennlich. In dem Dorf hatte man sie scherzhaft "die Zwillinge" genannt, nie war einer ohne den anderen anzutreffen. Zitternd streckte der Junge seine Hand nach dem Freunde aus, zog sie aber wieder zurück, ohne ihn berührt zu haben. Schwankend erhob er sich wieder und taumelte wie in Trance weiter. Endlich war sein Elternhaus zu sehen. Der Junge wollte aufatmen, aber dann sah er eine Person vor dem Haus liegen und ein furchtbarer Gedanke keimte in dem Kind auf. Er begann zu laufen und fiel vor seinem Vater auf die Knie. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und bewegte sich nicht. "Papa?" Die Stimme des Jungen zitterte. "Papa? Ich bin´s, Ameron! Wach auf, es ist alles vorbei!" Er rüttelte den Mann an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. Als Ameron das viele Blut sah, schrie er laut auf. Sein Vater starrte mit leblosen Augen an ihm vorbei in den Himmel, der tiefe Schnitt an seinem Hals klaffte weit auf. Erschrocken sprang das Kind auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, die Augen in Panik geweitet. Weinend lief er ins Haus. "MAMA!" schrie er so laut er konnte, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Verzweifelt begann er nach seiner Mutter zu suchen, aber die Räume waren leer, kein Mensch war zu sehen. Ameron lief zur Hintertüre hinaus, in den Garten, wo er sich suchend umsah. Dort, unterm Kirschbaum, entdeckte er etwas Grünes im Gras liegen. Er erinnerte sich an Mutters Kleid, das sie gestern getragen hatte. Es war ihr grünes Lieblingskleid, das sie meist an hatte. "Mama? Bist du da?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Er hatte die Worte leise gesprochen, als ob er Angst vor der Antwort hätte. Langsam ging der Junge auf den Baum zu, den Blick starr auf das Grün gerichtet, das sachte vom Wind bewegt wurde. Als er dort angekommen war, blieb er stehen. Unbeweglich stand er eine ganze Weile da und sah seine tote Mutter an, unfähig zu begreifen, was er sah. Sie lag da, als ob sie ein Schläfchen unter dem Baum hielt, so, wie sie es in letzter Zeit oft getan hatte. Wenn er sie gefragt hatte, warum sie immer so müde war, lachte sie und antwortete: "Dein Geschwisterchen macht es mir schwer, in der Nacht genügend Schlaf zu bekommen, da ist es meist wach und tritt mich kräftig in den Bauch. Tagsüber schläft es dafür und ich muss sehen, dass ich mich auch ein wenig ausruhen kann!" Bei diesen Worten hatte sie immer eine Hand auf ihrem großen Bauch liegen. Auch jetzt ruhte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, aber sie schien einen Pfeil zu umklammern, der genau dort steckte, wo seine kleine Schwester oder sein kleiner Bruder sein musste. Nun sah Ameron auch die anderen Pfeile, die seine Mutter in ihrer Brust und in ihrem Hals stecken hatte. Er kniete sich neben sie hin und griff ihre kalte Hand. "Mama, bitte wach auf" flüsterte er leise und wusste mit einem Mal, dass sie nicht aufwachen würde. Nie wieder! Leise weinend kauerte sich der Junge neben sie und legte ihren leblosen Arm über sich, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, wenn er zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen kam. Sein kleines Herz schmerzte vor Trauer und irgendwann hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint.  
  
Ameron wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Verschlafen sah er sich um und langsam kam ihm die Erinnerung wieder. Er stand auf und verstört blickte er sich um. Seine Eltern waren beide tot, und seine Schwestern... wo waren sie überhaupt? Ameron hatte sie völlig vergessen gehabt! Wie besessen begann er nach ihnen zu suchen, jedes Versteck, das er kannte wurde auf den Kopf gestellt, aber die beiden Mädchen blieben wie von Erdboden verschluckt. Schließlich gab er die Suche auf und die Tränen kamen ihm wieder hoch. Ameron fühlte sich so einsam und verlassen wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Was sollte er nun tun? Wer würde für ihn sorgen, er war ja noch zu jung, um alleine überleben zu können! Hilflos stand er da und wünschte sich, auch tot zu sein. Aber er war am Leben! Sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er seine Eltern beerdigen musste, ihnen die ewige Ruhe geben, die sie nur in einem Grab finden würden. Er kannte die Bräuche seines Volkes, oft war er dabei gewesen, wenn eine Beerdigung stattgefunden hatte. Schwankend ging er in die Scheune und holte dort eine Schaufel, mit der er begann, unter dem Kirschbaum ein Grab auszuheben. Dort, wo seine Eltern immer gerne zusammen gesessen und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet hatten, sollten sie ihre Ruhe finden!  
  
Ameron ging mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit seinen Gedanken nach, die für einen Zehnjährigen nicht normal war. Aber er war immer so gewesen, den Kindern seines Alters immer weit voraus. Er konnte früher sitzen und laufen, das Erlernen der Sprache war ihm leichtgefallen und als ihm sein Vater lesen und schreiben lehrte, war er ein eifriger und wissbegieriger Schüler gewesen. "Der Junge ist hochintelligent, er weiß bald mehr, als ich ihm jemals lehren kann!" sagte sein Vater stolz zu seinen Freunden. Viele Stunden hatte der Junge unermüdlich gegraben, seine kleinen Hände waren bereits von Blasen übersät, aber sein Wille befahl ihm, weiterzumachen. Endlich erschien ihm das Grab gut genug zu sein, die Ruhestatt seiner Eltern zu sein. Ameron legte die Schaufel beiseite und ging in die Scheune um den Handkarren zu holen. Seine Mutter hatte immer mit ihm das Gemüse und die Heilkräuter auf den Markt gefahren, nun würde er seinen Vater zum Kirschbaum bringen. Ameron wusste später nicht mehr, wie er den Vater, ein sehr großer, kräftiger Mann, auf den Wagen bekommen hatte, aber der Junge hatte es irgendwie geschafft.  
  
Schließlich stand er vor dem offenen Grab seiner Eltern und sah sie lange Zeit stumm an. Der Junge hatte sie mit einer Decke zugedeckt, damit sie nicht in der kalten Erde frieren mussten und schließlich begann er, leise zu sprechen: "Ihr Valar, hört mir zu: Ich, Ameron, Sohn von Thuron und Amrin, bitte euch, beschützt sie und nehmt sie gnädig auf!" Er senkte den Kopf und sprach im Stillen ein Gebet, dass ihm seine Mutter gelehrt hatte. Dann fuhr er fort, diesmal mit lauter und fester Stimme, die von einer Reife und Stärke zeugte, die man einem zehnjährigen Jungen niemals zugestehen würde: "Mama, Papa, ich schwöre euch, dass die Bestien dafür bezahlen werden, was sie euch angetan haben! Solange ich lebe, werde ich jeden Ork und jeden Mann, der unter Saurons Befehl steht, töten!" Die kleine Gestalt hatte sich gestrafft und die braunen Augen des Jungen blitzten entschlossen auf.  
  
Als die Eltern bestattet waren, nahm Ameron den Handkarren seiner Mutter und suchte im Haus alles, was er zum Überleben brauchen würde, zusammen. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis der Feind zurückkehren würde. In Vaters Schrank fand er seinen Bogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen, die er ebenso auf den Wagen lud wie sein Schwert, das beinahe so groß war wie Ameron selbst. Es würde ihm ein kostbares Andenken an seinen Vater sein, der als einziger Mann in diesem Dorf das Kriegshandwerk erlernt hatte. Einst stand er unter dem Dienst Denethors und kämpfte im Namen Gondors gegen die Bedrohung aus Mordor. Auch das Jagdmesser nahm der Junge an sich. Mit entschlossenem Blick befestigte er die lederne Scheide der Waffe an seinem Gürtel und steckte das Messer hinein. Als Erinnerung an seine geliebte Mutter hatte er sich ihr Amulett um den Hals gelegt, dass sie stets bei sich getragen hatte. Der Junge warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Kirschbaum, unter dem seine Eltern den ewigen Schlaf schliefen und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Wald. Sein Ziel war eine alte, verlassene Jagdhütte, die er vor einiger Zeit bei seinen Streifzügen entdeckt hatte. Sie sollte sein neues Zuhause werden. Hier, tief im Wald versteckt, würden ihn die Bestien nicht finden können! 


	2. Allein in der Wildnis

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen!  
  
Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
Ameron wagte nicht zu atmen. Gespannt saß er unter einem Gebüsch und beobachtete ängstlich die Männer, die den Waldrand abzusuchen schienen.  
  
"Ich könnte schwören, jemanden gesehen zu haben! Es war eine kleine Person, ein Kind oder ein Hobbit!" rief der eine Mann, der Ameron am nächsten stand, seinem Kameraden zu. "Ach was! Ich glaube eher, dass du ein Reh oder ein anderes Tier gesehen hast! Das Massaker da drüben hat niemand überlebt, schon gar kein Kind! Und was sollte ein Halbling hier, außerhalb der Grenzen zum Auenland?" Der Waldläufer schüttelte den Kopf und ging noch ein paar Schritte, bis er genau vor dem Gehölz stand, unter dem der Junge sich zusammengekauert hatte. "Ich fürchte, dass du recht hast, da ist doch nichts! Aber irgend jemand muss überlebt haben, hast du nicht das Grab gesehen, das unter dem Baum liegt? Die Erde ist noch frisch, wenige Tage erst ist es her, dass jemand dort beerdigt worden war!" Ameron hielt die Luft an. Sie hatten das Grab entdeckt! Er hoffte inständig, dass sie seine Eltern in Frieden ruhen lassen würden, aber bei den Teufeln Saurons konnte ja man nie wissen! Ameron war der festen Überzeugung, dass die Männer zu den Schergen Saurons gehörten, er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sich jedoch um die Waldläufer, den Dunedains handelte, die auf den blutigen Überfall aufmerksam wurden und nun nach Überlebenden suchten.  
  
An diesem Morgen war der Junge noch ein letztes Mal in die Nähe des Dorfes gekommen, er wollte das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen, ihnen Blumen hinlegen. Aber nach diesem Schreck mied Ameron diese Gegend fortan. Er wartete, bis sich die Männer soweit entfernt hatten, dass er unbemerkt verschwinden konnte und bald war der Junge in den Schatten des Waldes untergetaucht. Den Weg zur Hütte hatte er in Windeseile zurückgelegt, er schloss die alte, morsche Tür hinter sich und warf sich weinend auf das Bett. Wie sehr vermisste er seine Familie! Langsam versiegten die Tränen wieder und er setzte sich hin, die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen und starrte vor sich hin. Vor drei Tagen war ihm seine Familie genommen worden, doch Ameron schien es, als wären es Jahre, die er alleine im Wald verbrachte. Er vermisste sie sehr, die liebevollen Streicheleinheiten seiner Mutter, das wilde Spiel mit seinem Vater, worüber sich die Mutter so gerne geärgert hatte, sogar seine Schwestern fehlten ihm. Sie hatten sich immer wieder irgendwelche Streiche überlegt, um ihn zu ärgern. Samina und Serina raubten ihm oft den letzten Nerv, dennoch liebte er sie sehr. Aber sie alle waren nur mehr Erinnerungen an eine andere, längst vergangenen Zeit! Nie wieder würde er sie wiedersehen!  
  
Dieser Gedanke hatte sich in seinem Hirn festgesetzt und Wut befiel ihm. Wut auf die Mörder seiner Familie, die sogar ein ungeborenes Kind töteten, Wut auf seine Eltern, weil sie ihn einfach alleine gelassen hatten und Wut auf sich selbst, weil er noch am Leben war! "Warum habt ihr mir das angetan?" schrie er verzweifelt auf und begann, wie von Sinnen mit seinen Fäusten auf die Wand einzuschlagen. Immer wieder traf seine Hand die Lehmmauer, der Schmerz, den er fühlte, tat irgendwie gut, er lenkte ein wenig von den Schmerz ab, der sein Herz zu zerreißen drohte.  
  
Irgendwann hörte er damit auf und sah sich in der Hütte um, er konnte endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen und Ameron merkte, dass sein Magen laut knurrte. Bisher hatte er seinen Hunger nicht gespürt, aber nun forderte sein Körper unnachgiebig nach Nahrung. Er ging zu dem Handwagen, den er einfach beladen in der Hütte stehen gelassen hatte und nahm sich ein Stück Brot. Während er kaute, bemerkte er, dass die Vorräte wohl nicht sehr lange halten würden. Ameron wusste dass, wenn er überleben wollte, lernen müsste zu jagen. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon gezeigt, wie man mit Pfeil und Bogen schießt, aber selbst hatte er es nie versucht. Nun würde er es tun müssen! Ameron griff nach dem Bogen und betrachtete ihn versonnen. Die Waffe war lang, beinahe so lang wie er groß war. Als der Junge die Sehne zurückziehen wollte, merkte er den Widerstand, seine Kräfte reichten nicht aus, um den Bogen mehr als wenige Handbreit zu spannen. Traurig legte er den Bogen beiseite, bis er stark genug sein würde, müsste er noch sehr viel üben!  
  
In den nächsten Wochen versuchte er immer wieder, mit dem Bogen umgehen zu lernen und langsam schaffte er es, die Sehnen immer weiter zu spannen. Aber es war noch immer zu wenig, um schießen zu können. Mehr Erfolg hatte er mit dem Messer, rasch hatte er herausgefunden, wie es in der Hand zu halten war, dass, wenn er es schleuderte, die Klinge im Stamm stecken blieb. Nur mit dem Zielen war es ein wenig schwieriger, meist sauste das Messer an dem Holz vorbei und grub sich in den Waldboden. Ameron hatte sich einen Speer geschnitzt, mit dem er schließlich auf Fischfang ging. Stundenlang stand er in dem klaren Wasser des Flusses, der sich nicht weit von der Hütte durch den Wald schlängelte, und lauerte den Fischen auf. Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, schwamm einer heran und begann schließlich, an Amerons Zehen zu knabbern. Der Körper des Jungen spannte sich an und mit aller Kraft stieß er mit dem Speer ins Wasser. Als er ihn wieder herauszog, zappelte an dessen Ende - der Fisch! Ein großer, silberner Fisch wand sich um das Holz, verzweifelt bemüht, seinem Schicksal zu entkommen! Ameron sprang vor Freude im Wasser herum und beachtete gar nicht, dass seine Kleidung triefend nass wurde, er hatte seinen ersten Fisch gefangen! "Mama, Papa! Seht, ich habe ihn erwischt! Ich bin ein Fischer!" jubelte er und hielt seine Beute in den Himmel.  
  
Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Eltern irgendwo da oben sein mussten und ihn beobachten und hören würden. Der einsame Junge sprach sehr oft zu seinen Eltern, es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, als ob sie noch da wären. In seiner Hütte angekommen, brachte er das Feuer in Gang und stellte sich der nächsten Herausforderung: Das Ausnehmen des Fisches. Ameron grauste es sehr, den toten, nassen Körper aufzuschneiden, aber er wusste genau, dass das unbedingt nötig sein würde. Der Junge überwand seinen Ekel und bald brutzelte der Fisch über dem Feuer. Wie gut das weiße Fleisch doch schmeckte! In letzter Zeit hatte sich Ameron von Wurzeln und Beeren ernähren müssen, seit die Vorräte aus dem Dorf zu Ende gegangen waren.  
  
Das Reh hob den Kopf, seine Ohren zuckten. Nach wenigen Sekunden senkte es den Kopf wieder und begann beruhigt weiterzufressen. So bemerkte es den Pfeil nicht, der es plötzlich mitten ins Herz traf. Ein kurzer Schrei, ein verzweifelter Sprung nach vorne, und es war tot, es ging schnell und schmerzlos.  
  
Ameron trat aus dem Dickicht und ging langsam zu seiner Beute, er kniete vor dem toten Reh und strich ihm fast liebevoll über den Hals. Ihm tat es aufrichtig leid, das schöne Tier getötet zu haben, aber er brauchte dringend dessen Fleisch zum Überleben. Der Winter stand bereits vor der Tür und Ameron musste Vorräte anlegen. Es sollte ihm nicht wieder so ergehen wie in seinem ersten Winter vor zwei Jahren. Damals wäre er fast verhungert, es gab keine Beeren und Früchte mehr, die Fische waren tief am Grunde des Flusses und verschliefen die kalte Zeit und die paar kleinen Tiere, die er erwischte, reichten kaum, den ärgsten Hunger zu stillen. Der nun fast dreizehnjährige Junge hatte daraus gelernt, nie wieder würde ihm so etwas passieren, er konnte nun schon sehr gut mit dem Bogen umgehen und seines Vaters Schwert hatte er auch schon recht gut im Griff. Ameron packte das Wild an den Beinen und wuchtete es sich auf die Schultern, ein kurzer Blick auf seine Umgebung und er ging los, zurück in seine Hütte. Der Junge verhielt sich im Grunde nicht anders als jedes andere Geschöpf hier in der Wildnis, gleich, ob es Jäger oder Gejagter war.  
  
Ameron musste sich vorsehen, es gab Wölfe hier im Wald und ab und an sah er Orks, die in kleinen Gruppen durchzogen, Richtung Osten, wo das Reich des dunklen Herrschers Sauron liegen musste - Mordor. Er hatte im Dorf über ihn gehört, darüber, dass er Mittelerde in Besitz nehmen wollte, aber auch, dass es Rettung geben könnte. Die Männer im Wirtshaus hatten von einem Halbling gesprochen, der nach Mordor unterwegs sein sollte, um Sauron zu vernichten. Der Junge hatte es nicht ganz verstanden, er hatte schon einmal welche vom kleinen Volk gesehen, aber dass einer der kleinen Wesen einen so mächtigen Herrscher töten konnte, das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Auch die Männer hielten nicht viel von diesem Gerücht, es schien zu unwahrscheinlich zu sein.  
  
Ameron hatte seine Behausung erreicht und legte das Reh auf den Boden. Er würde es jetzt ausweiden und zerteilen müssen, die Fleischstücke würde er über der Kochstelle zum räuchern aufhängen, dann würde er den Winter über immer Fleisch haben. An den Haken an der Decke hingen bereits jetzt Fische, verschieden große Fleischstücke von Kaninchen, einem jungen Wildschwein und ein Lauf eines Rehs. Zufrieden betrachtete der Junge seinen Vorrat. Nein, dieses Mal würde er keinen Hunger leiden müssen!  
  
Geschickt begann er, mit seinem Messer das Tier zu verarbeiten, als er plötzlich etwas hörte. Irgend etwas war in der Nähe der Hütte! Leise glitt Ameron zur offenen Tür und sah vorsichtig nach draußen. Wenige Schritte vor der Tür sah er einen Ork stehen! Groß, grässlich anzusehen und - er sah genau in seine Richtung! Lautlos wich der Junge Schritt für Schritt zurück, das Messer fest in seiner Faust. Gebannt sah er zu, wie der Ork immer näher kam, schon hatte er die Tür erreicht und witterte in die Hütte.  
  
Ameron stand an der Wand und begann zu zittern, er kam fast um vor Angst. In seinem Gehirn tauchten wieder die Bilder auf. Bilder, von denen er gehofft hatte, sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen, die Gräueltaten, die Orks und böse Menschen in seinen Dorf verbrochen hatten. Ameron sah wieder seine toten Eltern vor sich, er war sich sicher, dass ihm nun das gleiche Schicksal ereilen würde. Aber er wollte es der Bestie nicht leicht machen! Der Junge hörte auf zu zittern und sein junges Gesicht nahm einen harten Ausdruck an. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich seine Finger fester um den Griff des Messers, gebannt sah er zu, wie der Ork den Raum betrat und auf das Reh, das mitten in der Hütte lag, starrte. Er schien Ameron noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, der Geruch des frischen Blutes hatte ihn hierher geführt. Der Junge beobachtete jede Bewegung des Orks und machte sich bereit, sofort anzugreifen, wenn ihn die Bestie entdeckte. Nur so hätte er eine kleine Chance, er musste unbedingt den Überraschungsmoment nutzen.  
  
Der Ork hatte das Wild mittlerweile erreicht und wollte es schon packen, als sich langsam sein Blick hob und Ameron entdeckte. Leise begann er zu knurren, doch noch ehe er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte, sprang der Junge ihn an und rammte das Messer tief in das Fleisch der bösen Kreatur. Der Ork jaulte laut auf und wurde von der Wucht zu Boden geworfen. Ameron sprang sofort wieder auf seine Beine und ließ den Ork nicht aus den Augen. Die Bestie heulte vor Schmerz und Schreck, aber war ebenfalls schnell wieder auf den Beinen, zu schnell für den Jungen, um noch mal anzugreifen. Ameron ahnte, dass er jetzt nichts gegen den Ork ausrichten konnte und stürzte aus der Hütte hinaus, wo er sich hinter einen Stamm eines alten Baumes versteckte und keuchend abwartete.  
  
Kurz darauf erschien die Bestie und brüllte wütend irgendetwas, das Ameron nicht verstehen konnte. Aber er wusste auch so, was er ihm zubrüllte, er konnte es sich denken. "Hoffentlich findet er mich nicht!" dachte er verzweifelt und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Aber schnell waren sie wieder geöffnet, als ihm der Ork seinen stinkenden Atem entgegenbrüllte, er hatte ihn entdeckt! Mit einem lauten Schrei stürmte der Junge davon, dicht gefolgt von dem Ork.  
  
Amerons Lungen begannen zu brennen, er fühlte, dass ihn seine Kräfte verließen, doch der Ork holte langsam auf, gleich würde er ihn packen und ihn töten. Der Junge versuchte verzweifelt zu entkommen, sein Lebenswillen war trotz allem ungebrochen. Plötzlich stolperte Ameron über eine Wurzel und schlug der Länge nach auf den Waldboden auf. Blitzschnell hatte er sich auf den Rücken gedreht und sah gerade noch, wie sich der Ork auf ihn stürzte. Verzweifelt schloss er seine Augen und riss seine Hand, in der er noch immer das Messer hielt nach oben. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gedrückt und er meinte, jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper wäre zerschmettert, als sich die Bestie auf ihn warf und unter sich begrub. "Jetzt ist alles vorbei!" schoss Ameron durch den Kopf, bevor ihn Dunkelheit umfing. 


	3. Die Wölfin

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen!  
  
Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ Silvia: Ameronfan der ersten Stunde, danke für dein aufmunterndes Review!  
  
@SweetDevil: Ich hoffe, es ist nun einfacher zu lesen...danke für deine Tipps!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, feiner Regen hatte eingesetzt und fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Leise stöhnend drehte er sich zur Seite und Ameron sah neben sich den toten Ork liegen, das Messer seines Vaters steckte ihm mitten in der Brust. Mühsam rappelte sich der Junge auf und erhob sich schwankend. Er wartete ab, bis sich der Schwindel verzogen hatte und taumelte zu dem stinkenden Kadaver, vor dem er auf die Knie fiel und das Messer aus dem Körper zog. Dann stand er langsam auf und ging zurück zur Hütte, wo er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ und laut zu schluchzen begann, der erste Schock hatte sich ein wenig gelegt und nun brach es einfach aus ihm heraus, Angst, Wut, Einsamkeit, Schmerz, einfach alles, was Ameron bedrückt hatte, suchte sich nun einen Weg aus ihm heraus.  
  
Lange Zeit konnte er nicht aufhören zu weinen, aber endlich versiegten auch die letzten Tränen und Ameron setzte sich auf. Er sah sich um und entdeckte das Messer, dass, noch immer mit Orkblut verschmutzt war, am Boden liegen, wo es ihm einfach aus der Hand gefallen war. Ameron hob es auf und sah es lange an. Schließlich presste er es fest an sich und murmelte: "Danke, Papa!"  
  
Der Vorfall mit dem Ork hatte dem Jungen nun entgültig seine Kindheit genommen, die Unbeschwertheit seiner jungen Jahre war mit einem Mal dahin. Er hatte seinen ersten Feind getötet und war dadurch verändert worden.  
  
Ameron stapfte durch den tiefen, weichen Schnee und sah sich immer wieder sichernd um. Er war auf der Suche nach Brennholz, ab und zu fand er einen Ast am Boden und hob ihn auf. Er legte ihn zu den anderen auf den alten Handwagen, der noch seiner Mutter gehört hatte und irgendwie ein Andenken an sie darstellte. Er und das Amulett, ein aus Ton gefertigter Wolfskopf, der seinem Träger die Kraft und den Mut eines Wolfes verleihen sollte. Dieses Tier war so etwas wie der Schutzgeist seiner Mutter gewesen, sie hatte die Wölfe immer sehr verehrt und ihren Kindern so manche Geschichte und Legende über diese Tiere erzählt. Sie wurde deswegen oft schief angesehen im Dorf, Wölfe hatten keinen guten Ruf hier, ihnen wurde angelastet, Schafe, Kälber und gelegentlich auch mal ein Kind zu holen. Die wundervollen Tiere wurden verfolgt und getötet, wo immer man ihnen habhaft werden konnte. Deswegen hatte Amerons Mutter des öfteren Streit mit den Männern des Dorfes gehabt, sie, die von einem Volk stammte, bei denen der Wolf als Beschützer und guter Geist verehrt wurde, war im Dorf immer eine Außenseiterin gewesen.  
  
Amrin, wie seine Mutter hieß, kannte sich, wie ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter zuvor, mit den Heilkräften der Natur bestens aus, jedes Heilkraut, das im weiten Umkreis wuchs, war ihr geläufig und die Zubereitungen der verschiedenen Tees, Salben und Tinkturen aus diesen Pflanzen und deren Wirkung waren ihr vertraut. Wann immer jemand krank oder verletzt war, Amrin war die, die helfen konnte, und man nahm ihre Hilfe gern an. Aber ansonsten wurde sie von der Dorfgemeinschaft gemieden und ausgeschlossen. Es tat ihr irgendwie weh, denn sie war ein fröhlicher, offener Mensch, der sich gerne mit anderen unterhielt, aber sie ertrug es, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie dieses Verhalten kränkte. Sie war auch nicht nachtragend, wann immer ihre Hilfe benötigt wurde war sie da und half.  
  
Ameron hatte es oft nicht verstanden, warum seine Mutter so ausgegrenzt wurde, es machte ihn wütend, aber sie beschwichtigte ihren Sohn immer wieder. "Lass sie, mein Junge. Die Menschen fürchten das, was sie nicht erklären können. Du darfst es ihnen nicht vorwerfen, sie handeln nur so, weil sie es einfach nicht besser wissen." Oft dachte Ameron an sie, er vermisste seine Mutter so unendlich. Immer wieder rief er sich ihre Stimme, ihr warmes Lächeln, das helle Lachen, ihren Geruch und ihre strahlenden Augen in Erinnerung, aber die Eindrücke begannen langsam zu verblassen. Es machte dem Jungen Angst, er hatte Angst, sie eines Tages entgültig zu verlieren und klammerte sich deshalb an jede noch so kleine Erinnerung.  
  
Aber nun galt seine Aufmerksamkeit einzig der Aufgabe, Holz zum Erhalten des Feuers zu finden, ohne die wärmende Glut würde er die Nacht nicht überleben. Es war eisig kalt, der Wind schnitt tief in die Haut, sodass es schmerzte und die Luft tat in den Lungen weh. Selten hatte Ameron eine derartige Kälte erlebt. Mit einem kurzen Blick hinter sich auf den Wagen, dessen Räder er abgenommen und durch Kufen ersetzt hatte, erkannte er, dass er genug Holz für die nächsten Tage haben würde. Zufrieden nickend wendete er den Wagen und wollte schon nach Hause gehen, als er ein Stück entfernt einen großen Ast liegen sah. Den wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen, mit einem Kennerblick hatte der Junge bemerkt, dass das Holz zumindest über die Nacht reichen würde! Ameron ließ den Wagen stehen und lief auf den Ast zu.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade darum bücken, als er unter ihm ein Tier liegen sah, halb vom Schnee verdeckt. "Es muss vom Ast erschlagen worden sein" sagte er leise zu sich und zog das Holz von dem Körper und legte ihn zur Seite. Dann begann er, den Schnee wegzuschaufeln und erkannte schließlich, um welches Tier es sich handelte. Ein Wolf! Ein Laut des Bedauerns entfuhr seiner Kehle und zärtlich strich seine Hand über das dichte, weiche Fell. Ameron stutzte, als er merkte, dass der Körper noch warm war, er konnte noch nicht lange hier liegen! Langsam gruben sich seine Finger durch die grauen Haare des Wolfes und der Junge presste seine Handfläche auf den Brustkorb des Tieres. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, als er einen schwachen Herzschlag fühlte. Der Wolf lebte noch! Ameron überlegte kurz, sollte er wirklich...? Aber hier lag ein Lebewesen, das ohne ihn zum Tode verurteilt war, er musste es zumindest versuchen. Entschlossen lief der Junge zurück und holte den Wagen. Er lud das meiste Holz wieder ab und legte es auf einen Haufen, später würde er es wieder holen, nun aber brauchte er den Platz. Behutsam griff er unter den Körper des Wolfes und hob ihn vorsichtig an, erstaunlicherweise war das Tier nicht besonders schwer, er fühlte die Knochen unter dem Fell hervorstechen. Es musste halb verhungert sein! Ameron dachte keine Sekunde daran, dass der Wolf erwachen und ihn an die Kehle gehen konnte, seine Mutter hatte nie etwas schlechtes von diesen Tieren erzählt und ein Schutzgeist würde bestimmt keinen Menschen anfallen!  
  
Sachte bettete er den Wolf auf den Wagen und deckte ihn mit seinem Umhang zu, das geschwächte Tier brauchte ihn dringender als er. So schnell er konnte, fuhr er mit seiner Fracht zur Hütte, wo er das leblose Tier hineintrug und es neben dem Feuer auf den Boden legte. Rasch errichtete er aus ein wenig Stroh und einigen alten Lumpen ein Lager, worauf er den Wolf bettete und begann, das nasse Fell mit einem Tuch abzureiben. Ameron sah, dass es eine Wölfin war, ihr Fell war recht hell und als es trocken war, schimmerte es in verschiedenen Silbertönen. Noch nie hatte er ein derartig prächtiges Tier gesehen, trotz ihrer Magerkeit strahlte sie Stärke aus. Der Junge begann, den Körper der Wölfin abzutasten und bemerkte, dass der rechte Vorderlauf gebrochen war. Er sprang auf, suchte zwei dünne Äste und schiente das verletzte Bein. Er hatte sich einmal den Arm gebrochen und hatte gesehen, wie es seine Mutter gemacht hatte. Behutsam versorgte Ameron das verletzte Tier und deckte es schließlich noch mit einer Decke zu. Er nahm ein Stück Fleisch vom Haken und gab es in einen Topf um daraus Suppe zu machen. Wenn die Wölfin erwachen würde, hatte sie bestimmt Hunger. Während das Fleisch kochte, lief er rasch und holte das restliche Brennholz aus dem Wald, um die Wölfin später nicht mehr alleine lassen zu müssen. Während er durch den Schnee stapfte, dachte er daran, dass er nun nicht mehr allein wäre, zumindest eine Zeit lang hätte er ein lebendes Wesen um sich, zu dem er sprechen konnte. Wenn sie überlebte! Dieser Gedanke dämpfte die Freude sehr und Ameron beeilte sich noch mehr, um wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. "Mutter, ich habe deinen Schutzgeist in meiner Hütte, hast du sie gesehen, die silberne Wölfin? Hilf mir bitte, dass sie nicht stirbt!" bat er im Stillen seine Mutter und hoffte, dass sie ihm beistehen würde.  
  
Als er wieder zurück war, öffnete er leise die Tür, um das verletzte Tier nicht zu stören und huschte rasch hindurch. Erleichtert stellt Ameron fest, dass die Wölfin noch atmete, aber sie war noch immer nicht erwacht. Leise seufzend nahm sich der Junge einen Teller Suppe und setzte sich an den Tisch und aß langsam, aber er wandte keinen Blick von dem Tier, immer in der Hoffnung, dass er erwachen würde. Rasch wurde es dunkel, der Wind heulte um die Mauern und rüttelte an dem Fensterladen. Aber Ameron beachtete ihn dieses Mal gar nicht, ihm tanzenden Licht des Feuers saß er und wandte kein Auge von der Wölfin, von Zeit zu Zeit strich er ihr übers Fell und bemerkte, dass ihr Körper wieder wärmer geworden war, die Unterkühlung hatte sie überstanden. Lange saß der Junge neben dem Tier auf dem Lager, doch irgendwann in der Nacht übermannte ihn der Schlaf und er rollte sich neben der Wölfin zusammen.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen wurde Ameron durch eine Bewegung an seiner Seite geweckt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass die Wölfin erwacht war und ihn aus haselnussbraunen Augen unverwandt ansah. Langsam setzte sich der Junge auf und die beiden musterten sich eine Weile, ohne sich zu bewegen. Es war aber keinesfalls bedrohlich, für keinen von ihnen, sondern es war mehr ein stilles Kennenlernen, ein Vertraut machen und Freundschaft schließen zwischen der Wölfin und dem einsamen Jungen. Dieser Moment war der Beginn einer tiefen Freundschaft, das fühlten beide in ihren Herzen. Schließlich streckte Ameron vorsichtig die Hand aus und die silberne Wölfin leckte mit ihrer weichen Zunge sanft darüber. Sie schien zu wissen, dass sie dem Kind ihr Leben zu verdanken hatte und keine Gefahr von ihm ausging. Ameron lächelte sie an und erhob sich langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Er nahm eine Schüssel und füllte etwas Suppe hinein, die er der Wölfin vor die Schnauze stellte. Erst roch das wilde Tier vorsichtig, so etwas war ihr völlig fremd, aber dann ließ sie ihre Zunge eintauchen und kostete. Schnell war die Schüssel leer und sie sah Ameron erwartungsvoll an. "Na, hast du noch Hunger? Warte, gleich kommt noch eine Portion!" sagte er leise und nahm die Schüssel, um sie erneut zu füllen. Freudig beobachtete er die Wölfin, wie sie auch diesmal alles verputzte und sich schließlich zufrieden über die Lippen leckte. "Dir hat es wohl geschmeckt, habe ich recht?" fragte Ameron lächelnd und bemerkte glücklich, wie der Schwanz langsam auf den Boden schlug. Mit einem zufriedenen Schnaufen legte die Wölfin den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten und schloss langsam die Augen. Der Junge war überglücklich, sie lebte und hatte gefressen. Und sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen und ihm zu vertrauen, das hatte ihm das Wedeln ihres kurzen Schwanzes verraten. Amerons Herz hätte Luftsprünge vor Freude veranstalten mögen, er war nun nicht mehr alleine, er hatte eine Freundin gefunden!  
  
Die Wölfin blieb bei Ameron. Auch, als sie wieder völlig genesen war, wich sie ihm kaum von der Seite, er hatte eine Gefährtin gefunden, der er alles anvertrauen konnte, die ihn verstand und ihn zu trösten vermochte, wenn er von Alpträumen geplagt, des Nachts schweißgebadet aufwachte und weinte. Sie war da, legte ihren großen Kopf auf die Brust des Jungen und sah ihn mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an. Er nannte sie nach dem Schutzgeist seiner Mutter, Cuja. Ameron war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter die Wölfin zu ihm gesandt hatte, damit er eine Freundin hatte, die ihm über seine Einsamkeit hinweghalf. 


	4. Der Wanderer

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ Daenor: Ich eile...und verspreche, dass ich die Zeitsprünge in Zukunft besser kennzeichnen werde! @SweetDevil: Dank deiner Hilfe hab ich es doch noch hinbekommen! Schön, dass es dir noch gefällt! @Nessi: Jaja, die Technik...*g* Ameron steckt seine Nase überall hinein, nicht mal der Chat ist vor im sicher...*grins* AN ALLE REVIEWER: VIIIELEN DANK FÜR DAS MOTIVIERENDE FEEDBACK!!! *freut sich wie verrückt* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Cuja, komm! Wir gehen zum Fluss!" rief Ameron über seine Schulter und lief los. Hinter ihm kam ein silbriger Schatten geschossen und überholte den Jungen mühelos. Der Winter hatte gegen den Frühling entgültig verloren, die Bäume hatten ein neues Blätterkleid bekommen und die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft der verschiedensten Blüten und dem Gesumme der Insekten, die sich von ihnen anlocken ließen. Ameron hatte seinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen geschultert, seit dem Vorfall mit dem Ork im Herbst zuvor hatte er ihn immer dabei und war fest entschlossen, ihn zu gebrauchen, sollte wieder einer der Mörder seiner Familie hier auftauchen in seinem Wald. Ameron hatte am Grab seiner Eltern einen Schwur geleistet, den er niemals brechen würde, er hatte es ihnen versprochen.  
  
Am Ufer des Flusses angekommen, sah er sich erst einmal prüfend um, wie er es immer tat. Ameron war sich stets der Gefahr bewusst, die überall in der Wildnis auf ihn lauern konnte, aber er konnte nichts auffälliges entdecken. Er legte Bogen und Köcher am Ufer ab und zog rasch Hemd und Hose aus. Die Kleidung sah schon recht schäbig aus und war ihm auch schon um einiges zu klein geworden, aber er hatte nichts anderes. Das Wasser war noch sehr kalt, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht sehr. Er schnappte sich seinen Holzspeer, den er für den Fischfang geschnitzt hatte. Er hatte zwei Spitzen, die beide einen kleinen Widerhaken aufwiesen, so war es den Fischen unmöglich, sich loszuwinden und zu fliehen, wenn sie erst mal aufgespießt waren. Als er kopfüber ins Wasser sprang, traf ihn die Kälte mit voller Kraft und sein Körper verkrampfte sich kurz, doch schnell hatte sich Ameron an die Temperatur gewöhnt und tauchte ungerührt immer tiefer. Aufmerksam beobachtete er die Umgebung um sich und sah bald, kurz bevor er den Grund des Flusses erreicht hatte, einen großen Fisch. Wenn der Junge ihn fangen konnte, hatten er und Cuja für zwei Tage Nahrung! Ameron zielte mit seinem Speer und sein Arm schnellte nach vorne. Er fühlte, wie sich die Spitzen in den sich windenden Körper bohrten und den Fisch unnachgiebig festhielten. Das Tier kämpfte mit aller Kraft um sein Leben und der Junge hatte alle Mühe, den Speer festzuhalten. Ameron versuchte, mit seiner Beute an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen, doch der Fisch war stark, immer wieder zog er den Jungen mit sich. Langsam wurde ihm die Luft knapp, Ameron fühlte, wie seine Lungen zu brennen begannen und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte nach Luft, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Verbissen schwamm er mit kräftigen Bewegungen nach oben, den Speer fest umklammert. Es schien, dass dem Fisch langsam die Kräfte verließen, das zappeln wurde schwächer und Ameron konnte die Oberfläche erreichen, wo er erst mal nach Luft schnappte. Am Ufer angelangt, ließ er sich in den nassen, kalten Sand fallen und atmete tief ein, langsam verebbte das Brennen in seinen Lungen und stolz sah er auf seine Beute, die neben ihm lag.  
  
Die Wölfin war zu ihm gelaufen und drängte sich eng an seinen kalten Körper. "Sieh mal, Cuja! Da haben wir eine Weile was zu futtern! Wie groß er ist!" Ameron merkte, dass er zitterte und erhob sich, um seine Kleidung wieder anzulegen. Er legte den Speer, an dem noch immer der riesige Fisch hing, über die Schulter und beide, Wolf und Junge trotteten nebeneinander nach Hause, wo der Fisch bald über dem Feuer briet und einen köstlichen Duft verströmte.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen machte sich Ameron zu einem Erkundungsgang auf, er wollte Kräuter sammeln, besonders eines hatte ihm seine Mutter stets ans Herz gelegt. "Das beste von allen Kräutern, die hier existieren, ist das Königskraut, Ameron. Es vermag Verletzungen zu heilen und hilft bei schweren Erkrankungen, den Kranken zu beruhigen und ihm Kraft zu schenken. Du musst die Blätter trocknen und dann, wenn du sie benötigst, in heißes Wasser geben, und wenn du es mit Tierfett verkochst, hast du eine sehr gute Salbe, die dir immer gute Dienste leisten wird!" Amrin hatte ihrem Sohn vieles über ihre Kunst beigebracht, er war oft dabei gewesen, wenn sie Kräuter gesammelt und zubereitet hatte. Trotz seiner Jugend beobachtete er mit großem Interesse jeden Handgriff und konnte ihr schon bald eine große Hilfe sein. Die Frau war sich sicher, dass aus Ameron eines Tages ein ebenso tüchtiger Heiler werden würde, wie ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter es waren.  
  
Ameron hatte seinen Beutel umgehängt, in dem er Wegzehrung für sich und die Wölfin verstaut hatte, sie würden den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein, die Stellen, an dem das Königskraut wuchs, waren tief im Wald versteckt.  
  
Die Beiden waren schon recht lange unterwegs, als Cuja plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Ihr leises Knurren alarmierte den Jungen und rasch nahm er den Bogen von der Schulter und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. "Ruhig, Cuja. Er darf uns nicht entdecken." Flüsterte Ameron der Wölfin zu, die daraufhin auch zu knurren aufhörte, aber keinen Blick von der Gestalt wandte, die gerade über die Lichtung vor ihnen ging. Der Junge erkannte, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, der wohl auf der Wanderschaft war. Er hatte einen Wanderstab in der Hand und einen schweren Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Ameron war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte, war es einer von Saurons Männern oder nur ein einfacher Wanderer, den sein Weg zufällig durch seinen Wald führte? Misstrauisch beobachtete er jeden Schritt des Fremden, unter seinem Umhang sah er ein großes Schwert hervorragen, der Mann sah sich immer wieder um und als er in seine Richtung sah, bemerkte Ameron, dass er eiskalte Augen besaß, die scharf aus dem schmalen Gesicht hervorstachen. Quer über das Gesicht verlief eine lange Narbe. Dieser Mann war bestimmt kein harmloser Wanderer, da war sich der Junge sicher. Aber solange er ihn nicht entdeckte, würde Ameron nichts unternehmen. Orks töten war eine Sache, aber diese Gestalt hier war einer seines eigenen Volkes. Der Junge senkte den Bogen langsam, hielt jedoch den Pfeil in seiner Position, um im Zweifelsfall schnell schießen zu können. Doch er hatte Glück, der Mann verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war, Ameron atmete auf und setzte seinen Weg fort, aber er war nun auf der Hut, es konnte sein, dass der Wanderer wiederkommen und ihm und Cuja gefährlich werden könnte. Aber er sah ihn nicht wieder. Lange dachte Ameron über diesen Vorfall nach, wenn der Mann nicht böse war, hätte er sich zeigen sollen, er hätte ihn bestimmt mit sich genommen, dorthin wo andere Menschen lebten. Aber wollte er das unbedingt? Was würde aus Cuja werden, er könnte sie nicht mitnehmen, Menschen hatten zu viel Angst vor Wölfen. Und was wäre passiert, wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, dass der Mann doch keine guten Absichten hegte? Dann wäre er verloren gewesen. "Nein, ich habe das richtige getan, nicht wahr, Cuja?" fragte er seine vierbeinige Freundin, die wie zur Bestätigung mit dem Schwanz wedelte und ihn freudig ansah.  
  
Ameron erfuhr bald, wie klug seine Entscheidung gewesen war, sich diesem Mann nicht zu zeigen. Wenige Tage, nachdem er ihn durch den Wald wandern sah, tauchte der Mann wieder auf. Dieses Mal hatte er jedoch keinen Rucksack und Wanderstab bei sich, sondern war neben seinem Schwert auch mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet. Lauernd sah er sich immer wieder um, als ob er auf jemanden warten würde. Der Junge war wieder in diesem abgelegenen Teil des Waldes gekommen, er wollte die Höhlen, die er dort vor einiger Zeit entdeckt hatte, auskundschaften. Ameron wurde misstrauisch und beschloss, dem verdächtigen Mann zu folgen.  
  
Geschickt jede Deckung nutzend, verfolgte ihm der Junge bis er an den Rand des Waldes gelangt war. Ameron wusste, dass hier des öfteren Wanderer durchzogen, er hielt sich eigentlich normalerweise fern von diesem Ort, zu groß war seine Angst, von bösen Menschen entdeckt zu werden. Aber nun war er zu neugierig, was dieser eigenartige Mann vor hatte, als dass er an seine Scheu dachte. " Der hat doch was vor, Cuja. Oder was meinst du?" flüsterte der Junge der Wölfin zu, die wie immer an seiner Seite war und den ihn ebenfalls zu beobachten schien. Stirnrunzelnd sah Ameron zu, wie der Mann sich hinter einem Gebüsch verbarg, das am Rande des ausgetretenen Pfades wuchs und einen Wanderer, der ein Packpferd am Halfter führte, zu beobachten schien. Langsam hatte der Mann seinen Bogen von der Schulter genommen und einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt, er zielte und wartete kurz, bis sich sein Opfer genähert hatte.  
  
Ameron hörte einen kurzen Aufschrei, der sofort in ein Röcheln überging. Mit großen Augen sah er, wie der Wanderer sich an die Brust griff und zu Boden fiel. Er hatte soeben beobachtet, wie einer seines Volkes einen unschuldigen, wehrlosen Menschen brutal ermordet hatte. Der Mann konnte nur dem Bösen dienen, er war einer von Saurons Dienern, da war sich der geschockte Junge sicher. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er ihn vor einigen Tagen laufen ließ, diese Entscheidung hatte dem Wanderer das Leben gekostet. Aber Ameron würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser böse Mensch noch einmal töten würde, er nahm den Bogen seines Vaters, spannte einen Pfeil ein und zielte. Er hatte den Mörder genau vor sich, der Pfeil würde in direkt ins Herz treffen, er musste nur noch den Pfeil loslassen. Aber irgendwie gehorchten seine Finger nicht, eisern hielten sie das Geschoss zurück.  
  
Ameron begann zu schwitzen und seine Hände zitterten leicht. Er ist ein Mörder, er verdient den Tod! Er hörte eine Stimme in sich. Aber er ist ein Mensch, einer deines Volkes! Sprach eine andere Stimme. Amerons Lippen begannen zu beben, er fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Was sollte er nur tun? In diesem Moment sah er, wie der Mann sich zu dem am Boden Liegenden beugte und ihm mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung die Kehle durchschnitt!  
  
Ein Aufschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, er sah mit einem Male seinen Vater wieder vor sich, die klaffende Wunde am Hals würde er in seinem gesamten Leben nicht vergessen können! Ameron merkte, dass sich der Mörder aufgerichtet hatte und nun mit dem blutverschmierten Messer in der Hand auf ihn zulief. Grauen packte den Jungen, als er in dessen Gesicht blickte. Erneut schrie er auf und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Der Mann blieb mitten im Lauf stehen und sah das Kind an, das mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ihn anstarrte, den Bogen noch immer wie zum Schuss bereit in den kleinen Händen. "Du kleiner Bastard!" brachte er heiser hervor, ehe er in sich zusammensackte, er war tot, noch ehe er den Boden erreicht hatte.  
  
Fassungslos starrte Ameron auf den Mann, der vor ihm am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte, seine Augen waren starr ins Leere gerichtet. Der Junge realisierte erst allmählich, dass er ihn getötet hatte. Ein Schluchzen entrann seiner Kehle, er ließ den Arm mit dem Bogen langsam sinken und die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Der geschockte Junge fiel auf die Knie und konnte keinen Blick von dem Toten wenden. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet! Dieser Gedanke hämmerte ihm durchs Gehirn.  
  
Ameron fühlte Cujas kalte Schnauze in seinem Gesicht, zärtlich leckte sie ihm über die Wange und winselte leise. Laut weinend fiel der Junge der Wölfin um den Hals und vergrub sein nasses Gesicht in ihrem weichen Fell, sie ließ ihn gewähren. Langsam versiegten die Tränen und Ameron stand mit zitternden Knien auf. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Ein letzter Blick noch auf den toten Mörder, dann ging der Junge langsam zu dem ermordeten Wanderer, der noch immer am Waldweg lag. Ameron vermied es, ihn anzusehen, er wollte um keinen Preis seinen durchschnittenen Hals sehen. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen galt dem Packpferd, das neben ihm stand und leise schnaubte. Ameron strich ihm liebevoll über die Nüstern und begann, die Taschen zu durchsuchen. Das meiste in ihnen war für ihn wertlos, Pfeifenkraut, Wein und einige andere Sachen traten zum Vorschein. In der anderen Packtasche fand er Kleidung, einige Hemden und Hosen, sogar ein Paar Stiefel fand er. Diese Tasche und noch eine andere, in der sich Brot, Käse und andere Lebensmittel befanden, schnallte er ab und ließ das Pferd frei. Noch einmal ging er zu dem toten Mörder und nahm alle Pfeile aus dessen Köcher, er würde sie auf jeden Fall gut brauchen können. Auch seinen eigenen Pfeil wollte er wiederhaben, aber es brachte es nicht übers Herz, den Toten zu berühren, er hatte ja nun einige Pfeile mehr, da würde er den Verlust des einen schon verschmerzen können. Schwer bepackt machte sich Ameron mit Cuja wieder zurück auf den Heimweg.  
  
In seiner Hütte angekommen, begann Ameron, seine Beute auf dem Bett auszubreiten. Je zwei Hosen und Hemden, eine lederne Jacke ohne Ärmel und ein Paar Lederstiefel waren in der Tasche zu finden. Alle Kleidungsstücke waren schwarz. Auch einen Beutel mit Nähzeug hatte der Junge entdeckt, was er auch gut gebrauchen konnte. Die Kleidung war ihm noch um einiges zu groß, aber eines Tages würde er schon hineinpassen, da war sich Ameron sicher, auch um die Stiefel tragen zu können musste er noch kräftig an Größe zulegen müssen. Mit den Nahrungsmitteln jedoch konnte er sofort etwas anfangen. Wie gut schmeckte das Brot! Ameron wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er zuletzt Brot gegessen hatte.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete es der Junge, er hatte doch schon oft seiner Mutter zugesehen, wie sie Brot gebacken hatte, es schien nicht schwer zu sein. Aber woher bekam er Mehl? Im Wald wuchs nun mal kein Getreide, soviel war sicher, er würde es von den Feldern holen müssen. Aber das hieße, sich in die Nähe von Menschen wagen zu müssen, und von denen hatte Ameron die Nase ziemlich voll. Seit dieser Begegnung hegte er nur noch mehr Misstrauen gegen Angehörige seines eigenen Volkes. 


	5. Erwachsenwerden in der Wildnis

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ Daenor: Natürlich spielen die Gefährten zum Teil nicht unwichtige Rollen bei der Geschichte, aber hab noch ein wenig Geduld! - Und ob´s ein Happy- End gibt...die Valar mögen es wissen! *g* @Auxia: Auch dich muss ich um Geduld bitten, sie werden kommen! Und ehe du deine Drohung wahr machst, hier das nächste Update! *gg* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Cuja! Wo bist du? Cuja!" Ameron rief verzweifelt immer wieder ihren Namen. Die Wölfin war nun schon den dritten Tag nicht nach Hause gekommen, und das bereitete den Jungen große Sorge. Nie zuvor war sie so lange verschwunden gewesen, nicht mehre Tage hintereinander. Der nun fünfzehnjährige Ameron machte sich mittlerweile große Sorgen, er fürchtete ehrlich um das Leben seiner einzigen Freundin und Gefährtin. Was sollte er nur ohne sie Anfangen? Ameron ging zurück zu seiner Hütte, nahm das Schwert und hing es sich an den Gürtel.  
  
Er hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen, immer wieder hatte er es in die Hand genommen und sich die Bewegungen und Erklärungen seines Vaters ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Obwohl er nur noch ein einfacher Bauer sein wollte, hatte Thuron, Amerons Vater immer darauf geachtet, dass er in Übung blieb. Sein Sohn hatte immer genau zugesehen und mit seinem kleinen Holzschwert die Bewegungen des Vaters imitiert. Thuron musste darüber lachen, aber er fand es gut, dass sich sein Junge dafür interessierte. Sein Wunsch war es, dass Ameron eines Tages nach Minas Tirith gehen würde und in die Dienste des Truchsess Denethor treten würde, so wie er einst.  
  
Ameron musste lange trainieren, um das schwere, lange Schwert halten zu können, aber mittlerweile hatten seine Muskeln genügend Kraft, um die Waffe sicher zu führen. Ameron schulterte sich noch den Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen und machte sich nun auf die Suche nach der Wölfin. Lange wanderte er durch den riesengroßen Wald, der Junge lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, ob sie irgendwo verletzt lag? Aber es war kein Winseln zu hören. In seiner Verzweiflung versuchte er, Cuja durch Heulen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auf Geheul reagierte sie normalerweise sofort und gab umgehend Antwort. Also begann Ameron, so laut wie er nur konnte, zu heulen. Es klang wie das Geheul eines Wolfes, kein Unterschied war zu hören zu dem eines Wolfes. Nach einer Weile verstummte der Junge und lauschte angestrengt. Nichts war zu hören. Betrübt trottete Ameron weiter.  
  
Stunde um Stunde war er nun schon unterwegs, ohne eine Spur von Cuja zu entdecken. Er blickte sich aufmerksam um, in diesen Teil des Waldes war er noch nie gewesen, aber er konnte sehen, dass er fast den Waldrand erreicht hatte. Er stimmte wieder das Wolfsgeheul an und lauschte dann, ob er etwas hören würde. Auf einmal stockte ihm der Atem. Ameron hörte deutlich, wie ein Wolf heulte! Cuja! Der Junge würde die Stimme seiner Gefährtin immer wieder erkennen. Aber wo steckte sie bloss? Das Heulen kam von außerhalb des Waldes, das hörte er deutlich. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an den Waldrand und entdeckte schließlich eine Hütte. Es lebten offenbar Menschen hier, scheu blickte sich Ameron um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Langsam trat er aus der Sicherheit des Waldes und umrundete vorsichtig das Haus. Dahinter entdeckte er einen kleinen, vergitterten Verschlag und eine ihm bekannte schwarze Schnauze wurde durch die Gitterstäbe gedrückt. "Cuja! Was machst du denn da?" rief er aus und lief, alle Vorsicht vergessend, auf die gefangene Wölfin zu. "Ich habe dich sofort hier heraußen, meine Freundin. Halte aus." Ameron werkte an dem Riegel herum, der den Käfig verschloss.  
  
"He, was treibst du da, Junge?" rief eine rauchige Männerstimme. Ameron fuhr herum und sah wenige Schritte vor sich einen Mann, der ein Schwert in der Hand hielt und ihn böse anfunkelte. "Cuja gehört zu mir, du hast kein Recht, sie gefangen zu halten!" gab Ameron wütend zurück und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Jägers. "Wer, will es mir verbieten? Du etwa, du freche Rotznase? Mach, dass du von hier verschwindest, bevor ich dir mit meinem Gürtel lehre, wie man mit Erwachsenen spricht!" Um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen, begann der Mann, an seiner Hose herumzunesteln.  
  
Ameron zog sein Schwert und stellte sich abwehrbereit vor ihm hin: "Du wirst mich bestimmt nicht anfassen! Ich nehme den Wolf wieder mit nach Hause, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht!" sagte der Junge mit finsterer Miene, in einem drohenden Tonfall. Seine Stimme begann sich gerade zu verändern, sie klang schon dunkler als die eines Kindes, und unterstrich seinen Ärger. Er war nun wirklich kein kleiner Junge mehr, auch körperlich reifte er langsam zum Mann. Aber sein Gegner sah in ihm nichts weiter als einen Halbstarken, der mit einem großen Schwert vor ihm herumfuchtelte und sich mächtig wichtig machte.  
  
Der Tierfänger wollte dem frechen Kerl eine Lektion verpassen, doch als sich ihre Schwerter klirrend kreuzten, merkte er seinen Fehler. Er hatte den Jungen furchtbar unterschätzt, es gelang ihm einfach nicht, Ameron das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. Wut und Angst ergriffen Besitz von dem Mann, der sonst nur auf schwächere Geschöpfe Macht ausüben konnte, dicke Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn, seine Abwehrbewegungen wurden immer hektischer. Ameron bemerkte, dass der Mann Fehler zu machen begann. Das war seine große Chance! Mit einer geschickten Finte brachte er den Jäger zu Fall und setzte ihm die Schwertspitze an dessen Kehle.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, ich nehme den Wolf mit mir, und das meine ich auch so." sagte Ameron betont ruhig und bemerkte mit einem kleinen Grinsen, dass der Mann mit schreckgeweiteten Augen heftig nickte. Der Junge steckte die Waffe weg und befreite Cuja. Ohne sich um den Mann zu kümmern, ging er mit der Wölfin an seiner Seite Richtung Wald davon. Was er jedoch nicht sah war, dass der Jäger sich aufrappelte und ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel zog. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du widerliche Rotznase!" schrie er mit sich überschlagender Stimme dem Jungen zu und schleuderte mit aller Kraft sein Jagdmesser. Ameron hatte sich umgedreht, als er den Schrei vernommen hatte.  
  
Die Wucht des Aufpralles riss ihn von den Beinen, als das Messer ihm in die Seite fuhr. Mit einem qualvollen Aufschrei griff sich Ameron an die Wunde, in der das Messer steckte. Wie durch Schleier sah er, dass der Mann auf ihn zukam und Angst ergriff den Jungen. Seine zitternde Hand tastete sich an den Gürtel und er zog sein Messer. Ohne groß zu zielen warf er die Waffe mit aller Kraft und Ameron sah, wie der Jäger getroffen zusammenbrach.  
  
Der Junge kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit und die Schmerzen an, die durch seinen Körper tobten. Die rechte Hand hatte er fest auf die Wunde an seiner Seite gepresst und stand schwankend auf. Langsam wankte er zu dem Feind und zog ihm das Messer aus der Brust. Ameron steckte es wieder in seine Scheide und nahm dann den Griff des anderen Messers in die rechte Hand. Einmal tief durchatmen, dann zog er es mit einem Ruck aus seinem Körper heraus. Der Schmerz ließ ihn laut aufschreien und auf die Knie fallen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die roten Schleier vor seinen Augen gelichtet hatten. Mit Cujas Hilfe stand er wieder auf und machte sich schwankend auf den weiten, beschwerlichen Heimweg.  
  
Jeder Schritt war eine Qual für Ameron, immer wieder durchfuhr ihm ein heißer Schmerz, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Der verletzte Junge nahm die Umwelt überhaupt nicht wahr, wenn ihn Cuja, seine treue Wölfin nicht zur Hütte geführt hätte, wäre Ameron nie da angekommen. Endlich hatten die Beiden ihr Ziel erreicht und Ameron ließ sich laut stöhnend aufs Bett fallen und schloss völlig erschöpft die Augen. Der Schmerz war mittlerweile unerträglich und raubte ihm den Atem. Mühsam richtete sich der Junge wenig später auf und zog sein blutgetränktes Hemd aus. Die Wunde blutete noch immer ein wenig und klaffte ziemlich auseinander. Ameron wusste, dass er sie säubern und verbinden musste. Unter Schmerzen stand er vom Bett auf und schwankte zu dem Eimer mit Wasser, den er immer in der Hütte hatte. Ameron tauchte ein sauberes Tuch in das kühle Wasser und begann, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, die Wunde so gut es ging auszuwaschen. Die Tränen traten dem Jungen in die Augen, am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrieen, weil die Behandlung so weh tat. Aber endlich hatte er es geschafft und Ameron legte noch einen Verband an. Mit letzter Kraft gelangte er zu seinem Bett und legte sich nieder, er fühlte sich schrecklich schwach und müde. Kurz, nachdem Ameron die Augen geschlossen hatte, schlief er auch schon fest. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Cuja sich leise winselnd neben ihm auf das Bett legte und sich ganz nah an ihn drängte. Die Wölfin ahnte, dass ihr Freund nun alle Wärme und Nähe brauchen würde, die sie ihm geben konnte.  
  
Schwer atmend wälzte sich Ameron von einer Seite zur anderen, dicke Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und immer wieder begann er im Fiebertraum nach seinen Eltern zu rufen. Die Wunde hatte sich entzündet und Ameron hatte sehr hohes Fieber, schon seit Tagen war er kaum zu sich gekommen. In den wenigen wachen Momenten schaffte er es, ein wenig Wasser zu sich zu nehmen, das er aus dem Eimer schöpfte. Cuja ließ Ameron keine Sekunde aus den Augen, immer wieder leckte sie liebevoll über sein Gesicht und den Körper, was ihm irgendwie Erleichterung verschaffte.  
  
Aber Amerons Körper besiegte das Fieber und nach einigen Tagen begann die Temperatur langsam wieder zu sinken. Sein Kopf wurde wieder klarer und ihm fiel die Königskrautsalbe wieder ein, die er aus den gesammelten Blättern hergestellt hatte. Als er aufstehen wollte, versagten ihm die Beine fast den Dienst, durch das Fieber und weil er keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen konnte, war Ameron schrecklich schwach geworden. Nur mit äußerster Willenskraft schaffte er es, die Dose mit der Salbe zu erreichen. Er bestrich sich die Verletzung dick mit der Salbe und legte wieder einen Verband darüber. Bald fühlte er sich bedeutend besser und die Wunde begann, sich ohne Probleme zu schließen.  
  
Ameron hatte seine Lektion schmerzlich gelernt, nie wieder würde er einem scheinbar besiegten Gegner den Rücken kehren. Und er hatte jegliches Vertrauen in sein Volk verloren, von diesem Zeitpunkt an mied er es gekonnt, von Menschen, die in seinen Wald kamen, gesehen zu werden. Allerdings ließ sich so gut wie nie jemand hier blicken, was Ameron allerdings nur Recht sein konnte, er hatte genug von den Menschen. Was der Junge jedoch nicht wissen konnte, war, dass die Menschen aus der Umgebung den toten Jäger gefunden hatten und eine Verbindung zu den beiden Toten, die vor zwei Jahren auf dem Waldpfad gelegen hatten, hergestellt hatten. Bald war von einem Einsiedler die Rede, der Jeden, der es wagte den "Wald ohne Wiederkehr", wie sie Amerons Wald von nun an nannten, zu betreten, bedingungslos tötete.  
  
*  
  
Die Jahre vergingen, Ameron wuchs zu einem großen, schlanken Mann heran, dessen schwarzes Haar ihm frech ins Gesicht fiel, es war einfach nicht zu bändigen. Die braunen Augen sahen jede noch so kleine Bewegung im Dickicht und seine Ohren konnten das Rascheln einer Maus auf dem Waldboden ausmachen. Alle seine Sinne waren durch das Leben in der Wildnis geschärft und Ameron hatte großes Geschick im Umgang mit Bogen, Schwert und Messer erlangt. Er zählte nun schon fast vierundzwanzig Jahre, er hatte sich längst an sein Leben als Einsiedler gewöhnt. Außerdem war noch immer seine treue Cuja an seiner Seite, die Wölfin war mittlerweile auch schon in die Jahre gekommen, ihr silbriges Fell war an einigen Stellen bereits schneeweiß geworden, doch sie war Ameron nach wie vor eine treue Freundin, die ihm nicht von der Seite wich.  
  
"Komm, altes Mädchen, lass uns an den Fluss gehen!" rief Ameron über seine Schulter und wartete geduldig, bis Cuja hinter ihm hergetrottet kam. Sie konnte nicht mehr so schnell laufen wie früher, aber es störte die Beiden im Grunde nicht, Ameron nahm auf die alte Wölfin immer Rücksicht.  
  
Schließlich waren sie aber doch am Ufer des Flusses angekommen, und Ameron zog sich Jacke, Hemd und Stiefel aus. Es war ein recht heißer Tag und der junge Mann wollte Erfrischung in den kühlen Fluten finden. Mit einem eleganten Hechtsprung sprang er ins tiefe, schnell fließende Wasser und tauchte bis zum Grund. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Schwimmer und Taucher, die Strömung schien Ameron nicht zu stören, mit kraftvollen Bewegungen kämpfte er dagegen an. Als er wieder auftauchte, sah er dass sich Cuja neben seinen Sachen an das Ufer gelegt hatte und offensichtlich schlief.  
  
Wehmütig dachte der junge Mann daran, dass sie nun schon seit vielen Jahren an seiner Seite war und dass ihre Lebensuhr bald ablaufen würde. Diese Gedanken ließen die Tränen in seine Augen schießen, er wusste gar nicht, wie er je ohne Cuja zurechtkommen würde. Aber noch war sie ja da, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Amerons Jugend ließ ihm diese finsteren Gedanken schnell wieder vergessen und er schwamm noch geraume Zeit durch den Fluss, ehe er ans Ufer kletterte, wo er stürmisch von Cuja begrüßt wurde. Nass wie er war, legte er sich in den feinen Sand und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut, die ihn gleichzeitig wärmten und trockneten. In diesen Momenten genoss Ameron sein Leben in vollen Zügen, er dachte nicht an die täglichen Mühen, die ein einsames Leben im Wald forderte, er lebte einfach!  
  
Ameron wurde durch einen lauten Donner wach. Erschrocken blinzelte er und sah über sich die dunklen Gewitterwolken, die die Sonne verdunkelt hatten. Er erhob sich und sah zu Cuja, die sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und den jungen Mann abwartend ansah. "Wir sollten besser nach Hause gehen, Mädchen. Hier wird's bald ziemlich ungemütlich werden." Sagte er zu der Wölfin, die mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Rasch hatte er sich wieder angezogen und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Wald. Kaum waren sie unter den ersten Bäumen durchgegangen, brach plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts kommend, ein heftiger Sturm los. Die Bäume ächzten und schwankten, kleinere Äste und Blätter wurden einfach weggerissen und wirbelten ziellos durch die Luft. "Schnell Cuja! Zur Hütte!" versuchte Ameron gegen den Sturm anzuschreien, aber das wilde Getöse verschluckte die Worte einfach. Aber die Wölfin verstand ihn auch so und hielt sich an seiner Seite.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte es den Anschein, als wollte die Welt untergehen. Blitze zuckten über den schwarzen Himmel, gefolgt von dröhnendem Donner, der in den Ohren nachhallte. Ameron konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals solch ein Unwetter erlebt zu haben. Aus dem Sturm war mittlerweile ein Orkan geworden, armdicke Äste wurden einfach von den Bäumen gerissen uns stürzten zu Boden. Ein lautes Knacken und Knarren ließ Ameron stoppen und er sah nach oben.  
  
Fassungslos sah er einen großen Baum auf sich zustürzen, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, der Schreck hatte den jungen Mann bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Ein heftiger Stoß riss ihn von den Beinen und Sekundenbruchteile später fühlte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein. Für einige Momente nahm Ameron nichts weiter wahr als Schmerz, vor seinen Augen wallten Nebel und er bekam kaum noch Luft. Langsam drangen wieder Geräusche an seine Ohren, er hörte das Tosen des Sturmes, das Dröhnen des Donners und das Rauschen des nun einsetzen des Regens. Aber da war noch ein anderer Laut, einer der Ameron das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
Ein leises Winseln kam unter dem Baum hervor, der junge Mann wandte den Kopf und sah nah neben sich Cuja liegen, ein dicker Ast des umgestürzten Baumes lag quer über ihren Körper. "Cuja!" schrie er laut auf und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Baum, der ihn noch immer gefangen hielt. Ameron biss die Zähne zusammen und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er es endlich geschafft hatte und sein Bein hervorzog. Auf allen vieren kroch er zur Wölfin und dem jungen Mann stockte der Atem, als er seine Gefährtin sah. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er den Ast in die Höhe und schaffte es, das verletzte Tier unter dem Holz hervorzuziehen. Als das immense Gewicht von ihrem Brustkorb genommen war, winselte Cuja wieder leise und schlug schwach mit ihrem Schwanz, aber sonst bewegte sie sich nicht.  
  
"Cuja, nein! Bitte bleib bei mir! Ich bringe dich nach Hause!" schluchzte Ameron und schob sachte seine Arme unter den Körper der alten Wölfin. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und stand schließlich auf. Als der junge Mann das rechte Bein belastete, durchzuckte ihn ein heftiger Schmerz, der ihn aufschreien ließ. Aber das Bein vermochte ihn zu tragen und so hinkte Ameron so schnell es ihm möglich war zurück zu seiner Hütte. Cuja lag völlig bewegungslos in seinen Armen, nur ihr flacher Atem verriet dem besorgten Mann, dass sie noch am Leben war.  
  
Ameron schien es, als ob stunden vergangen waren, bis er an der Hütte angekommen war und die Wölfin vorsichtig auf ihr Lager bettete. Sie war so schwach, dass sie den Kopf nicht heben konnte, nur ihr Schwanz schlug kurz auf den Boden, als ob sie Ameron Dank sagen wollte. Der junge Mann tastete behutsam ihren Körper ab und merkte zu seinem Schrecken, dass mehrere Rippen gebrochen waren. An Cujas Nase klebte ein wenig Blut, das jedoch nicht von der kleinen Schürfwunde an der Schnauze stammte. Als Ameron ihren schweren Atem bemerkte, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen und er musste schlucken. Cuja war zweifelsfrei sehr schwer verletzt worden, die Rippen mussten ihre Lungen durchbohrt haben und er merkte, wie seine Gefährtin immer schwächer wurde, ohne dass er ihr helfen konnte. Ameron wusste, dass seine geliebte Cuja sterben würde und Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. "Cuja, meine liebe Gefährtin." Stammelte er und nahm vorsichtig ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Die Wölfin sah ihn aus ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen an und leckte dem jungen Mann über sein tränennasses Gesicht, als ob sie Abschied nehmen und ihn trösten wollte. Schwach wedelte sie noch kurz mit ihrem Schwanz, dann merkte Ameron, dass ihr Kopf nun schwer in seinen Händen lag.  
  
Langsam legte er ihn zurück auf das Lager und blickte in ihre Augen, die starr ins Nichts gerichtet waren. Cuja, seine Gefährtin in den vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit, war tot. Ameron schloss ihr sachte die Augen und streichelte liebevoll über ihr weiches Fell, dann legte er seinen Kopf auf den leblosen Körper der Wölfin und schluchzte laut. Er ließ seiner Trauer freien Lauf, Ameron weinte laut und konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Der junge Mann fühlte eine Einsamkeit, die er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden hatte sich das Unwetter verzogen und Ameron begann, nahe der Hütte für Cuja ein Grab auszuheben. Das war das letzte, was er für seine treue Freundin tun konnte. Er erinnerte sich viele Jahre zurück, damals hatte er seine Eltern beerdigen müssen, aber er fühlte keinen Unterschied. Damals wie heute musste er einen wichtigen Teil seines Lebens zu Grabe tragen.  
  
Als er mit dem graben fertig war, ging er langsam in die Hütte und kam kurz darauf mit der toten Wölfin auf den Armen wieder ins Freie, die er in ihre Decke gewickelt hatte. Vorsichtig bettete er sie in die Grube und strich noch einmal liebevoll über ihren erkalteten Körper und flüsterte ein letztes Lebewohl. Schweren Herzens schaufelte Ameron Erde über das Tier und stand danach noch lange Zeit an ihrem Grab. In Gedanken sprach er zu seiner Mutter und bat, sie möge Cuja bei sich aufnehmen und beschützen, wo immer sie auch sein mögen.  
  
Dann hinkte er langsam zurück in seine Hütte, er setzte sich schwerfällig an den Tisch und bettete den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme. Unfähig, irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, verharrte Ameron stundenlang in dieser Lage, bis er langsam den Kopf hob und sich mit einer müden Handbewegung über die Augen strich. Nun, da alles vorüber war, bemerkte der junge Mann die Schmerzen in seinem rechten Bein wieder und sah an sich herab. An seinem rechten Oberschenkel hatte ein abgebrochener Ast einen langen Riss hinterlassen. Ameron machte sich nun daran, die Wunde von dem verkrusteten Blut zu befreien, strich Salbe darüber und verband sie schließlich. Er humpelte zu seinem Bett und streckte sich erschöpft aus, der Schmerz und die Trauer forderten ihren Tribut und so schlief der unglückliche junge Mann schließlich ein.  
  
Aber Ameron sollte nicht zur Ruhe kommen, in seinen Träumen stürzten die Eindrücke des Tages und die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahren auf ihn ein und verwoben sich zu schrecklichen Alpträumen, die ihn immer wieder schweißgebadet und laut schreiend aufwachen ließen. Aber als der Morgen am Horizont zu grauen begann, fiel der junge Mann endlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, der ihm wieder zu neuen Kräften verhelfen würde. 


	6. Bitte lesen!

Anmerkung des Autors  
  
Wie ich schon im Summary angegeben habe, handelt es sich bei dieser Fanfic um ein AU. Hierzu möchte ich einige Dinge erklären, ehe das nächste Chapter beginnt.  
  
In der weiteren Geschichte werden die Gefährten mitspielen, aber es hat sich einiges verändert... Die Geschichte spielt zwischen 3018 und 3037 Mittelerde- Zeit, d.h. Ameron war zum Zeitpunkt des Ringkrieges 10 Jahre alt.  
  
Ich weiß, dass Frodo nach dem Werk Tolkiens Mittelerde verlassen hat und nach Valinor gesegelt ist, aber irgendwie fand ich, wie schon einige vor mir, dass es eigentlich schade wäre, wenn dieser nette, tapfere Hobbit einfach so verschwinden würde. Daher hab ich mich an den Werken einer Mitautorin orientiert, die ihn zurückkehren und verschiedene Abenteuer bestehen ließ. So geriet Frodo in die Fänge Anhänger Melkors, die ihm einiges angetan hatten. Auch wurde das weitere Leben weitergesponnen, unser Hobbit fand die Frau fürs Leben, die er heiratete. In meinen Geschichten nun ist er Familienvater, was vielleicht nicht immer auf Zustimmung stoßt, aber ich denke mir, dies hier ist AU, und es hätte doch so sein können, oder? ;-)  
  
Auch Aragorn ist Vater. Prinz Eldarion, der allerdings eine Erfindung Tolkiens ist, wird genauso hier auftauchen, wie es Sams Kinder tun werden.  
  
Ich fand diese kleine Aufklärung für wichtig, da ich bereits erlebt habe, wie zum Teil recht aggressive Angriffe auf derartige Ideen erfolgten, und das würde ich gerne im Vorhinein ausschließen!  
  
So, dass war es im Grunde, nun werde ich meine Klappe halten und wünsche euch noch viel Vergnügen!  
  
Lilthanor 


	7. Der Halbling

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ Christa: Wow, ich bin völlig sprachlos zu sehen, wie gut Ameron ankommt! Und ich kann versprechen, dass du noch einiges von ihm zu lesen bekommen wirst!  
  
@Auxia: Hallo! Danke, dass du so geduldig bist und mir nicht den Kragen umgedreht hast! Dafür kann ich wieder mit Updates dienen! ;-) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In den nächsten Wochen gewöhnte sich Ameron allmählich an die Einsamkeit, die durch Cujas Tod wieder sein Leben beherrschte. Er strich gerade am Ufer des Flusses entlang auf der Suche nach einem Abendessen, als er durch eine Bewegung im Wasser aufmerksam wurde. Ein dicker Ast trieb die Strömung hinab, an den sich ein Lebewesen geklammert hatte. Ameron dachte im ersten Moment an ein Tier, aber als er genau hinsah, erkannte er eindeutig eine kleine, menschliche Gestalt, die immer wieder verzweifelt versuchte, sich an dem nassen Holz festzuhalten, aber immer wieder abrutschte und mit dem Kopf unter Wasser geriet. Ein Kind!  
  
Der junge Mann hastete zum Wasser und sah gerade noch, wie die kleine Gestalt von dem Ast abglitt und in den Fluten versank. Ohne zu zögern sprang er in die Fluten und schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen zu dem Holz, dass nun verlassen weitertrieb. Ameron holte tief Luft und tauchte an der Stelle, wo er das Kind vermutete. Schnell tauchte er immer tiefer und konnte schon den Grund des Flusses ausmachen, da sah er wenige Meter vor sich die Person, die langsam immer tiefer sank. Er konnte das Hemd packen und stieß sich mit aller Kraft vom Grund ab, um schneller an die Oberfläche zu kommen, Ameron wusste, dass jede Sekunde kostbar war. An der Luft angekommen, hob er das Kind in die Höhe, sodass der Kopf über Wasser war und schwamm behände zum Ufer zurück, wo er die kleine Gestalt aus dem Wasser zog und in den weichen Sand legte.  
  
Als der junge Mann in dessen Gesicht sah, erkannte er, dass das nicht ein Kind, sondern ein Erwachsener war. Ein Halbling lag vor ihm, seine dunkelbraunen, mit vereinzelten grauen Strähnen durchwirkten Haaren hingen ihm ins blasse Gesicht. Ameron kannte das kleine Volk, sein Dorf lag an der Grenze zum Auenland und einige der Dorfbewohner hatten Handel mit den freundlichen kleinen Wesen getrieben. Der junge Mann hielt eine Hand unter die Nase des Kleinen, merkte aber mit wachsender Unruhe, dass der Halbling nicht mehr atmete. Was sollte er nun tun, die Lungen mussten voll Wasser sein, also musste es ihm irgendwie gelingen, die Flüssigkeit wieder herauszubekommen. Ameron hatte eine Idee, er legte beide Hände auf den zierlichen Brustkorb des Hobbits und drückte so fest, wie er es wagte, nach unten.  
  
Aus dem Mund des Bewusstlosen rann ein schwacher Wasserstrahl, aber er atmete noch immer nicht, also wiederholte Ameron die Prozedur, diesmal mit mehr Kraft. Der Körper des Halblings bäumte sich auf und unter Husten brach ein enormer Wasserschwall aus dessen Mund hervor. Erleichtert sah der junge Mann, dass sich die Lider des kleinen Mannes bewegten und sich langsam zu heben begannen, zwei tiefblaue Augen hefteten ihren Blick auf ihn und Ameron lächelte befreit auf, der Kleine lebte!  
  
Dann ließ Ameron den Blick auf den Körper des Halblings schweifen und er entdeckte zwei riesige Wunden, die linke Schulter sah furchtbar aus, eine einzige klaffende Wunde! Der Arm war offensichtlich ausgerenkt, das konnte er an der Stellung erkennen, und durch ein großes Loch in der Hose des Hobbits konnte Ameron eine lange, klaffende Wunde an dessen rechten Oberschenkel ausmachen. Beide Wunden bluteten recht heftig und der junge Mann war sich bewusst, dass er die Blutungen so schnell wie möglich zum Stillstand bringen musste, sonst würde der Kleine vor ihm sehr rasch verbluten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so im Wasser trieb. Ameron nahm den nun wieder bewusstlosen Halbling auf die Arme und lief so schnell er konnte zu seiner Hütte, dort würde er ihm bestimmt helfen können, er würde zumindest alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand.  
  
Vorsichtig bettete der junge Mann den besinnungslosen Halbling auf sein Bett und begann, ihn von seiner völlig durchnässten und zerrissenen Kleidung zu befreien. Als Ameron die vielen Narben sah, die den Körper übersäten, musste er schlucken, sofort waren ihm die Schnitte am Hals und dem Oberkörper aufgefallen, auch am Bauch und sogar an den Handgelenken sah er feine, blasse Linien, die von einer unglaublichen Brutalität zeugten, die dem zierlichen Hobbit entgegengebracht worden war. Ameron verfluchte Sauron und seine Diener, denn nur die konnten solche Grausamkeiten ersinnen und durchführen, dessen war sich der junge Mann sicher. Aber zuallererst musste er sich um die beiden Verletzungen kümmern, Ameron begann an der Schulter. Vorsichtig wusch er die Wunde aus und renkte das ausgekugelte Gelenk wieder ein.  
  
Ein lautes Stöhnen ließ ihn aufsehen, der Hobbit begann sich zu bewegen und öffnete schließlich langsam die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Kleine den Blick auf Ameron gerichtet hatte und schwach die Stirn runzelte. "Wo bin ich?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar mit tonloser Stimme. Der junge Mann lächelte ihn an und antwortete: " Du befindest dich in meiner Hütte. Du wärest beinahe ertrunken, wenn ich dich nicht aus dem Fluss gezogen hätte. Mein Name ist übrigens Ameron."  
  
Der Halbling starrte ihn schweigend an. Ameron wartete darauf, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde, ihm den Namen verraten würde, aber nichts geschah. Also sah er ihn herausfordernd an: " Und wie ist dein Name, kleiner Freund?" Der Hobbit schien sich zu konzentrieren, aber nach einer Weile schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und wisperte mit verzweifeltem Blick:" Ich kenne ihn nicht mehr, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern! Was ist bloss los mit mir?"  
  
Der junge Mann empfand tiefstes Mitgefühl mit dem verzweifelten Halbling, tröstend legte er seine Hand auf die unversehrte Schulter des Kleinen und sprach mit sanfter Stimme: "Du hast wohl dein Gedächtnis verloren, aber das gibt sich bald wieder, keine Angst. Du musst Schreckliches durchgemacht haben, deine Wunden sind tief und du hast jede Menge Blut verloren. Aber nun bist du in Sicherheit, ruhe dich aus, ich werde mich um dich kümmern, mein Freund." Damit widmete sich Ameron wieder den schweren Verletzungen des blauäugigen Hobbits, der ihn stumm beobachtete. Die Schulter hatte er schnell fertig verbunden und er legte den Arm noch in eine Schlinge, damit das Gelenk in Ruhestellung blieb und heilen konnte. Die klaffende Wunde am Oberschenkel wusch er ebenfalls sorgfältig aus, Ameron bemühte sich sehr, dem kleinen Kerl die schlimmsten Schmerzen zu ersparen, aber es war nicht zu vermeiden, dass er immer wieder leise aufschrie. Endlich war auch diese Wunde fertig versorgt und der junge Mann deckte den Verletzten sorgfältig zu. Er strich kurz über die dunklen Locken, die mittlerweile beinahe getrocknet waren und verließ dann die Hütte, um Brennholz zu beschaffen.  
  
Als er kurze Zeit später zurückkam, sah er dass der Hobbit fest eingeschlafen war. Ameron strich ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn und merkte, dass sie warm war. Wenn der Kleine bloss kein Fieber bekommt, die Schulterwunde hatte dem jungen Mann überhaupt nicht gefallen. Sie stammte von einem Tierbiss, das hatte er einwandfrei erkannt. Da war die Gefahr groß, dass sie sich entzünden konnte. Aber mehr, als er getan hatte, konnte er im Moment nicht tun, er musste abwarten. Ameron beschloss, den Hobbit in Ruhe schlafen zu lassen und ging nach draußen, wo er sich auf den Boden setzte und über seinen kleinen Gast nachdachte. Was war ihm nur zugestoßen, wie kam er so schwer verletzt in den Fluss? Ameron konnte sich zwar denken, dass er von einem wilden Tier angefallen wurde, aber was war mit den alten Narben, wie hatte er seinen Finger verloren? Das alles musste schon recht lange zurückliegen, soviel stand fest. Und es waren Zeichen von schweren Folterungen, wie sie nur das Böse selbst ersinnen konnte. Aber warum machte sich Sauron so große Mühe, einen Hobbit so zu quälen? Ameron kam zu keinem Schluss, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihn die Feinde verfolgen mussten, sonst wäre er nie alleine im Wald gewesen und wäre von einem Raubtier so verletzt worden. Also würde er auf der Hut sein müssen, sie durften den Kleinen nicht wieder in ihre Finger bekommen, um keinen Preis! Und vielleicht würde er bei ihm bleiben und sein Freund werden, seit Cujas Tod war Ameron schrecklich einsam und sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft.  
  
Am Abend hatte der Halbling hohes Fieber bekommen und warf sich stöhnend von einer Seite auf die andere. Immer wieder legte Ameron nasse Tücher auf die Stirn des Kleinen, aber das Fieber stieg immer mehr. "Welche schrecklichen Träume plagen dich nur, kleiner Freund?" murmelte der junge Mann bedrückt und strich ihm liebevoll über die glühendheiße Stirn. Plötzlich begann der Hobbit zu sprechen: " Nein, Sam!...- bleib hier! Sam? SAM!" Die letzten Worte rief er voll Verzweiflung und Angst, seine kleine Hand krallte sich in der Bettdecke fest. Ameron legte seine Hand darüber und fühlte mit einem Mal, wie der Halbling sie fest packte und sich regelrecht an sie anklammerte, aber er wurde nicht wach. Die Angst des Kleinen war unübersehbar, der junge Mann fragte sich immer wieder aufs Neue, welche schrecklichen Dinge er erlebt haben musste.  
  
Ameron fiel wieder seine Familie ein, die grausamen Bilder der Vergangenheit drängten sich wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Ohne es zu merken, begannen die Tränen über seine Wangen zu laufen. Dieser verdammte Krieg brachte soviel Leid und Elend über die Völker Mittelerdes. Der junge Mann dachte an Vater, Mutter, die Schwestern und auch an seinen Freund, die er alle an einem Tag verloren hatte und schluchzte leise auf.  
  
"Warum weinst du?" eine schwache, leise Stimme neben ihm riss Ameron aus seinen Gedanken. Erstaunt wandte er seinen Kopf dem Verletzten zu, der ihn aus seinen großen blauen Augen fragend ansah. Er legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Hobbits und fand, dass das Fieber ein wenig gesunken war.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Kleiner?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme. "Ich habe Durst." Ameron nahm einen Becher mit Wasser und half dem Verletzten, sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Nach wenigen Schlucken sank der Kleine wieder in die Kissen zurück und lächelte dem jungen Mann schwach zu. "Danke." Sagte er leise. "Kannst du mir heute deinen Namen verraten, kleiner Freund? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie ich dich ansprechen kann!" sagte Ameron lächelnd und wartete ab. Aber der Halbling schüttelte nur betrübt den Kopf , man sah ihm an, wie sehr er sich quälte, aber er schien ihm nicht einfallen zu wollen. "Hab keine Angst, dein Gedächtnis wird bestimmt bald wieder da sein, lass dir Zeit!" tröstete er den verzweifelten Hobbit und merkte kurz darauf, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Seufzend widmete sich Ameron wieder den Wunden, er hatte Blätter des Heilkrautes in kochendes Wasser getan und begann nun, die entzündete Schulterwunde sorgfältig mit dem Sud auszuwaschen. Die andere Verletzung wurde ebenfalls behandelt und zum Abschluss wusch er noch Gesicht und Oberkörper des Halblings mit dem erfrischend duftenden Absud, der den Verletzten rasch wieder ruhig und fest schlafen ließ, nachdem er während der Behandlung öfter vor Schmerz aufgestöhnt und sich versucht hatte, den unangenehmen Berührungen zu entziehen.  
  
Als Ameron sah, dass sein Schützling eingeschlafen war, nahm er den Bogen und die Pfeile und begab sich auf die Jagd. Der Kleine würde ein kräftiges Essen bestimmt gut vertragen können, wenn er wieder erwachte! Während Ameron durch den Wald schlich und Ausschau nach Wild hielt, grübelte er über das Schicksal des Hobbits nach, es stand für ihn außer Frage, dass er ihn gegen seine Quäler schützen würde, der Kleine konnte bleiben, solange er wollte. Ein leises Rascheln aus dem Dickicht riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken. Lautlos nahm er einen Pfeil und legte ihn in den Bogen. Seine braunen Augen schienen die Blätterwand zu durchdringen, Ameron spannte und schoss in Sekundenbruchteilen. Ein lautes Quietschen zeigte an, dass das Geschoss sein Ziel getroffen hatte. Er war mit wenigen Schritten dort und holte unter dem Gebüsch ein Kaninchen hervor, dessen Körper von dem Pfeil durchbohrt worden war. Das würde ein wunderbares Ragout abgeben, das seinen verletzten Freund stärken würde!  
  
Der verletzte Hobbit erholte sich langsam von seinen schweren Verletzungen, das Fieber schwand dank der Kräuter nach einigen Tagen konnte er sich sogar wieder an seinen Namen erinnern. Er hieß Frodo Beutlin und kam aus Hobbingen und war auf einer gefährlichen Wanderung nach Mordor gewesen. An den Grenzen diesen finsteren Landes, bei Kankras Lauer, wie Frodo erzählt hatte, hörten seine Erinnerungen auf. Sein Freund Sam, so meinte der Hobbit, sei dort wahrscheinlich ums Leben gekommen, zumindest konnte sich Frodo nicht erinnern, ihn danach noch einmal wiedergesehen zu haben.  
  
Ameron hörte seinem neuem Freund gespannt zu, er vermutete, dass die schlimmen Folterungen des Feindes an Frodos Gedächtnisverlust schuld waren und war Tag und Nacht auf der Hut nach möglichen Verfolgern des unglücklichen Hobbits. Denn dass sie früher oder später kommen würden, daran hatte der junge Mann keine Zweifel. Die meisten Verletzungen mussten schon lange Zeit zurückliegen, die Narben waren bereits alt. Warum sollte ein einfacher Gefangener über einen so langen Zeitraum gefoltert worden sein, wenn er nicht für Sauron wichtig war?  
  
Immer wieder durchstreifte Ameron die Umgebung auf der Suche nach Spuren, bis er eines Morgens auf Fußspuren aufmerksam wurde, die deutlich in dem feuchten Sand des Flussufers getreten waren. Zwei Personen, eine stammte eindeutig von einem Mann, die zweite machte den jungen Mann etwas stutzig. Es waren relativ große, nackte Füße gewesen, die aber nicht so tief in den Sand gedrückt waren wie die des Mannes. Es schien sich um eine leichte Person zu handeln - oder eine recht kleine! Ameron erinnerte sich an Frodos Beine, es musste sich um einen Hobbit handeln! Er verfolgte die Spuren bis ins Wasser, die Späher mussten den Fluss durchschwommen haben.  
  
Kurzentschlossen legte der junge Mann seine Waffen ab und sprang in das kühle Nass. Schnell hatte er den Fluss durchschwommen und suchte das gegenüberliegende Ufer ab. Er nahm die Fährte wieder auf und gelangte an die Stelle, wo sich die beiden Späher mit ihren Kameraden getroffen hatten und schließlich flussabwärts geritten waren. Ameron wusste, dass dort eine Brücke war, die sie mit den Pferden überqueren konnten. Er schätzte, dass die Spur mindestens zwei Tage alt war, sie würden bald hier sein. Die Zeit drängte also, wenn er Frodo schützen wollte, würde er ihn in Sicherheit bringen müssen, ehe er sich um die Diener Saurons kümmern konnte. Dem jungen Mann fielen die Höhlen tief im Herzen des Waldes ein, als Junge hatte er sie erkundet und entdeckt, dass eine davon viele Meilen in den Berg ragte. Das wäre das ideale Versteck für den Hobbit!  
  
Wieder in der Hütte angekommen, sah er Frodo am Tisch sitzend und tief in Gedanken versunken. "Deine Verfolger sind nahe, ich werde dich gleich morgen früh zu den Höhlen bringen. Dort bist du vorerst in Sicherheit. Ich werde mich dann um sie kümmern, damit sie dir kein Leid mehr zufügen können!" sagte Ameron ernst und er sah, wie die Angst in Frodos Augen durch seine selbstsicheren Worte verschwand.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen Ameron und Frodo früh auf, nachdem der junge Mann alles, was sie für einige Tage benötigen würden, in einen Rucksack verpackt hatte. Er hatte für den Hobbit, der schon recht kräftig zu sein schien, einen Wanderstock gefertigt, damit er sein verletztes Bein ein wenig schonen könnte. Der junge Mann lief voraus und hielt immer wieder Ausschau nach ihren Verfolgern, aber im Moment schien die Luft rein zu sein. Als sie einige Entfernung zurückgelegt hatten, meldete sich Frodo zu Wort und bat Ameron um eine Pause, die er ihm gewährte. Mit einem Blick hatte er bemerkt, dass Der Hobbit recht blass geworden war und ein wenig schwankte, ehe er sich entkräftet zu Boden fallen ließ. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Frodo?" fragte Ameron besorgt, doch Frodo schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich bin nur erschöpft, das ist alles." antwortete er mit schwacher Stimme und schloss die Augen. Ameron nutzte die Zeit, um sich wieder um die Feinde zu kümmern, sie müssten bald auftauchen, wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte. Aber noch war nichts von ihnen zu bemerken.  
  
Als Ameron wieder zu Frodo zurückkehrte, sah er mit Entsetzen, dass sein kleiner Freund am Boden lag, das Gesicht der Erde zugewandt und sich nicht bewegte. Schnell war er bei ihm und drehte ihn um. Der junge Mann hatte Angst, dass ihn die Diener Saurons überlistet und Frodo getötet hatten, während er nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten hatte, aber als er den Hobbit umdrehte bemerkte er erleichtert, dass der Kleine noch am Leben war. Ameron entdeckte einen großen dunklen Fleck am rechten Hosenbein und erkannte, dass es sich um Blut handelte - die Verletzung hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen! Der junge Mann zerschnitt den Stoff kurzerhand und entfernte den völlig blutgetränkten Verband von der Wunde. Sie war wieder aufgebrochen und klaffte nun weit auseinander. Während er einen festen Verband anlegte, verfluchte Ameron seine eigene Dummheit, sein Verstand hätte ihm eigentlich sagen müssen, dass Frodo noch nicht so weit war, um eine Flucht auf eigenen Beinen zu überstehen. 


	8. Auf der Flucht

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ Daenor: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl! *g* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Als Frodo wieder zu sich kam, nahm Ameron ihn auf seine Arme und sie setzten ihre Flucht fort, bis der junge Mann nicht mehr weiterkonnte und den Hobbit, der mittlerweile fest eingeschlafen war, sachte auf den Waldboden bettete. Als er ihm über den Kopf strich, fühlte er, dass Frodo hohes Fieber bekommen hatte, die Wunde musste sich entzunden haben. Der junge Mann griff in seinen Beutel, um sich den Tiegel mit der Salbe zu holen, aber er fand ihn nicht. "Oh nein, ich muss ihn in der Hütte vergessen haben!" sprach er leise zu sich und schlug sich an den Kopf. Ohne Königskraut würde er die Entzündung nicht bekämpfen können, er musste zurück und die Medizin holen! Aber was sollte er mit Frodo machen? Er würde ihn unmöglich mitnehmen können und der Feind war nicht mehr fern, er fühlte es. Ameron legte Frodo, der mittlerweile wieder wach war unter ein dichtes Gebüsch und schärfte ihn ein, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Dann lief er so schnell er nur konnte zur Hütte zurück, aber auf anderen Pfaden als er gekommen war. So konnte er nicht sehen, dass ihre Verfolger schon recht nahe waren.  
  
Ameron erreichte atemlos die Hütte und er erschrak sehr, als er bemerkte, dass der Feind bereits hier war. Wenige Stunden waren seitdem vergangen und der junge Mann wusste, dass sie bald an der Stelle ankommen mussten, wo er Frodo zurückgelassen hatte. Verzweifelt hetzte er den Weg zurück und betete im Stillen, dass er noch rechtzeitig kommen würde. Er konnte doch nicht zulassen, das Frodo erneut in die Fänge des Bösen gelangte, der Kleine würde dies bestimmt nicht überleben! Die Angst um seinen einzigen Freund verlieh dem jungen Mann schier Flügel und bald traf er an der Stelle ein, wo er den kranken Hobbit versteckt hatte.  
  
Ihm stockte der Atem, die Verfolger waren bereits eingetroffen, einer von ihnen, erstaunlicherweise ein alter Mann mit langem weißen Bart stand genau vor Frodos Versteck! Ameron zögerte nicht lange, holte den Bogen von seinem Rücken und legte einen Pfeil ein. Hastig schoss er und verfehlte den Alten nur knapp. Innerlich fluchend griff er erneut in den Köcher und bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er nur noch einen Pfeil hatte! Auch dieser verfehlte den Mann nur knapp, Ameron ließ den Bogen einfach fallen und zog stattdessen sein Schwert und stellte sich dem Feind entgegen, wild entschlossen, Frodo mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen. Er wunderte sich im stillen darüber, wie so ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen zu Saurons Armee gehören könnte, aber in diesem Krieg war ja alles möglich. Ein alter Mann, drei Hobbits und ein ziemlich abgerissen aussehender Mann gehörten der eigenartigen Truppe an.  
  
Der Mann kam nun mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihn zu. "Wir suchen unseren Freund Frodo." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah Ameron an. Der junge Mann ließ sich von der freundlichen Stimme und der beschwichtigenden Geste nicht beirren. Wütend funkelte er den Mann an: " Haltet mich nicht für schwachsinnig! Ich weiß genau warum ihr hier seid! Aber lasst euch eines sagen, ihr werdet ihn nie wieder verletzen! Ihr könnt mich nicht täuschen, ich weiß, dass ihr zu Saurons Streitmacht gehört!"  
  
Der Mann sah Ameron erstaunt an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf: " Sauron ist doch seit weit mehr als zehn Jahren vernichtet!" Das machte Ameron noch wütender, er durchschaute den miesen Trick des Feindes. Er sollte verwirrt werden, damit sie leichtes Spiel hatten! Aber da hatte er ein gewichtiges Wörtchen mitzureden! Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, griff der junge Mann an und brachte seinen Gegner bald in Bedrängnis. Fast schien es, als ob der fremde Mann Ameron gar nicht verletzen wollte, aber es war ihm egal, er dachte nur an Frodo und seine vielen Narben. Fast schon hatte Ameron seinen Gegner bezwungen, als er plötzlich einen heftigen Schlag gegen seine Schläfe verspürte und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Noch ehe er auf den Boden aufschlug, hatte Ameron die Besinnung verloren.  
  
Leise stöhnend kam Ameron wieder zu sich, sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich. Er wollte sich mit der Hand an die pochende Schläfe greifen, aber der junge Mann merkte, dass seine Hände gefesselt waren. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Er saß aufrecht an einen Baum gelehnt. Als er einen lauten Schrei vom Lagerfeuer vernahm, zuckte er entsetzt zusammen, es war Frodo! Ameron versuchte einen Blick auf seinen Freund zu erhaschen, aber er konnte nur den Anführer der Feinde sehen, der sich über den Hobbit beugte. Übelkeit stieg in dem jungen Mann auf, er hatte es nicht geschafft, Frodo vor Saurons Männern zu schützen, er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen! Er fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, immer wieder drang ein gequälter Schrei zu ihm herüber. Der arme kleine Kerl!  
  
Ameron zerrte und zog an seinen Fesseln, er musste sich befreien und Frodo so rasch als möglich da rausholen, um jeden Preis! Aber war er denn überhaupt noch am Leben? Der junge Mann hörte bereits seit geraumer Zeit keinen Ton mehr von dem kranken Hobbit. Hatten sie ihn vielleicht gar...? Nein! Energisch schüttelte Ameron seinen Kopf und arbeitete verbissen weiter, das konnte nicht sein! Oder etwa doch? Verzweiflung machte sich in seinem Herzen breit, es schien nur zu wahrscheinlich, dass Frodo tot war, gestorben an den Qualen, die ihm der Anführer zugefügt hatte. Ameron gab auf und saß mit gesenktem Kopf da, gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, sie sollten sie nicht sehen. Diesen Triumph wollte er ihnen nicht gönnen!  
  
Ein leises Rascheln ließ Ameron aufhorchen, langsam hob er den Kopf und sah einen der Hobbits vor sich. Der Kerl hatte sich auf eine Wurzel gesetzt und starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Ameron konnte kaum glauben, dass ein Halbling in den Diensten Saurons stand, er hatte das kleine Volk eigentlich immer anders in Erinnerung gehabt. Der Hobbit sah ihn mit seinen grünen Augen an, aber sein Blick war nicht böse, sondern freundlich. Ihm schienen Fragen durch den Kopf zu gehen, aber er sprach sie nicht aus. Der junge Mann hielt seinen Blicken stand, er konnte die Absichten des Halblings nicht so ganz einschätzen. Als der Kleine schließlich aufstand und einige Worte mit seinem Anführer sprach, atmete Ameron sogar kurz auf, die Blicke und das Schweigen waren ihm unangenehm gewesen. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da kam der Hobbit wieder zurück, in seinen Händen hielt er einen Teller mit Essen und eine Wasserflasche hing an seiner Schulter. "Möchtest du etwas? Du musst bestimmt umkommen vor Hunger und Durst!" sagte der Halbling und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Ameron konnte nicht fassen, dass der Kerl einfach so tat, wie wenn alles in bester Ordnung war. Was hatten sie für eine Teufelei ausgeheckt, wollten sie ihn nun heimtückisch vergiften? Oder verhöhnten sie ihn, nachdem sie seinen Freund so grausam umgebracht hatten?  
  
Ameron geriet völlig außer sich vor Wut, er warf sich gegen seine Fesseln und schrie wutentbrannt: "Was habt ihr nur mit ihm gemacht, wieso musstet ihr ihn noch so quälen, wenn es ihm schon so schlecht ging? Elendes Mörderpack!" Der junge Mann merkte, dass der Hobbit blass geworden war und ihn betroffen ansah. "A- aber wie kommst du darauf, dass wir Herrn Frodo ein Leid angetan hätten, er ist doch unser Freund!" Der Halbling zeigte auf die anderen Hobbits und begann zu sprechen: " Diese beiden hier, sie sind Frodos Vettern!"  
  
Nun sah Ameron den Halbling verwirrt an. "Wie ist das nur möglich, euer Anführer hat doch..." stammelte der junge Mann und blinzelte ihn irritiert an. "Sein Name ist Aragorn, er ist der König von Gondor und ein sehr guter Freund von Frodo." Der Hobbit begann zu lächeln, "Er hat Frodo bestimmt nicht wehgetan, das kannst du mir glauben, er hat sich um die Wunde und das Fieber gekümmert!" Während der Halbling noch sprach, dachte Ameron über seine Worte nach, was meinte er, König von Gondor? Der junge Mann wusste genau, dass Gondor schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen König mehr hatte, Herrscher war der Truchsess Denethor! Sein Vater hatte unter ihm gedient, viele Jahre lang! Für wie dumm hielt er ihn? Der junge Mann fühlte, wie erneut Wut in ihm aufstieg, nun grinste der Kerl auch noch frech! "Lügner! Fast hättest du mich getäuscht, aber du hättest nicht den König erwähnen dürfen! Gondor hat keinen König! Denethor ist der Statthalter von Gondor!" Ameron riß an den Fesseln, er tobte wie verrückt und wäre dem Halbling gewiss an die Kehle gegangen, wenn er nur seine Hände freibekommen hätte.  
  
"Was bei den Valar ist hier los?" Ameron verstummte und sah erschrocken dem Anführer in die Augen. Er war herübergekommen und sah nun fragend von ihm zu dem Hobbit. "Sam, was ist passiert, dass der junge Mann so ungestüm geworden ist?" fragte er den Halbling und sah wieder zu Ameron. Der hatte sich von seinem Schrecken erholt und sah ihn finster an, aber er versuchte nun nicht mehr, seine Fesseln loszuwerden. "Er meinte, dass du nicht der König sein kannst, weil es keinen gibt. Der junge Mann hier glaubt, dass noch immer Denethor der Statthalter ist." Antwortete der Hobbit mit dem Namen Sam wahrheitsgemäß. Der Anführer nickte und setzte sich vor Ameron auf den Boden. Ameron wartete stumm ab, was der Mann vor ihm nun im Schilde führte und funkelte ihn nur wütend an.  
  
"Du hast Recht, es gab einen Statthalter namens Denethor, aber er ist genauso wie sein ältester Sohn Boromir während des Ringkrieges gestorben. Das liegt etwa vierzehn Jahre zurück, mein junger Freund." Sagte der Anführer schließlich und sah Ameron ruhig, aber bestimmt an. Dem jungen Mann blieb kurz der Mund offen stehen. "Das kann doch nicht sein, der Krieg ist vorüber?" fragte er skeptisch und sah, dass der Mann vor ihm nickte.  
  
Er erzählte ihm, was in der Zeit während und nach dem Krieg vorgefallen war in groben Zügen und Ameron schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf darüber. Aber es schien wahr zu sein. Als der Anführer zu merken glaubte, dass von Ameron keine Gefahr mehr ausgehen würde, wurde der junge Mann von seinen Fesseln befreit und Aragorn führte ihn zum Lagerfeuer, wo Frodo in Decken gehüllt lag und fest schlief. Als Ameron seinen kleinen Freund lebend vorfand, schwanden die letzten Zweifel, dass es sich nicht um Diener Saurons, sondern um Frodos Freunde handelte. Der junge Mann sah seinen Fehler ein und sank vor seinem König auf die Knie, um ihn um Vergebung zu bitten. Aber König Elessar lachte und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine: "Lass das, mein Freund! Wenn sich einer Verneigen sollte, dann doch eher ich, du hast einem meiner wichtigsten Freunde das Leben gerettet!"  
  
Ameron glaubte zu träumen, als ihm Aragorn das Angebot machte, mit ihm nach Minas Tirith zu kommen - als Mitglied der königlichen Leibwache! Überwältigt von so viel Großmut wusste der junge Mann nicht, was er sagen sollte. "So geht der Wunsch meines Vaters doch noch in Erfüllung. Nur, dass er es nicht mehr sehen kann!" murmelte Ameron ergriffen und Tränen füllten seine Augen, als er an ihn dachte. Der König sah, dass etwas auf der Seele des jungen Mannes lastete. "Wenn du darüber sprechen willst - ich bin hier und werde zuhören." bot Aragorn an.  
  
Ameron überlegte eine Weile, seine Vergangenheit machte ihm sehr zu schaffen, aber sollte er wirklich...? Schließlich nickte er langsam und begann mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen. Er berichtete von dem Überfall, den er nur durch Glück überlebt hatte, davon wie er die Menschen gefunden hatte, die ihm mehr bedeuteten als alles andere auf der Welt. Die Beerdigung seiner Eltern und die verzweifelte Suche nach den Schwestern, die seitdem verschollen und bestimmt tot waren, nichts ließ er aus. Auch die Flucht in den Wald und die vielen Jahre in dieser Einsamkeit erwähnte er. Je länger er erzählte, umso deutlicher traten die Bilder aus der Vergangenheit deutlicher in sein Gedächtnis zurück und als er endlich fertig war, merkte er, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass die Erlebnisse, die doch schon so lange zurücklagen, so großen Schmerz in seinem Herzen verursachten, wenn er darüber sprach. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich auch leichter, als hätten die Worte etwas von dem Gewicht der Ereignisse genommen. Ameron begann nun laut zu schluchzen und merkte, dass ihn Aragorn in die Arme genommen hatte um ihn zu trösten. Der junge Mann legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und ließ seiner Trauer freien Lauf. Wie dringend hatte er als Kind so eine Schulter gebraucht, aber er musste stets allein mit seinem Schmerz fertigwerden.  
  
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich zu den anderen Freunden Frodos und musste nun allen Rede und Antwort stehen. Besonders die Hobbits wollten alles über ihn erfahren. Aragorn und Gandalf, der Zauberer warfen ab und zu eine Frage ein, und Ameron war bemüht, allen wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. Ameron erfuhr, dass Frodo während eines Picknicks mit seiner und Sam´s Familie von einem Warg angefallen und verschleppt worden war. Irgendwie konnte sich dann der verletzte Hobbit in den Fluss retten, woraus ihn der junge Einsiedler schließlich gerettet hatte. Das viele Reden strengte ihn recht an, er war es nicht gewohnt, seine Stimme viel zu benützen. Der junge Mann entschuldigte sich bald und zog sich zurück, sein Lager hatte er ein wenig abseits von den Anderen aufgeschlagen, wo er einen guten Überblick auf die Lichtung hatte, wo sie lagerten.  
  
Bald hatte sich Frodo so weit erholt, dass sie die Heimreise nach Hobbingen in Angriff nehmen konnten. Aragorn hatte den Hobbit vor sich in den Sattel genommen und die Freunde folgten ihm. Ameron lief neben der Gruppe her und behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Er führte seine neuen Freunde auf dem kürzesten Weg aus dem Wald heraus und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, dass den Hobbits die Umgebung bekannt vorkam. Ganz in der Nähe hatte der Wargüberfall stattgefunden, bei dem Frodo fast umgekommen wäre. Ameron beobachtete aufmerksam den Wald, er fühlte, dass irgendetwas sie bereits seit einiger Zeit verfolgte. Immer wieder sah er sich um und versuchte mit seinen scharfen Augen das Dickicht zu durchdringen. Auch die Reittiere witterten eine Gefahr, unruhig warfen sie die Köpfe hoch und schnaubten nervös. Plötzlich begann der Hengst des Königs zu steigen und warf Aragorn und Frodo ab, im nächsten Moment sah der junge Mann, dass aus dem Gebüsch vor ihm ein riesiger Warg sprang und direkt auf die Beiden zuhielt.  
  
Das Tier stieß den König zu Boden, der gegen eine Wurzel prallt und reglos liegenblieb, Frodo hingegen hatte nach den Dolch gegriffen, den Aragorn am Gürtel hatte und sich schützend vor seinen großen Freund gestellt. Ameron hatte längst einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt und zielte sorgfältig. Aber es war ihm unmöglich zu schießen, nicht ohne den Hobbit zu treffen. Atemlos verfolgte er jede Bewegung des Untiers, immer auf der Lauer nach dem Moment, wo die Schusslinie frei war. Nach schier endloser Zeit sprang der Warg plötzlich unvermittelt auf den Halbling und stieß ihn zu Boden, Ameron merkte, dass sich das Tier in Frodo verbeißen wollte und schoss nun den Pfeil ab. Das Geschoss bohrte sich mitten in das Herz der Bestie, röchelnd brach es zusammen und begrub den Hobbit unter sich. Der junge Mann ließ den Bogen achtlos zu Boden fallen und eilte zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam mit Gandalf, Merry und Pippin schafften sie es, den Kadaver so weit anzuheben, sodass Sam Frodo hervorziehen konnte.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Ameron, dass sie zu spät gekommen waren, aber Gandalf, der den reglosen Hobbit kurz untersuchte, konnte ihn und seine Freunde beruhigen, Frodo war noch am Leben! Er atmete auf und wandte sich Aragorn zu, der gerade wieder zu sich gekommen war und sich stöhnend den Kopf hielt. Ameron half ihm auf die Beine und erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Der König klopfte dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter. "Ich danke dir, Ameron! Ohne dich hätte die Sache ein schlimmes Ende nehmen können!" Ameron wurde rot im Gesicht und murmelte: "Ihr hättet es auch ohne mich geschafft!" Gelobt zu werden machte den jungen Mann immer sehr verlegen, schon als Kind war es ihm peinlich, wenn ihn jemand gelobt hatte. Sein Vater hatte darüber immer gelacht und ihm über die Haare gestrubbelt. 


	9. Das Ende der Einsamkeit

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ Daenor: Oh, ein Aragornfan...ja, Ameron wird Leibwächter, was bei DEM König sicher nicht einfach wird...*gg*  
  
@SweetDevil: Langsam tauchen sie ja auf, die Gefährten! Und wenn du nicht verwirrt wirst, umso besser! (  
  
**************  
  
Ameron wusste nicht, wohin er zuerst hinsehen sollte, sie waren nun in Hobbingen eingetroffen und der Weg führte am Marktplatz vorbei einem kleinen Weg lang, der leicht bergan führte. Der junge Mann hatte von Aragorn erfahren, dass ihr Ziel die große Wohnhöhle am Ende des Weges sein sollte, die Beutelsend genannt wurde. Ameron hatte seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr so viele Personen auf einmal gesehen, die Hobbits standen am Weg und starrten die Menschen mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen an, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie es taten, noch wusste er nichts über die Vorfälle, die nach dem Ringkrieg im Auenland herrschten.  
  
Ameron wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als sie vor einem kleinen Gartentor hielten. Er nahm kurz Frodo, der noch immer ohne Besinnung war, auf seine Arme, damit Aragorn aus dem Sattel steigen konnte. Der König übernahm seinen kleinen Freund sofort wieder und ging mit ihm den Gartenweg entlang, bis er an die große runde Eingangstür von Beutelsend gelangte, die gerade aufgerissen wurde und zwei Hobbitfrauen rannten ins Freie. Rosie fiel sofort Sam in die Arme und weinte vor Freude, ihn wiederzusehen. Liliane, Frodos Frau hingegen kam langsam auf Aragorn zu, fast schien es, als fürchte sie sich vor dem, was sie zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Sie hatte bereits gemerkt, dass ihr Frodo in seinen Armen lag, aber er regte sich nicht, eine Decke verhüllte seine gesamte Gestalt. Aber ein Blick in die Augen Aragorns und sie wusste, dass mit Frodo soweit alles in Ordnung war. Er hatte sich hingekniet und gab Liliane nun den Blick frei auf Frodos Gesicht, sie erschrak ein wenig, als sie sah, wie blass ihr Mann doch war, aber als sie ihm liebevoll über die Wangen strich, merkte sie dass sie warm waren. "Zeig mir den Weg zu seinem Bett, Liliane" bat Aragorn und folgte ihr durch die runde Tür ins Innere der Höhle. Gandalf und die anderen Hobbits folgten ihnen nach.  
  
Nur Ameron, der bisher ein wenig abseits gestanden hatte, blieb bei den Pferden und Ponys am Weg stehen. Der junge Mann kam sich sehr fremd hier vor, er kannte niemanden. Er konnte einen Blick auf Frodos Frau Liliane werfen und hatte gesehen, wie besorgt sie um ihren Mann war. Ameron seufzte, er fragte sich, ob er auch jemals das Glück haben würde, eine Frau zu haben. Einen Menschen, der sich um ihn Sorgen machte und sich freute, wenn er wieder zu Hause war? Versonnen streichelte er über Bregos Hals, der Hengst des Königs schnaubte zufrieden und schien die Streicheleinheiten zu geniessen.  
  
"Ameron! Möchtest du nicht in die Höhle kommen? Rosie hat ein wundervolles Mahl zubereitet!" rief Sam durch die Tür. Ameron sah auf und wandte den Kopf dem Hobbit zu. "Gerne, wenn ich euch nicht störe? Ich kann aber auch heraußen bleiben, das macht mir nichts aus!" antwortete der junge Mann unsicher. "Ach, Ameron! Sei doch nicht so schüchtern! Rosie, Liliane und die Kinder brennen geradezu darauf, dich kennenzulernen!" lachte Sam und winkte ihn heran. Langsam trat Ameron in die Höhle ein. "Pass aber auf die Deckenbalken auf, sie..." wollte der Hobbit ihn warnen, aber es war zu spät. "Au! Ist das niedrig!" rief der junge Mann und hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn. Sam musste sich das Lachen verbeißen, die Menschen waren einfach zu groß für den Smial.  
  
Als Ameron in den nächsten Raum eintrat, sah er Aragorn und Gandalf inmitten einer Horde kleiner Hobbitkinder am Tisch sitzen, daneben hatten Merry und Pippin Platz genommen. An dem Herd stand eine Hobbitfrau, die sich gerade die Hände an ihrer Schürze abwischte und freundlich lächelnd auf ihn zuging. "Ihr müsst Ameron sein! Sam hat mir einiges von euch erzählt. Willkommen in Beutelsend!" sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. "Oh, dann seit ihr also Rosie. Es freut mich sehr, euch endlich kennenzulernen!" Ameron erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
  
"Er will einfach nicht aufwachen, Aragorn! Was soll ich nur tun?" eine traurige Stimme hinter ihm brachte Ameron dazu, sich umzudrehen. Vor ihr stand nun Liliane, die Frau von Frodo und sah den König verzweifelt an. "Lass ihn ausruhen, meine liebe Freundin. Frodo hat viel mitgemacht, mehr als ihm gut getan hat. Aber keine Angst, er ist nicht schwer verletzt. Ich möchte dir nun Ameron vorstellen, er ist es, der Frodo aus dem Fluss gerettet hat!" sagte Aragorn zu ihr. Ameron, der wieder rot geworden war, hielt ihr die Hand zum Gruße hin und sah Liliane verlegen an. Die Hobbitfrau blickte ihm fest in die Augen und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge. "Dann seid ihr es, dem ich zu ewigen Dank verpflichtet bin. Ohne Frodo kann ich mir ein Leben kaum vorstellen, und seine Kinder brauchen ihn doch auch. Vielen Dank, Herr Ameron, Dank für alles, was ihr für Frodo getan habt." Sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, die ihre Ergriffenheit widerspiegelte.  
  
"Ich tat nur das, was jeder andere doch auch getan hätte! Ich war nur zufällig zur rechten Zeit am Fluss, das ist mein ganzer Verdienst!" murmelte er und blickte verlegen zu Boden. "Na, jetzt mach dich nicht unwichtiger als du bist, mein Junge!" brummte Gandalf und sah belustigt auf Ameron, der ihn ein wenig hilflos ansah. "Du hast eine große Tat vollbracht, es ist gleich, ob du nur durch Zufall am Fluss warst, als Frodo vorübertrieb oder nicht. Tatsache ist, dass ohne deine Hilfe unser Freund gestorben wäre!"  
  
Die Rede des Zauberers machte es dem jungen Mann nicht gerade leichter, gegen seine Schüchternheit anzukämpfen, aber die Hobbits nahmen ihn in seine Mitte und Ameron musste seine Geschichte erzählen. Gebannt lauschten die Hobbitkinder und die Frauen, was der junge Mann in seinem bisherigen Leben alles erlebt hatte.  
  
Besonders von den Kindern war er sehr fasziniert, nie zuvor hatte er Hobbitkinder gesehen, und dann gleich so viele auf einmal! Nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der die Kleinen den fremden, großen Mann schüchtern gemustert hatten, konnte er sich kaum noch retten vor Fragen. Sam war Vater von sechs Kindern zwischen zwölf und drei Jahren, Frodos Sohn, der kleine Sam war zwei Jahre alt. Besonders ihn hatte Ameron fest in sein Herz geschlossen, der Kleine sah seinem Vater so ähnlich, wie es ein Sohn überhaupt konnte. Auch das kleine Hobbitkind schien den jungen Mann zu mögen, er wich kaum von seiner Seite und liebte es, von Ameron getragen zu werden.  
  
Aragorn entschloss sich nach einigen Tagen, mit Ameron nach Minas Tirith aufzubrechen. Frodo war wieder zu sich gekommen und es schien ihm soweit ganz gut zu gehen, Gandalf wollte noch eine Zeit bleiben, er machte sich noch immer große Sorgen um den Hobbit. Ameron freute sich zwar sehr auf die Stadt, von der er bereits so viel von seinem Vater gehört hatte, aber er trennte sich nur schwer von seinen kleinen Freunden, die er sehr liebgewonnen hatte.  
  
Zum Abschied brachten Merry und Pippin ein Pferd, das sie in Bree besorgt hatte und machte es ihm zum Geschenk. "Der Weg nach Minas Tirith ist weit, aber er ist noch länger, wenn du zu Fuß gehen musst!" sagte Merry, als er dem verdutzten jungen Mann die Zügel in die Hand drückte. Die zierliche Falbstute schnaubte zufrieden, als ihr Ameron über ihre weichen Nüstern strich. "Sie ist ja wunderschön, ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen, Merry und Pippin!" Nach einem herzergreifenden Abschiednehmen von Frodo, dem er versprechen musste, einmal zu Besuch zu kommen, schwang sich Ameron in den Sattel und die beiden Männer trabten davon.  
  
Zu Beginn der Reise hatte der junge Mann so seine Probleme, im Sattel zu sitzen, es war zu lange her, dass er auf einem Pferd geritten war. Es war das alte Arbeitspferd seines Vaters, auf dem er als Junge immer gesessen hatte, wenn er vor den Wagen gespannt war, wieder schossen ihm Erinnerungen durch den Kopf aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, die ihn sehr still und nachdenklich machten. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit fühlte er sich auf dem Rücken der Stute sichtlich wohl.  
  
Während der langen Reise nach Gondor erfuhr Ameron viele Dinge, die seit seiner Flucht in den Wald geschehen waren. Fasziniert lauschte er, wenn Aragorn von den Schlachten um Helms Klamm und den Pelennorfeldern erzählte, so viele Grausamkeiten waren in diesem Krieg geschehen. Besonders interessierte ihn die Ringreise, in der Frodo als der Ringträger viele Gefahren auf sich nehmen musste, zur Rettung von Mittelerde. Als Aragorn von der Gemeinschaft des Ringes und ihren Abenteuern erzählte, ahnte der junge Mann langsam, wie sehr dieses Abenteuer die Gefährten zusammengeschweißt hatte.  
  
"Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen, dass ich gerne bei dieser Schicksalsreise dabei gewesen wäre, aber ich beneide euch alle um die tiefe Freundschaft, die jeden einzelnen mit dem Anderen verbindet. Es ist schlimm, wenn man völlig einsam sein Leben fristen muss, lieber stürzte ich mich in jede Gefahr, als dass ich noch einmal in den Wald zurückkehren müsste!" sagte Ameron schließlich und sah Aragorn ernst an. Nie wieder wollte er diese bittere Einsamkeit fühlen müssen! Der König sah seinen jungen Freund schweigend von der Seite an, er fühlte, dass dies sein voller Ernst war und konnte es auch irgendwie verstehen. In früheren Zeiten war er oft monatelang in der Wildnis unterwegs gewesen, ohne mit jemanden sprechen zu können. Aber er hatte immer einen Platz, an dem er willkommen war. Bruchtal war solange er sich erinnern konnte, seine Heimat gewesen, seine Mutter lag hier begraben. Und nun hatte er zu Hause in Minas Tirith seine geliebte Frau Arwen und seinen Sohn, den kleinen Eldarion, die auf ihn warteten.  
  
"Keine Angst, Ameron. Es wird dir bestimmt in Minas Tirith gefallen, du wirst nie wieder ganz alleine irgendwo leben müssen!" sagte Aragorn schließlich und lächelte Ameron aufmunternd zu.  
  
Endlich sahen sie im Sonnenlicht den weißen Turm der Stadt weithin strahlen, Ameron war von diesem Bild überwältigt. Nie hätte er sich gedacht, dass Minas Tirith so prächtig war. Als sie das erste Stadttor durchritten hatten, war der junge Mann sprachlos, nie zuvor hatte er so viele Menschen gesehen! Dabei war er schon in Hobbingen von der Bevölkerungsmenge beeindruckt gewesen. Aber hier drängten sich die Menschen auf der Strasse, kaum konnten ihre Pferde einen Weg durch die Straßen finden. Ameron, der das nicht gewohnt war, fühlte sich äußerst unbehaglich und der Lärm, den die Leute machten, dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Aragorn sah, dass der junge Mann sich unsicher fühlte und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Die Menschen kommen gerade von ihrer Arbeit auf den Feldern und den Wäldern zurück in die Stadt. Sonst ist hier nicht so viel los, du wirst merken, dass es in den Teilen der Stadt, die vom Haupttor entfernter liegen, viel ruhiger zugeht!" rief der König, um den Lärm zu übertönen.  
  
Und er hatte Recht, nachdem sie einige kleinere Mauern durchritten hatten, verebbte der Tumult und Ameron atmete auf. Nun konnte er sich wieder umschauen, die Stadt faszinierte ihn mit jedem Male mehr, aufmerksam beobachtete er die Leute, die an ihnen vorbeigingen und ihren König ehrfürchtig begrüßten, die Kinder, die fröhlich auf der Strasse spielten, dann die schönen Häuser, es gab so viel für ihn zu sehen, Ameron wusste nicht, wohin er den Kopf wenden sollte. Aragorn beobachtete schmunzelnd seinen jungen Freund, er freute sich, dass es ihm zu gefallen schien.  
  
Endlich hatten sie den Palast erreicht und die beiden Reiter stiegen ab. Sofort waren zwei Stallknechte zur Stelle, die ihnen die Zügel aus der Hand nahmen und die völlig erschöpften Pferde in den Stall brachten. Ameron stand mit offenem Munde da und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Vor ihm ragte der Turm weit in den Himmel.  
  
"Komm Ameron, wir werden bereits erwartet !" rief Aragorn lachend und lief die Treppen hoch. Der junge Mann sah zur Treppe hoch und erkannte an ihrem Anfang zwei Personen stehen. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und erklomm die Stufen. Mittlerweile hatte der König die Beiden erreicht und Ameron sah, wie er die Frau und das Kind stürmisch umarmte. In einigem Abstand blieb Ameron stehen und beobachtete die rührende Szene.  
  
"Ameron, bitte komm näher! Verzeih, dass ich euch noch nicht bekannt gemacht habe!" lachte Aragorn, als er sich aus den Armen seiner Familie gelöst hatte. Langsam kam der junge Mann seiner Aufforderung nach. "Ich möchte dir meine Frau Arwen und meinen Sohn Eldarion vorstellen!" Ameron sah vor sich eine wunderschöne Elbenfrau, die ihn freundlich zulächelte. Er ging auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. "Es ist mir eine große Ehre, die Königin und den Kronprinzen Gondors kennenlernen zu dürfen!" sagte er mit fester Stimme. Er hörte Königin Arwen leise lachen und sie sagte: "Die Ehre ist auf unserer Seite. Willkommen in Gondor, mein lieber Ameron!"  
  
"So, nun wollen wir aber hineingehen und uns stärken! Komm mit uns, Ameron!" sagte Aragorn und wandte sich zum Gehen. Der junge Mann erhob sich wieder und trottete hinter der Königsfamilie ins Innere des Palastes. Sie durchschritten große, helle Hallen, bis sie in einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum gelangten, im großen Kamin an der Wand prasselte fröhlich ein Feuer vor sich hin und sie setzten sich in große, weiche Sessel. Aragorn erzählte Arwen, was er im Auenland erlebt hatte, sie hörte erschrocken, was mit Frodo geschehen war und als sie erfuhr, was Ameron für den Hobbit getan hatte, wandte sie sich ihm zu und griff dankbar seine Hand. "Du hast einen unserer kostbarsten Freunde vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Ohne dich wäre Frodo Beutlin, der Ringträger verloren gewesen. Wir alle sind dir zu tiefsten Dank verpflichtet!" Ameron sah peinlich berührt zu Boden und atmete auf, als ein Diener sie zu Tisch bat.  
  
Nach dem Essen ließ Aragorn für ihn ein Zimmer richten, was den jungen Mann sehr freute, war er doch todmüde, die lange Reise und die vielen neuen Eindrücke, die er gesammelt hatte, forderten ihren Tribut. Er wurde in ein großes Schlafgemach geführt, seine alte Hütte hätte bestimmt darin Platz gefunden. Als Ameron endlich allein war, ging er zum Bett und fuhr langsam mit seinen Fingern über das weiche Bettzeug. Noch nie hatte er einen edleren Stoff gesehen, überhaupt alles in diesem Raum war edel. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm, der junge Mann war Entbehrungen gewohnt, nicht aber Luxus. Er wandte sich von der Liegestatt ab und ging zum Fenster. Obwohl die Welt in finsterer Nacht lag, sah er weit unter sich viele kleine Lichter, sie schienen wie gefallene Sterne die Stadt zu erleuchten.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Türe ließ ihn herumfahren. "Ja?" fragte er zögernd und eine Frau trat ein. "Herr Ameron, ich habe hier für euch neue Kleidung, ich denke, dass sie passen müsste." Erstaunt sah er auf das Bündel in ihren Armen und blickte dann an sich selbst herunter. Seine Sachen sahen wirklich nicht besonders gut aus, an vielen Stellen geflickt oder zerissen, schmutzig und staubig von der weiten Reise. "Dankeschön, ich werde sie gleich anprobieren" antwortete er und lächelte ihr zu. Die Bedienstete legte Hemd, Hose und eine ärmellose Weste, alles wie seine alte Kleidung in schwarz gehalten, auf das Bett. "Außerdem wartet auf euch ein heißes Bad, folgt mir bitte!" Die Frau führte ihn in einen Raum, in dessen Mitte eine große Wanne aus Holz stand, randvoll gefüllt mit dampfenden Wasser, dem verschiedene Kräuteressenzen beigefügt wurden.  
  
Ameron bedankte sich und wollte sich gerade das Hemd ausziehen, als er merkte, dass die Frau noch immer hinter ihm stand. Irritiert wandte er sich zu ihr um, sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft und gab den Blick auf seine muskulöse Brust frei. Warum ließ sie ihn nicht allein, hat er etwas falsch gemacht? Der junge Mann sah sie unsicher an und wusste nicht so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Die Frau begann zu lächeln, als sie seine Unsicherheit bemerkte. "Wenn ihr es wünscht kann ich euch behilflich sein, Herr Ameron." Er schluckte und schüttelte schnell den Kopf: "N-nein, ich denke, dass ich das schon alleine hinbekommen werde!" stotterte er und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Leise lachend nickte die Bedienstete und verließ den Raum.  
  
Ameron atmete geräuschvoll aus und sah noch eine Weile misstrauisch zur Tür, ob die Frau auch wirklich nicht wiederkommen würde. Schließlich zog er sich aus und stieg langsam in das dampfende Wasser. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Das war etwas ganz anderes als im Fluss zu baden! Der junge Mann blieb solange im Wasser, bis es ausgekühlt war, dann endlich stieg er aus der Wanne und sah sich kurz um. Was sollte er nun anziehen? Seine neue Kleidung war in seinem Zimmer, hier lag nur das völlig verschmutzte Gewand, das er nun wirklich nicht mehr tragen wollte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein weißes Hemd und auf eine Hose aus dünnen Stoff, das anscheinend für ihn bereitgelegt wurde. Rasch schlüpfte er in die Hose und zog sich das Hemd über. Als er die Türe öffnete, stand die Frau wieder vor ihm und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer zurück. Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und bevor er noch zum Nachdenken kam, war Ameron bereits eingeschlafen.  
  
Die Dienerin kam wenig später noch einmal in sein Zimmer, um nach etwaigen Wünschen zu fragen, aber als sie ihn tief schlafend liegen vorfand, lächelte sie leise und löschte das Licht. 


	10. Ein neues Leben

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ Auxia: Sorry, dass es ein wenig gedauert hat, aber ich bemühe mich, schneller  
zu werden!!! Ich freue mich riesig, dass es dir noch immer gefällt! (  
  
**************  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ameron und sah sich nachdenklich um. Nun war er in Minas Tirith, der Hauptstadt Gondors! Er konnte es noch immer kaum fassen, dass seine Einsamkeit nun für immer der Vergangenheit angehören sollte, er sprang aus dem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne erschien soeben am Horizont, und doch sah er unter sich auf dem Hof jede Menge Menschen geschäftig umhereilen. Ameron sah ihnen geraume Zeit zu, riss sich aber dann von seinem Ausguck los und zog sich an. Hose und Hemd passten wie angegossen, aber als er die Weste in die Hand nahm, betrachtete er sie eine Weile sprachlos. Sie war aus weichem Leder gefertigt, an der Vorderseite war ein Baum, der von Sternen umgeben war, aufgestickt. Das Wappen Gondors! Aragorn hatte ihm die Uniform der Leibwache zurechtlegen lassen! Ameron strich ehrführchtig über das Bild und zog die Jacke langsam an. Vor dem Spiegel betrachtete er sich eine Zeitlang. Aus dem Spiegel sah ihn ein junger, ernst dreinblickender Mann an, ein Soldat im Dienste König Elessars von Gondor. Vorbei die Zeit, in der er ein abgerissener, auf sich alleine gestellter Junge war.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er wandte sich zur Tür, die gerade geöffnet wurde. "Guten Morgen, Herr Ameron. König Elessar wünscht eure Anwesenheit beim Frühstück!" sagte die Bedienstete, die selbe Frau, die sich auch am Tag zuvor um ihn gekümmert hatte. Ameron lächelte und nickte: "Dankeschön, ich komme sofort, Frau..." Er sah sie auffordernd an. "Mein Name ist Amrun, aber ich bin nur eine einfache Dienerin." Antwortete sie ernst und sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an, sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand der Herrschaften sich für ihren Namen interessierte.  
  
"Oh, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Das tut mir leid, ich wollte doch nur..." begann der junge Mann zu stottern und sah Amrun schuldbewusst an. "Nein, nein, ihr habt alles richtig gemacht! Aber normalerweise werden wir Bedienstete nicht beachtet, das hat mich ein wenig verwirrt!" beeilte sich die Frau zu sagen. "Aber nun kommt, die königliche Familie erwartet euch, Herr Ameron!" Ameron lachte: "Bitte nennt mich nicht "Herr"! Ich bin einfach nur Ameron!" Amrun lächelte ihn an: "Das geht nicht, Herr Ameron, ihr seit höhergestellt als ich, ich muss euch mit dem euch zustehenden Respekt gegenübertreten, aber ich danke euch sehr, dass ihr mich so nett behandelt!" Damit drehte sie sich um und brachte Ameron in das Speisezimmer, wo bereits Aragorn, Arwen und Eldarion um die Tafel versammelt waren. Als der König den jungen Mann sah, stand er auf und lächelte ihm zu: "Guten Morgen, lieber Freund! Ich sehe, du hast die Uniform der Leibwache bereits angelegt, die ich dir richten ließ! Sie steht dir gut!" Ameron lächelte ein wenig verlegen: "Ja, sie passt wunderbar. Danke!"  
  
Nach dem Frühstück führte ihn Aragorn zu dem Hauptquartier der königlichen Leibwache, wo er nach dem Hauptmann Sethon verlangte. Ein grauhaariger, großgewachsener Mann erschien und verneigte sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor seinem König. "Was kann ich für euch tun, Hoheit?" - "Dieser junge Mann hier, Ameron soll ein Mitglied meiner Leibwache sein, er hat einem meiner Freunde das Leben gerettet und mehrmals bewiesen, dass er mehr als qualifiziert ist, in eure Truppe aufgenommen zu werden. Mein Anliegen ist, dass er von euch persönlich unterrichtet wird, Sethon!" sagte Aragorn lächelnd und sah dem Mann fest in die Augen. Sethon nickte: "Mein König, ich werde mich höchstpersönlich um den jungen Ameron hier kümmern!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Hauptmann Ameron zu: "Wenn ihr mir bitte folgt, ich werde euch als erstes die Unterkünfte zeigen und dann bringe ich euch zur Waffenkammer, wo ihr eure Waffen erhalten werdet!" Der junge Mann sah den Hauptmann verständnislos an: "Aber ich habe doch Waffen! Sie gehörten meinem Vater, Schwert, Bogen und Messer, die gebe ich bestimmt nicht her!"  
  
Sethon musterte den jungen Mann streng, in seiner Laufbahn als Hauptmann hat es noch kein Soldat gewagt, ihm so offen zu widersprechen. "Die königliche Leibgarde hat ihre eigenen Waffen, die besonders sorgfältig hergestellt wurden um unseren hohen Ansprüchen zu genügen. Eure werden wohl kaum diesen Anforderungen gerecht werden!" sagte er in einem scharfen Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. "Sethon, mein Freund, ich habe seine Waffen begutachtet, sie sind sehr gut. Sein Vater war einst Soldat hier in Minas Tirith. Ihr könnt sie ihm lassen!" Aragorn war Ameron ins Wort gefallen, er hatte bemerkt, dass der junge Mann niemals klein beigeben würde, nicht wenn es um seine Waffen ging. Der Hauptmann nickte dem König zu, aber sein Zorn war ihm noch genau anzusehen. Er würde König Elessar beweisen, dass er sich zuviel von diesem hergelaufenen Jüngling versprochen hatte! Der Kerl würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben!  
  
Ameron stand mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl vor der versammelten Mannschaft der königlichen Leibwache. Hauptmann Sethon stellte ihn gerade seinen neuen Kameraden vor, aber sein Tonfall gefiel dem jungen Mann nicht. Der Vorgesetzte ließ ihn wie einen Günstling des Königs erscheinen, der nichts konnte, am liebsten wäre Ameron einfach gegangen, aber er fühlte, dass dieses Verhalten ihm nur schaden konnte. Die anderen Männer grinsten ihn teilweise hämisch an oder musterten ihn mit unverhohlenem Hass, was Hauptmann Sethon mit einem selbstzufriedenem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
"So, nun wollen wir den jungen Herr beweisen lassen, was er so kann!" sagte Sethon hämisch grinsend und zog sein Schwert. Ameron verstand, was der Mann wollte und nahm ebenfalls die Waffe in die Hand. Unvermittelt und ohne Vorwarnung griff der Hauptmann an und drängte den völlig überraschten jungen Mann gegen die Wand. Ameron konterte die Hiebe des erfahrenen Kriegers so gut er konnte, er merkte, dass es sich um mehr als einen bloßen Schaukampf handelte, er sollte versagen und vor den Männern bloßgestellt werden. Er geriet immer mehr in Bedrängnis, die Schwertstreiche des Hauptmannes wurden immer härter, fassungslos starrte er in das wutverzerrte Gesicht des Mannes und wusste in diesem Moment, dass er ihn verletzten würde, hätte er die Gelegenheit dazu.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis ließ Ameron wütend werden, er verstand nicht, warum der Hauptmann so versessen darauf war, ihn zu schlagen. Aber wenn er es so wollte... Im letzten Moment konnte der junge Mann sein Schwert hochreißen und den Hieb von Sethon parieren, der auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war. Nun war es genug! Ameron stieß sich kraftvoll von der Mauer ab und der Hauptmann taumelte zurück. Dieser Moment reichte dem jungen Mann, nun war er es, der seinen Gegner vor sich her trieb. Seine Schwertstreiche waren kraftvoll und doch war Ameron stets darauf bedacht, dass er Sethon nicht verletzte, was dieser aber nicht wissen konnte. Ameron wollte dem Mann einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen, wenn er ihn schon für einen unfähigen Wilden hielt...  
  
Hauptmann Sethon sah erschrocken in das entschlossene Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der ihn nun scheinbar mühelos über den Hof trieb und mit seinem Schwert immer wieder angriff. So hatte er sich die Lektion nicht gedacht, Ameron sollte vor seinen Kameraden bloßgestellt werden, zur Strafe dafür, dass er ihm vor dem König wiedersprochen hatte. Sethon hatte noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass ihm einer seiner Männer zu wiedersprechen wagte, schon gar nicht vor dem König! Ameron hatte seine Autorität untergraben und ihn bloßgestellt, das würde er ihm nie verzeihen können!  
  
Zwischen den Beiden hatte sich ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannt, keiner wollte klein beigeben und sie waren sich durchaus ebenbürtig. Aber Ameron hatte den Vorteil seiner Jugend, seine Ausdauer und Kraft waren dem alternden Hauptmann weit überlegen. Langsam erlahmten die Kräfte des Mannes und nun war er es, der an der Mauer lehnte und sich verzweifelt wehrte, Sethon fühlte, wie seine Kräfte erlahmten, das Schwert in seiner Hand wurde immer schwerer.  
  
Ameron setzte einen gekonnten Streich an und die Waffe des Hauptmannes fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Ungläubig starrte Sethon auf die Spitze von Amerons Schwert, die genau auf seine Brust zeigte und hob dann langsam den Blick, um dem jungen Mann direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. "Hat euch mein Können zufriedengestellt, Hauptmann Sethon?" fragte Ameron keuchend und sah den Mann ruhig an. In seiner Stimme war nichts von Hohn oder Ärger zu bemerken, die Frage war ehrlich gemeint. Langsam nickte der Mann und atmete schwer. "Ihr habt Talent, junger Ameron." brachte Sethon mühsam heraus. Ameron lächelte und steckte sein Schwert weg, er hielt dem Hauptmann die Hand hin, die der grauhaarige Mann jedoch ignorierte und an ihm vorüberging. Schnellen Schrittes überquerte er den Hof und verschwand schließlich hinter einer Tür.  
  
Sprachlos sahen ihm die Männer nach, so hatten sie ihren Hauptmann ja noch nie erlebt! Aber bis jetzt war es auch keinem von ihnen je gelungen, Sethon im Kampf zu schlagen, der Mann hatte immer zu den besten Soldaten in Gondor gezählt, unzählige Schlachten soll er geschlagen haben und sogar im Ringkrieg hatte er sich durch besonderen Mut ausgezeichnet. Er war eine Legende und jeder einzelne der Männer, die nun ein wenig ratlos sich ansahen, blickte zu ihm auf.  
  
Ameron hatte dem Hauptmann ebenfalls nachgesehen und wusste nun nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Stumm stand er einfach da und wartete ab, was nun geschehen würde. Schließlich kam einer der Männer auf ihn zu und sah ihn abschätzend an. Ameron hielt seinen Blicken stand, aber irgendetwas in ihm warnte ihn vor diesem Mann, der nicht viel älter sein mochte als er selbst. "Na, du scheinst ja eine echt große Nummer zu sein! Toll, wie du Hauptmann Sethon fertig gemacht hast!" sagte er schließlich hämisch und sah ihn lauernd an. "Ich habe mich nur verteidigt, nicht mehr!" antwortete Ameron langsam und sah den Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er wusste nicht so recht, worauf er hinaus wollte. "Sethon hättest du nie besiegen können, nur weil du Liebkind beim König bist, hat er sich wohl zurückgenommen!" schleuderte ihn der Mann direkt auf den Kopf zu und sah ihn verächtlich an. Ameron wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern, aber diese Beschuldigung hatte ihn tief getroffen. Fassungslos starrte er ihn an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf: "Was habe ich dir getan, dass du solche Sachen sagst? Ich verstehe nicht..." - "Sothor" Ein lauter Ruf ließ den jungen Mann herumfahren und den Blick schuldbewusst senken.  
  
Unmerklich war Hauptmann Sethon hinter ihn und Ameron getreten und hatte die Worte des Mannes vernommen. "T- tut mir leid, Hauptmann, ich dachte nur, dass..." Unwillig schüttelte Sethon den Kopf: "Du solltest das Denken unterlassen, wenn solch ein Unfug dabei herauskommt!" donnerte er und sah Sothor wütend an. Dieser nickte betreten und hielt den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. "Bitte verzeih die unbedachten Worte meines Sohnes, Ameron. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich dafür in aller Form entschuldigen wird!" sagte der Hauptmann mit einem scharfen Unterton, der dem jungen Soldaten galt. Dieser biss sich auf die Lippen, sah Ameron an, als ob er ihm lieber die Kehle durchschneiden würde als sich zu entschuldigen und murmelte schließlich ein halbherziges "Verzeih mir!"  
  
Ameron beeilte sich, die Entschuldigung anzunehmen, denn er hatte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkt, dass Hauptmann Sethon seinen Sohn wütend anfunkelte und schon lospoltern wollte. Doch der junge Mann wollte nicht, dass Sothor noch wütender auf ihn wurde, er würde lieber mit ihm Frieden schließen. Aber ein Blick genügte um zu sehen, dass Sothor kein Interesse daran hatte, mit Ameron Frieden zu schließen! Der junge Mann ahnte, dass er es sehr schwer haben würde, hier Freunde zu finden.  
  
Amerons Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen, in den Wochen, in denen er nun schon Mitglied der Leibwache war, verging kaum ein Tag, an dem es nicht Ärger mit einem seiner Kameraden oder dem Hauptmann gab. Ständig ließen sie ihm spüren, dass er ein Aussenseiter war, der nur durch einen Zufall in diese Truppe gekommen war. Besonders Sothor, dem alle anderen Soldaten bedingungslos gehorchten, kannte keine Grenzen, wenn es darum ging, ihm schaden zu wollen. Aber Ameron ließ alle Demütigungen und Streiche über sich ergehen, er wollte keinen Streit. Aber meistens hatten die Streiche der Anderen Erfolg und Ameron musste teilweise recht unangenehme Strafen von Hauptmann Sethon über sich ergehen lassen, die er jedoch ohne zu murren auf sich nahm.  
  
Gerade saß er wieder im Hof und hatte zur Strafe, weil das Sattelzeug seiner Stute beim Appell total verdreckt war, den Auftrag bekommen, sämtliche Sättel und Zäume der Truppe auf Hochglanz zu bringen. Wütend rieb er mit dem fettgetränkten Lappen über den Sattel Sothors und überlegte gerade, wie Sothor sich über Nägel auf der Sitzfläche freuen würde, als er seinen Namen hörte. "Herr Ameron?" Er sah auf und blickte den Botenjungen an, der gerade in den Hof gelaufen kam und ihn fragend ansah. "Ja, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Ameron mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "König Elessar schickt mich, ihr sollt so schnell wie möglich zu ihm kommen!" richtete der Junge aus und wartete ab. Der König hatte ihm eingeschärft, nicht ohne den jungen Mann zu kommen. Ameron verstand und erhob sich von seinem Hocker. "Warte einen Moment, ich muss nur meinem Hauptmann Meldung machen!" sagte der junge Mann und ging in Hauptmann Sethons Kammer, wo er ihn von dem Befehl des Königs unterrichtete. Mit einem kurzen Nicken entließ er Ameron von seiner Strafarbeit und der junge Mann ging mit dem Botenjungen zum Palast Aragorns, wo er bereits erwartet wurde.  
  
Aragorn sah Ameron freundlich an, als er durch die hohe, schwere Tür in dessen Raum geführt wurde. Der junge Mann ging auf ihn zu und einige Schritte vor ihm ließ er sich auf sein Knie nieder und senkte das Haupt. "Ihr habt nach mir rufen lassen, hier bin ich und erwarte eure Befehle!" sagte er ehrfürchtig und blickte erstaunt auf, als König Elessar zu lachen begann: "Zuerst einmal möchte ich, dass du dich erhebst, Ameron! Setze dich lieber mit mir an den Tisch, ich habe etwas mit dir zu Besprechen. Und bitte benimm dich nicht wie ein Untergebener, wir Beide sind Freunde von Frodo, da wäre es doch nur in Ordnung, wenn wir auch Freunde sein könnten, oder?" Ameron sah ihn völlig verwirrt an und brachte schließlich gerade mal ein Nicken zustande. Aragorn klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: "Dann nenne mich von nun an bitte Aragorn, so wie alle meine Freunde es tun!"  
  
Ameron legte langsam seine Hand in die von Aragorn, der sie fest drückte. "Gut, ich werde mich bemühen, A-Aragorn." Der junge Mann kam ein wenig ins stottern, er war so aufgeregt, der König hatte ihm seine Freundschaft angeboten! Ausgerechnet ihm!  
  
Aragorn begann Ameron von seinem Vorhaben zu berichten, mit Arwen und Eldarion nach Edoras zu seinem Freund Eomer zu reisen und bat seinen jungen Freund, mitzukommen, er würde ihn gerne als Leibwache an seiner Seite sehen. Freudig sagte Ameron zu, das war eine gute Gelegenheit, seinen Kameraden zu entgehen, aber er sagte nichts davon, was er seit seinem Eintritt in die Leibgarde alles erdulden musste. Der Aufbruch wurde auf den nächsten Tag geplant, gleich nach Sonnenaufgang würde es losgehen!  
  
Fröhlich Pfeifend lief Ameron zurück, er freute sich schon sehr auf die Reise, ihm hat Rohan bei der Durchreise sehr gefallen. Als er in den Hof der Kaserne trat, verstummte er plötzlich und sein Lächeln erstarb. Vor ihm hatte sich Sothor aufgebaut und musterte ihn mit einem Unheil verheißenden Blick. Ameron bemühte sich, seine Nervosität zu verbergen und fragte sich, was der Sohn des Hauptmanns nun wieder im Schilde führte. "Was sollte das? Wie hast du meinen Sattel behandelt, der sieht ja schlimmer aus als je zuvor. Das war doch Absicht von dir, du Wilder!" zischte er ihm zu. Ameron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: "Ich verstehe dich nicht, ich habe den Sattel doch..." - "Lüg nicht herum! Du wirst ihn sofort auf Hochglanz bringen, oder es wird dir sehr leid tun!" fuhr ihn Sothor an und wandte sich ab. Ameron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er widerstand dem Wunsch, sich auf den Soldaten zu stürzen und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. "Natürlich, wird erledigt!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wandte sich wieder dem Sattel zu.  
  
Irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich Sothor selbst, hatte Öl über das Leder gegossen, was es völlig fleckig gemacht hatte. Ameron würde lange brauchen, diesen Schaden wieder zu beheben, seine Wut wuchs und breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Am liebsten hätte er den Sattel nach dem Mann geworfen, aber er besann sich eines Besseren. Kurz dachte er nach und begann, hinterhältig zu grinsen, genau das würde er machen! Es war an der Zeit, dass Sothor seine eigene Bosheit zu spüren bekam. Fröhlich pfeifend nahm Ameron den Lappen und machte sich daran, den Fleck wegzupolieren.  
  
"He, Ameron! Bist du noch immer nicht fertig? Der Appell beginnt bald und die Pferde müssen gesattelt werden! Wo sind die Sättel und die Zäume?" schrie einer seiner Kameraden über den Hof. "Schon fertig, ihr könnt sie euch holen!" rief Ameron zurück und legte letzte Hand an Sothors Sattel an. Ja, er hatte alles erledigt, der Sattel glänzte und es war nichts mehr von dem dunklen Fleck zu sehen. Der junge Mann war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Nun würde sich nur noch herausstellen, was Sothor von seiner Arbeit hielt, dessen Stimme er gerade hinter sich vernahm. "Du wirst mir augenblicklich mein Pferd satteln, ich habe eine wichtige Unterredung mit meinem Vater!" zischte er leise. Ameron drehte sich um und sah dem Mann in die Augen. "Ja, werde ich machen, es ist mir eine Ehre!" antwortete der junge Mann und bemühte sich, ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen. Sothor musterte ihn verächtlich von oben bis unten. "Schwächling!" brachte er in einem angewidertem Tonfall hervor und drehte sich um. Dafür wollte ihm Ameron am liebsten an die Kehle gehen, aber er ließ es bleiben. Er ist es nicht wert! Dachte er bei sich und machte sich daran, Sothors Pferd zu satteln. Ein letzter Handgriff und alles war bereit!  
  
Mit unbewegter Miene hielt Ameron Sothor die Zügel entgegen und ging rasch zu seiner Stute, die ruhig an ihrem Platz auf ihn wartete. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schwang er sich in den Sattel und klopfte dem Tier liebevoll den Hals. Gebannt wartete er und sah zu, wie einer nach dem anderen sich auf sein Reittier schwang und sich an seinem Platz einreihte. Am Ende war der Sohn des Hauptmannes der Einzige, der noch neben seinem Pferd stand. Er hatte seine Probleme mit dem Tier, nervös tänzelte es herum und versuchte immer wieder, den Mann zu beißen. Der braune Hengst war ein sehr sensibles, nervöses Tier, das die grobe Behandlung, die sein Reiter ihm entgegenbrachte, nur noch aufgeregter und wütender machte. Die Soldaten auf ihren Pferden kicherten leise und warfen sich schadenfrohe Blicke zu. Besonders leiden mochte keiner von ihnen Sothor, aber er war der Sohn des Hauptmannes, da war es immer besser, wenn man ihm nicht auf die Füße trat.  
  
Sothor bemerkte sehr wohl das heimliche Lachen seiner Kameraden und es machte ihn rasend. Wütend zerrte er an den Zügeln, sodass sich der Hengst vor Schmerz aufbäumte. Schließlich schaffte er es irgendwie, dass er sich in den Sattel schwingen konnte. Schwer ließ er sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes fallen und schrie unwillkürlich auf. Irgendetwas hatte ihn in die Innenseite des rechten Oberschenkels gestochen! Der Hengst, der sowieso schon völlig außer sich war, bäumte sich, erschrocken durch den Schrei, auf und stieg. Sothor wollte sich instinktiv mit den Beinen im Sattel anklammern, aber da war der Schmerz wieder! Was war hier bloss los? Sothor konnte sich gerade noch mit den Fingern in der Mähne des Tieres vergraben. Als der Hengst wieder mit allen vier Hufen am Boden war, griff sich der Mann an die schmerzende Stelle und merkte die Ursache des Schmerzes. Zwischen zwei Lederteilen klemmte ein kleiner, spitzer Nagel! Sofort war Sothor klar, wer dieses kleine Ding da hingesteckt haben musste und fuhr herum. "AMERON! Du mieser, kleiner Wilder! Der Nagel stammt doch von dir!" brüllte er wutentbrannt.  
  
Dieser laute Schrei war nun entgültig zuviel für den Hengst, erneut bäumte er sich auf und begann wild zu bocken. Sothor versuchte verzweifelt, sich im Sattel des wildgewordenen Tieres zu halten, aber nach einer scharfen Wendung des Hengstes stürzte der Mann und fiel genau vor die Füße des Hauptmannes, der gerade im Hof erschienen war. "V...Vater...e...es... Ameron..." stotterte Sothor und blickte in das harte Gesicht des Hauptmanns. "Was hat Ameron damit zu tun, dass du es nicht schaffst, dein Pferd unter Kontrolle zu halten und im Sattel zu bleiben?" fragte der grauhaarige Mann mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.  
  
Sein Sohn hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt und nahm Haltung an. "Ameron hat einen Nagel in den Sattel geklemmt, sodass ich mich nicht halten konnte!" antwortete er nun mit fester Stimme. Sethon blickte seinem Sohn fest in die Augen. "Ach so, Ameron ist also Schuld daran, wie? Aber hör mir nun gut zu: Du musst jederzeit und unter allen Umständen im Sattel bleiben und dich nicht abwerfen lassen! Wie gedenkst du den König oder seine Familie beschützen zu können, wenn du bei der ersten Gelegenheit aus dem Sattel fällst wie ein altes Weib?"  
  
Betreten senkte Sothor den Kopf, seine Gedanken galten ganz Ameron, den er am liebsten erschlagen wollte in diesem Moment. Die Stimme seines Vaters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Bring mir den Hengst, Sothor!" Rasch bemühte er sich, dem Befehl nachzukommen und führte das nun wieder ein wenig ruhigere Tier zum Hauptmann, der es beruhigend auf den Hals klopfte und den Sattel untersuchte. Nach einer Weile sah er seinen Sohn böse an: "Was soll diese Ausrede mit einem Nagel? Hier ist nichts davon zu bemerken, nicht mal ein Kratzer im Leder! Bevor du das nächste Mal einen Sündenbock für deine Unfähigkeit suchst, nimm dich selber, das ist männlicher!" donnerte Sethon und warf seinem völlig fassungslosen Sohn die Zügel zu.  
  
Ameron hatte dem ganzen Geschehen mit völlig unbewegter Miene beigewohnt. Als Sothor gestürzt war, hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, aber als er sah, dass der Mann unverletzt geblieben war und nun auch noch von seinem Vater den Kopf gewaschen bekam, konnte er sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen kaum verkneifen.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen stand Ameron vor dem Palast. Geduldig wartete er, bis Aragorn mit seiner Familie die Treppen hinunterkam und alle in ihren Sätteln saßen. Der kleine Prinz Eldarion saß nervös auf dem Rücken seines gescheckten Ponys und wartete ungeduldig, bis es endlich losgehen konnte. Ameron wartete, bis alle auf ihren Pferden saßen, ehe er aufstieg. Als er in den Sattel glitt, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen kaum unterdrücken. Unwillkürlich presste er seinen Arm an die Seite. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ameron?" fragte Aragorn besorgt und musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Jaja, alles in Ordnung, es ist nichts!" beeilte sich der junge Mann zu versichern und versuchte zu lächeln. Der König sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Als sie losritten, strich sich Ameron heimlich über seine geprellten Rippen. Sothors Rache für seinen Streich mit dem Nagel!  
  
Wenige Meilen nach der Stadt atmete Ameron auf, endlich war er dem Trubel der großen Stadt entkommen! Er mochte es zwar sehr, nun unter Menschen zu sein, aber sein Gehör war zu empfindlich für den ganzen Lärm, der in Minas Tirith herrschte, oft quälten ihn Kopfschmerzen, und dann noch die Verfolgungen von Sothor und seinen Kameraden... Ameron hatte sich das Ganze etwas anders vorgestellt! Im Grunde fühlte er sich in einsamer denn je! Die einzigen Personen, die ihm in der Stadt freundlich gegenübertraten waren Aragorn und seine Frau Arwen, aber sie waren weit weg für ihn.  
  
"Ameron? Was ist mit dir los? Ich beobachte dich, seit wir aufgebrochen sind, irgendetwas bedrückt dich doch, mein Freund." Aragorn war ein aufmerksamer Mann und hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass mit dem jungen Mann etwas nicht stimmte. Er war zwar immer eher ruhig gewesen, aber nun schien er völlig verschlossen und bedrückt zu sein. Ameron sah ihn erstaunt an. War er so leicht zu durchschauen? Aber was sollte er sagen, dass ihn der Hauptmann und seine Kameraden nicht leiden konnten? Dass Sothor ihn in der Nacht verprügelt hatte, während zwei seiner Freunde ihn festgehalten haben? Oder sollte er sagen, dass er keine Freunde fand in Minas Tirith? Aber was würde es ändern? Gar nichts! Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf: "Mir geht es gut, Aragorn. Ich muss mich nur noch an mein neues Leben gewöhnen, das ist alles!" sagte er schließlich und bemühte sich, unbeschwert dreinzublicken. Der Blick Aragorns zeigte Ameron deutlich, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte, aber der König beließ es dabei. Vielleicht würde sich sein junger Freund im Verlauf der Reise sich ihm anvertrauen, es hatte keinen Sinn, nun ihn drängen zu wollen. Und wenn Ameron erst einmal sehen würde, wer sich in Rohan aufhielt, würde es mit seiner Traurigkeit bestimmt vorbei sein! Aragorn hoffte sehr, dass Eomer alles Nötige in die Wege geleitet hatte. 


	11. Rohan

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Schneller als sich Aragorn gedacht hatte, sahen sie Edoras mit Meduseld vor sich. Ameron hatte auf der Reise viel Spass gehabt, der junge Eldarion hatte ihn in den Pausen immer wieder zu einem seiner Spiele auffordern können, meistens musste er einen Ork spielen, der von dem Elbenkrieger Eldarion geschlagen wurde. Der junge Mann konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das Toben mit dem Jungen gefiel, es erinnerte ihn an längst vergangene Tage, wo er so mit seinem besten Freund Torben gespielt hatte. Aber trotz allem vergaß Ameron niemals eine Pflicht, stets hatte er seine Umgebung genauestens im Auge.  
  
Nun ritt der Prinz mit offenem Mund neben seinen Eltern her und beobachtete seine Umgebung. Nie zuvor war er aus Minas Tirith herausgekommen, Rohan war ein völlig neue Welt für ihn. Ameron musste lächeln, als er das Kind beobachtete, er konnte den Jungen nur zu gut verstehen.  
  
Die Begrüßung durch König Eomer war herzlich, auch Ameron gegenüber zeigte sich der Herr der Rohirrim überaus freundlich, er bot ihm ebenso wie Aragorn die Freundschaft an, was den jungen Mann einerseits sprachlos machte, aber andererseits mit Stolz erfüllte. Zwei große Könige hatten ihm, einem "Wilden", die Freundschaft angeboten! Als er an diesem Abend ins Bett fiel, fühlte sich Ameron so glücklich wie schon seit langem nicht mehr, mit diesen Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wollte er durch Edoras wandern, die Stadt der Pferdeherren kennenlernen. Außerdem hatte er gehört, dass ein großer Pferdemarkt stattfand. Zu gerne wollte Ameron dieses Spektakel beobachten, aber Aragorn entschied anders: "Tut mir leid, Ameron, aber du wirst hier dringend gebraucht." Sagte er bedauernd, der junge Mann war zwar furchtbar enttäuscht, aber er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Er war nicht zum Vergnügen hierher gekommen, sein Auftrag, die königliche Familie zu beschützen, hatte nach wie vor oberste Priorität!  
  
Trotzdem stand er wenig später ein wenig missmutig neben Aragorn und sah eine Menge Menschen durch Meduseld gehen, die alle mit dem König von Rohan sprechen wollten. Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, Ameron befürchtete schon, dass er jeden Moment vor Langeweile sterben würde, als die letzten Personen eingelassen wurden, zwei Frauen. Er sah sie an, als sie vorrübergingen, die Beiden glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Sofort fielen ihm seine Schwestern wieder ein, auch sie waren Zwillinge gewesen, hatten genau wie die zwei Frauen schwarze Haare...  
  
War es möglich, dass... Unwillig schüttelte Ameron den Kopf, der Gedanke war völlig absurd, Samina und Serina waren tot, vor langer Zeit gestorben! Aber konnte er sich dessen sicher sein? Er hatte sie damals nicht finden können, also wäre es durchaus vorstellbar, dass.... Ameron wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte, verwirrt blickte er zu Aragorn, der jedoch keine Miene verzog. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er musste wissen, ob das seine Schwestern sein konnten.  
  
"Samina, Serina?" stammelte er und trat langsam einen Schritt vor. Er sah, wie die beiden jungen Frauen ihre Köpfe wandten und ihn ungläubig anstarrten. "Seid ihr es wirklich?" fragte er leise und sah ihnen in die Gesichter. Er erkannte in ihnen die Augen seiner Mutter, die er nie vergessen hatte. Also waren sie es wirklich, sie lebten noch! Ameron atmete schwer und fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Durch Schleier sah er, dass sich die zwei Schwestern langsam auf ihn zubewegten und ihn fassungslos anstarrten. "Ameron? Kann es sein...?" sagte eine der beiden Frauen. Aufmerksam musterte sie sein Gesicht und schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf. "Du lebst!"  
  
Schluchzend nickte er und die Geschwister fielen sich in die Arme. Ameron hielt seine totgeglaubten Schwestern fest umklammert. Er befürchtete, jeden Moment aus diesem Traum zu erwachen und feststellen zu müssen, dass seine Schwestern doch nicht hier waren. Keiner der Drei sah, wie sich Eomer und Aragorn gegenseitig lächelnd auf die Schultern klopften und gemeinsam die Halle verließen. Die Geschwister sollten sich nun in aller Ruhe wieder kennenlernen können, die zwei Könige wussten, dass sie hier nur stören würden!  
  
"Was ist passiert, wir haben so nach dir gesucht? Wo warst du?" fragte Serina, als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst hatten. Ameron fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und sah seine Schwestern noch immer ein wenig fassungslos an. "Ich war im Wald, auf einem Baum am Waldrand hatte ich mich versteckt. Und als ich mich endlich aus meinem Versteck wagte, waren alle..." er hielt inne und sah Samina und Serina an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ehe er weitersprach. "Ich konnte euch nicht finden, das gesamte Dorf habe ich abgesucht, aber ihr wart nicht da. Ich dachte, dass ihr... so wie unsere Eltern... tot seid!" stammelte er und die Tränen rannen ihm wieder über die Wangen. "Ich war so allein, ich dachte doch... aber ihr lebt! Wo wart ihr bloss, dass ich euch nicht finden konnte?" flüsterte er und strich Samina, die ihm am nächsten stand, zärtlich über die Wange.  
  
Die Geschwister setzten sich in eine Ecke der riesigen Halle und Samina begann zu erzählen, was damals geschah: "Es begann alles, kurz nachdem du in den Wald gegangen warst, Papa lief ins Haus und rief ganz aufgeregt, dass unser Dorf angegriffen wurde und wir uns verstecken sollten. Mama hatte uns daraufhin aus dem Haus gebracht und uns unter dem alten Strohhaufen versteckt. Sie hat uns eingeschärft, ja nicht herauszukommen, sie würde uns wieder holen kommen. Aber sie kam nicht mehr wieder..." die junge Frau verstummte und schluckte kurz, ehe sie weitersprach: "Wir haben alles mit angehört, Ameron. Wir hörten Papa schreien, dass sich Mama auch in Sicherheit bringen sollte, dann hörten wir, wie sie laut schrie. Das war das letzte, das wir von ihnen gehört haben." - "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht bei euch war!" stammelte Ameron unter Tränen und nahm Samina in seine Arme. "Was hätte das genützt? Du wärest doch genauso ermordet worden wie sie!" stieß sie unter Tränen hervor. Serina fuhr fort: "Wir hatten uns an die Anordnung von Mama gehalten und blieben im Stroh verborgen. Als es Nacht wurde und die grässlichen Geräusche endlich verstummt waren, hörten wir von draußen eine bekannte Stimme rufen. Es war unser Nachbar, der gemeinsam mit wenigen anderen Männern aus dem Dorf nach Überlebenden suchte. Wir kletterten aus dem Stroh und sie nahmen uns mit, irgendwo weit außerhalb des Dorfes, im Wald, hatten sich die Überlebenden zusammengefunden und die Frau des Nachbarn kümmerte sich um uns. Einige Tage blieben wir in diesem Versteck, bis eine Gruppe Waldläufer auf uns stieß. Sie sagten, dass sie das Dorf verwüstet vorgefunden hatten und erwähnten auch etwas von einem Grab. Unser Nachbar ging mit ihnen mit und als er wiederkam, erfuhren wir, dass es das Grab unserer Eltern sein musste. Sie haben nach dir gesucht, Ameron! Stundenlang haben sie gesucht,, aber du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! Einer der Waldläufer glaubte zwar, am Waldrand ein Kind gesehen zu haben, aber es war nichts davon zu entdecken. Schließlich gaben sie auf und waren davon überzeugt, dass dich die Feinde wohl auch getötet hatten!"  
  
Bei ihren Worten zog sich alles in Ameron zusammen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie er sich vor den Männern verborgen gehalten hatte. Er hatte fest geglaubt, dass sie Böses im Sinne hatten, dabei hätten sie ihm geholfen! All die Jahre der Einsamkeit und der Furcht wären ihm erspart geblieben, hätte er sich den Männern damals gezeigt!  
  
Fassungslos schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf. "Ich war da, Serina! Der Waldläufer hatte mich wirklich gesehen, aber ich hatte mich zu gut versteckt. Ich hatte so unwahrscheinlich viel Angst, dass sie zu denen gehörten, die unseren Eltern das angetan haben, deshalb hatte ich mich verborgen! Und das Grab... ich habe es gegraben und Mutter und Vater beerdigt! Es war so schrecklich... Papa... seine Kehle war...Mama, diese Schweine haben ihr in den Bauch geschossen...das Baby...und sie...bei den Valar, immer noch sehe ich diese Bilder ...!" Ameron war unfähig, weiterzusprechen, laut schluchzend vergrub er seinen Kopf an die Schulter seiner Schwester, die Erinnerungen waren nun zuviel für ihn. Samina und Serina umarmten ihren weinenden Bruder und konnten ihre Tränen auch nicht länger zurückhalten, die Geschwister ließen ihrer Trauer um die geliebten Eltern freien Lauf.  
  
Nach einer Zeit hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und die Schwestern erzählten nun, wie sie nach Rohan gekommen und von einer sehr netten Familie adoptiert wurden. Ameron erfuhr, dass Samina mit einem Sohn der Familie verheiratet war und zwei Söhne hatte, Zwillinge! Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Serina schwanger war und es erstaunte ihn sehr, als er erfuhr, dass sie mit Andarion, dem Sohn des Schmiedes aus ihrem Dorf vermählt war. Er konnte sich noch gut an ihn erinnern, er war so alt wie er selbst. Torben und er hatten oft seine Gutgläubigkeit ausgenutzt und dem Jungen den einen oder anderen Streich gespielt.  
  
Nach Stunden mussten die Frauen nun doch wieder nach Hause, ihre Familien warteten bereits, aber Ameron musste versprechen, so bald es ihm der König erlaubte, zu Besuch zu kommen und ihre Familien kennenzulernen. Dieses Versprechen gab der junge Mann nur zu gern und die drei Geschwister schlossen sich noch einmal fest in die Arme. Von nun an war Ameron jeden Tag bei seinen Schwestern zu finden, Aragorn hatte seinem jungen Freund natürlich einen kleinen Urlaub von seiner Pflicht gewährt. Der könig war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Ameron richtig aufblühte, es schien, als hätte sich ein dunkler Schatten von der Seele des jungen Mannes gelöst, er war so unbeschwert und fröhlich, wie Aragorn ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Der junge Mann war begeistert von seinen beiden kleinen Neffen, Thoren und Rhonan. Die Kinder waren zwei Jahre alt und ungeheuer tollpatschig in ihren Bewegungen, aber Ameron konnte kein Auge von ihnen wenden. Er verstand sich gut mit Saminas Mann, Thedorian war ein erfolgreicher Pferdezüchter und hatte bei der Schlacht um Helm´s Klamm an vorderster Front mitgekämpft. Auch Andarion war fassungslos, als er Ameron wiedersah, er wollte zuerst seiner Frau gar nicht glauben, dass Ameron noch am Leben war.  
  
Aber als Aragorn nach einer Woche wieder die Heimreise antreten wollte, wäre der junge Mann am liebsten bei seinen Schwestern geblieben, Aber es war ihm bewusst, dass er es seinem Freund schuldig war, ihn und seine Familie so gut er es konnte, zu schützen. Außerdem war Rohan nicht allzu weit entfernt, sodass er bald wiederkommen konnte. Nach einem herzlichem Abschied machte sich Ameron mit Aragorn, Arwen und Eldarion auf die Heimreise. Eomer hatte darauf bestanden, dass ihnen einige seiner Soldaten folgen sollten, er hatte von Orks gehört, die die Gegend unsicher machten und gerne Reisende überfielen.  
  
Die ersten Tage vergingen, ohne dass sich ein Anzeichen einer Gefahr bemerkbar gemacht hätte, Ameron verfiel immer wieder ins träumen, er konnte es noch immer nicht ganz fassen, dass er seine Schwestern wiedergefunden hatte! So glücklich, wie er sich im Moment fühlte, war er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Dieses Gefühl... Ameron stutzte. Er hatte ein Gefühl, ja, aber dieses Gefühl warnte ihn! Der junge Mann kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, er bekam es immer, wenn Gefahr in der Nähe war! Sein Instinkt warnte ihn eindringlich, dass sie bedroht wurden, misstrauisch schaute er sich um.  
  
"Was ist los, mein Freund?" fragte Aragorn, dem die Unruhe Amerons nicht entgangen war. "Irgend eine Gefahr lauert hier. Aber ich kann nichts entdecken - noch nichts!" sagte Ameron schleppend, ohne die Umgebung aus den Augen zu lassen. Aragorn nickte verstehend und gab leise Befehle an die Mannschaft aus Rohan. Er gebot Arwen, Eldarion zu sich aufs Pferd zu nehmen und zu fliehen, wenn sie angegriffen würden. Der König vertraute seinem Leibwächter voll, er wusste, dass Ameron in den Jahren in der Wildnis seine Sinne geschärft hatte. Nervös beobachtete er nun auch die Gegend, seine Hand an das Heft von Anduril gelegt.  
  
Ameron hatte sich an die Spitze der Reisegesellschaft begeben, gerade ritt er an einem Felsen vorrüber, als er fühlte, wie sich die Nackenhaare sträubten. Instinktiv hob er den Kopf und sah gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten auf ihn zukommen. Er fühlte, wie ihn eine ungeheuere Wucht aus dem Sattel warf und zu Boden riß. Blitzschnell rollte er sich ab und kam sofort wieder auf die Beine, zog sein Schwert und rammte es dem Ork mitten ins Herz. Ameron wurde dem lauten Gebrüll der Angreifer gewahr und sah sich hektisch um.  
  
An die vierzig Orks sah er, die sie umzingelt hatten und angriffen. Der junge Mann hob sein Schwert und begann einen erbitterten Kampf mit einem der Feinde, der Ork war größer und schwerer als Ameron, der sich erbittert zur Wehr setzte. Er nutzte seine Wendigkeit und Schnelligkeit aus und schaffte es nach endlosen Sekunden, dem Ork den Kopf abzuschlagen. Keuchend suchte er verzweifelt nach Aragorn und seiner Familie, sie waren es, die er schützen musste! Um jeden Preis würde er verhindern, dass seine Freunde zu Schaden kämen! Ameron entdeckte Arwen, die sich mit Eldarion gegen einen Felsen gepresst hatte und verzweifelt ihr Elbenschwert erhoben hatte. Der junge Mann wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen die fünf Orks hatte, die sie gerade angriffen. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürmte Ameron zwischen seine Feinde und streckte einen nach dem anderen zu Boden, bis er an dem Felsen angekommen war. Einer der fünf Orks brach mit durchbohrtem Herzen zusammen, ein zweiter verlor seinen Kopf. Endlich hatte es Ameron geschafft, sich zwischen Arwen und die Feinde zu stellen. Nichts würde ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können, er würde seine Aufgabe erfüllen! Es entstand eine kurze Kampfpause, die Orks sahen Ameron an. Der junge Mann, der da vor ihnen stand, keuchend, aus vielen kleinen Wunden blutend und mit entschlossenem Blick, verunsicherte die Bestien für kurze Zeit.  
  
Ameron nutzte die Unsicherheit der Angreifer und griff nun seinerseits wütend an, er schaffte es, einen Ork nach dem anderen zu töten. Als er gerade einen der Feinde erschlagen hatte, ließ ihn Eldarions Schrei herumfahren. Genau in diesem Moment spürte der junge Mann einen derben Stoß, der ihn einige Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ. Im ersten Moment dachte er an einen Stein, doch als er seinen Blick senkte, bemerkte er den Holzschaft, der aus seiner Brust ragte! Unfähig zu begreifen, was gerade mit ihm geschah, hob Ameron langsam den Blick. Es musste ein Traum sein, er konnte keinen Schmerz fühlen! Er sah, dass einer der Orks auf Arwen und Eldarion losgehen wollte, er griff nach seinem Messer und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft. Mit einem lauten Kreischen brach die Bestie zusammen, das Messer steckte fest in dessen Herz. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er sah, dass die restlichen Orks die Flucht ergriffen, verfolgt von den Männern Rohans.  
  
Es war geschafft! Erleichtert atmete Ameron auf, aber ein furchtbarer Schmerz ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Wieder sah Ameron auf den Pfeil in seiner Brust, nun konnte er ihn fühlen! Langsam hob er seine Hand und umfasste den Schaft, wollte ihn aus sich herausziehen, aber eine sanfte Hand nahm die seine und zog sie von dem Pfeil weg. Er hob den Blick und sah Arwen, die ihn ansah und den Kopf schüttelte. "Greif nicht hin, du würdest dich noch mehr verletzen!" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, die ihre Sorge jedoch nicht verbergen konnte. Ungläubig starrte Ameron sie an, er fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Schwäche seinen Körper hochkriechen, die langsam seine Beine einknicken ließ.  
  
Jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer. Der junge Mann spürte, dass Arwen ihre Arme unter seine schob und ihn langsam nach hinten drückte, sodass er sich hinlegen konnte. Ja, ein wenig Ruhe, das würde bestimmt helfen, diese verdammte Schwäche zu vertreiben, dachte Ameron. In seinen Ohren begann es laut zu rauschen, er sah, dass seine Königin nach jemanden rief, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, nach wen. Sein Blick verschleierte sich langsam und machte es ihm unmöglich, seine Umwelt deutlich wahrzunehmen...  
  
Aber es war im egal, im Moment wollte Ameron nichts mehr sehen oder hören, nur diese Schwäche sollte endlich vorrübergehen! Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust wurden immer heftiger, bei jedem noch so kleinen Atemzug wollte er laut schreien, aber er konnte es nicht. Angst überfiel den jungen Mann, sollte es das Ende sein? Warum gerade jetzt, wo er seine Schwestern wiederbekommen hatte? Nein, er wollte nicht sterben, das durfte nicht sein, nicht jetzt! Ameron merkte, dass seine Welt im Dunkel versinken wollte, verzweifelt kämpfte er mit der Bewusstlosigkeit. Ein wenig klarte sich sein Blick wieder und er sah, dass sich zwei Menschen über ihn gebeugt hatten. Ameron konnte nur Schemen erkennen, aber es schien so, als ob seine Eltern bei ihm waren! "Mama...Papa...Es tut so weh...helft mir...bitte. Ich...will nicht...ster..." flüsterte er tonlos und Dunkelheit umschloss ihn.  
  
Ameron merkte nicht mehr, wie sich Aragorn und Arwen verzweifelt um ihn bemühten, ihnen war klar, dass der Pfeil schnellstens aus Amerons Brust entfernt werden müsste. Aber ob der junge Mann das überleben würde? Aber wenn das Geschoß nicht entfernt wird, würde er auf jeden Fall sterben, das wussten sie genau. Arwen drehte Ameron behutsam auf die Seite, damit Aragorn die Spitze des Pfeils durch den Rücken seines Leibwächters stoßen konnte. Anders war es unmöglich, den Pfeil zu entfernen! Mit einem kräftigen Stoß trieb der König das Geschoss tiefer in Amerons Körper, sodass die Spitze zwischen seinen Schulterblättern den Körper wieder verließ. Aragorn brach mit einer flinken Handbewegung die blutige Eisenspitze ab und warf sie wütend zur Seite. Dann packte er den hölzernen Schaft und zog ihn rasch aus Amerons sich aufbäumenden Körper. Ein röchelndes Husten drang an sein Ohr und als er besorgt aufsah, sah er die Blutspur, die seinem jungen Freund aus dem Mund lief.  
  
Ameron fühlte sich leicht, sehr leicht. Seine Umgebung war in finsterste Nacht gehüllt, aus weiter Ferne drangen leise Geräusche, Gemurmel. Er fühlte, dass er auf seiner Seite lag, aber es war ihm gleich. Plötzlich zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Körper! Ameron riss erschrocken die Augen auf und fühlte, wie sich sein Körper aufbäumte und verkrampfte, er schnappte nach Luft. Ein kratzendes, ziehendes Gefühl in seiner Brust war das nächste, was er fühlte, es zwang ihm zum Husten, das ihm schrecklich schmerzte. Ein metallischer Geschmack füllte seinen Mund aus, Ameron ahnte, dass es Blut sein musste. Ein heftiger Schwindel setzte ein und das Gefühl der Schwäche nahm zu. Ameron fühlte keine Angst, keinen Schmerz, nur diese unwahrscheinliche Schwäche... 


	12. Auf Messers Schneide

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@Daenor: Es ist eine sehr schwere Verletzung... **********************************************************  
  
Ameron merkte nicht mehr, wie Aragorn erschrocken nach seinem Puls tastete und sich daran machte, die Blutung zum Stillstand zu bringen. Arwen hatte ihren Umhang auf die Wunde gepresst, doch der Stoff war schon kurze Zeit später getränkt von dem Blut des mutigen jungen Mannes. Mit jedem Herzschlag wurde mehr Blut aus der Verletzung gedrückt, Amerons Herz begann, unregelmäßig zu schlagen, der Puls wurde immer schwächer...  
  
Endlich hatte Aragorn es geschafft, dass der Blutstrom immer schwächer wurde und schließlich doch noch versiegte. Er legte einen festen Verband um Amerons Brust an und sah seinen jungen Freund bekümmert an. Amerons Gesicht war leichenblass, seine Lippen hatten eine schwach bläuliche Farbe angenommen, der Atem war unwahrscheinlich flach und röchelnd. Aragorn wusste, dass der junge Mann dem Tode näher war als dem Leben, aber er hatte für ihn getan, was in seiner Macht stand. Ameron musste nun kämpfen! Der König von Gondor hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Freund kämpfte, doch würde er gegen einen so mächtigen Gegner bestehen können? Er hoffte es von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Aragorn machte sich große Vorwürfe, hätte er nicht darauf bestanden, dass Ameron ihn und seine Familie nach Minas Tirith zurückbegleitete, wäre er bei seinen Schwestern in Edoras geblieben, gesund und munter. Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. "Du hast keine Schuld an dieser Situation, Elessar!" Er wandte sich Arwen zu und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. "Aber ich habe von ihm verlangt, dass er mitkommt!" seufzte er und schloss die Augen. "Es war seine eigene Entscheidung. Ameron wusste, dass Gefahren auf dem Weg lauerten, er wäre niemals in Rohan geblieben." Arwen strich tröstend durch Aragorns Haare, sie wusste, wie schlecht er sich fühlte. Hinter sich hörten sie, dass die Soldaten zurückgekehrt waren, Aragorn löste sich von seiner Frau und ging zu den Männern, um ihnen Order zu geben, ein Lager zu errichten. Im Moment war eine Fortsetzung der Reise undenkbar, es wäre Amerons sicherer Tod!  
  
Leise stöhnte Ameron auf, der Schmerz schien ihn zerreißen zu wollen. Er fühlte eine warme Hand auf seiner Stirn, der junge Mann versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, wollte sehen, wem sie gehörte, aber seine Lider gehorchtem seinen Willen nicht. Nach unendlicher Zeit schaffte es Ameron schließlich doch noch, langsam hoben sie sich und nur allmählich verzog sich die Dunkelheit. Über sich gebeugt konnte er Aragorn erkennen, dessen Hand noch immer auf seiner Stirn ruhte und zu ihm sprach. Aber der junge Mann verstand kein Wort, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und überdeckte jeden anderen Laut. Ameron versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, er schloss die Augen und allmählich drang, wie durch dichten Nebel, die Stimme des Königs an sein Ohr.  
  
Der Verletzte verstand die Worte nicht, die sein Freund zu ihm sprach, sie klangen so, als ob sie elbischen Ursprungs waren. Er wusste nicht, dass die elbischen Formeln, die Aragorn leise sprach, ihm helfen sollten, neue Kräfte zu sammeln, aber der junge Mann fühlte, dass ihm das Atmen ein wenig leichter fiel als zuvor und die Schmerzen hatten ein klein wenig nachgelassen. Erleichtert seufzte er leise auf und öffnete langsam wieder seine Augen, was ihm nun schon ein wenig leichter fiel. Ameron wollte Aragorn fragen, ob alle den Angriff überstanden hatten, wie es Arwen und Eldarion ging, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus, nur seine Lippen bewegten sich langsam. Der König strich ihm übers Haar und schüttelte den Kopf: "Shht, nicht sprechen. Du bist noch zu schwach, alles ist in Ordnung, schlaf ein wenig." Sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Ameron war am Ende seiner Kräfte, völlig erschöpft schloss er die Augen und war sofort eingeschlafen.  
  
So bekam er nicht mit, worüber Aragorn mit Arwen sprach. Der König hatte vor, am nächsten Tag die Reise fortzusetzen, Ameron musste dringend in die Häuser der Heilung, hier in der Wildnis hatte er kaum Chancen, zu überleben.  
  
Ameron lag auf der Bahre und ein leiser Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehle. "Passt bitte auf, jede noch so kleine Erschütterung könnte seinen Zustand verschlimmern!" rief Aragorn dem unvorsichtigen Soldaten zu, der sich sofort für seinen Fehler entschuldigte. Es waren nur noch wenige Meilen bis Minas Tirith, bis jetzt hatte der Verletzte die Reise mehr schlecht als recht verkraftet. Jeder noch so kleine Stoß, was nun mal nicht zu vermeiden war, bereitete ihm unvorstellbare Qualen. Aragorn lief die ganze Zeit neben Amerons Bahre und beobachtete seinen jungen Freund aufmerksam. Er sah, wie sehr er litt, aber er konnte ihm nicht helfen, es musste sein.  
  
Immer wieder konnte er Ameron leise stöhnen oder schreien hören, wenn er bei sich war. Aber meistens befand sich der Verletzte in einem Dämmerzustand zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstlosigkeit, der ihm die meisten Schmerzen ersparte. Im Moment war Ameron wieder bei sich und blinzelte schwach Aragorn an. Liebevoll strich der König über die schweißnasse Stirn des jungen Mannes und sprach ihm Mut zu.  
  
Ameron wusste nicht, wie lange er schon diese Tortur über sich ergehen lassen musste, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Schmerzen trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn, er wünschte sich, endlich von ihnen erlöst zu werden, egal wie, alles schien ihm richtig. Wenn nur diese schrecklichen Schmerzen ein Ende fanden! Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, ehe ihn erneut eine Ohnmacht von seinen Leiden erlöste, war der Ausruf eines der Soldaten: "Vor uns liegt Minas Tirith! Wir sind fast da!"  
  
Als Ameron wieder zu sich kam, sah er über sich einen älteren Mann, der ihm eines seiner Lider hochgehoben hatte und ihm in das geöffnete Auge starrte. "Er muss sofort in die Häuser der Heilung, Herr. Es steht nicht gut um ihn!"  
  
Teilnahmslos bekam Ameron mit, wie er vorsichtig in ein weiches Bett gelegt wurde. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie sein Verband geöffnet wurde und sich die Heiler mit seiner Wunde befassten, die Schmerzen waren übermächtig geworden, immer wieder entrang sich seiner Kehle ein leises Stöhnen. Endlich ließen die Männer von ihm ab und ließen Ameron alleine. Erleichtert schloss er seine Augen und wartete, dass der Schmerz langsam verebbte...  
  
Aber statt dessen schien sich eine unsägliche Hitze in seinen Adern auszubreiten, die ihn verbrennen wollte. Ameron fühlte, wie er zitterte, obwohl ihm so schrecklich heiß war und vernahm wie aus weiter Ferne Aragorns Stimme: "Bitte gib nicht auf, Ameron! Denk an deine Familie, deine Schwestern brauchen ihren großen Bruder!" Seine Schwestern! Aber sie brauchten ihn nicht wirklich, all die Jahre waren sie ohne ihn ausgekommen, sie waren erwachsen und hatten eigene Familien. Ameron fielen wieder seine kleinen Neffen ein, wie gerne würde er sie wiedersehen! Und was Serinas Baby wohl werden würde? Zu gerne wüsste er es, eine kleine Nichte wäre ihm sehr Recht!  
  
Langsam öffnete Ameron die Augen und sah in das besorgte Gesicht Aragorns, der ihm gerade ein nasses Tuch auf die Stirn legte, um das Fieber zu senken, das in ihm tobte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich!" stammelte er tonlos und brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, ehe er einschlief.  
  
Allmählich sank das Fieber wieder und Ameron wurde jeden Tag ein klein wenig kräftiger. Er war Aragorn sehr dankbar, dass er ihm so zur Seite stand, jede freie Minute verbrachte der König an seinem Bett. Meist lehnte der Verletzte fast aufrecht, von vielen Kissen gestützt im Bett, was ihm ungeheuere Erleichterung beim Atemschöpfen brachte. Die Schwäche und die stete Atemnot, die ihn quälten, machten dem jungen Mann schwer zu schaffen. Er hatte von den Heilern erfahren, dass man nicht sagen könne, ob seine verletzte Lunge jemals vollständig heilen würde, denn solch eine Verwundung hatte bis jetzt noch niemand überlebt... Aber Ameron hatte sich vorgenommen, wieder ganz gesund zu werden, seine Gedanken galten den Kindern seiner Schwestern, denen er zu gerne beim Wachsen zusehen wollte!  
  
Nervös blickte er sich um. Nun lag er schon so lange im Bett in diesem Zimmer, Ameron langweilte sich zu Tode. Es ging ihm mit jedem Tag ein wenig besser, das Essen begann ihm wieder zu schmecken, aber er wollte nicht länger in diesem Bett liegen bleiben. Durch das geöffnete Fenster konnte er nur ein Stückchen Himmel und einen Baum erkennen, dessen Zweige sich im leichten Wind bewegten. Wie gerne wollte er sehen, wie es draußen aussehen würde. Aragorn hatte ihm von einem Garten erzählt, in dem die Kranken herumwandeln konnten, wenn es ihre Kräfte zuließen. Ameron fühlte sich kräftig genug, was sollte ihn daran hindern, jetzt gleich aufzustehen und zumindest beim Fenster hinauszusehen? Er vermisste die Natur unsagbar.  
  
Aber die Heiler hatten ihm Bettruhe verordnet, sie meinten, dass seine Verletzung zu schwer war, um so schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was Ameron für Unsinn befand. Amerons Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an, in der nächsten Zeit würde niemand ins Zimmer kommen, das wusste er genau, es war Mittagszeit, da sollten die Kranken ruhen. Aber er fühlte sich nicht krank, nur ein wenig schwach noch und atemlos, aber es war längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor.  
  
Der junge Mann schlug die Decke zurück, setzte sich mühsam auf und ließ die Beine an der Bettkante herunterhängen. Leise stöhnend legte er die Hand auf die Brust, die Wunde zog und schmerzte heftig. Aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren, genauso wie er den Schwindel ignorierte. Ameron wartete einige Sekunden ab, ehe er alle Kraft zusammennahm und weiter nach vorne rutschte, sodass seine Sohlen den kalten Steinboden fühlen konnten. Als seine Beine das Gewicht seines Körpers spürten, begannen sie zu zittern, aber sie trugen ihn. Ameron hielt sich mit beiden Händen an dem Stuhl fest, der neben dem Bett stand und atmete tief durch. Sofort begannen seine Lungen wieder zu stechen und der Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem. Rote Nebel wogen vor seinen Augen, aber Ameron gab nicht auf, er wollte es bis zum Fenster schaffen! Er wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass er wieder ein vollwertiger Mensch werden würde!  
  
Die Worte der Heiler klangen in seinen Ohren. "Es wäre möglich, dass sich die Lunge nie mehr erholen würde, die kleinste Anstrengung würde euch dann unmöglich sein." Nein! Ameron hatte eine Riesenangst davor, auf ewig ans Bett gefesselt zu sein, das durfte nicht sein, er war doch noch so jung! Verbittert biss der junge Mann die Zähne zusammen, und zwang sich, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Sein gesamter Körper rebellierte wütend ob der unmenschlichen Anstrengung, doch sein Wille zwang ihn weiter.  
  
Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann hatte er es geschafft! Das Fenster war zum Greifen nahe. Ameron wurde es schwarz vor Augen, der Boden schwankte unter seinen zittrigen Beinen, aber er wollte es schaffen! Ameron streckte seinen Arm aus und fühlte, dass er das Fenster erreicht hatte, ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, dass jedoch sofort erstarb. Ameron fühlte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er zu Boden stürzte. Schwer schlug sein Körper auf den harten Boden auf, aber der junge Mann bekam es gar nicht mehr mit.  
  
Wenige Minuten danach klopfte es an der Tür und eine Pflegerin trat ein. Sie wollte nur nach dem rechten sehen und schrie entsetzt auf, als sie ihren jungen Patienten regungslos auf dem Boden liegen sah. "Hilfe! Kommt schnell, ich brauche Hilfe!" rief sie verzweifelt und hastete zu Ameron.  
  
In der Tür erschien Aragorn, er war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem jungen Freund gewesen, erschrocken eilte er hinzu und drehte Ameron vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Er war ohnmächtig, kalter Schweiß klebte an seiner blassen Stirn. Beunruhigt tastete der König nach dem Puls und atmete dann hörbar auf. Aragorn nahm den jungen Mann behutsam auf seine Arme und trug ihn rasch zu seinem Bett.  
  
Gerade als er Ameron wieder zugedeckt hatte, schlug er langsam seine Augen auf. Irritiert sah er den König an: "Aragorn? Was...was ist passiert?" fragte er mit matter Stimme. "Genau das würde ich zu gerne von dir wissen, mein junger Freund!" Aragorn sah, dass Ameron die Stirn runzelte und nachzudenken schien. "Das Fenster... ich wollte endlich wieder die Natur sehen." Sagte der junge Mann schließlich und sah seinen Freund aus traurigen Augen an.  
  
"Ameron, du bist ein Narr! Du hättest dich umbringen können! Dein Körper ist noch zu schwach für so etwas!" Aragorn wollte schimpfen, aber seine Stimme verriet die Sorgen, die er sich um seinen jungen Freund machte. Langsam nickte Ameron und schloss erschöpft seine Augen. Schwach! Immer wieder diese verfluchte Schwäche! Er konnte es schon nicht mehr hören, alle sagten, dass er noch zu schwach war! Was, wenn er es immer bleiben würde? Ameron seufzte gereizt, aber er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, er wollte im Moment niemanden sehen.  
  
Aragorn blickte nachdenklich auf den jungen Mann und konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, was ihn so beschäftigte. Er war dabei gewesen, als die Heiler mit Ameron gesprochen hatten, er hatte die Reaktion gesehen, als der junge Mann vernommen hatte, dass er vielleicht nie wieder gesund werden würde. Panische Angst stand in dem blassen Gesicht des Verletzten geschrieben, Angst, die Aragorn verstehen konnte.  
  
Ameron drohte ein grausames Schicksal, er würde kaum einen Schritt gehen können, ohne schwere Erstickungsanfälle zu bekommen. Genau aus diesem Grunde zwang Ameron seinen Körper zu Leistungen, die er noch gar nicht bewältigen konnte.  
  
Aber er hatte es bis zum Fenster geschafft! Aragorn schätzte die Entfernung zum Bett ein und musste leise lächeln. Ein paar Meter, nicht schlecht für den Anfang, er hatte zum ersten Mal, seit Ameron verwundet wurde, richtig Hoffnung, dass sein junger Leibwächter wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Amerons Willen war unbezwingbar!  
  
"Du wirst es schaffen, Ameron. Ganz bestimmt. Aber lass dir Zeit, du hast viel ertragen müssen, dein Körper braucht noch Ruhe." Sagte Aragorn und hatte seine Hand auf die seines jungen Freundes gelegt. Ameron richtete seine braunen Augen auf seinen König. "Aber was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Aragorn, ich habe solch eine unbeschreibliche Angst, die Heiler haben doch gesagt..."- " Die Heiler sind auch nur Menschen, die nicht unfehlbar sind! Und sie haben doch auch gesagt, dass sie noch keinerlei Erfahrungen mit deiner Verletzung haben. Vertrau einfach, junger Freund. Vertrauen und Geduld, das ist es, was du brauchst, dann wirst du es schaffen." Aragorn nickte Ameron aufmunternd zu, und der junge Mann erwiderte es erleichtert. Die Worte seines Freundes hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt und ihm neuen Mut eingeflößt. Er war Aragorn dankbar, dass er bei ihm war. 


	13. Wechselbad der Gefühle

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@SweetDevil: Tja...wieviele Chapters noch? Gute Frage...  
  
@Auxia: Sorry dass es nicht schneller geht, aber ich bin im Moment ein wenig...hm...sagen wir mal flügellahm...*g*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Herr, hier ist eine junge Frau, die nach..." Ein junger Mann war in Amerons Krankenzimmer eingetreten. "Ah, ich kann mir schon denken, um wen es sich handelt! Lass sie bitte eintreten!" Auf Aragorns Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln, er stand auf und ging zur Tür, um sie zu empfangen. Es konnte sich im Grunde nur um eine von Amerons Schwestern handeln, er hatte ihnen von seiner Verwundung mitgeteilt und sie um ihr Kommen gebeten. Die schwarzhaarige, junge Frau trat ängstlich ein, ihre geröteten Augen blickten nervös umher. Vor Aragorn blieb sie stehen und kniete dann ehrfürchtig nieder.  
  
Ameron versuchte zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, aber die Frau wurde vom Rücken Aragorns verdeckt. Als ihre Stimme erklang, hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf. Es war Samina, darin bestand kein Zweifel! Obwohl seine Schwestern Zwillinge waren, konnte er sie am Klang ihrer Stimmen eindeutig unterscheiden, Saminas Stimme war weniger hell wie die der Schwester. Erwartungsvoll sah er ihr entgegen, ein Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gezaubert, als sie endlich vor ihm stand. "Schön, dich zu sehen, Samina!" sagte er mit matter Stimme. Ameron sah in ihren Augen die Erleichterung, die sie ergriffen hatte, als sie ihren Bruder lebend vorgefunden hatte.  
  
Seit sie König Elessars Brief in ihren Händen gehalten hatte, stand sie Todesängste um ihn aus, den ganzen weiten Weg von Rohan hatte sie immer wieder gefürchtet, zu spät zu kommen. Aber Ameron war am Leben! Sie fand ihn zwar sehr schwach und blass, ihr entging auch nicht, dass ihr Bruder sehr schwer atmete und beim Sprechen immer wieder Pausen einlegen musste... aber er lebte!  
  
Ein wenig unterhielten sich die Geschwister, aber Aragorn mahnte nach einer Zeit, dass Ameron Ruhe brauchen würde, was Samina sofort einsah und sich erhob. Nur der junge Mann verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, aber es nützte ihm nichts, die Beiden brachten ihn dazu, sich ein wenig auszuruhen, während sie aus dem Zimmer gingen und sich in einem anderen Raum, zusammen mit Saminas Mann Thedorian zusammensetzten, um über Ameron zu sprechen. Samina war sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass sich Ameron auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, aber sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass er Atemprobleme hatte. In diesem Falle konnte Aragorn ihr nicht die Angst nehmen, behutsam erklärte er der jungen Frau, was der Pfeil in seinem Körper angerichtet hatte und niemand wusste, wie die Wunde verheilen würde.  
  
Samina und ihr Mann Thedorian blieben einige Wochen in Minas Tirith. Wochen, in denen Amerons Kräfte stetig zunahmen und seine Wunden verheilten. Die Atmung hatte sich sehr gebessert, sodass er bald einige Schritte gehen konnte, wenn auch nur mit der Hilfe von seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager, die ihn in die Mitte nahmen und stützten. Ameron hatte mit Thedorian Freundschaft geschlossen, er mochte ihn sehr und er war gut zu Samina. Wenige Tage, nachdem Samina und Thedorian eingetroffen waren, holte Aragorn Ameron in den Palast, wo sich der junge Mann viel wohler fühlte als in den Häusern der Heilung.  
  
"Herr, habt ihr meinen Bruder gesehen? Wir brechen gleich auf und möchten uns noch verabschieden!" Samina war zu Aragorn getreten und blickte ihn fragend an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "Tut mir leid, seit dem Frühstück habe ich ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, ist er nicht auf seinem Zimmer?" Der König sah, dass die junge Frau den Kopf schüttelte und dachte angestrengt nach. "Ich denke, dass er im Garten zu finden sein wird. Ameron ist gerne im Freien und den Garten liebt er!" Lächelnd sah er zu, wie Samina über die Treppen lief. Er wird sie vermissen! Aragorn dachte an die letzten Wochen, ohne seine Schwester an seiner Seite hätte sein junger Leibwächter sich nie so rasch erholt!  
  
Suchend sah sich Samina in dem Garten des Palastes um. Endlich, unter einem der großen, sehr alten Bäumen sah sie Ameron sitzen, er hatte sich an den mächtigen Stamm gelehnt und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Langsam trat sie zu ihm und nahm im welken Gras Platz. "Du reist nun ab, habe ich Recht, Samina?" sagte Ameron mit leiser Stimme, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Erst sah sie ihn verwundert an, aber schließlich nickte sie: "Ja, Thedorian und ich müssen nach Hause. Die Kinder brauchen ihre Eltern und der Hof muss für den bevorstehenden Winter vorbereitet werden."  
  
Ameron öffnete seine Augen und sah sie traurig an: "Ich werde dich sehr vermissen. Aber du hast ein eigenes Leben, das du zu führen hast. Du kannst dich nicht immer um deinen großen, dummen Bruder kümmern." Er lächelte leise bei seinen Worten. Er war ihr so unendlich dankbar, dass sie so lange bei ihm geblieben war. Ameron konnte nicht sagen, ob er jemals wieder auf die Beine gekommen wäre, wenn Samina nicht gewesen wäre. Der junge Mann erinnerte sich an die vielen Stunden der Verzweiflung, in denen er jeden Lebensmut verloren hatte und nur noch sterben wollte. Durch sein Selbstmitleid war er nahe daran gewesen, sich selbst aufzugeben.  
  
Aber Samina hatte ihn immer schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen gebracht und ermuntert, weiter zu kämpfen. Wie oft war sie und Thedorian mit ihm in der Mitte den Gang auf und gegangen, langsam, immer darauf achtend, dass er nicht in die so gefürchtete Atemnot verfiel. Oder die Nächte an seinem Bett, in denen sie alles versucht hatte, ihm das Atmen so leicht als möglich zu machen, wenn seine verletzten Lungen wieder Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatten. Wie würde er ihr das alles jemals vergelten können? "Samina, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken kann..." Begann Ameron und nahm seine Schwester in die Arme. "Indem du schnell wieder zu Kräften kommst und uns im Frühjahr besuchst, mein liebster, großer, dummer Bruder." Sie drückte ihn fest an sich und strich über seinen Rücken. Samina erhob sich wieder und sah Ameron an: "Kommst du noch mit zum Tor?" Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein, er wollte sie nicht ziehen sehen, es würde nur noch mehr schmerzen. Seine Schwester verstand und strich ihm noch ein letztes Mal über seine schwarzen Haare, ehe sie sich schnell umwandte und davonging. Ameron lehnte sich wieder an den Stamm und schloss die Augen. Alles schien wie zuvor, doch die Tränen, die durch seine geschlossenen Lider sickerten, verrieten, was in dem jungen Mann vorging . Ameron wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, aber schließlich begann die Sonne sich dem Horizont zu nähern und er hob fröstelnd seine Schultern. Es war Herbst, die Blätter hatten alle möglichen Farben angenommen und die meisten waren schon zu Boden gesunken, bald würde der erste Frost über das Land ziehen und die Natur würde ihren Winterschlaf beginnen. Was in diesem Jahr alles geschehen war! Cuja, seine geliebte Wölfin, war gestorben, er hatte Frodo aus dem Fluss gefischt und ein neues Zuhause gefunden in Minas Tirith. Und neue Freunde... Seine Schwestern! Er hatte sie wiederbekommen, Ameron wusste, dass er es Eomer und Aragorn zu verdanken hatte, dass er wieder eine Familie hatte.  
  
Der junge Mann zwang sich aus seinen Gedanken und stand mühsam auf. Eine Hand hielt er an die Brust, die zwar nicht mehr schmerzte, aber die vernarbte Wunde zog manchmal, was recht unangenehm sein konnte. Langsam ging Ameron zurück in den Palast, viel zu langsam nach seinem Geschmack. Aber eigentlich konnte er froh sein, wenn er dieses Tempo ohne Atemnot zu bekommen, durchhielt. Der junge Mann ging sofort auf sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Eigentlich sollte er zum Abendessen erscheinen, aber er hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit. Ameron fühlte sich nicht besonders gut, seine Schwester fehlte ihm jetzt schon so sehr, obwohl doch erst wenige Stunden verstrichen waren. Im nächsten Frühjahr erst würde er seine Familie wiedersehen, eine Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien.  
  
Leise klopfte es an der Tür. "Ja?" rief Ameron und wandte den Kopf Richtung Tür, durch die gerade die Dienerin eintrat, Amrun. Der junge Mann sah sie schweigend an, beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. "Ich bringe euch etwas zu Essen, ihr seid nicht bei Tisch erschienen." Sagte die blondhaarige Frau und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger." Ameron drehte den Kopf weg und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er merkte, dass Amrun ans Bett trat und ihn besorgt ansah. "Habt ihr Schmerzen, Herr Ameron? Soll ich König Elessar holen?" Der junge Mann wandte der Frau wieder sein Gesicht zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen: "Nein, mir geht es gut, macht euch keine Sorgen." "Dann esst, bitte!" Amrun ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, Ameron beim Aufsetzen zu helfen. Sie führte ihn zu Tisch und begann, die Teller vor ihm aufzustellen. Der junge Mann griff zögerlich zu, sein Appetit hielt sich noch immer in Grenzen, aber der jungen Dienerin lag anscheinend eine ganze Menge daran, dass er ein wenig aß. Während des Mahles sah Ameron immer wieder heimlich zu ihr hinüber. Amrun war gerade dabei, sein Bett zu richten, ihm fielen die anmutigen Bewegungen auf, mit denen sie ihre Arbeit erledigte. Etwas regte sich in seinem Herzen, etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte, aber es war ein schönes Gefühl. Am liebsten würde er ihr stundenlang zusehen... nur zusehen. Ihre wundervollen blauen Augen, hinter langen Wimpern verborgen... Wie schön sie doch war! Ameron wollte sie ansprechen, ihr sagen, dass sie die wunderschönste Frau ist, die er je gesehen hatte, aber er brachte keinen Laut hervor. So sah er sie nur weiterhin an.  
  
Amrun hatte die Blicke des jungen Mannes gemerkt, sie sprachen Bände. Sie war kein unerfahrenes Mädchen mehr, sie hatte sogar einen Verlobten, aber der war seit vielen Monaten verschwunden. Niemand wusste, wohin er gegangen oder warum er so einfach verschwunden war. Ihre Eltern waren furchtbar enttäuscht und traurig, er war von ihnen und seinen eigenen Eltern auserwählt worden, der Mann der schönen Amrun zu werden. Sie liebten sich sehr, wollten schon bald heiraten, aber dann war er plötzlich verschwunden.  
  
Amrun vermutete, dass ihm irgendein Unheil zugestoßen sein musste. Sie ging nach Minas Tirith, um für ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst aufzukommen. So war sie Dienerin am Hofe König Elessars geworden.  
  
Amrun mochte Ameron sehr, seine schüchterne, zurückhaltende Art reizte sie. Sein Wesen nahm sie völlig gefangen, er war sensibel und freundlich. Nie hatte er sich bis jetzt als Herr benommen, er behandelte sie stets zuvorkommend und höflich. Und sein Aussehen war auch nicht gerade verachtenswert. Amrun hoffte, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht erraten konnte, es war unmöglich für sie, eine Beziehung mit einem höhergestellten Leibwächter einzugehen, das wusste sie genau...  
  
Ameron hatte gemerkt, dass sie seine Blicke erwiderte und fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Rasch wandte er sich wieder seinem Teller zu und starrte hinein. Was musste sie nur von ihm denken! Es war äußerst unhöflich, jemanden anzustarren, das hatten ihm seine Eltern beigebracht, aber Ameron konnte nichts dagegen tun, das Verlangen, sie anzusehen, war schon beinahe übermächtig. Wie gerne würde er mit ihr sprechen, aber er wagte es nicht. Sie behandelte ihn zwar immer sehr nett und zuvorkommend, aber nicht anders, als sie jeden anderen behandeln würde, den sie bedient...  
  
"Möchtet ihr noch etwas? Soll ich euch noch einen Nachschlag holen?" Ihre klare Stimme riss Ameron aus seinen Gedanken, verwirrt sah er auf. "Wie...oh! N...nein danke, es war genug, ich bin mehr als satt!" stotterte er verwirrt und sah, dass ein leises Lächeln ihr Gesicht umspielte. Sie musste ihn für einen Narren halten! Dieser Gedanke fuhr ihm durch den Kopf, so wie er sich benahm, konnte sie nicht anders denken, dessen war sich Ameron sicher. Als Amrun das Zimmer verlassen hatte, stand der junge Mann auf und ging wie ein Raubtier auf und ab. Warum benahm er sich nur so eigenartig, wenn sie hier war? Ameron verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, er wollte mit ihr sprechen, aber brachte keinen Ton heraus. Wenn sie lächelte, konnte er sie nur anstarren, aber er schaffte es nicht, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren und nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal mit ihr zu sprechen... und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass das dann doch nicht passieren würde...  
  
Gedankenverloren goss Ameron sich Wasser in die Waschschüssel und begann sich zu entkleiden. Das kühle Wasser brachte ihn wieder auf andere Gedanken, machte seinen Kopf klarer. Der junge Mann griff gerade nach seiner Hose, als er hörte, wie hinter ihm die Türe schwungvoll geöffnet wurde. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah, dass Amrun mit einem Bündel Wäsche in der Tür stand und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Er war im ersten Moment so überrascht, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass er völlig entblößt vor der Frau stand.  
  
Als er es bemerkte, fühlte er die Schamesröte aufsteigen und nun versuchte er verzweifelt, seine Nacktheit zu verbergen. Am liebsten wollte Ameron im Boden versinken, was musste Amrun nur von ihm denken...  
  
Aber die hatte noch immer kein Auge von dem jungen Mann wenden können, versonnen betrachtete sie seinen schlanken, muskulösen Körper, ehe sie ihm tief in seine braunen Augen sah. Als sie seine Gefühle in ihnen lesen konnte, trat sie zu Ameron "Ihr braucht euch nicht zu schämen, es ist etwas völlig Natürliches." Sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und strich ihm über die Wange, ehe sich ihre Lippen begegneten...  
  
Der junge Mann fühlte, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen zu knistern begann, ein völlig neues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch bemerkbar und verwirrt erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Dieses Gefühl wurde noch stärker, als Amrun begann, ihm zärtlich über seine Brust zu streichen, aus einem inneren Impuls heraus hob er eine Hand, wollte sie berühren, aber er wagte es nicht. Amrun merkte sein Zögern und nahm seine Hand, um sie an ihre Brust zu legen. Ameron nahm seinen Mut zusammen und begann, sie sanft zu streicheln, was sie dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu schließen. Amrun ließ ihre Hand zu seinem Bauch gleiten, wo sie ihn nun zu streicheln begann. Sie legten sich aufs Bett und die junge Frau entledigte sich ihres Kleides, neugierig von Ameron beobachtet. Sie legte sich neben den jungen Mann und fuhr fort, seinen Körper zu liebkosen. Beide kuschelten sich aneinander und Ameron küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Amrun strich versonnen über seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Ameron hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss schweigend die Anwesenheit der schönen Frau. Er war so überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen für Amrun, dass er sie nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Er merkte gar nicht, wie er langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf driftete.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Ameron auf und tastete nach Amrun. Sie war gegangen. Ein wenig enttäuscht setzte er sich im Bett auf und dachte an das, was wenige Stunden zuvor geschehen war. Der junge Mann konnte noch immer nicht ganz begreifen, dass er zum ersten Mal mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war... Ameron begann zu lächeln, als er an Amrun dachte, er hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie nichts von ihm wissen wollte, aber anscheinend hatte er sich da mächtig geirrt. Er legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen, rief sich ihren Duft in Erinnerung, ihre Stimme, das weiche, blonde Haar, die zarte Haut, ihren Blick, mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte...  
  
Am liebsten wäre Ameron zu ihr gegangen, aber er wusste ja gar nicht, wo sie war. Stundenlang starrte er in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die irgendwann vom dämmernden Morgen vertrieben wurde. Ameron setzte sich aufs Fenster und beobachtete verträumt den Sonnenaufgang. Wenn sie jetzt nur hier wäre...  
  
Seufzend beschloss er, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Rasch hatte er sich angezogen und lief planlos durch den Garten, tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Ameron bemerkte gar nicht, wie er beinahe mit Aragorn zusammengestoßen wäre. Auch der König hatte nicht mehr schlafen können und wanderte durch den Garten, die Stille des frühen Morgen genießend. Nur im letzten Moment konnte er ausweichen.  
  
Irritiert blickte er dem jungen Mann nach, der völlig abwesend einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Was war mit Ameron los? Sonst entging ihm nicht das kleinste Geräusch, aber jetzt sieht er nicht einmal mehr, wenn ein großer Mann vor ihm stand! Aber ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen hatte Aragorn ausgereicht, zu sehen, dass mit Ameron soweit alles in Ordnung war. Es schien kein Grund zur Sorge zu bestehen. Der König begann zu lächeln, als in ihm ein bestimmter Verdacht aufkeimte. Es schien fast so, als wäre sein junger Freund bis über beide Ohren verliebt. Ganz sicher war er sich der Sache nicht, aber er würde es Ameron sehr wünschen, nach alldem, was er durchmachen musste.. 


	14. Ein gebrochenes Herz

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@Auxia: *auf die Knie fall* Bitte nicht sauer sein dass es so lang gedauert hat! Ich werde mich bemühen schneller zu machen in Zukunft!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ameron brachte den Tag irgendwie hinter sich, meist in einer Ecke sitzend und still vor sich hin träumend. Er bemerkte nicht die fragenden Blicke oder das wissende Lächeln derer, die ihm begegneten, er reagierte kaum, wenn ihn jemand ansprach. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg gedriftet, hin zu ihr, Amrun. Aragorn hatte seinen jungen Freund immer wieder beobachtet und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich wahrhaftig um eine Frau handeln musste, die für Amerons Zustand verantwortlich war. Mit einem Schmunzeln hatte er bemerkt, wie Ameron zu der Dienerin Amrun hinübersah, als sie zu Mittag im Speisesaal aufwartete. Sie war es also! Der König konnte seinen jungen Leibwächter gut verstehen, sie war eine Schönheit.  
  
Gegen Abend hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus, er musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Entschlossen ging Ameron zu dem Raum, in denen die Bediensteten sich befanden, hatten sie gerade keine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und klopfte zaghaft. Ein älterer Diener öffnete und sah ihn erstaunt an. "Herr Ameron, was kann ich für euch tun?" Der junge Mann holte tief Luft: "Ich würde mich gerne mit Amrun unterhalten, könntet ihr bitte..." Der Bedienstete nickte und entfernte sich. Ameron stand in der Tür und bemerkte zu seinem Unbehagen, dass alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe Amrun erschien und mit ihm nach draußen ging.  
  
In einem Nebengang nahm er sie an den Schultern und sah ihr tief in ihre blauen Augen: "Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste dich unbedingt sehen." Verliebt lächelte Ameron die junge Frau an. "Den ganzen Tag habe ich an dich denken müssen, nicht eine Sekunde hatte der Tag, in der ich dich nicht vor mir gesehen habe. Du...du...", er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, die ihre Schönheit beschreiben konnten, aber es gab sie nicht. "du bist wunderschön, Amrun. Ich glaube, ich habe mich unsterblich in dich verliebt!" Amrun sah Aragorn tief in seine braunen Augen. Irritiert bemerkte der junge Mann ihren traurigen Blick. "Aber was...?" stotterte Ameron. "Es...es...Herr Ameron, das darf einfach nicht sein! Ihr dürft mich nicht lieben, ich bin doch nur eine einfache Dienerin! Das geht nicht!" sanft schüttelte Amrun den Kopf. "Es ist nicht rechtens." - "Amrun, es ist mir völlig gleich, was du bist, es ist doch viel wichtiger, wer du bist. Du bist die Frau, die ich liebe! Ein Mensch, so wie ich. Mir ist völlig egal, welchen Stellenwert du in der Gesellschaft hast!" Ameron nahm sie in die Arme und sah sie ernst an. "Das sollte es aber nicht, Herr Ameron. Immerhin seit ihr ein Leibwächter König Elessars." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte leise. Jedes Wort tat ihr weh, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht anders ging. Sie als Dienerin durfte sich in keinem Falle auf ein Verhältnis mit höhergestellten Herrschaften einlassen. Es war ihr verboten, auch wenn es ihr sehr wehtat, darauf hinweisen zu müssen.  
  
"Ich wurde nur durch einen Zufall Leibwächter, ich war seit meiner Kindheit in der Wildnis, was stellt mich da über dich? Ich bin bestimmt nicht besser als du. Amrun, ich liebe dich!" Amrun hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an: "Ich liebe dich auch, Ameron. Aber wie soll das mit uns gut gehen? Wenn König Elessar von der Sache erfährt, jagt er mich auf die Strasse!" - "Du kennst ihn nicht, nie würde er ein Unrecht begehen. Ich werde gleich morgen mit ihm sprechen. Und er wird nichts dagegen haben." Ameron schenkte der jungen Frau einen tiefen Kuss, den sie leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste sich Amrun aus seiner Umarmung und ging zurück in das Zimmer, wo ihre Schwester besorgt auf sie wartete.  
  
"Aragorn? Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen!" Ameron lief auf Aragorn zu und blieb jappsend und keuchend vor ihm stehen, eine Hand an die Brust gepresst. "Langsam, junger Freund! Komm, setzen wir uns auf die Bank." Der König führte den atemlosen Mann zu einer Steinbank im Garten und ließ ihn Platz nehmen. Während Ameron noch immer um Atem rang, beobachtete er ihn aufmerksam. Es musste sich ja um etwas mächtig wichtiges handeln, wenn sein junger Freund völlig vergaß, dass ihm schnellere Bewegung noch nicht besonders gut bekam. "E...es geht um...Amrun!" brachte Ameron mühsam hervor. "Die Dienerin? Was ist mit ihr?" - "Ich liebe sie!" platzte Ameron hervor und sah seinen Freund abwartend an. Aragorn bemühte sich sehr, ein überraschtes Gesicht zu machen. Hatte er doch Recht gehabt! "Erwidert sie deine Liebe?" fragte er und bemühte sich um eine unbewegte Miene. Der junge Mann nickte: "Ja, aber..." - "Aber was? Gibt es ein Problem?" Aragorn sah ihn irritiert an. "Sie hat Angst, entlassen zu werden. Weil sie eine Dienerin ist und ich ein Leibwächter! Amrun ist der festen Ansicht, dass ich mehr Wert in der Gesellschaft habe als sie!" Ameron sah Aragorn abwartend an, wartete auf seine Reaktion. Aber der König schüttelte den Kopf. " Das finde ich unsinnig, aber sie hat im Grunde Recht. Viele Menschen hier denken noch so. Aber lasst euch davon nicht beirren, ich finde, dass es völlig gleich ist, welcher Tätigkeit man nachgeht, solange es eine ehrliche Arbeit ist. Genießt eure Liebe, meinen Segen habt ihr Beiden!" sagte Aragorn und nahm seinen jungen Freund lachend in seine Arme. "Ich danke dir so sehr, Aragorn! Du bist ein echter Freund!"  
  
Von nun an waren Ameron und Amrun fast unzertrennlich. Den ganzen Winter über sah man das glückliche Paar jede freie Minute zusammen, oft eng umschlungen in einer Ecke am Kamin sitzen oder durch den verschneiten Garten wandeln. Ameron wohnte noch immer im Palast und war fast wieder im Vollbesitz seiner früheren Kräfte. Die Lunge war gut verheilt und man sah ihn oft mit seinen Waffen trainieren. Langsam wich der Winter dem Frühling, die Schneeschmelze hatte eingesetzt und überall sah man die ersten Blumen ihre kleinen Blüten verschlafen der Sonne entgegenstrecken.  
  
Eines Abends, als Aragorn mit Ameron zusammen am Kamin saßen und sich über alles mögliche unterhielten, begann der junge Mann plötzlich versonnen zu lächeln. "Was ist, mein Freund?" fragte Aragorn und sah ihn prüfend an. "Nichts, ...ich meine nichts beunruhigendes. Ich habe mich entschlossen, Amrun um ihre Hand zu bitten. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben und möchte sie heiraten." Der junge Mann sah seinen Freund mit strahlenden Augen an. "Na, das ist aber eine Überraschung! Dass du dich so schnell entscheiden wirst, hatte ich nicht gedacht!" sagte Aragorn staunend. "Ja, aber ich fühle, dass sie die Richtige ist. Aber ehe ich ihr einen Antrag mache, muss ich erst ein Heim für uns Beide schaffen." Ameron lächelte überglücklich. Er würde bald eine Familie gründen. Dieser Gedanke ließ sein Herz einen Sprung vor Freude machen.  
  
Aragorn half seinem jungen Freund auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Haus, und die Beiden wurden auch rasch fündig. Ganz in der Nähe des Palastes, unweit der Häuser der Heilung stand seit vielen Jahren ein kleines Häuschen leer. Ameron hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, das Gebäude wieder wohnbar zu machen, aber er schaffte es in kürzester Zeit. Der März ging seinem Ende zu, als es fertig hergerichtet hatte und sich nun ein Herz fassen wollte. Heute sollte es soweit sein! Ameron suchte Amrun stundenlang im Palast, doch jeden, den er fragte, schüttelte den Kopf. Die Frau schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Nachdenklich schritt Ameron in sein Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett, gedankenverloren schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum und blieb plötzlich am Tisch hängen. Ein Brief lag dort. Stirnrunzelnd stand der junge Mann auf und griff nach dem Papier. Mit zierlicher Handschrift hatte jemand seinen Namen darauf geschrieben. Amrun! Hastig riss Ameron den Umschlag auf und begann zu lesen:  
  
Liebster Ameron  
  
Es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Heute habe ich die Nachricht erhalten, dass Kandor, mein todgeglaubter Verlobter, wiedergekommen ist. Ameron. Ich liebe dich sehr, mehr als ich dir jemals sagen könnte, aber ich hatte vor langer Zeit ihm und unseren Eltern ein Versprechen abgegeben, dass ich unmöglich brechen kann. Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, denn ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich unglücklich zu sehen. Wenn ich meinem Herzen folgen dürfte, wäre ich bis an mein Lebensende bei dir geblieben. Du wirst auf Ewig meine einzige wahre Liebe bleiben. Verzeih mir bitte!  
  
Amrun  
  
Ameron ließ den Brief zu Boden fallen, er konnte es nicht fassen, was er soeben gelesen hatte. Es musste sich um einen Alptraum handeln, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Langsam schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf, seine Amrun war weg, weg für immer! Die Frau, die er mehr liebt als sein eigenes Leben, sie, für die er ein Heim gerichtet hatte und die er heute um ihre Hand bitten wollte, hat ihn verlassen!  
  
Alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen, heiße Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. "Warum? Warum nur? Amrun, warum tust du mir das an?" stammelte er leise und schluchzte laut auf. Sie war doch sein Leben, ohne sie war sein Leben sinnlos geworden. Ameron sprang auf und eilte aus der Tür. Am Gang stieß er mit Aragorn zusammen, der ihn entgeistert ansah: "Ameron! Was bei den Valar ist los? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!" rief er erschocken aus. "Es ist aus, Aragorn! Aus und vorbei, sie war doch mein Leben!" stieß er weinend hervor und lief wie von Sinnen davon. Aragorn sah ihm verdutzt nach, er hatte sich keinen Reim auf das wilde Gestammel machen können, aber in ihm keimte ein furchtbarer Verdacht auf.  
  
Durch die offene Zimmertür sah er einen Brief am Boden liegen, mit wenigen Schritten hatte er ihn erreicht und las entsetzt, was darin stand. Also doch! Es ging um Amrun! Besorgt lief Aragorn aus dem Raum und sah sich um. Ameron sollte nicht alleine sein mit seinem Kummer, jetzt auf keinem Fall, wer weiß, wozu er in seinem Schock fähig ist.  
  
Der König hastete den Gang entlang, den der junge Mann genommen hatte und hielt am Fuße der Treppe, die in den Turm führte. Aragorn ahnte, dass Ameron da oben zu finden sein würde und lief die Stufen hoch. Am Turmfenster sah er eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt sitzen, völlig in Gedanken versunken und in die Tiefe starrend. Der König trat langsam zu Ameron hin. "Sie ist fort, Aragorn. Für immer", sagte der verzweifelte junge Mann und sah Aragorn aus unendlich traurigen Augen an. "Sie war doch Alles für mich, mit ihr wollte ich mein Leben verbringen." Aragorn legte Ameron eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß, mein Junge. Ich habe ihren Brief gelesen, sie konnte nicht anders handeln, in manchen Ländern Mittelerdes ist es immer noch üblich, dass ein Mädchen früh einem Mann versprochen wird. Sie musste ihr Versprechen einhalten, hasse sie bitte nicht dafür."  
  
Ameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf: "Nein, ich hasse sie nicht, ich liebe sie doch. Aber es tut so weh, Aragorn, so unwahrscheinlich weh!" Der junge Mann begann laut zu weinen. Aragorn zog ihn vom Fenster herunter und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Amerons Beine gaben nach und er ließ sich einfach zu Boden sinken, Aragorn setzte sich mit ihm auf den Fußboden und hielt Ameron einfach nur fest. Verzweifelt klammerte sich der junge Mann an seinen Freund und schrie fast seine Verzweiflung heraus. Besänftigend strich Aragorn ihm immer wieder über seinen Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Irgendwann konnte der König seinen Freund auf die Beine ziehen und er brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, wo er Ameron aufs Bett legte und an seiner Seite blieb, bis der junge Mann völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Lange sah Aragorn in das Gesicht des völlig Verzweifelten und seufzte. Es hatte so schön ausgesehen, er hätte nie geahnt, dass es so enden würde. Dabei waren die Beiden doch ein Traumpaar gewesen, sie ergänzten sich perfekt.  
  
"Ameron!" rief Aragorn seinem jungen Leibwächter zu, der wieder einmal unter seinem Lieblingsbaum im Garten saß. Er schien nicht zu reagieren, so kam der König näher und setzte sich schließlich neben seinen Freund. "Das kann so nicht weitergehen, mein Freund. Du sprichst nicht, isst nicht, reagierst auf nichts mehr." Begann Aragorn vorsichtig. Ameron öffnete seine Augen, die er bis jetzt geschlossen gehalten hatte und sah ihn stumm an. Die braunen Augen spiegelten den Schmerz wieder, denn der junge Mann in seinem Herzen verspürte. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt unsinnig klingt, aber akzeptiere es. Ihr wart nicht füreinander bestimmt, die Valar haben wohl andere Pläne für dich." - "Die Valar! Warum haben die Valar zugelassen, dass ich den verdammten Pfeil überlebt habe? Warum haben sie mir und meinen Schwestern die Eltern genommen? Die Valar haben keine Pläne, sie sind einfach nur grausam." Amerons Stimme klang scharf, aber zugleich auch unendlich müde. Seit Amrun ihn verlassen hatte, drohte der Schmerz seine Seele aufzufressen. "Ameron, ich verstehe, dass du verzweifelt bist, aber du darfst deinen Schmerz nicht übermächtig werden lassen, sonst wird er dich verschlingen. Du musst nach vorne sehen, ich brauche dich an meiner Seite, als meinen besten Leibwächter." Aragorn wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht, aber sprach sie mit Nachdruck aus. Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als an Amerons Pflichtbewusstsein zu appellieren. "In einigen Tagen möchte ich nach Hobbingen aufbrechen und erwarte, dass du bis dahin wieder klar denken kannst!"  
  
Der junge Mann sah erstaunt auf. "Zu Sam und Frodo? Ach ja, das Baby müsste doch bald zur Welt kommen!" Der König nickte und sah zu seiner Freunde, dass Ameron bei dem Gedanken an seine kleinen Freunde ein kleines Lächeln zustandebrachte. "Gut, ich werde bereit sein." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der junge Mann und ging nach Hause, wo er mit seinem Waffentraining fortfuhr, dass er unterbrochen hatte, seit Amrun gegangen war.  
  
Die Reise tat Ameron gut, er fand kaum Zeit,, an seinen Schmerz zu denken und die Gespräche mit Aragorn halfen ebenfalls sehr. Der junge Mann genoss die Freiheit wieder, auf dem Rücken seiner Falbstute, der er den Namen Perian gegeben hatte weil sie ja ein Geschenk von seinen Hobbitfreunden war, keine Menschen, kein Lärm. Nur mit seinem Freund Aragorn, Ameron fühlte, wie sich die Last der letzten Monate von seinen Schultern löste. Er konnte wieder an Amrun denken und von ihr sprechen, ohne dass er in Tränen ausbrach, er liebte sie zwar noch immer, aber er hatte sie gehen lassen.  
  
Langsam änderte sich die Umgebung, je näher sie dem Auenland kamen. Amerons Herz begann vor Freude zu schlagen, als er endlich in der Ferne den großen Hügel mit der alten Eiche erkennen konnte - Beutelsend! Als Aragorn und Ameron an dem kleinen Gartentor die Pferde anhielten und abstiegen, kam ihnen auch schon Sam freudestrahlend entgegen: "Streicher! Ameron! Was für eine Überraschung euch zu sehen. Aber ihr seid genau zur rechten Zeit gekommen!" rief der Hobbit und schloss die beiden weitgereisten Freunde in die Arme. "Was meinst du, Sam? Ist am Ende wieder etwas geschehen?" fragte Aragorn irritiert. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Wiedersehen mit den Hobbits, an dem Tag, an dem Frodo von einem Warg angefallen und verschleppt worden war. "Nun ja, geschehen ist in der Tat etwas, aber nichts Schlimmes! Nein, etwas Schönes, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine!" Der Gärtner zwinkerte den Männern grinsend zu. "Frodos und Lilianes Baby ist gestern zur Welt gekommen. Aber nun kommt herein, ihr müsst bestimmt hungrig und durstig sein nach der langen Reise!" Sam lief durch die runde Tür von Beutelsend und die beiden Männer folgten ihm lachend.  
  
Ameron hatte so seine Probleme, als er bei Tisch Platz nehmen wollte. Alles war viel zu klein, er wusste nicht, wo er seine langen Beine hinstecken sollte und kauerte schließlich irgendwie auf dem kleinen Stuhl. Der junge Mann sah sich sofort von einer riesigen Kinderschar umringt, die ihn freundlich begrüßten und musterten. "Ihr könnt kommen, sie sind wach!" rief Sam, der in Frodos Zimmer nach dem Rechten gesehen und Besuch angekündigt hatte. Ameron stand mühsam auf und ging leise hinter Aragorn her.  
  
Als er Liliane im Bett sitzen sah, ein kleines Bündel in ihren Armen, begann sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen. Ergriffen sank er neben ihr auf die Knie und bestaunte mit offenem Mund das kleine Hobbitbaby, das ihn aus tiefblauen Augen musterte. Das kleine Mädchen schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben und quietschte leise, ihre Augen waren fest auf den riesengroßen Mann gerichtet, der sie mit glänzenden Augen und einem fasziniertem Lächeln betrachtete. Sie war so winzig... nie hätte Ameron gedacht, dass ein Baby so klein sein konnte, er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, was ihm beim Anblick des Babys durch den Kopf ging. Er hörte, wie sich Aragorn nach dem Namen erkundigte...Titheniel hieß die Kleine, ein wundervoller Name... Ameron konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick losreißen, aber als die kleine Titheniel ihre Augen schloss und einschlief, ging er schließlich doch auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Zimmer, Mutter und Tochter brauchten noch ihre Ruhe, das wusste er.  
  
Schweigend hörte Ameron zu, wie sich Aragorn mit Frodo und Sam unterhielt, als plötzlich ein kleiner Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der junge Mann wusste, dass es der Sohn von Frodo war, der ihn neugierig musterte. Der Kleine hatte sich an Frodos Hosenbein geklammert und sah ihn aus großen, blauen Augen an, einen Daumen hatte er in den Mund gesteckt. "Na, wer bist denn du?" fragte Ameron und lächelte das Kind freundlich an. "Sam" kam die prompte Antwort aus dem Mund des kleinen Hobbits, der sich zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln verzogen hatte. Plötzlich begann Sam zu lachen und hopste zu Ameron hin, die Ärmchen ihm entgegen gestreckt. "Hoch!" jauchzte der Kleine und er quietschte vor Freunde, als ihm Ameron den Wunsch erfüllte und ihn auf seinen Schoß hob. Dort thronte Frodos Sohn überglücklich und wollte Kuchen haben. "Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen, sonst ist Sam nämlich unwahrscheinlich schüchtern!" staunte Frodo und sah zu wie sich Sam von Ameron mit Kuchen füttern ließ. Der junge Mann strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, er liebte Kinder über alles und den kleinen Hobbit hatte er bereits fest in sein Herz geschlossen. Er wunderte sich, wie klein das Kind doch war, seine Neffen waren gleich alt, aber um einiges größer als Sam.  
  
Ameron und Aragorn hielten sich einige Wochen in Beutelsend auf, der junge Mann fühlte sich so wohl inmitten der vielen Hobbitkinder, dass er am liebsten für immer geblieben wäre. Er machte bei den Spielen der kleinen Hobbits bereitwillig mit und ließ sich nur zu gerne als Pferd oder was den Kindern auch immer einfallen wollte, gebrauchen. Hier, bei ihnen, konnte er alles vergessen, was ihn bedrückte. Aber schließlich kam doch die Zeit des Abschiednehmens.  
  
Frodo hatte die Veränderung bemerkt, die in Ameron vorgegangen war seit der letzten Begegnung. Er hatte mit Aragorn lange über alles gesprochen, hatte von der schweren Verwundung gehört, die der junge Mann nur durch sehr viel Glück überlebt hatte, den Problemen mit seinen Kameraden in der Leibwache, auch von Amrun erfuhr der Hobbit. Frodo war jedoch glücklich zu hören, dass Amerons Schwestern noch lebten und wiedergefunden worden waren.  
  
Als er ein wenig später durch den Garten ging, sah er Ameron unter einen der Bäume sitzen, tief in Gedanken versunken. Langsam trat er zu ihm hin und sah in Amerons abwesendes Gesicht. Er vermeinte Wehmut darin zu erkennen und Frodo hatte das Gefühl, dass es sich um seine verlorene Liebe handeln musste. "Du hast sie sehr geliebt, habe ich recht?" begann der Hobbit vorsichtig das Gespräch. Er hatte sich neben Ameron auf den Boden gesetzt und sich seine Pfeife angesteckt. Ameron nickte langsam. "Ja, mehr als mein Leben. Ich wollte sie heiraten, aber daraus ist nichts geworden. Sie war bereits einem anderen Mann versprochen." Antwortete er mit leiser Stimme, die seine Traurigkeit verriet. Es schmerzte nicht mehr so stark, zumindest nicht immer. Am schlimmsten war es immer noch, wenn der junge Mann alleine war und zu grübeln begann. Dann sah er sie wieder vor sich, hörte ihr Lachen, fühlte ihren weichen Körper. Aber Amrun war unerreichbar für ihn geworden.  
  
Frodo nickte verstehend und legte seine Hand auf die seines Freundes. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass du darüber hinwegkommst, ich weiß, dass es leicht dahingesagt ist, aber ..." Ameron sah den Hobbit traurig lächelnd an. "Ich werde darüber hinwegkommen, bestimmt. Manchmal fühle ich mich so einsam, aber ich bin es nicht, nicht mehr. Ich habe eine Menge wundervoller Freunde, denen ich nicht gleichgültig bin und die mir alle helfen wollen. Und ich habe das alles dir zu verdanken, Frodo. Wenn wir uns damals nicht getroffen hätten, würde ich noch immer tief im Wald sitzen und mich vor Feinden fürchten, die längst nicht mehr existieren." - "Und ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am leben, meine kleine Titheniel hätte ihren Vater nie kennenlernen können, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Ich werde auf ewig tief in deiner Schuld stehen." Sagte Frodo mit bewegter Stimme und umarmte Ameron herzlich.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen brachen die Männer auf, zum Abschied schloss Ameron Frodo noch einmal fest in seine Arme und sagte mit bewegter Stimme: "Danke, Frodo." Der Hobbit wusste, was der junge Mann damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. "Ich hoffe, wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, Ameron. Leb wohl." Sie hatten das Auenland bereits hinter sich gelassen, Ameron hatte seit dem Abschiednehmen von den Hobbits kein Wort gesprochen. Aragorn sah ihn besorgt von der Seite an, aber zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass sein Leibwächter still vor sich hinlächelte. "Ameron, was ist mit dir?" fragte der König schließlich. "Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, mir geht es gut." Gab der junge Mann zur Antwort. Das Auenland scheint einen besonderen Einfluss auf Ameron gehabt zu haben, oder waren es seine Freunde, die ihm sein fröhliches Gemüt wiedergegeben hatten?  
  
In Rohan legten Aragorn und Ameron eine mehrtägige Rast ein, sodass Ameron seine Schwestern besuchen konnte. Samina hatte ihr Baby schon bekommen, ein kleines Mädchen. Ameron konnte kein Auge von seiner kleinen Nichte wenden, stundenlang trug er das Baby spazieren, sodass seine Schwester schon Angst hatte, dass die Kleine völlig verzogen wurde. Aber sie war froh, dass es ihrem Bruder so gut ging, die letzten Briefe von Ameron hatten ihr Sorgen bereitet. Aber er schien alles überwunden zu haben, worüber sie sehr froh war.  
  
Wieder zurück in Minas Tirith, stürzte sich Ameron auf die Arbeit an seinem kleinen Haus, er war lange weggewesen, so musste er einiges wieder reparieren, auch der kleine Garten hatte sehr gelitten. Der junge Mann konnte vor lauter hochgewachsenem Gras und Unkraut kaum noch etwas erkennen. Jetzt wünschte sich Ameron Sam hierher, der hätte das Chaos in kürzester Zeit in den Griff bekommen, aber schließlich schaffte es auch er, dass der Garten wieder der Platz wurde, an dem er sich zurückziehen und träumen konnte. 


	15. Das Leben geht weiter

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@Auxia: Und wieder muss ich meine Stammleserin um Vergebung bitten....es tut mir leid dass ich nicht eher geupdatet habe...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Hiermit ernenne ich Ameron zum Hauptmann der königlichen Leibwache Gondors! Er wird ein würdiger Nachfolger Hauptmanns Sethon, der sich nach der langen Zeit, in dem er immer treu Gondors Herrscher zur Seite gestanden war, in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand begeben wird." König Elessars Worte hallten durch den Saal, in dem sich eine große Anzahl von Soldaten befand, die nun laut zu rufen begannen: "Hoch Hauptmann Ameron!"  
  
Ameron stand neben Aragorn, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Nun war er Hauptmann, er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Der junge Mann ahnte, dass Hauptmann Sethon nicht ganz freiwillig in den Ruhestand ging und es mit den Vorfällen zu tun hatte, die vor der Reise nach Rohan geschehen waren. Irgendwie hatte der König herausgefunden, dass Ameron Probleme mit der Leibwächtertruppe hatte und hatte so lange nachgefragt, bis der junge Mann schließlich sein Schweigen brach und von den Schikanen berichtete, die er zu erdulden hatte. Sothor, der nicht einmal vor Gewalt zurückschreckte, war bereits unehrenhaft aus dem Dienst entlassen worden und die anderen Kameraden hatten sich bei Ameron entschuldigt. Sie hatten aus Angst vor dem Sohn des Hauptmanns bei allen Quälereien mitgemacht.  
  
Ameron nahm bewegt an der Zeremonie teil und schwor sich, das Vertrauen, das sein Freund ihm entgegenbrachte, niemals zu enttäuschen und sein bestes zu geben, diesem Rang, den er nun innehatte, gerecht zu werden.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, hierher zu kommen!" sagte Ameron mit gedämpfter Stimme zu Aragorn. Der König hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, persönlich in den untersten Stadtring zu reiten, um mit den Leuten zu sprechen. Seit einigen Tagen schwelte Unzufriedenheit unter den ärmeren Bürgern der Stadt, sie beneideten die Bürger der besseren Stadtteile um ihren Wohlstand und gaben König Elessar die Schuld an ihrem Elend. Aragorn hatte die Hoffnung, mit ihnen sprechen zu können. Aus diesem Grund sah er sich nun gemeinsam mit seinem treuen Leibwächter von einer grimmig dreinblickenden Menschenmasse umzingelt. "Ich mittlerweile auch nicht!" kam die knappe Antwort von ihm. "Macht Platz für König Elessar!" rief Ameron mit strenger Stimme und zog langsam sein Schwert um zu demonstrieren, dass er es bedenkenlos einsetzen würde, wäre der König in Gefahr. Einige der Männer um ihn begannen zurückzuweichen, als sie die Klinge in der Sonne blitzen sahen. Das wurde ihnen nun doch ein wenig gefährlich. Der junge Leibwächter trieb seine Stute Perian durch die Schneise, die nun langsam in der Menge entstand. Mit einem Blick nach hinten überzeugte er sich davon, dass Aragorn und die zwei Männer seiner Truppe dicht hinter ihm war. Der König hatte sein Schwert noch in der Scheide belassen und würde es nur im Notfall ziehen.  
  
Die Männer hatten schon fast den Rand des Platzes erreicht, als plötzlich ein Stein Ameron an der Stirn traf und die Haut über der rechten Braue aufriss. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei griff er sich an die schmerzende Stelle und sah auf das Blut an seinen Fingern Erschrocken wendete er sein Pferd und ließ Aragorn den Vortritt, der seinen verletzten Freund Fassungslos anstarrte. Ameron schrie ihm zu, dass er sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte und befahl seinen beiden Leuten, den König zum Palast zu eskortieren. Die beiden Leibwächter nickten und ritten mit Aragorn in der Mitte los, der so entsetzt von der Wut seines Volkes war, dass er zu keiner Reaktion fähig war.  
  
Ameron ließ Perian steigen und verdeckte so den Schützen, die immer wieder faustgroße Steine schleuderten, das Ziel auf den König. Endlich, als er sah, dass Aragorn außer Reichweite war, wendete er die Stute und galoppierte hinterdrein, ohne sich um die aufschreienden Menschen zu kümmern, die vor ihm zur Seite sprangen. Leise fluchend lenkte Ameron das Tier durch die Stadtringe und hielt schließlich vor dem Palast, wo bereits von Aragorn und den beiden Leibwächtern erwartet wurde.  
  
Er sprang aus dem Sattel und wäre beinahe gefallen, wenn ihn nicht Mardil, der neben ihm stand, aufgefangen hätte. Ein heftiger Schwindel drohte dem jungen Hauptmann die Beine unter sich wegzuziehen und heftiger Kopfschmerz hatte eingesetzt. "Bringt ihn herein!" forderte Aragorn die Männer auf, die ihren Hauptmann in die Mitte genommen hatten und ging vor ihnen die Treppen hoch. Ameron wurde auf eine Bank gelegt und der König sah sich seine Wunde genau an. "Wieviele Finger siehst du?" fragte Aragorn und hielt seine Hand vor die Augen des jungen Mannes. "Zwei" stöhnte er und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. "Sieh dem Finger nach!" forderte ihn Aragorn wieder auf. "Was soll das? Wenn du spielen willst, such nach Eldarion!" brummte Ameron, gehorchte jedoch und sah dem Finger nach, der sich auf und ab bewegte. "Ich wollte nur sehen, ob dein Gehirn Schaden genommen hat. Aber bei deinem Dickschädel braucht´s dazu schon mehr als einen Stein!" grinste Aragorn, als er erkannte, dass sein Freund nicht schlimm verletzt war.  
  
"Wirklich unglaublich komisch!" murmelte Ameron, aber er musste lächeln, das jedoch sofort wieder erstarb, als eine neue Schmerzwelle durch den Kopf jagte. Aragorn hatte inzwischen eine Schüssel mit Wasser genommen und begann, die blutende Kopfwunde auszuwaschen, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte, denn Ameron konnte seinen Kopf nicht ruhig halten und zuckte immer wieder zurück. Endlich hatte es sein Freund doch noch geschafft und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das muss genäht werden! Ich werde dich in die Häuser der Heilung bringen."  
  
Ameron setzte sich mühsam auf und sah den König entsetzt an: "Oh nein, muss es nicht! Ein Verband genügt völlig!" - "Ameron, die Wunde klafft ziemlich auseinander, das würde nie gut heilen können!" sagte Aragorn ein wenig erstaunt. "Doch, das heilt schon, bestimmt! An meinem Kopf wird ganz bestimmt nicht mit einer Nadel herumgestochert!" Ameron hob abwehrend die Hände und sah ihn sehr bestimmt an. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Sein Freund, der sich tapfer jedem noch so mächtigem Gegner furchtlos entgegenstellte, bekam Panik bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Wunde genäht werden musste!  
  
Aber Ameron würde keine andere Möglichkeit haben, dafür würde er schon sorgen! "Ameron! Ich befehle dir sofort, mit mir in die Häuser der Heilung zu kommen und deine Wunde so versorgen zu lassen, wie es die Heiler für richtig erachten!" sagte Aragorn mit befehlender Stimme. Der junge Mann sah ihn erschrocken an: "Ein Befehl?" fragte er zögerlich. "Ja, ein Befehl!" erwiderte der König mit Nachdruck. Er wusste, dass Ameron niemals einen Befehl verweigern würde, den er ausgesprochen hatte. Aragorn sprach nicht gerne so mit seinen Freunden, aber hier musste er eine Ausnahme machen - zu Amerons Bestem.  
  
Ameron hatte sich Aragorns Willen gebeugt und saß nun auf einem Stuhl in einem der Behandlungszimmer. Nervös rutschte er hin und her und betrachtete skeptisch die verschiedenen Instrumente, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben der Liege lagen, am liebsten wäre er einfach wieder verschwunden, aber Aragorn ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, sodass er sich schließlich seufzend in sein Schicksal fügte.  
  
Der junge Mann fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein Heiler mit einer Pflegerin eintrat. "Ah, Herr Ameron! Die Platzwunde an der Stirn, die genäht werden muss!" rief der Mann freundlich und zog das Tuch weg, das die Wunde abgedeckt hatte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das muss!" murmelte Ameron ein wenig störrisch, aber sein Protest verhallte ungehört. "Legt euch bitte auf die Liege hier, wir werden die Wunde nun säubern, ehe sie genäht wird!" Widerwillig gehorchte der junge Mann und sah Aragorn anklagend an, als er auf dem Rücken lag und sich der Heiler über ihn beugte. "Habt ihr irgendwelche Beschwerden?" fragte der Mann, während er Ameron tief in die Augen sah. "Nein, nichts!" war die kurze Antwort.  
  
Aragorn atmete geräuschvoll aus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihm war furchtbar schwindlig und hatte starke Kopfschmerzen, als ich ihn mir ansah." - "Oh, das ist aber nicht so gut, aber nicht außergewöhnlich bei dieser Verletzung. Ein paar Tage Ruhe werden genügen, dass der junge Herr wieder auf die Beine kommt." Der Heiler blickte ein wenig irritiert auf seinen König, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging dann zu dem Tischchen, wo er eine gebogene Nadel und einen dünnen Faden nahm. Mit diesen Utensilien begab er sich wieder zu Ameron der den Mann misstrauisch ansah. Als er die Nadel in dessen Hand bemerkte, wollte der junge Mann aufspringen, das war dann doch zuviel für ihn.  
  
"Ameron!" donnerte die Stimme des Königs durch den Raum und ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Erschrocken sah er Aragorn an, dessen Blick war unmissverständlich. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer ließ er sich wieder auf die Liege zurücksinken und schloss ängstlich die Augen. Ergeben wartete er auf die Höllenqualen, die er nun erdulden würde und hoffte inständig, dass sie schnell vorübergehen würden. Aber nichts geschah, warum fing der Heiler nicht endlich an, damit die Folterei bald ein Ende fand? "Fertig, Herr Ameron. Nur noch der Verband, und ihr könnt wieder nach Hause!" hörte er die Stimme des Heilers. Irritiert öffnete er die Augen. "Fertig? Habt ihr doch nicht genäht?" Der Heiler musste lachen: "Doch, fünf Stiche waren nötig, die Wunde zu schließen!" Ameron sah zu Aragorn, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte und breit grinste. Er fühlte die Schamesröte aufsteigen, er hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind benommen.  
  
Beschämt trottete Ameron neben Aragorn her zu seinem Haus, das ganz in der Nähe lag. Der König grinste noch immer vor sich hin, das kindische Verhalten seines besten Leibwächters hatte ihn doch sehr amüsiert. Im Grunde war es unvorstellbar, dass ein so mutiger Mann wie Ameron solch eine Angst vor dem versorgen einer Wunde haben konnte! "E...es tut mir leid, wie ich mich benommen habe." stotterte der junge Mann, als sie sich in der Küche an den Tisch gesetzt hatten. "Ich muss sagen, ich war mehr als erstaunt, dass du dich so benehmen kannst. Warum hattest du bloss solch eine Angst vor dem nähen?" Aragorn sah Ameron fragend an.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich, weil ich als Kind schon einmal genäht worden bin." Der junge Mann zog sein linkes Hosenbein in die Höhe und gewährte dem König einen Blick auf seine Wade, wo eine lange, hässliche Narbe zu sehen war. "Ich war so vier oder fünf Jahre alt, da stürzte ich beim Heu machen direkt in die Sense meines Vaters. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer meine Wunde genäht hatte, aber es tat furchtbar weh und alles entzündete sich. Ich konnte tagelang nicht laufen. Seitdem versorge ich meine Verletzungen lieber selbst."  
  
Verstehend nickte Aragorn und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines jungen Freundes. "Ich kann dir versichern, dass in den Häusern der Heilung nur die besten Heiler ihr Handwerk versehen, du kannst ihnen ruhig trauen. Aber nun lege dich ins Bett und schone deinen Kopf." Seufzend nickte Ameron und legte sich nieder. Als er eingeschlafen war, schlich sich Aragorn leise durch die Tür und ging zurück zum Palast, wo er sich darum kümmerte, dass Soldaten in den unteren Ring gingen und die Leute dort wieder zur Besinnung brachten.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hauptmann Ameron, vor dem Tor stehen zwei Halblinge, die euch zu sehen wünschen." Einer der Wachen vom Stadttor war zu ihm getreten. Ameron sah von den Berichten auf. "Halblinge? Haben sie einen Namen genannt?" fragte er aufgeregt. Es kamen nicht viele Halblinge nach Minas Tirith. "Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock aus dem Auenland, Hauptmann!" Der junge Mann sprang auf und warf seine Arbeit auf den Tisch. Merry und Pippin! Wie lange hatte er die Beiden schon nicht mehr gesehen? Im Geiste rechnete er nach, mindestens zwei Jahre musste es hersein! Vor dem Tor standen tatsächlich seine Freunde! "Merry, Pippin! Welch eine Überraschung! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr kommt, ihr hättet natürlich einen anderen Empfang genossen!" Stürmisch umarmte er die Hobbits. "Ameron, du bist Hauptmann?" fragte Pippin erstaunt und sah seinen jungen Freund fragend an. "Ja, Hauptmann der Leibwache. Die Stadtwache untersteht ebenfalls meinem Befehl!" lachte Ameron und führte seine Freunde durch das Tor. "Was ist denn hier überhaupt los? Solch einen Empfang habe ich doch noch nie in Minas Tirith erlebt!" sagte Merry und blickte noch einmal zu dem Wächter, der ihn beleidigt hatte." - "Nehmt es meinen Männern nicht übel, sie haben strikte Befehle einzuhalten, und die Zeiten verlangen leider nach Wachsamkeit. Aber nun kommt, Aragorn wird sich freuen, euch zu sehen!"  
  
Der König war nicht minder erfreut, Merry und Pippin wiederzusehen und bald saßen die Hobbits mit Aragorn und Ameron im Arbeitszimmer des Königs. "Was führt euch zu uns, Freunde?" fragte Aragorn und sah in zwei bedrückte Gesichter. "Es geht um Frodo, er war mit uns unterwegs und wurde kurz vor Minas Tirith entführt!"  
  
Die Männer hielten die Luft an. "Die Bewahrer der alten Ordnung! Nur sie können es gewesen sein!" rief Ameron aus und sprang hoch. "Was ist passiert, wohin sind sie geritten?" Merry erzählte alles über den Vorfall, beschrieb die Männer so gut er kannte und berichtete, dass ihre Spuren an Minas Tirith vorbeigegangen waren. Ameron und Aragorn sahen sich an: "Osgiliath!" stieß Ameron aufgeregt hervor. "Die Ruinenstadt ist das geeignete Versteck für die Bande!"  
  
Aragorn wandte sich wieder an die Hobbits: "Was hat euch überhaupt in diese Gegend geführt?" - "Wir sind wegen Frodo gekommen, wir hofften alle, dass du ihm helfen könntest!" sagte Pippin mit trauriger Stimme. "Helfen? Was ist mit ihm?" - "Im Winter hatte er einen schlimmen Unfall, ein Pony hat ihn überrannt und schwer am Kopf verletzt. Es dauerte Tage, ehe er wieder zu sich kam, aber dann sahen wir, dass die Verletzungen schlimmer waren, als wir angenommen hatten..." Pippin holte tief Luft und sah in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner großen Freunde. "Frodo ist blind!" Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf: "Oh nein! Das ist ja schrecklich! Aber wie könnte ich ihm helfen?"  
  
Der Hobbit erzählte von dem Heiler, der Frodos einzige Chance auf Heilung in den Heilkräften König Elessars sah. Er erklärte, dass er der Ansicht war, dass die Erblindung eine Schockreaktion von Frodos Körper war und vielleicht heilbar wäre. "Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich da rausholen, wenn ihr wisst, wo sich die Bande aufhält, könnten wir doch..." Pippin war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, doch Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein Pippin, es ist nicht so einfach! Wenn sich Frodo in Osgiliath befindet, was noch immer nicht völlig sicher ist, wäre es äußerst schwierig, ihn dort zu finden. Die Stadt war immer darauf ausgerichtet, einem Feind Widerstand zu leisten, sie besitzt ein weitverzweigtes Tunnelsystem, die Stadtmauer kann nicht unbeobachtet erreicht werden und in der gesamten Stadt gibt es hunderte Verstecke, die wie geschaffen sind für Hinterhalte." - "Ein weiteres Problem ist die Tatsache, dass wir überhaupt nichts von den Bewahrern der alten Ordnung wissen. Bis vorhin wussten wir nicht einmal genau, dass sie wirklich existieren. Solange wir nicht ihre wahren Absichten und ihre Gewaltbereitschaft kennen, wäre es zu riskant!" Ameron hatte sich nun zu Wort gemeldet und Aragorns Bericht ergänzt. "Nein, wir würden Frodo nur unnötig gefährden, wenn wir einfach kopflos in Osgiliath einfallen. Wir brauchen jemanden, der die Stadt gut genug kennt. Ich werde Faramir bitten, uns zu helfen, sobald wir sicher sein können, dass Frodo in Osgiliath festgehalten wird." sagte Aragorn und lehnte sich mit einem seufzen zurück.  
  
Ameron erhob sich indes und ging zur Tür: "Ich werde Späher ausschicken, die die Spuren verfolgen werden, die die Entführer hinterlassen haben!" Der König nickte ihm zu und der junge Mann verschwand sofort. Er ließ sofort die Soldaten zusammenkommen und wählte einen Spähtrupp aus, der sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Ameron setzte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und legte den Kopf in die Hände, furchtbare Sorgen quälten ihn um seinen Freund. Der junge Hauptmann hatte die Briefe gelesen, in denen die "Bewahrer der alten Ordnung", wie sie sich nannten, Aragorns Familie offen bedrohten. Seit dem ersten Drohbrief hatte Ameron fast Tag und Nacht nach der Bande geforscht, bis in den Fangornwald war er gekommen, aber nirgends gab es auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen ihrer Existenz. Und nun hatten sie Frodo, ausgerechnet ihn, der im Moment nicht sehen konnte und schon soviel ertragen musste!  
  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass seine Männer zurückkehrten, immer wieder stand Ameron auf und lief zum Fenster, um Ausschau zu halten. Nach einer Ewigkeit war der Spähtrupp wieder in der Stadt eingetroffen und erstattete sofort Bericht. Der junge Hauptmann lief sofort in den Palast, um Aragorn von den Beobachtungen der Männer zu berichten: "Meine Männer haben die Spuren der Entführer bis knapp an die Stadtmauer Osgiliaths verfolgt, es steht außer Zweifel, dass sich Frodo in der Ruinenstadt befindet, Aragorn!" brachte er atemlos hervor. Aragorn nickte und wandte den Blick wieder seinen Karten zu, die über den Tisch ausgebreitet waren. "Aber wo genau haben sie ihn versteckt?" murmelte der König vor sich hin. "Wir brauchen Faramir! Lass ihn kommen, er wird es vielleicht wissen!" riet Ameron und sah seinen Freund an. Aragorn nickte und sandte einen Diener mit dem Befehl, Faramir herzuholen, aus. Der Bedienstete wäre beinahe mit Pippin zusammengeprallt, der gerade bei der Tür hereinmarschierte. "Was ist den mit dem los?" fragte er irritiert. "Frodo ist in Osgiliath, nun muss uns Faramir helfen." Gab Aragorn knapp zur Antwort. Der Hobbit wurde ganz aufgeregt, als er diese Nachricht vernahm und wollte sofort aufbrechen. Der König versuchte alles, seinen kleinen Freund zu überzeugen, dass es für Frodo eine Gefahr darstellte, wenn sie einfach dort einfallen würden. Pippin wurde wütend und riss sich von Aragorn los. Kopflos stürmte er aus dem Raum, Ameron wollte nachlaufen, mit ihm sprechen, aber er wurde zurückgehalten. "Lass ihn, Ameron. Er ist ein Hitzkopf, aber er wird sich wieder beruhigen, Ich werde nachher Merry bitten, mit ihm zu sprechen!" sagte Aragorn und wandte sich wieder den Plänen zu, als es an der Türe klopfte und ein Diener mit einem Brief eintraf. Entsetzt las Aragorn darin und reichte ihn fassungslos an Ameron weiter, der mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Nachricht der Entführer las. Als er fertig war, sah er seinen Freund mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an: "Sie haben Frodo also tatsächlich und wissen auch , wer er ist. Sie wollen ihn töten, wenn du nicht abdankst? Aber was haben die davon? Und wer ist dieser Goar, der den Brief geschrieben hat?" Aragorn schüttelte hilflos den Kopf: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne den Mann überhaupt nicht, aber ich werde Faramir nach ihm befragen, vielleicht hat er eine Ahnung, wer er ist!"  
  
"Wenn doch Faramir nicht ausgerechnet in Edoras wäre! So vergehen wertvolle Tage, ehe wir Frodo zu Hilfe kommen können. Ich verstehe Pippin, wenn er enttäuscht und wütend ist." Bemerkte Ameron leise und sah Aragorn unruhig an. Dieses Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, machte den jungen Mann noch wahnsinnig. "Mir geht es nicht anders, aber es wäre viel zu riskant, jetzt schon einzugreifen. Wir müssen Geduld haben!" antwortete Aragorn bestimmt und sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen. "Ich weiß!" murmelte der junge Mann und starrte zum Fenster hinaus, ehe er sich erhob. "Ich werde wieder an meine Arbeit gehen, vielleicht finden meine Männer noch irgendetwas, was uns nützlich sein kann!" Er nickte Aragorn kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum, um sich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer im Wachturm einzuschließen. Dort grübelte Ameron stundenlang über eine Lösung des Problems nach, aber es gab nur eine im Moment: Faramir. Doch der war noch weit weg in Rohan. Früh am nächsten Morgen riss ihn ein Klopfen aus dem Schlaf. Ameron hatte bis spät in der Nacht über den Stadtplänen Osgiliaths gebrütet und hatte sich dann auf die Liege im Arbeitszimmer gelegt, wo er eingeschlafen war. Der junge Mann setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Ja?" rief er und sah einen der Wachen eintreten: "Hauptmann Ameron, vor den Stadttoren haben wir ein Pony eingefangen. Es war gesattelt und gezäumt und hat wohl seinen Reiter verloren." In Ameron keimte ein schlimmer Verdacht auf. Nur Kinder reiten hier Ponys...und Hobbits! Und wenn ein Kind über Nacht außerhalb der Stadt unterwegs gewesen wäre, hätte er es auf jeden Fall erfahren. Er lief nach draußen, wo einer der Soldaten das Pony am Zügel führte. Er erkannte es sofort, es war Pippins Pony! "Hat es der Narr also doch getan!" murmelte Ameron bestürzt, er machte sich sofort auf den Weg in den Palast, um Aragorn davon zu berichten. Nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit Merry war es gewiss: Pippin war in Osgiliath!  
  
Und was sollen wir nun tun? Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, ehe Faramir hier eintrifft. Das dauert viel zu lange!" gab Merry zu bedenken. Aragorn sah den Hobbit fest in die Augen: "Nein, Merry! Es ist viel zu riskant ohne Faramir. Wir warten auf ihn, ich habe nicht vor, das Leben der Beiden unnötig zu gefährden!" Sein scharfer Tonfall ließ Ameron ihn erschrocken ansehen. Er verstand allerdings, dass der König nur aus einem Grunde so streng gesprochen hatte: Er wollte Merry vor Dummheiten bewahren! Der Hobbit nickte ergeben, er war nicht ganz so hitzköpfig wie Pippin und sah ein, dass Aragorn rechthatte.  
  
Ameron nutzte die Zeit, in der sie auf Faramir warteten, indem er einen Trupp von Soldaten zusammenstellte, die den Angriff auf Osgiliath begleiten würden. Seine Späher beobachteten Tag und Nacht die Stadtmauer der Ruinenstadt und meldeten jede Bewegung, die sie registrierten. So wussten Aragorn und Ameron stets, wenn einer der Bewahrer die Stadt verließ.  
  
"Hauptmann Ameron, Herr Faramir und Frau Eowyn passieren gerade das Stadttor!" Erfreut sprang der junge Mann vom Stuhl hoch. "Rasch, lass im Palast Bescheid geben! Endlich sind sie da!" Ameron hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als er auch schon zur Tür gelaufen war. Freudig begrüsste er den Statthalter Gondors und seine Frau. Erstaunt bemerkte er dass die Beiden nicht alleine gekommen waren. Neben ihnen ritten...Sam, Liliane und drei Hobbitkinder! "Sam, Liliane! Was treibt ihr hier? Ich dachte doch, dass ihr zu Hause geblieben wärt!" rief der junge Mann überrascht aus. " Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Ameron! Wir werden sie später erzählen!" sagte Sam und schloss seinen jungen Freund in die Arme. "Wisst ihr schon etwas von Frodo?" wollte Liliane wissen, nachdem der junge Hauptmann auch sie begrüßt hatte. "Leider Nein. Aber jetzt, wo Faramir hier ist, wird alles schnell gehen, ganz gewiss! Aber nun kommt! Aragorn wartet schon ungeduldig!" Ameron ging voraus und begleitete seine Freunde zum Palast, an dessen Stufen tatsächlich bereits Aragorn Ausschau hielt. "Sam, Liliane! Was..." Der König glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als er seine Freunde erkannte. Aragorn ließ den Hobbits erst einmal Zimmer geben und mit Essen versorgen, ehe sie sich alle zusammensetzten und Sam von Lilianes Alpträumen berichtete, in denen sie Frodo in großer Gefahr gesehen hatte. Der Hobbit erklärte auch, dass Frodo und Liliane fühlen konnten, wenn es einem von ihnen nicht gut ging. Deshalb waren Sam und Frodos Frau Merry; Pippin und Frodo nachgeritten. Mit dabei waren noch Sams ältester Sohn Frodo sowie Sam und Titheniel, Frodos Kinder. Liliane ließ Sam den Bericht vollenden, ehe sie sich zu Wort meldete: "Wie geht es nun weiter? Wird Frodo nun befreit?" Aragorn legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter: "Wir werden sofort mit der Planung beginnen, hab keine Angst, Frodo wird bestimmt bald bei dir sein, Liliane!"  
  
Der König wandte sich nun an Faramir: "Ehe wir beginnen, hätte ich eine Frage: Kennst du einen Mann namens Goar?" Faramir wurde blass, und ob er diesen Mann kannte! "Goar sagtest du? Er hatte, kurz bevor der Ringkrieg begonnen hatte, den Plan, meinen Vater, Boromir und mich zu töten um an den Thron von Gondor zu gelangen. Aber dein Auftauchen hatte seinen Plan zerstört und wir jagten ihn bis weit über die Grenzen Gondors hinaus. Ich dachte all die Jahre, dass er im Anduin ertrunken wäre!" - "Aber er ist her und hat Frodo, wahrscheinlich auch Pippin in seiner Gewalt!" erwiderte Aragorn leise. "Dann sind die Beiden in größter Gefahr. Aragorn, Goar macht keine leeren Drohungen! Er ist skrupellos genug, Frodo und Pippin zu töten! Die einzige Möglichkeit ist die, in Osgiliath heimlich einzudringen und hoffen, die Beiden eher zu finden, als die Bande uns findet!" sagte Faramir mit eindringlicher Stimme und wandte sich den Stadtplänen zu, wo er Aragorn und Ameron die möglichen Verstecke zeigte. "Am wahrscheinlichsten werden die Hobbits im Kerker sein! Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit in den Tunneln, Gefangene sicher zu verwahren!" Er sah Aragorn an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle der Karte. "Und das ist genau hier. Eindringen werden wir durch diese kleine Geheimtür in der Mauer", sein Finger fuhr auf dem Plan ein Stückchen weiter, " so werden sie uns nicht sofort bemerken, was uns vielleicht die nötige Zeit verschaffen wird. Werden wir erwischt, wird es sehr gefährlich für Frodo werden. Er ist es doch, den Goar als Druckmittel gegen dich einsetzt, oder?" Aragorn nickte bedrückt.  
  
"Ameron, wieviele Männer werden mitkommen?" wandte sich Faramir an den jungen Hauptmann. "Ich habe zwanzig sehr gute Männer ausgewählt, die jederzeit bereit sind!" kam die prompte Antwort von Ameron. "Gut. Wissen wir überhaupt, wie groß diese Bande ist?" Der Statthalter sah fragend auf. "Nein, das ist das Hauptproblem, aber wenn wir uns in Osgiliath einschleichen und es schaffen, Frodo zu finden, ehe wir entdeckt werden, ist ihre Größe nicht mehr ausschlaggebend. Die Soldaten werden außerhalb in einem Versteck auf ein Signal von uns warten, ehe sie angreifen." Erklärte Aragorn und sah, dass Faramir anerkennend nickte. "Das ist gut, diesen Vorschlag wollte auch ich machen. Dann lasst uns alles vorbereiten, wir Drei", er schlug kurz Aragorn und Ameron auf die Schulter, "werden die Vorhut sein und sehen, dass wir Frodo da rausholen können!" - "Und was ist mit uns? Sam und ich werden auf jeden Fall mit dabei sein!" rief Merry nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit dem Gärtner. "Und ich werde auch mitkommen!" Liliane war aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Sam und Merry gestellt. "Oh nein, Liliane, das wirst du ganz bestimmt nicht! Die Sache ist viel zu riskant, du hast Kinder, vergiss das bitte nicht!" widersprach ihr Aragorn heftig. Die Hobbitfrau baute sich vor dem König auf: "Das vergesse ich niemals, aber Frodo ist in Lebensgefahr und ich werde bestimmt nicht tatenlos hier herumsitzen und um ihn zittern! Ich gehe auf jeden Fall, Aragorn, ob mit oder ohne deiner Zustimmung!" Liliane hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und sah den König bestimmt an. Aragorn wusste, dass Frodos Frau nicht mehr von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen sein würde und nickte schließlich ergeben. "Dann komme ich auch mit und passe auf Liliane auf!" sagte Eowyn und trat neben die Hobbitfrau. Faramir wollte Protest erheben, aber ein Blick seiner Frau genügte, er wusste, dass Einwände zu gar nichts führen würden. Ergeben seufzte er und wandte sich an Ameron: "Wann können deine Männer aufbrechen?" Der junge Hauptmann sah auf: "In längstens einer Stunde, sie warten bereits auf einen Befehl!" - "Gut, wir brechen in einer Stunde auf, macht euch bereit!" Aragorn nickte seinen Freunden zu. 


	16. Misstrauen

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@Auxia: Wow...eine deiner Lieblingsgeschichten...ich bin sprachlos! Was kann es für einen Autor schöneres und beflügelnderes geben als solch eine Aussage? Ich danke dir dafür! *sich verneigt*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ameron stand aufgeregt hinter einem der Bäume und sah zu, wie seine Freund vorsichtig zur Stadtmauer schlichen. Der junge Hauptmann hatte sich mit seinen Männern in dem kleinen Wäldchen versteckt, bereit beim ausgemachten Signal loszustürmen. Die Tore der alten Stadt waren nicht mehr funktionsfähig und würden sie nicht behindern. Der junge Mann wartete ungeduldig, dass er endlich einschreiten konnte, er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Freunde. Besonders, nachdem er von der Skrupellosigkeit des Anführers gehört hatte. Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht zu spät!  
  
Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, hörte er einen langgezogenen Pfiff. Das Zeichen! Ameron und die Soldaten stürmten los, durch das Stadttor. Die ersten Wachen der Bande stellten sich ihnen entgegen. Ameron hatte sein Schwert gezogen, doch als die beiden Männer die Übermacht sahen, der sie gegenüberstanden, warfen sie ihre Schwerter zu Boden und ergaben sich. Ihnen wurden die Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und einer der Soldaten bewachte sie. Der junge Hauptmann war indessen weitergelaufen und sah schon von der Ferne, dass seine Freunde von einer ganzen Menge Feinde eingekreist worden war. Mit einem Schrei warf er sich auf den nächstbesten Mann und ein wilder Kampf entbrannte. Das Mitglied der Bande dachte im Traum nicht daran, aufzugeben, wütend ließ er sein Schwert auf Ameron niedersausen. Doch der junge Mann hatte die größere Erfahrung im Kampf als sein Gegner, alsbald lag er am Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Aragorn, Merry und Eowyn Seite an Seite standen und einen Gegner nach dem anderen ausschalteten. Sam und Liliane standen abseits von ihnen, der Gärtner hatte Frodos Frau hinter sich gestellt und focht gerade mit einem sehr jungen Mann, der kaum das Schwert richtig halten konnte. Liliane hatte ebenfalls ein Schwert in der Hand und half Sam nach Kräften.  
  
Ameron sah, dass Faramir durch eine Tür gelaufen war, sie musste in den Kerker führen. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da erschien der Statthalter und hielt jemanden in seinen Armen. Ameron erkannte sofort, dass es sich um Frodo handelte. Der Hobbit wand sich in den Armen des Mannes und Pippin lief mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck neben Faramir her. Ameron wollte zu ihnen, sehen was mit Frodo los war, aber in diesem Moment wurde er von der Seite angegriffen. Er fühlte, wie die Klinge des Gegners über seinen Arm schrammte und wandte sich sofort ihm zu. Vor ihm hatte sich ein recht kräftiger Mann aufgebaut, der ihn verachtend ansah. „Jetzt stirbst du, Jüngelchen!" knurrte er und grinste hämisch. „Versuch´s doch!" stieß Ameron hervor und wehrte den nächsten Schlag gekonnt ab. Der Mann erwies sich als ein starker Gegner, immer wieder entging der junge Hauptmann nur knapp dem tödlichem Streich, laut klirrten die Klingen ihrer Schwerter gegeneinander, die beiden waren sich an Können und Kraft durchaus ebenbürtig. Ameron merkte bereits, wie ihm die Arme schwer wurden und seine Bewegungen langsamer. Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit und der Feind hatte dem jungen Hauptmann das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und ihn zu Boden gestoßen.  
  
Entsetzt sah Ameron, dass der Mann seine Waffe erhoben hatte und dessen Spitze nun genau auf sein Herz zeigte. Ohne die Klinge aus den Augen zu lassen, tastete seine Rechte nach dem Messer in seinen Gürtel. Als er den glatten Holzgriff zwischen seinen Fingern fühlte, packte er in Sekundenbruchteilen zu und schleuderte die Waffen mit aller Kraft. Das Messer blieb in der Brust des Mannes stecken und ließ ihn zurücktaumeln, ehe er zusammenbrach. Erleichtert atmete Ameron aus und sprang wieder auf seine Füße. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde, alle Feinde waren entweder gefangengenommen worden oder gefallen. Nun fiel Ameron wieder Frodo ein. Hastig lief er zu der Stelle, an der sein Freund in den Armen seiner Frau lag.  
  
„Hauptmann! Hier sind die Männer, die wir festnehmen konnten! Die anderen sind tot, sie wollten sich nicht ergeben!" Der Soldat hatte Ameron aufgehalten, ehe er bei seinen Freunden angekommen war. „Ja, gut! Sorgt dafür, dass allen die Hände gebunden sind und passt gut auf, dass keiner entkommt!" befahl er und sah beunruhigt zu Frodo hinüber. Aragorn hatte sich über den Hobbit gebeugt und untersuchte ihn gerade, während er zu Pippin sprach. Plötzlich merkte Ameron, wie Aragorn erschrocken den Kopf hob und den neben sich stehenden Hobbit ansah.  
  
Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in der Brust des Hauptmannes breit als er sah, dass der König den Kopf schüttelte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten, hieß es am Ende, dass Frodo...? Aber Ameron sah, dass Frodo sich langsam bewegte, also lebte er. Aber warum...?  
  
Ein lauter Aufschrei riss ihn aus den Gedanken, verwirrt sah er, dass Pippin auf einen der Gefangenen zeigte und Sam mit Gebrüll und gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zukam. „ICH BRINGE IHN UM!" schrie der Hobbit außer sich und rannte an Ameron vorbei. Der junge Mann wusste nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, aber Sam musste gestoppt werden, ehe er den Gefangenen erreichen würde, das war Ameron klar. Er warf sich auf Sam und brachte ihn mit seinem vollen Gewicht zu Fall. Erschrocken schrie der Hobbit auf und als er erkannte, wer da auf ihm lag und ihn festhielt, begann er wie wild zu toben: „LASS MICH, AMERON! ER HAT FRODO VERGIFTET! ICH BRINGE IHN UM!" schrie Sam mit sich überschlagender Stimme und sah Ameron wütend an. Was? Vergiftet? Was war hier los? Amerons Gedanken überschlugen sich, das konnte nicht wahr sein, was der Hobbit da erzählte, er musste sich geirrt haben! Das durfte nicht passiert sein! Der Hauptmann sah Sam ungläubig an, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Griff zu lockern. Auf einmal begann Sam laut zu weinen: „Er wird sterben! Frodo wird sterben, sie haben ihn vergiftet!" schluchzte er laut auf.  
  
Ameron gab den Hobbit frei und Sam klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn. „Frodo vergiftet? Aber wie..." stammelte der junge Hauptmann und sah über Sams Kopf zu Frodo hinüber, der nun fast reglos in den Lilianes Armen lag. Er fühlte die Tränen kommen, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, stand Ameron schließlich auf und ging langsam mit Sam zu Frodo. Kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, schrie plötzlich Liliane laut Frodos Namen und Aragorn beugte sich über den sich völlig verkrampften Hobbit. Amerons Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als er bemerkte, dass Frodos Kopf langsam zurücksank und seine Hand kraftlos neben ihn fiel. Der junge Mann hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, als Aragorn langsam den Kopf schüttelte und er Tränen in den Augen des Königs fand.  
  
Er ist tot! Frodo ist gestorben und er hatte ihn nicht retten können! Amerons Gedanken überschlugen sich, er dachte wieder zurück, als er den Hobbit im Wasser treiben sah, da hatte er ihn retten können! Und als sich die Wunden so schwer entzunden hatten konnte er Frodo ebenfalls helfen. Aber warum hatte er es diesmal nicht geschafft? Er hätte schneller sein müssen, die Entführer hatten zu lange Zeit, um ihr teuflisches Werk zu vollenden! Ameron fühlte, dass sich Sam fest an ihn gepresst hatte und herzzerreißend weinte, das klarte seinen Blick wieder ein wenig und der junge Mann sah die Trauer in jedem einzelnen seiner Freunde. Liliane wiegte Frodo langsam in ihren Armen und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen. Was sollte sie nun anfangen? Ameron dachte an Sam und Titheniel, die Kleinen würden nun ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen, wie würden sie es verkraften, sie waren doch noch so klein und zerbrechlich.  
  
Auf einmal hörte Ameron Lachen hinter sich und drehte sich entgeistert um. Wer wagte es, in diesem furchtbaren Moment zu lachen? Er sah, dass Merry und Eowyn freudestrahlend auf sie zukamen, aber ihre Freude wandte sich schlagartig in tiefe Trauer um, als die Beiden merkten, was mit Frodo war.  
  
Ameron hielt es nicht mehr aus, er riss sich von Sam los, der mit verweinten Augen zu ihm aufsah und rannte los. Nur weg! Er konnte Frodos Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, die Trauer seiner Freunde bohrte sich wie ein Stachel in sein Herz. Der junge Mann kannte dieses Gefühl, es war das gleiche wie damals, als er seine Eltern in das Grab gelegt hatte...  
  
Keuchend bog er um eine Hausecke und sank langsam auf die Knie, er schlang seine Arme um sich und begann laut zu schluchzen. Was hatten die Valar bloss gegen ihn? Warum musste er jeden, der ihm etwas bedeutete, verlieren? Was hatte er nur getan? Im nächsten Moment schämte er sich ob seiner selbstsüchtigen Gedanken. Wie konnte er nur an sich und seinen Kummer denken? Was war mit Frodos Familie? Sie waren es doch, die das meiste Leid erfahren mussten!  
  
Eine sachte Berührung an der Schulter ließ ihn aufschauen. Sam war ihm gefolgt und legte nun die Hand auf die Schulter des verzweifelten jungen Mannes, der ihn nur ansah. Ameron sah die Trauer in seinen Augen, Sam war Frodos bester Freund, so viel hatten die Beiden miteinander ausgestanden, das die Freundschaft der beiden Hobbits so tief werden ließ, dass sich Ameron gar nicht vorstellen konnte, wie Sam den Tod Frodos je verkraften sollte. „Oh Sam, es...es tut mir so leid! Wäre ich nur schneller gewesen..." stammelte er verzweifelt. Sam schüttelte unter Tränen den Kopf: „Nein Ameron, gib nicht dir die Schuld...das wäre nicht richtig." sagte der Hobbit leise und nahm seinen Freund in die Arme. Ameron lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter des Gärtners und schluchzte laut auf. „Es ist alleine die Schuld der Mörder, was geschehen ist. Wir haben doch alles versucht..." Sam strich beruhigend über den bebenden Rücken des jungen Hauptmannes, er verstand ihn. Auch er gab sich irgendwie die Schuld an dem Unglück, hätte er Frodo bloss nie alleine gelassen! Aber es war nun zu spät.  
  
Keiner der Beiden wusste, wie lange sie sich gemeinsam Halt gaben in ihrer Trauer, aber irgendwann stand Ameron schwankend auf und sie gingen langsam zu ihren Freunden zurück. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen Ameron, wie Aragorn völlig aufgeregt Frodo auf seine Arme hob und sich hektisch umsah. „Ah Ameron! Wo ist der Kerl, der ihm das Gift gegeben hatte? Bring ihn sofort her!" rief er ihm zu und der Hauptmann lief zu den Gefangenen, wo er den jungen Mann namens Pergen, den ihm Pippin gezeigt hatte, am Kragen packte und zum König brachte, der soeben den leblosen Hobbit in Faramirs Arme gelegt hatte.  
  
Ameron wusste nicht, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte und wartete gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Aragorn begann, eindringlich auf den jungen Mann einzureden, aber der blickte den König nur aufsässig an. Ameron ballte die Faust, die er dem Kerl am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte, aber Aragorn packte Pergen am Kragen und zog ihn zu Faramir, der Frodo hielt, und Liliane, die neben ihm stand und die Hand ihres Mannes ergriffen hatte, die leblos herabhing. „Sieh ihn dir an! Willst du allen Ernstes daran Schuld sein, dass seine Kinder als Waisen aufwachsen müssen? Soll seine Frau hier Witwe werden? Willst du das wirklich?" Aragorns Stimme klang scharf und eindringlich. Das schien zu wirken, Pergen begann zu erzählen, welches Gift und wie viel davon er verabreicht hatte. Es erstaunte Ameron sehr zu hören, dass der junge Mann Frodo nur eine sehr geringe Dosis eingeflößt hatte, aber der König schien keinesfalls erleichtert zu sein. Die Giftmenge war immer noch zuviel für einen Halbling.  
  
Aragorn schwang sich auf seinen Hengst und nahm Frodo vor sich in den Sattel. Dann galoppierte er in rasantem Tempo davon, nach Minas Tirith, wo er dem vergifteten Hobbit hoffentlich helfen konnte. Ameron sah den beiden Freunden nach und betete zu den Valar, dass sie Frodo beistehen würden. Er wollte sich gerade um den Transport der Bande nach Minas Tirith kümmern, als er ein Stück entfernt Sam sah, der nachdenklich auch sein Elbenschwert starrte und immer wieder langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Der Hauptmann trat zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Hobbits: „Was ist los, Sam, du bist ja völlig durcheinander!" Sam sah zu Ameron auf und Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen: „Ameron, beinahe hätte ich einen wehrlosen Mann getötet. Ich wollte ihn wirklich umbringen, als ich hörte, dass Frodo..." Der Hobbit schluchzte laut auf. „Sam, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber du hast den Mann nicht getötet, das allein ist wichtig. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt wie du. Als ich gemerkt habe, dass Frodo tot sein sollte, war ich völlig verzweifelt, aber ich kenne ihn nicht halb so gut oder so lange wie du! Du bist sein bester Freund, deine Trauer war nur zu verständlich. Aber er wird wieder gesund, ganz bestimmt! Aragorn wird mit ihm rechtzeitig die Stadt erreichen und ihm das Gegenmittel geben. Nun stecke Stich weg und reite mit Liliane nach Minas Tirith, Frodo wird euch brauchen, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt!" Ameron lächelte Sam aufmunternd zu. Der Hobbit nickte und erwiderte sein Lächeln: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Danke, Ameron!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sam um und ging zu Liliane. Der Hauptmann sah, dass die beiden Hobbits auf ihre Ponys stiegen im gestreckten Galopp hinter Aragorn herritten. „Hoffentlich hab ich Recht!" dachte Ameron, als er seinen kleinen Freunden nachsah. Er wusste, wie heimtückisch dieses Gift wirkte, es stand wirklich nicht besonders gut um Frodo. Seufzend wandte er sich seinen Männern zu und gab laute Befehle.  
  
Nach Stunden hatten sie die Stadt erreicht, Amerons Truppe hatte ihre Gefangenen zwischen den Pferden gehen lassen, sodass Flucht im Vorhinein schon unmöglich sein würde. Die gesamte Strecke lang war Ameron mit seinen Gedanken bei Frodo. Ob er es wirklich überstehen würde? Hoffentlich hatten die Heiler das Gegengift zur Hand und Frodo bekam es noch rechtzeitig. Als sie durchs Stadttor ritten, übertrug Ameron einem zuverlässigen Soldaten die Aufgabe, die Gefangenen in den Kerker zu bringen, er hielt die Ungewissheit nicht länger aus, er musste einfach wissen, was mit seinem kleinen Freund los ist!  
  
Der Weg zum Palast schien ihm endlos zu sein, mit klopfendem Herzen eilte er sie Stufen hinauf und lief durch die langen Gänge. Vor Frodos Zimmertür sah Ameron Sam sitzen. „Was ist mit Frodo?" stieß er atemlos hervor und sah seine Freunde ängstlich an. Der Hobbit zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, er hat das Gegenmittel bekommen, doch der Heiler konnte nicht sagen, wie es bei Hobbits wirkt. Es könnte für Frodo ebenfalls giftig sein!" antwortete Sam mit leiser Stimme und sah den jungen Mann verzweifelt an. „Aragorn lässt mich nicht zu ihm, er meint, dass Frodo Ruhe braucht, Nur er und Liliane sind bei ihm." Sagte der Gärtner und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. Ameron seufzte und setzte sich neben seinen Freund und gemeinsam warteten sie auf Neuigkeiten von Frodo.  
  
Stunden waren vergangen, seit sich Ameron neben die Türe zu Frodos Zimmer gesetzt hatte. Sam war inzwischen eingeschlafen und hatte seinen Kopf an Amerons Schulter gelehnt, aber auch der junge Mann nickte immer wieder kurz ein. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, fuhr Ameron in die Höhe und sah Aragorn erwartungsvoll an: „Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er ängstlich. „Frodo ist wieder bei Bewusstsein, er wird wieder gesund! Und er hat sein Augenlicht wieder zurück!" antwortete der König mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Ameron atmete geräuschvoll aus und schloss einen Moment erleichtert die Augen. Frodo wird leben!  
  
Der junge Hauptmann bekam von Aragorn die Erlaubnis, kurz durch die Tür zu blicken, wo er Frodo sehen konnte, zärtlich umsorgt von Liliane. Ameron hatte sich selten so glücklich gefühlt in seinem Leben als in dem Moment, wo er sah, dass sich Frodo bewegte! Er wollte aber nicht weiter stören und trat nicht näher, sondern wandte sich mit einem befreiten Lächeln an Aragorn. „Danke, nun weiß ich, dass es Frodo wirklich gut geht und er gesund wird. Wenn du mich im Moment nicht brauchst, werde ich für eine Weile nach Hause gehen und ausruhen. Die Gefangenen sind sicher verwahrt im Kerker. Meine Männer kümmern sich um sie." Der König nickte: „Gut. Ich danke dir, Ameron, du und deine Truppe habt eure Sache sehr gut gemacht."  
  
Der junge Mann ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er war todmüde, wann er das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte, wusste Ameron schon gar nicht mehr. Eigentlich knurrte sein Magen fürchterlich, aber er schaffte es nicht, sich etwas zu essen zu machen, das würde er später nachholen. Leise seufzend schloss der junge Mann die Augen und schlief bald darauf ein. Im Traum sah er sich wieder in seinem Wald, aber er war nicht allein. Um ihn herum standen finstere Männer und Orks, die mit ihren Schwertern auf ihn zeigten und hämisch grinsten. Erschrocken trat der junge Mann einen Schritt zurück und wäre beinahe über einen dicken Ast gestolpert, der sich bei näherem hinsehen als Frodo entpuppte. Der Hobbit lag genauso da, wie vor wenigen Stunden in Osgiliath, leichenblass und leblos. „Frodo!" schrie Ameron angstvoll aus und wollte sich zu ihm hinabbeugen, aber jedesmal, wenn er es versuchte, griff einer der Feinde an. „Lasst ihn am Leben!" seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst um den Freund, doch die Gegner lachten nur bösartig und griffen immer wieder an. Verzweifelt wehrte sich Ameron gegen die Übermacht, so gut er nur konnte, aber sobald er einen Feind erschlagen hatte, stand ein neuer da. Der Kampf war aussichtslos, Tränen rannen über Amerons Wangen und immer wieder sah er zu Frodo hinab, der zu seinen Füßen lag und sich nicht bewegte. Plötzlich vernahm er eine weinerliche Stimme hinter sich. „Hilf ihm, Ameron! Du musst ihn retten!" Der junge Mann wandte sich um und sah einige Meter entfernt Liliane mit den Kindern stehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, was hatte sie hier verloren! „Lauf weg, lauf!" gellte sein Schrei zu Liliane, aber sie schien es nicht zu hören, immer wieder rief sie Ameron zu, dass er Frodo retten müsste. Panik ergriff den jungen Mann, er war am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt, sein Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden und auf einmal bohrte sich ein Pfeil in seinen Körper...  
  
Mit einem Schrei erwachte Ameron schweißgebadet und sah sich verwirrt um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Nur ein Alptraum! Nichts weiter. Erleichtert atmete Ameron auf und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, wie spät mochte es wohl sein? Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass die Sonne gerade im Begriff war, aufzugehen. Er hatte seit gestern Nachmittag geschlafen und fühlte sich um einiges frischer. Erneut meldete sich sein Magen, diesmal allerdings lauter als je zuvor. Wann hatte er die letzte Mahlzeit zu sich genommen? Am Tag zuvor hatte er sich keine Zeit dazu genommen und vorher... Ameron schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und zog sich um, nachdem er sich gründlich gewaschen hatte. Nun, da er sauber und erfrischt war, nahm er sich in der Küche Brot, ein wenig geräuchertes Fleisch und Käse fand sich auch noch in der Speisekammer und setzte sich damit an den Tisch. Heute würde er seine Vorräte wieder auffüllen müssen, das hatte er in letzter Zeit stark vernachlässigt gehabt. Aber Ameron war in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nie zu Hause gewesen, wie hätte er sich darum kümmern sollen!  
  
Nachdenklich kauend saß der junge Mann da und dachte nach. Über diesen seltsamen Traum, Frodos Heilung von seiner Blindheit und dass er diesen gemeinen Mordanschlag überlebt hat. Ein wenig später würde er wieder in den Palast gehen und nach Frodo sehen, aber vorher wollte Ameron noch in den Kerker. Den Männern in die Augen sehen, die so kaltblütig waren, einen wehrlosen Blinden zu entführen und zu vergiften. Dieser Pergen kam dem Hauptmann wieder in den Sinn, er war es, der Frodo die Flüssigkeit eingeflößt hatte.  
  
Aber warum hatte er nicht die volle Dosis verabreicht? Was hatte der Mann bloß vor? Vielleicht war das Teil eines wohldurchdachten Planes, um an den König heranzukommen? Denn es war ziemlich sicher, dass Aragorn mit Pergen sprechen würde. Wenn es der Mann schaffen würde, das Vertrauen des Königs zu erschleichen, würde irgendwann einmal die Möglichkeit bestehen, ihn anzugreifen und zu töten. Aber das würde Ameron schon zu verhindern wissen!  
  
Grimmig lächelnd stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Der Hauptmann vergewisserte sich, dass alle Gefangenen gut versorgt waren und nicht schlecht behandelt wurden, obwohl sie es seiner Meinung nach verdient hätten. Nie würde er ihnen vergeben können, was sie mit Frodo gemacht hatten, aber Ameron musste seine Gefühle verbergen und seiner Pflicht nachkommen.  
  
Lange hatte er seinen Blick auf den jungen Mann namens Pergen gerichtet, der vergebens versuchte, seine Furcht hinter einer Maske zu verbergen, es war ein leichtes für Ameron, seine wahren Empfindungen zu erkennen. Ohne ein Wort mit dem Gefangenem zu wechseln, ging der junge Hauptmann schließlich wieder und marschierte schnell die kurze Strecke zum Palast, wo er seinen Freund Frodo besuchte, der, gestützt von mehreren Kissen, im Bett saß und von Liliane gefüttert wurde. „Frodo, wie geht es dir? Ich hatte furchtbare Sorge um dich!" sagte Ameron, als er beim Bett angekommen war. Der Hobbit war zwar noch schwach, aber man sah, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Sie unterhielten sich eine kleine Weile, ehe einer der Diener erschien und Ameron etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der junge Mann sah kurz auf, in seinen Augen blitzte für einen kurzen Moment Unruhe auf, aber er nickte nur. „Es tut mir leid, Frodo, aber die Pflicht ruft! Aber ich komme so bald als möglich wieder um dich zu besuchen." Frodo lächelte: „Ist schon in Ordnung, Ameron. Bis bald!"  
  
Als Ameron alleine am Gang stand, verfinsterte sich seine Miene mit einem Mal. Er hatte es gewusst! Aragorn hatte den Diener geschickt, um ihm zu befehlen, dass er Pergen zu ihm schaffen sollte. Dem jungen Hauptmann gefiel das Ganze überhaupt nicht, aber er musste dem Befehl Folge leisten,, also trottete er wieder in den Kerker und befahl einem der Soldaten, Pergen aus der Zelle zu holen. Wortlos band er dem jungen Mann die Hände auf den Rücken. „König Elessar wünscht dich zu sehen." Sagte Ameron knapp und führte ihn zum Palast. Er klopfte an der Tür zu Aragorns Arbeitszimmer und trat nach der Aufforderung mit dem Gefangenen ein. „Hier ist er, wie ihr befohlen habt, Herr." Sagte der Hauptmann und verneigte sich kurz. Jetzt waren die beiden Freunde offiziell König und Hauptmann, es war nicht gut, im Beisein von fremden Personen zu vertraut miteinander umzugehen. „Hauptmann Ameron, bitte nehmt dem jungen Mann die Fesseln ab und lasst mich mit ihm allein!" befahl Aragorn.  
  
Ameron wollte Einwände erheben, aber der König sah ihn streng an, sodass der Hauptmann die Lippen zusammenkniff und die Fesseln des Gefangenen löste. Höchst widerwillig verließ Ameron den Raum, stellte sich aber neben der Türe auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche, die aus Aragorns Arbeitszimmer drangen. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen einer Gefahr für den König würde er den Raum stürmen!  
  
Aber es geschah nichts dergleichen. Gedämpft hörte Ameron, dass sich Aragorn mit Pergen unterhielt, aber ihre Stimmen klangen ruhig und es schien keine Gefahr zu bestehen. Nach geraumer Zeit rief der König nach ihm und Ameron trat ein. „Hauptmann Ameron, bitte bringt den jungen Pergen in eines der Zimmer im Südtrakt. Er wird dort einquartiert, vorerst noch als Gefangener, bis ich mir überlegt habe, wie er zu bestrafen sein wird!" Ameron tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde, ging dann aber sofort zu Aragorn zurück, um mit ihm zu sprechen: „Aragorn, es war unwahrscheinlich leichtfertig von dir, alleine mit einem nicht gefesselten Gefangenem zu sprechen. Zuviel hätte passieren können!" sagte der junge Mann mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. Aragorn hob beschwichtigend die Arme und musste lachen. „Du tust ja gerade so, als könnte ich nicht auf mich aufpassen! Ich hatte die Sache die ganze Zeit über unter Kontrolle!" – „Aragorn, ich bin dein Leibwächter! Es ist meine Pflicht, bei solchen Situationen immer an deiner Seite zu bleiben. Dafür bin ich hier. Da tut es nichts zur Sache, dass du auf dich selbst achten kannst! Ich traue ihm nicht, warum dieser Sinneswandel von Pergen? Es könnte durchaus ein heimtückischer Plan von Goar hinter der Sache stecken." Amerons Blick hatte sich bei diesen Worten verfinstert.  
  
Aragorn musterte seinen jungen Freund ernst, so kannte er ihn noch gar nicht, so aufgeregt. Es schien ihm wirklich Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten, die ganze Sache mit Frodos Entführung. „ Ameron, du darfst dir nicht voreingenommen ein Urteil erlauben, dass vielleicht gar nicht zutrifft! Ich habe mit Pergen gesprochen, seine Lebensgeschichte ist traurig, er ist als Junge zu den falschen Leuten gekommen. Aber er hat ein gutes Herz, glaube mir. Er wollte Frodo nichts Böses tun, er hat ihm das Leben gerettet. Es war nicht Pergens Schuld, dass die Dosis noch immer zu hoch war, aber wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ihm ein anderer die volle Giftmenge verabreicht!"  
  
Ameron sah betreten zu Boden und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Es klang schlüssig, was er hier hörte. Vielleicht tat er Pergen tatsächlich Unrecht, aber trotzdem konnte es nicht schaden, wenn er auf der Hut war. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Aragorn." Sagte er leise und ging nach draussen, wo er erst mal tief Luft holte. Ameron wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte. Sollte er Aragorns Menschenkenntnis vertrauen oder seinem eigenen Instinkt? Er wusste es nicht, aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn Pergen wusste, dass es einen Menschen hier gab, der ihm nicht blind vertraute!  
  
Ameron wusste genau, dass er im Grunde gegen den Willen Aragorns handelte, aber er sah keinen anderen Weg. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass von dem jungen Mann keine Gefahr ausging. Der Hauptmann ging schweigend hinter dem Diener her, der auf einem Tablett Pergens Mittagessen trug. Der Wächter an der Tür nahm Haltung an, als er Ameron erkannte, und ließ die beiden Männer in das Zimmer eintreten. Pergen stand am Fenster und sah zu, wie der Bedienstete das Tablett auf den Tisch stellte und wieder verschwand. Dann schwenkte sein Blick zu Ameron, der ihn kühl musterte und ihm bedeutete, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. „Komm und iss etwas. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich mich währenddessen mit dir unterhalten!" sagte Ameron und sah zu, wie der junge Mann Platz nahm und zögerlich begann zu essen. Er scheint sehr hungrig zu sein. Dachte sich der Hauptmann, als er schweigend zusah, wie Pergen den Teller leerte. Schließlich brach Ameron das Schweigen zwischen ihnen: „Ich weiß, was du für Frodo Beutlin getan hast, er ist auch mein Freund. Aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, ob ich dir trauen kann. König Elessar ist der Ansicht, dass in deiner Brust ein gutes Herz schlägt, enttäusche ihn nicht, Pergen." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah dem jungen Mann fest in die Augen. Er sah, dass Pergen ihn erstaunt ansah. „Mir hat der Halbling leidgetan, das war alles! Ich wollte nicht, dass er stirbt." Gab der junge Mann patzig zur Antwort und vermied es, Ameron anzusehen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht Pergen... was spricht dagegen, dass das Ganze nicht einfach ein Plan deines Meisters Goar ist? Vielleicht ist die ganze Giftangelegenheit nur geschehen, damit du König Elessars Vertrauen gewinnen kannst und bei passender Gelegenheit ein Attentat auf ihn verübst!" Nach diesen Worten studierte Ameron aufmerksam die Reaktion des jungen Mannes. Er sah Bestürzung in den Augen seines Gegenübers, Pergen schluckte kurz, ehe er antwortete: „Nichts spricht dagegen. Ich kann dir nur mein Wort geben, dass dem nicht so ist!" – „Was ist das Wort eines Entführers wert? Sei dir gewiss Pergen, dass ich stets in deiner Nähe sein und dich genau beobachten werde!" Ameron stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Denke immer daran!" Damit verließ der Hauptmann den Raum und ließ Pergen mit seinen Gedanken alleine zurück. 


	17. Gewissensbisse

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
Ameron ging völlig in Gedanken versunken mit schnellem Schritt durch die Gänge. War es richtig gewesen, Pergen das zu unterstellen? Vielleicht hatte er dem jungen Mann soeben Unrecht getan, aber war es nicht besser, vorsichtig zu sein? Was wusste er schon von dem jungen Mann, er konnte Goar absolut hörig sein. Ameron hatte schon einmal von Menschen gehört, die nach einer speziellen Behandlung für ihren Herren in den Tod gingen, wenn es ihnen befohlen wurde. Der Hauptmann ging im Geiste noch einmal die Reaktion Pergens durch, er schien sich keinesfalls ertappt gefühlt zu haben, eher sah er bestürzt ob der Anschuldigung aus. Aber wer konnte schon in eines Menschen Herz blicken? Ameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht!  
  
In der nächsten Zeit erhielt Pergen immer mehr Freiheiten, was Ameron nicht gerade beruhigte. Sogar Frodo hatte zu dem Mann Vertrauen gefasst, fassungslos sah der junge Hauptmann, dass sein kleiner Freund begonnen hatte, Pergen Unterricht in Elbisch zu geben und der kleine Sam spielte oft mit ihm. Waren alle so leichtsinnig geworden? Oder war er zu misstrauisch? Ameron wusste nicht mehr, was er von dem Ganzen halten sollte, es war einfach verrückt. Der Mann sollte im Kerker bei seinen Freunden sitzen und für sein Verbrechen büßen, immerhin hatte er Frodo vergiftet!  
  
Ameron wurde Pergens ständiger Schatten, zwar hielt er sich meist im Hintergrund, sodass ihn seine Freunde nicht sahen, aber Pergen wusste, dass er da war. Und das war von Ameron auch durchaus beabsichtigt, er sollte es wissen!  
  
„Ameron! Wir möchten gerne mit dir sprechen!" rief Frodo und eilte mit Liliane zu ihm. Der junge Hauptmann war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus, nachdem er seinen Dienst offiziell beendet hatte. Erstaunt wandte sich Ameron um und sah seine kleinen Freunde an, die nun vor ihm stehengeblieben waren. „Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht, aber du warst ja mal wieder zu beschäftigt!" lachte Frodo und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Naja, Aragorns Leibwächter haben kein ruhiges Leben, aber was gibt es so aufregendes?" Ameron lächelte seinen Freund an und fragte sich, was der wohl zu berichten hatte.  
  
„Liliane bekommt ein Kind! Ich werde wieder Vater!" platzte es aus dem überglücklichen Hobbit heraus. Amerons Miene erhellte sich mit einem Male: „Das ist nicht wahr. Du...ihr bekommt ein Kind? Das ist ja wundervoll, ich freue mich für euch!" rief der junge Hauptmann freudestrahlend aus und umarmte Liliane und Frodo. „Aber man sieht gar nicht, dass du schwanger bist!" stellte Ameron fest und musterte die Hobbitfrau, die sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Es ist ja auch noch zu klein! Am Anfang einer Schwangerschaft sieht man nun mal nichts, das kommt später!" lachte sie. Amerons Unwissenheit in manchen Belangen ließen ihn wie einen zu groß geratenen Jungen erscheinen. Der junge Mann konnte sich zwar an seine Mutter erinnern, die ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte, aber er hatte damals erst davon erfahren, als der Bauch schon deutlich zu sehen gewesen war.  
  
Ameron war völlig aufgeregt, das Baby ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie sehr freute er sich für seine Freunde, sie hatten das Glück nach der schlimmen Zeit, die hinter ihnen lag, mehr als verdient! Gedankenversunken rührte er sein Essen um, das ihm beinahe angebrannt wäre. Ob auch er jemals Vater werden dürfte? Er erinnerte sich an das wundervolle Gefühl, ein kleines Baby in den Armen zu wiegen, der unwiderstehliche Geruch, den so ein kleines Wesen ausströmte...wenn nicht gerade die Windel gewechselt werden musste! Serinas kleine Tochter Samana war nun schon fast drei Jahre alt,  
  
Ameron erinnerte sich noch gut an die Zeit, die er mit dem kleinen Mädchen verbringen durfte. Nach seiner Verwundung und der Sache mit Amrun hatte ihn Aragorn einige Wochen Urlaub zugesprochen, die er bei seiner Familie in Rohan verbracht hatte. Das war eine schöne Zeit gewesen, er fühlte sich völlig geborgen, ein Gefühl, das er in all den Jahren der Einsamkeit des Waldes sehr vermisst hatte!  
  
Nach dem Essen entschloss sich Ameron noch zu einem Spaziergang, die Nacht war sternenklar und zu schön, um sie zu verschlafen! Er nahm wie immer seinen Bogen und die Pfeile, sowie das Schwert mit sich, der junge Hauptmann fühlte sich sicherer, wenn er wusste, dass er sich zu jeder Zeit zu verteidigen wusste. Planlos schlenderte er durch die Gegend und fand sich schließlich im Palastgarten wieder.  
  
Plötzlich durchdrangen die Stille der Nacht Schreie und Kampflärm. Hastig versuchte er dem Ursprung der Laute auf den Grund zu gehen, Ameron lief vorsichtig in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, von wo der Lärm zu kommen schien, deutlich vernahm er Frodos Stimme und die eines Fremden. Sein Freund schien Angst zu haben! Pergen! Der Hauptmann hörte nun auch deutlich die Stimme des jungen Mannes heraus. Was bei den Valar war hier im Gange?  
  
Endlich hatte er die Stelle erreicht, von wo nun deutlich Geräusche eines erbitterten Kampfes zu hören waren. Im hellen Mondenschein sah Ameron deutlich, dass ein großer, schlanker Mann mit gezogenem Messer langsam auf Frodo zuging, der am Boden kniete und starr auf den Mann sah. Erschrocken bemerkte der Hauptmann den Pfeil, der im Arm des Hobbits steckte, ein kurzer Blick in der Runde, Aragorn lag auf dem Boden neben Frodo und ein Stück entfernt sah er Pergen reglos auf dem Rücken liegen. Höchste Eile war nun geboten! Hastig zog Ameron einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn auf die Sehne seines Bogens, er musste sorgfältig zielen, bei dieser Sicht war das Schießen eine echte Kunst. Sirrend schnellte der Pfeil von der Sehne und bohrte sich tief in den Rücken des Mannes, der Frodo beinahe erreicht und das Messer zum tödlichem Stoß erhoben hatte. Wortlos brach er zusammen, das Geschoß hatte sein Herz durchbohrt und ihn sofort getötet.  
  
Rasch war Ameron zu seinen Freunden geeilt und sah, dass Beide nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt waren. Aragorn kam gerade wieder wankend auf die Beine und hielt sich den Kopf und Frodos Wunde blutete nur wenig, also war kein großes Blutgefäß verletzt worden. Der Hobbit ging langsam zu den am Boden liegenden Pergen, dicht gefolgt von Ameron. Der Hauptmann sah sofort den großen Blutfleck, der sich an Pergens linker Brustseite ausgebreitet hatte und wusste, dass hier jede Hilfe zu spät käme. Unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, hörte er zu, wie Frodo mit dem Sterbenden sprach, es schnürte Ameron die Kehle zu. Seine Blicke begegneten den Augen Pergens, der ihn für einen Augenblick ansah, ehe sein Kopf zur Seite fiel. Der junge Mann war gestorben.  
  
Ameron konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass der junge Mann sein Leben für das Aragorns und Frodos gegeben hatte! Welch ein Unrecht hatte er nur begangen! Wie konnte er nur so misstrauisch gewesen sein? Ameron machte sich furchtbare Vorwürfe. Er wollte nicht sehen, dass Pergen ein guter Mensch gewesen war. „Verzeih mir Pergen, dass ich deinen wahren Charakter nicht sehen wollte! Du warst ein guter Mann!" flüsterte er unter Tränen, als er sich zu dem Toten kniete und ihm sanft die Augen schloss. Dann nahm er ihn vorsichtig auf seine Arme und ging gemeinsam mit Aragorn und Frodo in den Palast, wo er Pergen in seinem Zimmer aus das Bett legte. Stumm betrachtete er den jungen Mann, sein Gesicht war sehr blass, aber er sah etwas in diesem Gesicht. das er nie zuvor bei dem jungen Mann gesehen hatte. Es schien Ameron, als hätte Pergen etwas gefunden, was er sehr vermisst hatte im Leben. Frieden!  
  
Ameron fühlte sich furchtbar, er lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Immer wieder gingen ihm seine Worte durch den Kopf, die er Pergen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wie er den jungen Mann behandelt hatte, stets hatte er ihm gezeigt, dass er ihm keine Sekunde lang traute. Und Ameron erinnerte sich an die Augen Pergens, die ihn in den letzten Sekunden seines jungen Lebens noch bittend ansahen, als wollten der junge Mann unbedingt, dass er seine Meinung über ihn noch änderte. Der junge Hauptmann schloss die Augen, Pergen hatte immer versucht, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, nur damit Ameron sehen konnte, dass er kein Verräter war.  
  
Aber er hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, niemandem hatte er geglaubt, dass Pergen ein guter Mensch war, der nichts böses im Schilde führte. Selbst Frodo ließ seinen kleinen Sohn mit ihm spielen, wo doch gerade er den meisten Grund für Misstrauen hatte! Aber der Hobbit hatte etwas getan, was er, Ameron, nicht geschafft hatte: Er hatte Pergen verziehen! „Verdammt, was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich konnte es doch nicht wissen..." flüsterte Ameron mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Er hatte einen riesigen Fehler begangen, vielleicht würde der junge Mann noch leben, wenn er ihm nur vertraut hätte! Nein, vermutlich nicht, Goar wäre so oder so gekommen und Pergen hätte Aragorn und Frodo auf alle Fälle versucht zu schützen. Er hätte nicht anders gehandelt, egal, ob es jemanden gäbe, der ihm misstraute oder nicht! „Wäre ich doch nur eher gekommen, dann hätte ich ihm helfen können! Ich war zu spät! Nur deswegen musste Pergen sterben!" Ameron schluchzte laut auf. Er drehte sich zur Seite und rollte sich zusammen. Sein Gewissen machte es ihm aber unmöglich, Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erhob sich Ameron müde und am Boden zerstört wieder, keine Sekunde hatte er geschlafen. Bedrückt zog er sich an und ging zum Palast, wo er erfuhr, dass Frodo wirklich nicht schlimm verletzt war und sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Ein wenig erleichtert drehte der junge Hauptmann um und ging in den Garten. Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen, noch immer schämte er sich zu sehr für sein unsinniges, abgrundtiefes Misstrauen Pergen gegenüber, der sein Leben geopfert hatte. Auf einer Bank im hinteren Teil des Gartens saß er und grübelte vor sich hin, immer wieder sah er Pergens Blick vor sich, hörte seine eigenen Worte, die den jungen Mann so verletzt haben mussten. Die Worte des jungen Mannes kamen Ameron wieder in den Sinn: „Nein, Goar! Ich kann das nicht gutheißen, was du tust, ich kann das einfach nicht zulassen. Ich möchte kein Verbrecher mehr sein, ich will ein ehrlicher und aufrechter Mann werden!" Diese Worte hatte Pergen an seinen ehemaligen Meister gerichtet, als er versuchte, Aragorn und Frodo zu töten. Für diesen Wunsch hatte der junge Mann gekämpft und war gestorben – als ehrlicher und aufrechter Mann!  
  
„Ameron, was ist mit dir los?" Der junge Mann sah auf und blickte auf Merry, der zusammen mit Pippin und Aragorn vor ihm standen. „Ich...ich musste gerade an Pergen denken und wie sehr ich ihm unrecht getan habe!" sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Aragorn nickte verstehend, er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Ameron immer mindestens ein Auge auf den jungen Mann geworfen hatte, seit er ihn freigelassen hatte. Der König hatte sogar schon die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Ameron eifersüchtig auf Pergen war, aber er wusste, was in seinem Hauptmann vorging. Er konnte einfach nicht vergessen, dass der junge Mann Frodo Gift gegeben hatte und damit fast dem Leben des Hobbits ein Ende gesetzt hätte. Der König wusste, dass Ameron gerade Frodo besonders fest ins Herz geschlossen hatte und es ihm anrechnete, dass er aus der Einsamkeit des Waldes erlöst wurde. In Amerons Augen war Pergen nichts weiter als ein Verbrecher gewesen, erst in der letzten Nacht hatte er ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. Leider zu spät, nun konnte Ameron seinen Fehler nicht mehr eingestehen bei dem Mann, dem er Unrecht getan hatte.  
  
„Er verstand dich und deine Einwände, mein Freund. Pergen war nicht dumm, er konnte sich in deine Lage hineinversetzen. Sei nicht zu streng mit dir selber, Ameron. Du hast nur deinem Gefühl gehorcht, das dich bis jetzt auch nie fehlgeleitet hatte." Aragorn hatte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines bedrückten Freundes gelegt und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Wenn ich früher zur Stelle gewesen wäre, würde er noch leben. Ich habe meine Aufgabe vernachlässigt, eigentlich hätte ich an seiner Stelle stehen müssen. Es wäre meine Pflicht gewesen!" sagte Ameron und sah Aragorn verzweifelt an. Der schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: „Was soll das, Ameron? Ich hatte dich weggeschickt, dein Dienst war beendet!" – „Aber..." versuchte der junge Mann einzuwenden, doch der König schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ameron! Ohne dich hätten Frodo und ich keine Chance gegen Goar gehabt! Du hast deine Pflicht nicht vernachlässigt!" Langsam hob der junge Mann den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. „Meinst du?" – „Meine ich!" Aragorn lächelte seinen Freund an und freute sich, als er dieses leise erwiderte. Nun fühlte Ameron ein wenig Erleichterung in seinem Herzen.  
  
Später am Tag ging der junge Hauptmann noch einmal in das Zimmer, in dem Pergen aufgebahrt lag. Der junge Mann hatte nun eine Uniform Gondors an, ähnlich wie seine eigene. Ameron wusste, dass Aragorn damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, dass Pergen ein würdiger Sohn Gondors war. Er hatte auch gehört, dass Frodo die Mutter des jungen Mannes gefunden hatte, sie sollte schon hier gewesen sein. Die arme Frau! Sie soll jahrelang nach ihrem verschollenen Sohn gesucht haben, nachdem sie ihren Mann und ihr zweites Kind verloren hatte. Nun war Pergen tot. Ameron fühlte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, mit der beklagenswerten Frau zu sprechen, ihr seine Anteilnahme auszusprechen. Er atmete tief durch, morgen nach dem Begräbnis würde er mit ihr sprechen.  
  
Ameron nahm an der Zeremonie als Hauptmann Gondors teil, es war seine Aufgabe, der armen Mutter Pergens Schwert als Andenken zu überreichen. Der junge Mann erschrak, als er in die Augen der Frau sah. Soviel Trauer, Schmerz und Verzweiflung waren in ihnen zu sehen. Mehr, als ein Mensch ertragen konnte, fand er. In diesem Moment war es beschlossen, er würde mit ihr sprechen. Sobald das alles vorüber war, würde er sie in ihrem Zimmer aufsuchen.  
  
So geschah es auch, Ameron ging zu dem Zimmer, in dem Frau Rowhana, Pergens Mutter, einquartiert war und klopfte vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte wieder, diesmal stärker, aber nichts rührte sich. Unruhe befiel Ameron, er wusste, dass sie da sein musste, warum ging sie nicht zur Tür? Langsam drückte der Hauptmann die Klinke nach unten, die Tür war nicht verschlossen, so trat er ein. Ameron sah die Frau bewegungslos am Fensterbrett sitzen und in die Tiefe starren. Sein Herz schien für einen Moment stillzustehen, sie wollte doch nicht etwa...? „Frau Rowhana?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich würde gerne mit euch sprechen!" Die Frau hob den Blick und sah ihn unendlich traurig an. Ameron hatte das Gefühl, dass sie dringend jemanden brauchte, bei dem sie Trost finden konnte. Zaghaft legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich verstehe, dass ihr verzweifelt seid, aber ihr solltet euer Leben nicht wegwerfen, dazu ist es zu kostbar!" Der junge Mann hoffte inständig, dass seine Worte sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen würden, sie durfte nicht springen!  
  
„Was soll mein Leben denn noch wert sein? Ich habe soeben meinen Sohn zu Grabe tragen müssen, er war alles, was ich in diesem Leben noch hatte. Was habe ich denn hier noch verloren?" Die Stimme der Frau war leise, voll Trauer und Schmerz. „Frau Rowhana, bitte! So dürft ihr nicht sprechen! Es gibt doch bestimmt Menschen, denen ihr etwas bedeutet!" Ameron versuchte, sich seinen Schrecken nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihr Kopfschütteln ließ ihn aufseufzen, wie konnte er Pergens Mutter nur überzeugen, dass das Leben zu kostbar ist, als es sinnlos wegwerfen zu können? Erstaunt sah er, dass die Frau leise zu lächeln begann: „Ihr seid sehr nett zu mir, Hauptmann Ameron. Aber ich habe sonst niemanden mehr. Nur die Suche nach Pergen hielt mich hier noch." Ameron wusste nicht, wie er das Verhalten der Frau einstufen sollte, wenn sie doch nur von dem Fenster runterklettern würde! Im Geiste bat er bei den Valar um Beistand. Rowhanas Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken: „Sagt, Hauptmann, hatte Pergen wirklich Kontakt zu dieser Verbrecherbande, von der ich hörte?" Ameron stockte der Atem. Woher wusste sie davon? Alle hatten strengstes Stillschweigen darüber zu wahren gehabt, aus Rücksicht zu ihr! „Ein Nachbar hatte mir vor einiger Zeit berichtet, dass er meinen Sohn dabei gesehen hatte. Ist es so, war er beteiligt?" Der Blick der Frau hing an Amerons Gesicht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und nickte schließlich. „Ja, es stimmt. Er war dabei. Aber Pergen war der Mann, der Frodo Beutlin das Leben gerettet hatte. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte Frodo keine Chance gehabt. Und auch den König hat er gerettet. Frau Rowhana, ich weiß nicht, ob es euch tröstet, aber euer Sohn ist als ehrlicher, aufrechter Mann gestorben, als Held!" Sie sah ihn an: „Es beruhigt mich sehr, dass Pergen doch noch auf den rechten Weg zurückgefunden hatte, es erfüllt mich mit Stolz." Rowhana war auf Ameron zugekommen und nun lehnte sie weinend an seiner Schulter. Zögernd schloss er sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu trösten. Aber im Grunde wusste Ameron, dass sie nun einfach ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen musste.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen traf sich Ameron täglich mit Rowhana, er hatte es geschafft, sie aus ihrer tiefsten Verzweiflung zu holen, sie sprachen oft und lange von allem Möglichen. Aber genauso schwieg Rowhana stundenlang und schien einfach nur die Anwesenheit Amerons zu genießen. Der junge Hauptmann fühlte mit ihr, er hatte doch vor vielen Jahren ähnliches durchmachen müssen.  
  
„Wo sind eigentlich eure Eltern, Ameron? Sie müssen doch stolz auf euch sein!" fragte Rowhana unvermittelt und drehte sich zu Ameron um. Er seufzte, irgendwie hatte er diese Frage befürchtet. „Sie wären bestimmt stolz, aber...sie leben beide nicht mehr." Er hatte sich auf eine Bank gesetzt und kämpfte gerade schwer mit den Tränen, die heiß in seinen Augen brannten. Ameron konnte ihren Tod auch nach der langen Zeit nicht verwunden. Rowhana sah, was ihre Frage angerichtet hatte und setzte sich neben den jungen Mann, der betreten zu Boden sah und schluckte. „Ameron...es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht..." Begann sie vorsichtig, doch Ameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung, Frau Rowhana, ihr Tod liegt viele Jahre zurück, damals war ich zehn Jahre und musste einiges ertragen zu sehen, das ich meinen schlimmsten Feinden nicht wünschen würde."  
  
Die Frau sah den jungen Hauptmann fragend an. „Wollt ihr berichten, was damals vorgefallen ist?" Ameron hob den Blick und sah sie lange an, ehe er langsam nickte: „Damals...damals war ich gerade zehn Jahre alt geworden. Mutter hatte mich um Pilze in den nahen Wald geschickt und mir noch eingeschärft, dass ich so schnell wie möglich heimkommen sollte. Aber ich tat es nicht, über meine Spiele vergaß ich die Zeit, erst als der Abend dämmerte, erreichte ich den Waldrand wieder. Ich sah vom Dorf her Rauchschwaden, ich hörte Schreie. Verzweifelte, laute Schreie, die tief in mein Herz drangen und mich erschreckten. Aber auch Kampgeschrei, Orkgebrüll und Waffenlärm drangen an meine Ohren. In Panik begann ich an einem hohen Baum hinaufzuklettern, in dessen Krone ich mich versteckte. Die ganze Nacht lang. Am nächsten Morgen sah ich, was geschehen war. Das Dorf wurde überfallen und alles Leben vernichtet. Damals, Frau Rowhana, habe ich sehen müssen, wozu Hass fähig ist. Meine Mutter war hochschwanger gewesen, aber sie hatte keine Chance, sie und das ungeborene Kind wurden von Pfeilen getötet. Die...die Bestien haben ihr in den Bauch geschossen." Ameron holte tief Luft. Die Last der Erinnerungen wollte ihn wieder mit voller Wucht treffen, aber er schaffte es dennoch, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Meinen Vater fand ich mit durchgeschnittener Kehle vor dem Haus. Ich habe sie beerdigt, ich allein!" Nun verlor der junge Mann den Kampf mit den Tränen. Rowhana streckte ihre Hände aus und schloss Ameron fest in seine Arme. Ihr tat der junge Mann aufrichtig leid. Für eine kurze Zeit vergaß Rowhana ihren Schmerz, sie konzentrierte sich völlig darauf, Ameron zu trösten, der nun begonnen hatte, leise zu weinen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit belasten, ihr habt eure eigene Trauer." Sagte Ameron schließlich ein wenig verlegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, mein lieber Ameron. Ihr habt mir geholfen, euch ein wenig besser zu verstehen!" Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als leise Geräusche an seine scharfen Ohren drangen. Konzentriert lauschend wandte Ameron den Tönen den Kopf zu, er vermeinte, Kichern zu hören. Rasch erhob sich der junge Hauptmann und stellte sich vor ein Gebüsch, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt. „Aber meine Herren! Das ist aber keine noble Beschäftigung, hinter Leuten herzuspionieren!" Mit gespielt strenger Miene musterte er Eldarion und Frodo, Sam´s Sohn, die ihn erschrocken ansahen. Aber die Kinder hatten sich sofort von ihrem Schrecken erholt und begannen Ameron nun zu necken: „Ameron ist verliebt!" riefen die Jungen immer wieder und lachten laut.  
  
Fassungslos starrte der junge Hauptmann sie an, doch mit einem Male schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf: „Seid ihr verrückt? Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Frau Rowhana und ich sind doch nur...! Mooment mal, was soll das überhaupt? Vor euch Gaunern brauche ich mich bestimmt nicht rechtfertigen!" Mit diesen Worten machte er einige schnelle Schritte auf die Jungen zu, die mit einem lauten Aufschrei davonstoben. Einige Meter später blieben die beiden wieder stehen und lachten, als sie sahen, dass Ameron keine Lust zu haben schien, sie verfolgen zu wollen. Der junge Hauptmann drohte ihnen mit der Faust. „Wartet nur ab, wenn ich euch in die Finger bekomme!" Als sich Ameron kopfschüttelnd umdrehte, sah er verdutzt, dass Rowhana hinter ihm stand dun sich die Seiten vor Lachen hielt. „Die Jungen haben dich ja schön aus der Reserve gelockt! Das Ganze war einfach zu komisch!" kicherte sie. Der junge Hauptmann wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern, aber er sah nun die Frau das erste Mal so. Befreit lachte nun auch er auf, weniger wegen dem Streich der Jungs, sondern weil eine liebgewordene Freundin ihr Lachen wiedergefunden hatte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Rowhana zum ersten Male ihn mit Du angesprochen hatte, sie wollte sich schon dafür entschuldigen, doch Ameron schüttelte nur den Kopf. Unter Freunden wäre eine förmliche Anrede nicht passend, er wollte es so lieber!  
  
Als ob dieses Lachen in Pergens Mutter etwas ausgelöst hatte, veränderte sie sich im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr. Sie wurde lebenslustiger, man sah sie öfter lächeln und scherzen mit Ameron. Zwar trauerte sie nach wie vor sehr um ihren toten Sohn, doch sie wollte ihm nicht mehr folgen, ihr Leben hatte wieder einen Sinn gefunden.  
  
Rowhana ging eines Tages fort nach Rohan, wo ihr König Elessar eine Stelle als Köchin verschafft hatte. Obwohl der Frau der Abschied schwerfiel, freute sie sich doch sehr auf ihre neuen Aufgaben, und als ihr Ameron das Versprechen gab, sie besuchen zu kommen, umarmte sie den jungen Mann stürmisch und drückte ihn an ihr Herz. Ameron hatte nun wieder mehr Zeit für sich selber, Rowhana fehlte ihm zwar sehr, aber er genoss andererseits wieder seine Ausritte in die Umgebung, außerhalb der lauten Stadt fand er wieder die Ruhe, die er manchmal sehr vermisste. Hier konnte Ameron ungestört seinen Gedanken nachhängen, sich entspannen und Kraft für seine Aufgaben als königlicher Leibwächter und Hauptmann sammeln.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte der Winter in Gondor Einzug gehalten, Ameron freute sich zu hören, dass Frodo, Liliane, Sam und der junge Frodo bis zum Frühjahr hierbleiben wollten. Liliane wollte keiner von ihnen die strapaziöse Rückreise ins Auenland zumuten, sie hatte so schon genug Probleme mit ihrer Schwangerschaft. Mit Freude bemerkte Ameron, dass ihr Bauch sich langsam rundete und das Kind so sichtbar wurde. Der junge Mann war fast genauso gespannt auf das Kind wie die Eltern selber, er konnte die Geburt kaum mehr abwarten. 


	18. Kinder!

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
@ AUXIA: Ich habe mich diesmal extra beeilt um dich nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen! Ich freue mich immer wieder, dass es dir noch immer gefällt! (  
  
*****  
  
Ameron schlenderte durch den verschneiten Garten des Palastes und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er war einfach nur froh und glücklich mit seinem Leben, auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, es fehle ihm etwas. Dieses Gefühl suchte ihn meist dann heim, wenn er Frodo und Liliane zusammen mit ihren Kindern sah. Eine wundervolle Familie, dass war es, was Ameron abging.  
  
Lautes Lachen drang an seine Ohren, Ameron musste sich nicht anstrengen, um Eldarion und den jungen Frodo herauszuhören. Die Beiden waren mittlerweile die dicksten Freunde geworden und hatten meist nichts wie Unsinn im Kopf. Ameron begann breit zu grinsen, es war an der Zeit, ihnen die Sache mit Rowhana heimzuzahlen! Leise schlich sich der junge Mann an, kein noch so kleines Geräusch drang durch den frischgefallenen Schnee. Ameron hatte nichts aus seiner Zeit im Wald verlernt, außerdem waren seine jungen Freunde zu sehr mit ihrem Spiel beschäftigt, als dass sie auf ihre Umgebung geachtet hätten. Der Hauptmann hatte sich hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt und wartete nur noch auf die passende Gelegenheit. Eldarion stand genau mit dem Rücken zu ihm, Ameron sprang und riss den jungen Prinzen, der vor Schreck aufschrie zu Boden.  
  
Es bereitete dem Mann keine Schwierigkeiten, den Jungen am Boden niederzuhalten und begann ihn durchzukitzeln. „Ameron! Lass das, hör auf! Das kitzelt!"rief Eldarion lachend und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff herauszuwinden. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ameron wollte schon triumphieren, als er plötzlich ein Gewicht an seinem Hals und im Rücken spürte. Frodo hatte sich mit einem lauten Kampfschrei auf den jungen Mann gestürzt und versuchte nun, ihn von Eldarion herunterzuziehen. Ameron musste sich anstrengen, um nicht umgerissen zu werden, aber schließlich schafften es die Jungen, ihn in den Schnee zu werfen und festzuhalten. „Ergib dich!"rief Eldarion und Frodo begann nun seinerseits, Ameron an den Seiten zu kitzeln. „Nie, niemals! Ihr furchtbaren Orks werdet mich nicht besiegen!"keuchte Ameron lachend und machte verzweifelte Versuche, sich aus den Fängen der kleinen Orks herauszuwinden.  
  
Aufgeschreckt durch das Geschrei im hinteren Teil des Gartens waren Frodo und Liliane mit ihren Kindern hinzugeeilt und sahen staunend das wilde Gerangel im Schnee. Sam und Titheniel stürmten quietschend auf Ameron zu und halfen Frodo und Eldarion nach Kräften, ihren großen Freund zu kitzeln. Frodo und Liliane begannen zu lachen, dass ihnen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, es sah zu komisch aus, als die vier Kinder alle auf Ameron saßen und der junge Mann keine Möglichkeit hatte, seine Belagerer abzuschütteln.  
  
„Hallo Frodo!"Ameron winkte freudig zu seinem kleinen Freund hinüber, der gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war. „Oh, Ameron! Lange nicht mehr gesehen."Frodo kam lachend auf den jungen Hauptmann zu. „Wo warst du?" Ameron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aragorn hatte mir ein paar Tage frei gegeben, da bin ich zu meinen Schwestern nach Rohan geritten. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie süß die Kleine ist! Sie kann schon meinen Namen sagen! Naja, fast."erzählte der junge Mann freudestrahlend. Der Hobbit musste über den verklärten Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln, er wusste nur zu gut, was sein Freund meinte. „Wie geht es Liliane, macht ihr die Schwangerschaft noch immer so schwer zu schaffen?"fragte Ameron. Frodo nickte: „Ja, es war noch nie so schlimm wie bei diesem Kind! Das muss ein Monster werden, ganz bestimmt!"lachte er. Ameron musste lachen, die Vorstellung, dass Frodo Vater eines kleinen Monsters werden würde, amüsierte ihn prächtig.  
  
„Ameron!"ertönte hinter ihm ein lauter Schrei. Erschrocken drehte sich der junge Mann um und sah zwei wilde Krieger auf ihn zurasen. „Eldarion, Frodo!"rief er auf und machte sich auf einen stürmischen Empfang gefasst. Die beiden Jungs sprangen ihrem Freund aus vollem Lauf in die Arme, sodass Ameron seine liebe Not hatte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Wo warst du so lange? Wir haben dich soo vermisst!"sagte der junge Frodo und drückte den lange entbehrten Freund an sich. „He, langsam, ihr kleinen Orks! Soo lange war es doch gar nicht! Außerdem habe ich euch doch gesagt, dass ich meine Familie besuchen werde!"lachte Ameron und umarmte seine jungen Freunde. Er hatte die beiden Rabauken auch furchtbar vermisst.  
  
Ameron hatte Aragorns und Sams Söhne fest in sein Herz geschlossen, er mochte ihre wilden Spiele und die Streiche. Irgendwie erinnerten ihn Frodo und Eldarion an sich selber und seinen Freund Torben. Wehmütig dachte Ameron an seinen Freund zurück, der bei dem grausamen Überfall auf sein Dorf sein junges Leben lassen musste.  
  
„Was hält ihr von einem kleinen Ausritt, wenn mein Dienst zuende ist?" fragte Ameron grinsend. Lautes Jubeln war die Antwort, Eldarion und Frodo fanden es wundervoll, wenn der junge Hauptmann mit ihnen in die nähere Umgebung von Minas Tirith ritt. „Aber nur mit dem Einverständnis eurer Eltern!"mahnte er, aber die Jungs waren davon überzeugt, dass ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt werden würde. Jeder hatte vollstes Vertrauen zu Ameron, er würde die Kinder niemals irgendeiner Gefahr aussetzen. Natürlich hatten Aragorn und Sam nichts gegen einen kleinen Ausflug ihrer Söhne mit Ameron einzuwenden, und so ritten die Drei am Nachmittag aus der Stadt hinaus und auf ein kleines Waldstück zu. Sie ließen ihre Reittiere um die Wette galoppieren, wobei Ameron seine Stute Perian immer ein wenig zurückhielt, damit die Ponys der Jungs eine Chance hatten, sie zu überholen. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung ließen sie die Tiere grasen und nahmen den kleinen Imbiss zu sich, den Ameron in seinen Satteltaschen verstaut hatte. Die Jungs tobten danach im Wald herum, während sich Ameron mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Decke legte und sich von der Frühlingssonne bescheinen ließ. Der junge Mann genoss sein Leben in vollen Zügen, er fühlte sich einfach nur wundervoll!  
  
Ein leises Rascheln und das Knacken eines kleinen Zweiges ließ Ameron aufhorchen, er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er die Jungs längst gehört hatte. Eldarion und Frodo versuchten sich in der Kunst des lautlosen Anschleichens und obwohl Frodo als Hobbit kaum zu hören war und Eldarion sich die größte Mühe gab, entging dem jungen Hauptmann kein Schritt der Kinder. Gleich würden sie ihn erreicht haben und bestimmt würden sie versuchen, ihn zu kitzeln. Das versuchten sie immer! Ameron konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche und plötzlich fuhr sein rechter Arm in die Höhe und hinderte Frodo, ihn in der Seite zu kitzeln. Erschrocken schrie der Hobbit auf, als er unvermittelt Amerons Hand hochschnellen sah, obwohl der Mann die Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt!  
  
„Ihr seid zu laut!"sagte er schläfrig und öffnete schließlich ein Auge. „Man hört euch schon von weitem!"Frodo setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf: „Dich kann man wohl nie erschrecken, was? Dabei waren wir so leise. Das ist gemein!"maulte er und Eldarion verzog ebenfalls enttäuscht das Gesicht. Ameron musste nun lachen: „Ich höre recht gut, das macht es euch schwer, mich zu überraschen. Im Wald musste ich alles erlauschen können, sonst hätte mich des öfteren einmal ein Ork geholt!"– „Oder ein Wolf!"platzte Frodo heraus. Amerons Miene verdunkelte sich. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass mich ein Wolf hätte anfallen können?"– „Na, ein Wolf ist doch eine reißende Bestie, die alles tötet, was ihr unter die Augen tritt!" antwortete der junge Hobbit überzeugt. Ameron schüttelte betrübt den Kopf: „Woher hast du denn diesen Blödsinn?"Frodo sah den jungen Mann erstaunt an: „Die Männer in Hobbingen haben das gesagt, einmal hatte ein Wolf ein Lamm von einem der Bauern gestohlen!"Ameron atmete durch, um seinen Ärger runterzuschlucken. „Die Männer irren sich! Wölfe sind keine reißenden, mordlüsternen Bestien, sondern scheue, wundervolle Geschöpfe! Ich hatte eine Wölfin zur Gefährtin, als ich alleine im Wald lebte. Sie hat mir über viele Jahre geholfen und mich beschützt."Ameron begann Eldarion und Frodo, von Cuja zu erzählen. Die Jungs hörten ihm mit offenen Mündern zu und als Ameron am Ende angekommen war, wischten sie sich verstohlen die Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie hatten nun ein ganz anderes Bild von Wölfen erhalten und begannen, sich für diese wundervollen Geschöpfe der Wildnis zu begeistern, was Ameron mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
„Hauptmann Ameron, König Elessar wünscht euch dringendst zu sprechen!" Erstaunt sah Ameron auf den Botenjungen, der keuchend in seiner Küche stand. „Warum? Hat er gesagt, worum es geht?"Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, nur, dass es dringend sei!"Seufzend stellte Ameron den Teller zur Seite, dabei hatte er sich so auf den gebratenen Fisch gefreut! Aber die Pflicht geht vor, außerdem muss es wirklich um was Ernstes handeln, wenn der Bote so laufen musste! „Gut, ich komme." Schnellen Schrittes machte sich der junge Hauptmann auf den Weg in den Palast.  
  
„Was ist los, Aragorn, ist etwas geschehen?"fragte Ameron beunruhigt, als er vor dem König stand, das Gesicht Aragorns sprach Bände. „Eldarion und Frodo sind verschwunden!"Ameron erbleichte, er konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. „Verschwunden? Aber...seit wann? Warum?"Aragorn sah seinen jungen Freund verzweifelt an. „Seit gestern Abend vermissen wir sie, ein Wächter am Stadttor hat sie gesehen, wie sie mit ihren Ponys die Stadt verlassen haben!"–„Was? Und er hat sie nicht aufgehalten? Der Kerl kann was erleben, ich werde...!"rief Ameron erbost auf, der Mann unterstand seinem Befehl und er hatte seine Pflicht offensichtlich vernachlässigt!  
  
„Beruhige dich, mein Freund! Der Mann kann nichts dafür, er hielt die Beiden für Hobbits. Die Jungs haben sich mit Kapuzen getarnt!" beschwichtigte Aragorn den wütenden Ameron. „Trotzdem hätte so etwas nicht passieren dürfen! Aber du hast Recht, es ist schwer, Kinder von Hobbits zu unterscheiden. Aber warum sind sie weggelaufen, Aragorn?"– „Ich habe fürchterlich mit ihnen geschimpft und zu Eldarion gesagt, dass er mir aus den Augen gehen soll!"sagte der König bedrückt und sah zu Boden. „Dass sie deswegen auf und davon sind, kann ich mir nicht ganz vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur die Abenteuerlust gepackt und kommen bald wieder. Immerhin sind sie keine kleinen Kinder mehr!"versuchte Ameron seinen Freund zu trösten. Doch Aragorn sah ihn irritiert an: „Was meinst du damit, Ameron? Ja, sie sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr, aber außerhalb der Stadt harren viele Gefahren auf die Beiden. Gefahren, von denen die Jungs keine Ahnung haben! Sie sind noch zu jung für so etwas!"Ameron nickte und zog es vor, seine Meinung für sich zu behalten.  
  
Er sah nicht ganz ein, warum sich Aragorn so große Sorgen machte, schließlich war er selbst jünger gewesen als Eldarion und Frodo, als er alleine im Wald hausen musste. Es war Amerons feste Überzeugung, dass Kinder in diesem Alter einem kleinen Abenteuer durchaus gewachsen wären! Aber er erklärte sich sofort dazu bereit, sich an der Suche zu beteiligen. Außer Ameron waren natürlich Aragorn und Sam, die besorgten Väter, aber auch Frodo und Faramir mit dabei. Legolas hatte es vorgezogen, bei Liliane in Minas Tirith zu bleiben, der Elb war erst am Tag zuvor eingetroffen und hatte bemerkt, dass sich ihr Kind in Querlage befand, sodass es nicht auf die Welt kommen konnte... nicht ohne spezielle Hilfe. Er wollte versuchen, ihr diese Hilfe zu geben, aber es konnte Liliane und das Ungeborene töten, wenn etwas schief gehen würde. Der Hauptmann hatte die Sachlage von Aragorn erfahren, der ihn über die Erkenntnis des Elben informiert hatte.  
  
Als der Suchtrupp losritt, sah Ameron, dass Frodo mit den Gedanken weit weg war und sich offenbar große Sorgen machte. Klar, Liliane erwartet in den nächsten Wochen die Geburt ihres dritten Kindes, das ist doch schon ein guter Grund für Frodo als werdender Vater, nervös zu sein! Aber der junge Mann wusste, dass das nicht der Grund war, dass der Hobbit so abwesend war, er hatte einfach nur fürchterliche Angst um seine geliebte Frau!  
  
Bald schon war es den Freunden klar, dass Eldarion und Frodo Richtung Osgiliath unterwegs waren, die verlassene Ruinenstadt war nicht allzu weit von Minas Tirith entfernt und für Jungs in ihren Alter mehr als spannend. Soviele Geschichten hatten sie davon gehört, die letzte Festung vor den Toren Mordors war immer wieder Ziel heftiger Angriffe geworden und wurde nach dem Ringkrieg dem Verfall preisgegeben. „Hier haben sie übernachtet!"rief Ameron aus dem verfallenen Stall. Die Spuren der Jungs und ihrer Ponys waren nicht zu übersehen. Also waren sie wirklich hiergewesen, aber es schien schon viele Stunden her zu sein, der junge Hauptmann schätzte, dass Eldarion und Frodo früh am Morgen weitergezogen waren. Aber wohin wollten die beiden Ausreißer nur?  
  
„ Sie sind weg, soviel ist klar. Wir haben jeden Stein hier umgedreht." Faramir schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte leicht auf die Schulter Aragorns, der nachdenklich an der Unterlippe nagte. Eldarion besaß ein furchtbar aufbrausendes Temperament, das wusste er, sein Sohn überdachte oft nicht, was er tat, aber dass er Sams Sohn mitgenommen hatte! Was war bloss geschehen, dass die Jungs davonliefen? Angst vor der Strafe? Aber Eldarion und Frodo hatten doch nichts zu befürchten außer einem ernsten Gespräch. Er und Sam würden ihre Söhne doch niemals schlagen! „Wir sollten so rasch als möglich weiterreiten!"Sams Stimme riss Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf und sah in die grünen Augen des Gärtners, der ihn auffordernd ansah. „Herr Frodo fühlt sich hier nicht besonders wohl, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Die Erinnerungen an seine Gefangenschaft und was die mit ihm angestellt haben sitzt noch tief in seinen Knochen."Der König nickte und rief seine Freunde zum Aufbruch. Ameron war inzwischen vor das verfallene Stadttor gegangen und hatte die Spuren der Ponys wiedergefunden. Sie führten in gerader Linie genau auf das schwarze Gebirge zu, das die Grenze zu Mordor bildete. Mordor! Ameron hatte schreckliche Dinge von diesem Land gehört, einst war es Saurons Reich, von dem aus er die Herrschaft über die freien Völker Mittelerdes an sich reißen wollte. Frodo und Sam hatten dort die schwerste Prüfung in ihrem Leben zu bestehen, als sie den einen Ring vernichten mussten. Wenn die Jungs nun genau dorthin wollten? Dem jungen Hauptmann schien es logisch zu sein, die Kinder hatten viele Geschichten darüber gehört und wollten nun wahrscheinlich ihr eigenes Abenteuer bestehen.  
  
Faramirs Seufzen riss Ameron aus seinen Gedanken. Erstaunt blickte er sich um und zügelte Perian ein wenig, sodass er mit dem Statthalter auf gleicher Höhe ritt. „Was ist los?"fragte der junge Mann besorgt. Faramir schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich musste gerade an Liliane denken, es ist so furchtbar zu wissen, dass sie bei der Geburt ihres Kindes vielleicht sterben könnte!" Ameron nickte wissend, auch er machte sich große Sorgen um Frodos Frau und das Ungeborene. „Ich habe gehört, dass Legolas sich ihrer annehmen will. Elben haben doch großartige Heilfähigkeiten, er wird es schaffen! Ganz bestimmt!"Ameron versuchte optimistisch in die Zukunft zu blicken, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Liliane, die er sehr mochte, bei einer so wundervollen Sache wie einer Geburt sterben könnte. Das durfte nicht sein! Nachdenklich ritt er weiter, immer die Umgebung im Auge behaltend.  
  
Nach einer Weile stutzte er, vor sich sah er zwei Ponys, die gemächlich an der Strasse standen und grasten. Um besser sehen zu können, stellte sich der junge Mann in den Steigbügeln auf und beschattete seine Augen mit der Hand. „Da vorne scheinen zwei Ponys zu sein!"rief er Aragorn zu und trieb seine Stute an. Es waren tatsächlich Ponys, die da gesattelt und gezäumt vor ihnen standen. „Das ist Eldarions Pony!"sagte Aragorn mit aufgeregter Stimme. „Und das hier ist Frodos!"stammelte Sam, als er den Hals des zottigen Hobbitponys klopfte. „Aber wo sind die Jungs? Es scheint, als hätten sie die Tiere laufen lassen, sie tragen kein Gepäck mehr."Mutmaßte Faramir und sah in die Runde. Nichts war von den Kindern zu sehen, die Ponys mussten. „Sie sind dorthin gegangen."Sagte Aragorn mit müder Stimme und wies nach Mordor.  
  
Ameron musste unwillkürlich schlucken, seine Befürchtung schien sich zu bewahrheiten. Rasch sah er zu Sam und Frodo hinüber, die wie erstarrt auf das Felsmassiv des Ephel Duath starrten. Schlimme Erinnerungen mussten seine kleine Freunde mit diesem dunklen Ort verbinden, das wusste der junge Hauptmann nur allzu gut, oft genug hatte er mittlerweile erlebt, wie Frodo reagierte, wenn ihn irgendetwas an diese Zeit erinnerte. Im Herbst hatte der Hobbit schreckliche Schmerzen erdulden müssen, die Wunde, die Kankra geschlagen hatte, ließ ihn nie zur Ruhe kommen, genauso wie der Dolchstoss der Nazgul quälte sie ihn für einen ganzen Tag unsagbar.  
  
Schweigend stiegen sie wieder auf ihre Pferde und ritten weiter, Ameron sah immer wieder zu den Hobbits und Aragorn hinüber, die sich alle furchtbare Sorgen zu machen schienen. Sam und der König machten sich Gedanken um ihre Söhne, die Ameron noch immer nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Sein Hauptaugenmerk galt indessen Frodo, den er sehr wohl verstehen konnte. All die schlimmen Erlebnisse, die er in letzter Zeit erlebt hatte, dann noch die Sache mit dem Baby... Aragorns scharfe Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken um Liliane, erstaunt sah er, dass er sich mit Faramir zu streiten schien. Ameron wusste, dass Faramir genauso wie er dachte, was die Abenteuerlust von Jungen in Frodos und Eldarions Alter anbelangte. „Schon gut! Aber denk doch auch einmal an die Hobbits! Was nützt es uns, wenn wir uns die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalen! Du machst es Sam und Frodo nicht wirklich einfacher, wenn du von Orks sprichst, die die Kinder fressen wollen!" Faramir hatte zwar leise gesprochen, aber Ameron war das Gespräch nicht entgangen. Aragorn wusste, dass Orks die Gegend um Mordors Grenzen unsicher machten. An die hatte Ameron gar nicht gedacht, aber die Jungs würden bestimmt schlau genug sein, ihnen nicht in die Klauen zu fallen. 


	19. Mordor

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
Als es dunkel wurde, ließ Aragorn absitzen und ein Feuer entfachen, hier, vor dem Felsmassiv würden sie die Nacht verbringen, es wäre lebensgefährlich, jetzt noch weiterreiten zu wollen, der Weg war steinig und überall begannen schroffe Felsen hochzuragen. Nach einem schweigsamen Mahl rollte sich Ameron auf seiner Decke zusammen und schlief rasch ein. Aragorn hatte die erste Wache übernommen und würde ihn wecken, wenn es an der Zeit sei.  
  
Es schien kaum Zeit vergangen zu sein, als Ameron an der Schulter geschüttelt wurde und brummend erwachte. Mit einem Auge blinzelte er schläfrig und sah Aragorn vor ihm knien. „Du bist dran, mein Freund!"sagte der König knapp und ging zu seiner Decke, in der er sich einwickelte. Gähnend erhob sich der junge Hauptmann und setzte sich ans Feuer. Es war eine sternenklare, kalte Nacht und Ameron warf sich fröstelnd die Decke um die Schulter und legte noch einen Ast aufs Feuer. „Hätten die Beiden mit diesem Blödsinn nicht bis in den Sommer warten können?"murrte er verdrossen und sah auf seine schlafenden Freunde. Der junge Mann hasste Nachtwachen, aber es musste nun mal sein. Er nahm sich einen Schluck Wasser und begann, in Gedanken zu versinken. Er dachte an Amrun, wie es ihr wohl erginge? Ob sie in ihrem Dorf glücklich war mit ihrem Mann? Ameron wünschte es ihr, auch wenn es noch immer ein wenig wehtat, dass sie nicht zusammen geblieben waren, liebte er sie doch immer noch. Zwar nicht mehr so wie früher, aber manchmal erinnerte er sich an die Zeit der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfunden hatten.  
  
Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn hochschrecken. Was war das? Langsam erhob sich Ameron und schlich auf das Geräusch zu, er zog langsam sein Schwert und machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst, als er zu dem Busch ging, unter dem sich etwas bewegt hatte. Vorsichtig ließ er die Schwertspitze durch das Geäst gleiten und fuhr fürchterlich zusammen, als ein Kaninchen herausgeschossen kam und sein Heil in der Flucht suchte. Erleichtert seufzte Ameron und musste über sich selbst grinsen. „Du wirst alt, Ameron. Früher wäre dir so etwas nicht passiert!"schalt er sich selbst und ging langsam wieder an seinen warmen Platz am Lagerfeuer.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kamen sie nicht mehr weit mit ihren Reittieren, obwohl sie die Pferde bereits seit einiger Zeit am Zügel führten, wurde es bald zu gefährlich für sie. Sie nahmen den Tieren das Gepäck ab und ließen sie frei. Sie würden den Weg in ihren Stall schon alleine finden. Ameron legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah staunend auf das schroffe Gebirge, das vor ihm in den Himmel wuchs. „Das heißt doch nicht etwa, dass wir da hoch müssen?"hörte der junge Mann Sam sagen und sah, das Beide, Sam und Frodo die Angst deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Bei Frodo war es fast schon mehr Panik, die ihn erstarren ließ. Ameron blickte zu Aragorn und Faramir, die beide nickten. „Ich befürchte ja, Sam. Die Jungs scheinen hier entlang gegangen zu sein."Sagte Faramir mit sanfter Stimme und ließ Aragorn nicht aus den Augen, der sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernt hatte und plötzlich aufschrie: „Eine Spur!"  
  
Hastig liefen die Freunde zu ihm hin und sahen, dass auf einem der dunklen, scharfkantigen Steine Blut klebte. Ein kleines Stück weiter sahen sie eine blutige Fußspur, die nur einem Hobbit gehören konnte. „Frodo hat sich an den Felsen verletzt!"stellte der König fest und sah zu Frodo und Sam, die ein wenig abseits auf einer glatten Stelle standen, wo sie sich nicht schneiden konnten. Sie kannten diese scharfen Felsen bereits zur Genüge. „Der Spinnenpass! Die Beiden wollen anscheinend dort hin, zu Kankras Lauer!"rief Aragorn aus und sah entsetzt seine Freunde an. Frodo und Sam erbleichten bei dem Gedanken, noch einmal in Kankras Lauer gehen zu müssen und auch Aragorn war alles andere als glücklich darüber.  
  
„Die Jungs sind anscheinend zu Kankras Lauer unterwegs! Gut, dass die Spinne ihnen nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann!"Ameron sah ihn an. „Und die Orks? Was ist mit denen?"– „Die kriegen es mit mir zu tun! Vielleicht kennen sie den Elbenkrieger noch!"antwortete Sam mit einem grimmigen Grinsen. Erstaunt sah der junge Hauptmann, dass der Hobbit überhaupt keine Angst mehr zu haben schien. „Und was machen wir?"fragte Faramir und sah ein wenig ratlos in die Runde. „Den Hintern versohlen!"knurrte Sam wütend. „Den Orks?"Der Statthalter blickte verwirrt auf den Hobbit. „Ich meine meinen Sohn!"sagte Sam knapp und stapfte davon.  
  
Ameron hatte der Szene sprachlos zugesehen, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. So hatte er Sam ja noch nie erlebt! Aber es war klar, dass der Gärtner nie die Absicht hatte, seinen Sohn zu verprügeln, dazu liebte Sam seine Kinder viel zu sehr. Es war nur die Sorge, die ihn zu so einer Äußerung getrieben hatte, das wusste jeder einzelne von den Freunden, die nun hinter Sam nachgingen. Nur Frodo blieb zurück, ihm widerstrebte der Gedanke zutiefst, Orte wiederzusehen, an die er nie wieder denken wollte.  
  
Als Ameron eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, sah er ihn ängstlich an, ehe er losging. Nach einiger Zeit stockte dem jungen Hauptmann der Atem, als er vor sich eine gigantische Treppe in den Himmel ragen sah. Der Aufstieg entpuppte sich als äußerst schwierig, immer wieder blies ihm ein scharfer Wind ins Gesicht und wollte ihn zurückwerfen. Aber schließlich hatten sie es alle geschafft und ließen sich auf den Boden fallen. Ameron sah nach unten, sie hatten eine enorme Höhe erreicht.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Rast ging es schließlich weiter, der junge Mann sah sich aufmerksam um, dies war es also, Mordor, das finstere Reich. Bisher hatte er es nur aus Erzählungen kennengelernt, aber nun selber dort zu wandern, wo vor so vielen Jahren Frodo und Sam auf dem Weg zum Schicksalsberg waren... Ameron vergaß sogar, dass sich die Hobbits nicht so begeistern ließen, ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben haben, seit sie die Treppe betraten. Faramir gesellte sich schließlich zu ihm. „Ich finde noch immer, dass sich die Anderen zu große Sorgen machen."Flüsterte Ameron dem Statthalter zu und sah, dass er nickte: „Du hast Recht, sie reagieren viel zu panisch! Dabei sollten sie doch wissen, dass Jungs in dem Alter gerne mal auf Abenteuer losziehen!"– „Was habt ihr zu tuscheln?"fragte Aragorn, dem das Gespräch nicht verborgen geblieben war.  
  
Ameron sah erschrocken zu seinem König hinüber und schluckte unwillkürlich, während Faramir nach den richtigen Worten suchte: „Wir haben nur darüber gesprochen, dass die Jungs in einem Alter sind, in dem es völlig normal ist, wenn sie Abenteuer suchen!"  
  
Aragorn stellte sich vor die beiden Männer und sah sie scharf an: „Wie bitte? Seid ihr vielleicht der Ansicht, dass Frodo und Eldarion ganz alleine durch Mordor wandern sollen, weil sie Lust auf Abenteuer haben? Sollen wir so tun, als wäre das ungefährlich? Faramir, als du so alt warst, wo war da Boromir? War er nicht immer an deiner Seite, um auf dich aufzupassen? Und Ameron, hätten deine Eltern jemals zugelassen, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst? Vergiss nicht, dass deine Kindheit nicht so verlaufen ist, wie sie normalerweise verlaufen wäre!"Faramir und Ameron senkten betreten die Köpfe, als Aragorn sie zurechtwies. Und er hätte ihnen bestimmt noch mehr gesagt, wenn nicht Sam ihn unterbrochen hätte: „Streicher, gibt es hier eigentlich noch Orks?"fragte der Hobbit und sah ängstlich zu Aragorn auf, der sich durch die Haare fuhr. „Ich fürchte, ja. Es sind zwar nicht mehr viele, aber..."Als Sam das hörte, begann er zu schwanken und wäre beinahe gestürzt, wenn ihn nicht Frodo festgehalten hätte. Der Hobbit zitterte und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen Freund. Das war nun wirklich zuviel für ihn gewesen!  
  
Ameron sah sprachlos zu, wie Sam verzweifelt um Fassung rang. Langsam wurde es dem jungen Mann bewusst, dass die Sorge der Väter wirklich nicht unbegründet war. Orks waren gefährliche Gegner, trotz ihrer Dummheit konnten sie den Kindern sehr gefährlich werden. Ameron schämte sich auf einmal dafür, dass er die Lage völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte und den Ernst der Lage verkannt hatte.  
  
„Da vorne liegt eine Höhle!"rief Ameron aus und deutete nach vorne. „Kankras Lauer, wir sind da."Stammelte Sam leise und warf einen Blick auf Frodo, der wortlos neben ihn hertrottete und es vermied, den Blick zu heben und die Höhle zu betrachten. Keiner von ihnen wollte hier sein, aber Eldarion und Frodo waren da hineingegangen und schwebten somit in höchster Lebensgefahr, das war ihnen klar.  
  
Ameron öffnete seinen Beutel und zog eine Fackel hervor, die er bald entzündet hatte. Sie würde in der finsteren Höhle ihnen den Weg erleuchten. Er hörte Frodos Stimme, die so voll Furcht und Verzweiflung schien und wandte sich um: „Was ist los, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"fragte Ameron besorgt. „Es ist wegen damals, die Begegnung mit Kankra war nicht besonders schön für Herrn Frodo!"antwortete Sam und sah den jungen Mann bedrückt an. Ameron kniete sich neben Frodo und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Hobbits. „Hab doch keine Angst, mein Freund. Kankra ist tot und kann dir nichts mehr antun. Außerdem bist du von Freunden umgeben, die alles dafür tun werden, damit dir nichts geschieht!" Ameron stand auf und zog den Hobbit auf die Beine. Gemeinsam mit Sam wollte er Frodo zum Eingang führen, aber plötzlich verlor der Hobbit die Fassung und begann sich heftig zu wahren. Er schrie voll Panik auf und versuchte sich loszureißen, aber der Griff des jungen Hauptmannes war zu stark für Frodo. Er konnte sich nicht daraus befreien und so sank er wimmernd in sich zusammen und klammerte sich schließlich zitternd an Amerons Bein. Der Mann sah irritiert die Panikattacke des Hobbits mit an, mit solch einer Reaktion hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aragorn war hinzugetreten und nahm den völlig verzweifelten Frodo auf seinen Arm. Er konnte auf keinen Fall alleine hier zurückbleiben, die Gefahr war einfach zu groß.  
  
Langsam gewöhnten sich die Augen der Freunde an die Düsternis, die kaum vom Feuerschein der Fackel zurückgedrängt werden konnte, und wanderten einen langen, geraden Gang entlang. Immer wieder erschlossen sich neben ihnen kleinere Nebengänge, die sie jedoch in keiner Weise beachteten. Sam hatte die Führung übernommen, er konnte sich noch sehr gut an das letzte Mal erinnern, wo er diesen Gang entlanggewandert war  
  
Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie lange sie nun schon in der ungemütlichen Höhle unterwegs waren, aber auf einmal rief Sam: „Da vorne ist das Netz!"Alle eilten zu dem letzten Überbleibsel einer grausamen Kreatur und betrachteten mit Staunen das riesige Netz, dass den Ausgang aus der Lauer verschloss. „Seht mal, hier fehlt ein kleines Stück Faden!"rief Aragorn und hielt Frodos Kopf so, dass er nicht auf das Netz sehen konnte, der König wollte seinem kleinen Freund nicht unnötig in Schrecken versetzen, indem er ihm etwas zeigte, dass ihn an Kankra erinnern musste. Aufmerksam begutachtete Aragorn die Schnittstelle und merkte, dass nur ein kleines Messer dafür verantwortlich sein konnte. „Was bei den Valar haben die Beiden nur mit einem Spinnenfaden vor?"fragte Faramir und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ameron hatte sich indessen ein wenig von der Gruppe entfernt und leuchtete in einen der Seitengänge. Am Boden entdeckte er einen dunklen Fleck, der ihn mächtig interessierte. Er ging daneben in die Hocke. „Wer hat denn hier so widerlich gegeifert?"sagte er zu sich selbst. Faramir hatte ihn gehört und war hinzugetreten. „Was meinst du?"– „Na hier, der nasse Fleck am Boden..." Ameron hatte seinen Finger in die zähe, eklige Masse getaucht und roch vorsichtig daran. „Äh! Orks!"entfuhr es ihm und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
Als Sam das hörte, schrie er voll Angst nach seinem Jungen, doch Aragorn gebot ihm zu schweigen. Leise folgten sie den Flecken am Boden, immer auf einen plötzlichen Angriff gefasst. Nach einiger Zeit lief Faramir plötzlich einige Schritte voraus, denn er hatte am Boden ein Tuch entdeckt, dass er nun hochhob und kritisch betrachtete. Blut klebte daran, es handelte sich um Eldarions Halstuch. Erschrocken sah Aragorn darauf und flehte innerlich, dass das nichts schlimmes zu bedeuten hatte. Aber es entpuppte sich bald, dass der Prinz mit diesem Tuch den Fuß seines Freundes verbunden hatte, den er sich an dem Felsen geschnitten hatte. Faramir hatte mit der Fackel, die er Ameron abgenommen hatte, den Weg abgesucht und deutlich Fußspuren von Sams Sohn entdeckt. Die Jungen schienen in wilder Flucht gelaufen zu sein.  
  
Hastig verfolgten die Männer die Spuren und hofften, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Der Gestank in der Höhle hatte deutlich zugenommen und als aus einem der Gänge ein Zischen erklang, erstarrten die Gefährten. Die Orks waren ganz in der Nähe und hatten sie entdeckt! Das war allen klar, besonders, da Sams Schwert Stich blau schimmerte! Aragorn setzte Frodo vorsichtig ab und alle zogen ihre Schwerter. Nur Frodo zitterte so stark, dass er seine Waffe unmöglich halten, geschweige denn gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Ameron sah, dass Aragorn zum Angriff überging und war rasch an seiner Seite, genauso wie Faramir begann er nun, sich erbittert gegen die Übermacht der Bestien zu erwehren. Es musste sich um ein gutes Dutzend Orks handeln, „Es sind zu viele!"schrie Faramir, während er sich gegen einer der Bestien zur Wehr setzte und in letzter Minute Ameron davor bewahrte, hinterrücks von einem Feind erschlagen zu werden. Aber der junge Mann hatte keine Zeit, seinem Freund zu danken, sein Gegner war äußerst kräftig und seine Schwertstreiche brachten Ameron immer wieder in Bedrängnis. Der Ork verstand es zu kämpfen, zwar war auch der junge Hauptmann ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer, aber er konnte es nicht mit der Hinterhältigkeit der Bestie aufnehmen. Durch einen besonders fiesen Trick war es dem Ork gelungen, Ameron das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen und holte bereits zum tödlichen Streich aus, als Faramir im letzten Moment eingreifen konnte und Ameron verteidigte.  
  
Dankbar nickte Ameron ihm zu und griff wieder nach seinem Schwert, dass ein Stück entfernt am Boden lag. In diesem Moment musste Faramir dem Ork ausweichen und dessen Schwert fuhr in Amerons Arm. Gequält schrie der junge Hauptmann auf und ging zu Boden. Sofort hatte die Wunde so fürchterlich zu brennen begonnen, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und sich kaum mehr bewegen konnte. Ameron hörte den Kampflärm um sich herum, er wollte aufstehen und weiterkämpfen, aber er fühlte sich so furchtbar, er hörte neben sich Faramir aufschreien. Der Statthalter musste ebenfalls verwundet worden sein. Ameron verfluchte die Schwäche, die ihn nicht weiterkämpfen ließ, aber sie gab ihn nicht frei. Die Geräusche hallten in seinen Ohren, der Blick war von Nebel getrübt und aus seiner Kehle drang ein leises Stöhnen. Langsam klarte sich sein Blick wieder und auch die Schwäche hatte soweit nachgelassen, dass der junge Hauptmann sich mühsam aufrichten konnte. Der Arm schmerzte unsagbar, ab liebsten hätte Ameron laut aufgeschrieen, aber stattdessen biss er fest die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte nur ab und zu leise auf. Seine gesunde Hand hatte er auf den Schnitt gepresst, er fühlte, wie das Blut über die Finger lief und das Hemd tränkte. Faramir hatte sich nun ebenfalls aufgestellt, er schien an der Schulter verletzt zu sein.  
  
Ameron hatte gemerkt, dass Frodo von den Orks verschleppt worden war, dabei hatte er ihm doch versprochen, dass sie alle auf ihn achten würden! Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Aragorn seine Wunde mit einem Stück des Umhanges verband und sich auch um Faramirs Schulterwunde kümmerte. Sie würden nicht eine Sekunde zögern, sich auf die Spur von Frodos Entführern zu machen, die Männer hatten das unbestimmte Gefühl dass, wenn sie den Hobbit fänden, auch Eldarion und Frodo nicht weit wären! Ameron fühlte sich elend, die Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns und er merkte, wie sich das Orkgift langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Immer wieder strauchelte er, fing sich aber doch wieder und schleppte sich mit aller Willenskraft weiter. Die Freunde hatten sich in der Lauer verirrt und waren nun verzweifelt auf der Suche nach dem Ausgang. Sam tat sein Bestes, sich an die Umgebung zu erinnern, was aber äußerst schwierig war, da die Höhle jede Menge Seitengänge besaß.  
  
Ameron hätte sich am liebsten zu Boden fallen lassen, er konnte kaum noch laufen. Aber Frodo und die Kinder waren noch immer in der Gewalt der Orks, da konnte er nicht an Ruhe denken. Verbittert biss der junge Hauptmann die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die heftigen Schmerzen zu ignorieren, doch es gelang ihm kaum, er spürte, wie die Wunde unter dem Verband noch immer blutete und den Stoff rot färbte. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich in dieser Höhle, überall konnten plötzlich Orks auftauchen und sie angreifen. Ameron hatte den Gedanken noch gar nicht zuende gedacht, als er plötzlich über etwas Großes stolperte. Faramir leuchtete mit der Fackel und er konnte sehen, dass er beinahe über einen der toten Orks gefallen wäre. Sie waren im Kreis gelaufen!  
  
Verzweifelt ließ sich Ameron zu Boden fallen und atmete schwer. Er merkte, wie Faramir ihm eine Wasserflasche anbot und trank dankbar. Das Wasser tat gut, linderte etwas die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und befeuchtete die trockene Kehle. Es gab ihm ein wenig Kraft zurück, sodass er nach einer kurzen Rast weiterlaufen konnte. Aragorn hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, Stich, das Elbenschwert zu benutzen. Denn wenn die Klinge blau schimmerte, waren die Orks nicht weit, und wo die Orks waren, würden sie bestimmt auch Frodo und die Jungs finden!  
  
Diesmal hatten sie mehr Glück, vor ihnen lag auf einmal eine große Tür, die Sam wiedererkannte. Sie waren auf dem rechten Weg gelangt! Aragorn öffnete die unverschlossene Tür und vorsichtig traten die Anderen näher. „Sollen wir es versuchen?"fragte der König und sah seine Gefährten an. Ameron gab keine Antwort, erstens weil ihm das Sprechen ohnehin schwerfiel, außerdem wusste er nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war. Sams Schwert zeigte deutlich, dass sie auf dem rechten Weg waren, lange folgten sie dem Schimmer von Stich, der langsam immer greller wurde und irgendwann standen sie vor einer hohen Tür.  
  
Aragorn legte seine Hand an den Türgriff und merkte, dass sie verschlossen war. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als dahinter deutlich Orks zu hören waren. „Wir sind richtig hier!"flüsterte er den anderen zu und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, denn das Tor wurde langsam geöffnet. Alle hielten ihre Schwerter kampfbereit in den Händen, auch Ameron, dessen rechter Arm zum Glück unverletzt war, sodass er sein Schwert fest packen konnte.  
  
Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das etwas nützen konnte, seine Augen schafften es nicht, scharf zu sehen, das Gift in seinem Körper hatte seinen Blick getrübt. Doch der junge Hauptmann dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben, seine Hilfe wurde unbedingt gebraucht, das wusste er genau. Es waren nur drei Orkwächter, die ohne Vorsicht ihre Nasen durch die Tür gesteckt hatten. Sie bezahlten mit ihrem Leben für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit, doch die Männer beachteten sie nicht länger und liefen, bis sie an den Fuß einer langen Wendeltreppe gelangten. „Sie führt in den Turm, in dem Herr Frodo damals gefangen gehalten worden war!"erklärte Sam und sah mit verbissenem Gesicht nach oben. „Meint ihr, dass sie im Turm stecken?" fragte Faramir zweifelnd, doch Ameron schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen es versuchen, oder willst du ganz Mordor absuchen?" Aragorn nickte zustimmend und begann, die Treppe zu erklimmen. Sam ging an seiner Seite und Ameron und Faramir folgten ihnen stumm.  
  
Der junge Hauptmann versuchte sich mit aller Macht auf die Anstrengung zu konzentrieren, auf einmal begann er zu schwanken und taumelte gegen die Wand. Er wäre um ein Haar gestürzt, wenn ihn nicht Faramir davor bewahrt hatte. „Was ist mit dir?"fragte der Statthalter besorgt, doch Ameron schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht..."Aber Faramir wusste es, es war das Orkgift, das sich in Amerons Blut ausgebreitet hatte, er legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des jungen Mannes und stützte ihn so. Am Ende der Treppe waren sie an einer Plattform angelangt, von der jede Menge Orks verbissen in den Hof hinabschauten, um die Eindringlinge zu entdecken. Diese schlichen sich währenddessen hinter ihren Rücken zur Tür der Turmhaube, durch die sie schnell schlüpften. Dummerweise kamen ihnen jedoch etwa ein halbes Dutzend Orks die Treppe hinab und entdeckten sie. Ein erbitterter Kampf begann, Ameron und die Anderen wehrten sich verbissen gegen die brüllenden Bestien und schafften es schließlich doch noch, die meisten von ihnen zu erlegen. Nur Einer war entkommen und begann, seine Kameraden zu warnen.  
  
Aragorn, Faramir, Ameron und Sam liefen die Treppe hinauf und standen schließlich in einem Raum, an dessen Decke eine Klappe zu sehen war. „Da oben ist es!"rief Sam atemlos und sah sich nach einer Leiter um, doch der Raum war leer. Ameron hatte eine andere Türe entdeckt, die jedoch verschlossen war. Kurzentschlossen trat er sie ein und sah eine lange Leiter, die an der Wand lag. Aragorn eilte hinzu und gemeinsam schafften sie es, sie an die Falltüre zu stellen. „Frodo! Eldarion!"rief der König, während er die Sprossen erklomm. „Herr Frodo?"setzte Sam noch hinzu, der hinter seinem Freund war. Aragorn öffnete vorsichtig die Luke und wuchtete die Türe auf, als er sie sah!  
  
Frodo saß mit den beiden Jungen zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und starrte ängstlich zu ihm hin. Einer nach dem anderen kletterten sie in die Kammer und sahen sich um. Eldarion und Frodo waren zu ihren Vätern gelaufen und klammerten sich schluchzend an sie. Nur Frodo stand zitternd an die Wand gepresst und starrte voll Angst zu Sam, der seinen Sohn fest in den Armen hielt, seinen Freund jedoch aufmerksam musterte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das wusste der Hobbit, aber noch konnte er sie Situation nicht einschätzen.  
  
Ameron hatte sich keuchend an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete Frodo ebenfalls. Dieser Blick wollte ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen, fast schien es dem jungen Mann, dass der Hobbit seine Freunde nicht erkannte und für Feinde hielt. Aber über diesen Gedanken schüttelte Ameron den Kopf, er war zu absurd! Als Sam langsam auf Frodo zuging, löste sich auch der junge Hauptmann von der Wand und ging hinter dem Hobbit her. Völlig Fassungslos musste er mitansehen, wie Frodo plötzlich mit einem lauten Schrei auf Sam losging und ihn zu Boden riss. Er setzte sich auf den völlig überrumpelten Gärtner und legte seine Hände um seinen Hals. Ameron war mit wenigen Schritten bei den Hobbits angelangt und versuchte, Frodo von Sam wegzuzerren, doch es gelang ihm erst mit Faramirs Hilfe. Ratlos standen sie nun links und rechts von dem tobenden Hobbit und wussten nicht so recht, was nun zu tun sei.  
  
Frodo schaffte es irgendwie, seine Hand aus dem festen Griff Faramirs zu entwinden und schlug mit all seiner Kraft zu. Ameron sah die Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen, Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er fürchtete schon, sich übergeben zu müssen. Die Faust des Hobbits hatte ihn mit aller Kraft in den Magen getroffen, stöhnend ging der junge Mann in die Knie, ließ aber Frodo nicht los. Faramir hatte nun auch wieder den Arm des verzweifelt Tobenden gepackt und hielt ihn nun umso fester. Erschrocken vernahmen die Freunde, wie Frodo sie Orks nannte und beschimpfte. Was war hier nur los? Warum benahm sich Frodo so eigenartig? Aragorn wusste sich keinen Rat mehr, als den Hobbit zu fesseln. Es tat jedem der Gefährten in der Seele weh, dass sie das Frodo antun mussten, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Frodo war eine Gefahr für sie und sich selbst geworden. Als der Gefesselte Hobbit schließlich zitternd an der Wand stand, sahen sich die Männer verwirrt an. Sam hatte von seinem Sohn erfahren, dass Frodo etwas von den Orks bekommen hatte, das ihn so verändert hatte.  
  
Ameron hielt sich den Bauch, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Hobbit soviel Kraft in seinen Armen hatte, ein Pferdetritt hätte kaum schmerzhafter sein können! Er sah zu Frodo, der nun gefesselt an der Wand stand und leise wimmerte, Ameron trug es ihm nicht nach, er wusste, dass sein kleiner Freund nicht bei Sinnen war. Aber im Moment konnte der junge Hauptmann darauf kaum Rücksicht nehmen, Schritte von unten drangen an sein Ohr und Orkgebrüll. Faramir lugte durch die Falltür: „Verdammt, sie haben uns entdeckt!"  
  
Er packte die Leiter und mit Amerons Hilfe zog er sie nach oben, sodass die Bestien sie nicht mehr packen konnten. „Kommt sofort da runter, ihr Feiglinge!"brüllte einer der Orks in der Gemeinsprache. Faramir lachte: „Wir denken nicht daran, kommt und holt uns!"Mit diesen Worten holte die Männer mit der Leiter aus und schlugen dem Ork die Zähne ein. Als sich die Bestie wieder hochgerappelt hatte und den Verlust eines seiner Reißzähne bemerkt hatte, geriet er in Wut darüber und brüllte: „Dafür wirst du einen grausamen Tod sterben, Mensch!"Der Statthalter konterte lachend: „ Versuch´s doch, ich warte!"Ameron musste grinsen, das sah einfach zu komisch aus, der Ork war außer sich vor Wut und hätte platzen mögen, aber er konnte nicht hinauf. Erneut nahmen Ameron und Faramir Schwung und diesmal traf ihn die Leiter mit aller Wucht in den Rücken und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Wieder einer weniger! Sofort war jedoch ein anderer Ork zur Stelle, der nach der Leiter angelte, aber die Männer waren zu flink, rasch waren die Sprossen außer Reichweite und der Feind sah enttäuscht nach oben. Faramir wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Ameron und grinste.  
  
Der junge Mann nickte, er hatte verstanden und die Leiter fiel wieder nach unten und der Ork war außer Gefecht gesetzt! „Es gibt wahrlich nichts dümmeres als Orks!"lachte Faramir und wandte sich kurz zu seinen Freunden, Ameron hielt die Leiter fest und musste schadenfroh grinsen. Das verging ihm jedoch, als er einen kräftigen Zug von unten fühlte, der ihn von den Beinen riß und unnachgiebig durch die Luke zu ziehen drohte. Erschrocken schrie der junge Mann auf und sah schon den Ork unter sich, der knurrend die Leiter gegriffen hatte und mit aller Kraft daran zog. Ameron wollte die Leiter um keinen Preis hergeben, es wäre ihr Todesurteil, wenn sie den Orks in die Krallen fiel.  
  
Faramir war bei Amerons Schrei herumgefahren und konnte im letzten Moment ein Hosenbein des jungen Hauptmannes fassen, ehe er in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre. Verzweifelt versuchte der Statthalter, seinen Freund zurückzuziehen, doch der Ork am anderen Ende der Leiter war zu stark. „Aragorn, Hilfe!" presste er hervor und sah, dass der König bereits zur Stelle war und mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Leiter nach oben zu ziehen. Aber die Bestien waren stärker, die drei Männer konnten nicht viel gegen ihren Gegner ausrichten.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Ameron eine Kinderstimme neben sich rufen: „He, du da unten! Lass los oder der Sohn des Elbenkriegers zeigt dir, was er gelernt hat!"Erstaunt sah der junge Mann auf und sah Sams Sohn, der gerade einen großen Stein auf den Ork schleuderte. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Ameron, wie er nach oben gerissen wurde und fiel genau auf seinen verletzten Arm, was ihm einen lauten Schrei entlockte. Stöhnend blieb der Hauptmann liegen und kämpfte gegen den Schwindel und die Schmerzen an. Während der junge Mann sich langsam wieder hochrappelte, schafften es Aragorn und Faramir, die Orks unter sich einen nach dem anderen niederzuschlagen. „Geht´s wieder, mein Freund?"fragte der König besorgt und sah in Amerons blasses, schweißnasses Gesicht. Der junge Mann nickte nur und kletterte die Leiter nach unten.  
  
Irgendwie schafften es die Gefährten, unbehelligt aus der Orkfestung zu entkommen und fanden sich auf der Morgulstrasse wieder, die sie so schnell sie konnten, entlang liefen. Hinter ihnen hörten sie das Gebrüll der wütenden Orks, die verzweifelt nach ihnen zu suchen schienen, aber sie liefen alle in Kankras Lauer zurück. Das würde den Freunden wertvolle Zeit verschaffen, die ihnen das Leben retten konnte!  
  
Erst als die Dunkelheit über Mordor hereinbrach, beschloss Aragorn der Kinder wegen eine Rast einzulegen und hier, inmitten der Felsen zu übernachten. Ameron ließ sich schwer auf den Boden fallen und lehnte sich erschöpft an einen der Felsen. Sam gab ihm ein Stück Brot in die Hand, an dem er lustlos zu nagen begann, noch immer war ihm übel von dem Orkgift in seiner Wunde, die Anstrengung der Flucht tat ihr übriges dazu. Ameron wollte am liebsten nur noch schlafen, aber die beständigen Schmerzen verhinderten es, darum erklärte sich der junge Mann bereit, die erste Wache zu übernehmen.  
  
Er setzte sich ein wenig abseits der Schlafenden und starrte trübsinnig in die Dunkelheit. Seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Freund Frodo, der arme Hobbit musste es ertragen, gefesselt zu sein. Ameron hatte verfolgt, wie ihm Sam die Fesseln gelöst hatte und ein wenig später die Hände vor der Brust zusammengebunden hatte. Diesen Blick würde der junge Mann bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen, den Frodo Sam zugeworfen hatte! Trauer, Verzweiflung, Unglaube, dass es sein bester Freund war, der ihn fesselte! Und Ameron hatte auch Sams Blicke bemerkt, der Hobbit hatte Tränen in den Augen und man sah ihm an, dass er das nicht tun wollte. Aber Frodo war zur Zeit eine Gefahr für sich selbst und seine Freunde, keinen von ihnen erkannte er, alle hielt er für Orks! Alle...außer Sam, den schien er noch zu kennen. Aber was, wenn er auch seinen besten Freund nicht wiedererkennen würde? Verdammte Orks, Ameron wollte sie verfluchen dafür, was sie Frodo angetan hatten. Und das, wo doch Liliane den Beistand ihres Mannes so dringend brauchte! Ameron seufzte und kämpfte mit der nun mächtiger werden wollender Müdigkeit, seine Augen brannten und immer wieder rieb er mit der hand darüber. Nur nicht einschlafen, es war zu gefährlich hier! Nur nicht....Noch ehe er den Gedanken zuende geführt hatte, sank sein Kopf gegen die Brust und Ameron war eingeschlafen.  
  
Etwas stieß gegen seinen Fuß, Ameron fuhr in die Höhe und sah sich irritiert um. Wie konnte er nur einschlafen! Was war das überhaupt gewesen, das ihn berührt hatte, er wandte sich zu seinen schlafenden Freunden und sah im schwachen Schein des fast heruntergebrannten Feuers, dass einer der Hobbits fehlte...es war Frodo, der verschwunden war! Leise fluchend rappelte sich Ameron auf und weckte Aragorn, Faramir und Sam. Die Freunde schnellten in die Höhe, als sie Frodos Verschwinden bemerkten, Faramir blieb bei den schlafenden Jungs und die drei Freunde machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Hobbit. Angestrengt lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit, aber ein Hobbit, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte, konnte beinahe geräuschlos schleichen. So hatten sie keine Chance, ihn jemals zu erwischen, sie mussten zu einer List greifen. Frodo musste Sam in Gefahr wähnen!  
  
Der Gärtner wehrte sich lautstark dagegen, aber in den Ohren seines besten Freundes klang es, als wollten ihn die Orks töten, er wurde unvorsichtig und machte ein kleines Geräusch, das Ameron schließlich auf seine Fährte lockte. Aragorn und Ameron schafften es endlich, ihn einzukreisen und kurz darauf hatten sie ihn wieder eingefangen. Frodo wehrte sich so verzweifelt, ließ sich fallen, um im nächsten Moment nach vorne zu schnellen, versuchte, seine Arme aus den festen Griffen seiner Freunde zu befreien. Aragorn tastete in seiner Tasche nach einem Stück des dünnen Seiles, dass er immer bei sich hatte, in diesem Moment schaffte es Frodo, seinen Arm aus seinen Fingern zu winden und sein Kopf schnellte auf Amerons Arm zu, der den Hobbit noch immer eisern festhielt. Der junge Hauptmann spürte auf einmal einen kräftigen Biss und schrie auf. Frodo hatte ihn doch tatsächlich gebissen! Er hatte alle Mühe, die Zähne des Hobbits abzuschütteln und er atmete kurz auf, als er endlich wieder frei war. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Arm und er sah das Blut, dass über sein Handgelenk lief. Die kleine Wunde brannte und lenkte ihn kurz von den Schmerzen in seinem anderen Arm ab.  
  
Aragorn besah sich die Bisswunde, als sie wieder im Lager angekommen waren. „Und ihr wollt mir weismachen, dass Wölfe gefährlich sind? Also ich wurde noch nie von einem Wolf gebissen!"Ameron grinste und sah zu, wie der König einen Verband anlegte. „Du hast Recht, junger Freund...die wahren Bestien sind die Halblinge! Aber sag´s nicht weiter."Aragorn musste leise lachen. Ameron stand schwankend auf und ging auf seinen Platz, wo er sich nun auf seiner Decke zusammenrollte und erschöpft einschlief. Frodo lag inmitten seiner Freunde, aber er fürchtete sich, denn er sah in ihnen nichts weiter als Orks, die ihn töten würden, sobald sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten!  
  
Die Rückreise aus Mordor entwickelte sich als eine echte Qual für Alle. Frodo erkannte keinen einzigen seiner Freunde wieder und misstraute ihnen zutiefst. Der Hobbit ließ sich weder anfassen, noch reagierte er auf Ansprache, das Essen und Wasser nahm er nur unter größter Vorsicht zu sich, aus Angst, dass es vergiftet sein könnte. Nur einmal versuchte er noch zu fliehen und stieß Sams Sohn Frodo zu Boden, aber seit Faramir an seiner Seite ging, lief Frodo nur noch ergeben neben ihn her, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.  
  
Ameron sah immer wieder zu seinem kleinen Freund hinüber und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er tat ihm so leid, wie gerne hätte er Frodo geholfen, doch der junge Mann wusste, dass er nichts ausrichten konnte. Er konnte ihn gegen Angreifer verteidigen oder ihn aus einer Gefahr herausholen, aber wie konnte er den Hobbit von seinem Wahn befreien? Ameron fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah auf. Aragorn war leise neben ihn getreten und sah ihn müde lächelnd an. „Irgendwann muss dieses Mittel aufhören zu wirken, glaube mir. Dann werden wir unseren alten Frodo zurückerhalten."Der junge Mann sah seinen Freund fragend an: „Und wenn es nicht nachlässt oder Frodos Geist Schaden genommen hat? Ich fürchte wirklich um ihn, Aragorn!" Der König teilte Amerons Befürchtungen, aber er schwieg lieber dazu. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand vorsichtig auf den verbundenen Arm des jungen Hauptmannes und fühlte sofort diese unnatürliche Wärme, die von dem Schnitt ausstrahlte. „Entzunden. Wie fühlst du dich, Ameron?"– „Nicht besonders. Die Wunde schmerzt unerträglich, die Kopfschmerzen wollen nicht verschwinden und ab und zu wird mir noch immer schwindlig. Aber im großen und Ganzen ist es nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor, es scheint besser zu werden."Der junge Mann antwortete wahrheitsgetreu, er merkte, dass das Gift immer schwächer wurde und wohl bald seine Wirkung verlieren würde. Vielleicht wird es mit Frodo ähnlich sein! 


	20. Tabea

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
Die Freunde atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie vor sich auf einer Wiese ihre Pferde sahen, die friedlich grasten. Die treuen Tiere hatten an diesem Ort verharrt, wo sie ihre Herren verlassen hatten. Als Aragorn zu Brego ging, sah Frodo sprachlos hin und schüttelte den Kopf: „Du, Streicher?"Das war das erste Mal seit seiner Befreiung aus dem Turm, dass Frodo seinen großen Freund erkannt hatte! Während des Rittes nach Minas Tirith schienen sich die Nebel um den Verstand des Hobbits langsam zu lichten und er erkannte einen Freund nach dem anderen. Ameron atmete auf, als er die stete Besserung seines Zustandes bemerkte, nun würde alles wieder gut werden, da war er sich nun sicher!  
  
Als sie durch die Strassen der Stadt ritten, lenkte Aragorn seinen Hengst neben die Stute Amerons. „Ich möchte, dass du dir deine Wunde in den Häusern der Heilung versorgen lässt, Ameron. Sie ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, riskiere lieber nichts!"Der junge Mann schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Ich denke nicht, dass das etwas bringen würde. Sie verheilt bereits und den Verband kann ich auch selbst wechseln."  
  
Aragorn verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Nicht schon wieder so eine sinnlose Diskussion! Ameron konnte wohl einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen, da war er wie ein störrischer Junge! „Hauptmann Ameron! Ich muss euch doch nicht extra einen Befehl erteilen, oder?"Die Stimme des Königs klang drohend, sodass ihn Ameron einfach nur aus großen Augen anstarrte und langsam den Kopf senkte. Der junge Mann sah sich in einer Falle. Entweder er ginge freiwillig, oder er nahm einen Befehl des Königs entgegen und musste auf jeden Fall gehorchen. Wieso nur wollte ihm Aragorn nie glauben, wenn er sagte, dass er keinen Heiler benötigte?  
  
Missmutig trottete der junge Hauptmann durch den Gang und trat schließlich in eines der Behandlungszimmer, das ihm zugewiesen worden war. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und ließ seine Blicke durch den Raum schweifen, überall sah er Verbandszeug, verschiedenste Scheren, Pinzetten und kleine scharfe Messer. Ameron fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken, als auf dem Tisch auch eine Nadel zu finden war. Bloß nicht wieder nähen! Das würde er bestimmt nicht zulassen, der Schnitt würde auch so heilen!  
  
Ameron musste nicht allzu lange warten, als die Türe aufging und eine junge Frau eintrat. Als er ihre Erscheinung sah, musste der junge Mann unwillkürlich schlucken. Sie war eine echte Schönheit! „Mein Herr, ich werde mich nun um euch kümmern! Was fehlt euch denn?"fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme, die Amerons Herz schneller schlagen ließ. „Der Oberarm...eine vergiftete Orkklinge hat mich erwischt."Antwortete er mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Die junge Frau half ihm, die Knöpfe und Schnallen seiner Jacke und seines Hemdes zu öffnen und zog die Kleidungsstücke vorsichtig über den verletzten Oberarm, der noch immer Aragorns notdürftigen Verband trug. Als sie den tiefen Schnitt sah, verzog sie ein wenig erschrocken das Gesicht. Die Wunde war stark gerötet, an einigen Stellen zeigten sich Spuren von Eiter und sie nässte ziemlich stark. „Das sieht aber wirklich nicht gut aus, mein Herr...?"- „Ameron. Mein Name ist Ameron."Beeilte sich der junge Mann zu erwidern. „Ah, Ameron. Ihr seit Mitglied der Leibwache, ich erkenne eure Uniform. Welchen Rang habt ihr da?"Die Frau stellte diese Fragen, während sie mit geübten Fingern alle Dinge auf einen kleinen Tisch neben sich legte, die sie in Kürze brauchen würde. Misstrauisch verfolgte Ameron jeden ihrer Handgriffe. „Ich bin Hauptmann"antwortete er.  
  
„Na dann, Hauptmann Ameron. Bitte haltet ihren Arm jetzt ruhig, ich will den Schnitt säubern!"Sie hatte eine Flasche in die Hand genommen und begann, etwas der Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde zu träufeln. Doch ehe der erste Tropfen seine Haut benetzen konnte, zog Ameron schnell seine Hand zurück. „Was macht ihr da? So kann ich das nicht!"sagte die junge Pflegerin vorwurfsvoll und fuhr mit der Behandlung fort. Aber auch diesmal gelang es nicht, das Mittel auf den Schnitt zu bekommen. „Das brennt! Orkgift könnte nicht schlimmer sein!"sagte der junge Mann und rückte ein wenig ab. „Woher wollt ihr das wissen?"fragte sie und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Könnt ihr mir versprechen, dass es nicht brennt?"Er zog eine Braue hoch und sah mit einem kleinen Grinsen, dass sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Aber eure Wunde ist nicht sauber, euch könnte das Wundfieber heimsuchen!"Die junge Frau war am Ende ihrer Weisheit, diese Sturheit erinnerte sie an die eines kleinen Jungen, der nicht einsehen wollte, dass man ihm nur helfen wollte. Aber sie würde den Arm versorgen, Amerons Verhalten forderte sie heraus.  
  
„Ich benehmt euch wie ein Kind! Wollt ihr euren Arm verlieren?"Ihre Stimme war nun streng geworden. „Das werde ich bestimmt nicht, die Wunde beginnt bereits zu heilen, ich brauche das Zeug hier nicht! Wickelt einfach einen neuen Verbad drüber und ihr seid mich los!"Ameron wollte sich gerade erheben, als er sah, dass die junge Frau große Augen machte und an ihm vorbeisah. Sie erhob sich und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Eure Hoheit! Was..."  
  
Der junge Hauptmann fuhr hoch und drehte sich erschrocken um. Wenn Aragorn diese Diskussion mitbekommen hatte, na dann... Aber niemand war hinter ihm, er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als er plötzlich fühlte, dass eine kalte Flüssigkeit über seinen Arm rann und die Wunde fürchterlich zu brennen begann. Erschrocken schrie er auf und funkelte die Frau wütend an: „Was soll das? Wollt ihr mich umbringen?"Ameron sah, dass sich die junge Frau nur mühsam das Lachen verbeißen konnte und runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid, Hauptmann! Aber ich wollte euch nur schlimmeres ersparen!"– „Noch Schlimmeres?"brummte der junge Mann und sah sie beleidigt an. Langsam hörte das Brennen auf und Ameron vergaß seinen Ärger. „Weibliche Hinterlist, das war gemein!"grinste er und ließ es zu, dass die junge Frau seinen Arm weiterbehandelte. Tapfer ertrug er es nun, dass sie die Wunde gründlich säuberte und schließlich noch einen frischen Verband anlegte.  
  
Während die Frau konzentriert arbeitete, musterte er sie heimlich. Sie war so schön, ihr langes braunes Haar hatte sie im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, ihre braunen Augen, verborgen von langen Wimpern, glänzten, während sie den Verband anlegte und ihr wunderschöner, voller Mund zeigte ein leises Lächeln. Ameron schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, sie war eine Traumfrau, ihre sanfte Stimme, ihre weichen Hände, die zart über seine Haut strichen,...verträumt schloss er die Augen und seufzte leise. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Hauptmann Ameron? Geht es euch nicht gut?"Ihre besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Träumen, irritiert schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah sie an. „Nein, nein! Mir geht es gut! Ich scheine in letzter Zeit nur etwas zu wenig Schlaf zu bekommen."Sagte der junge Mann und lächelte sie schelmisch an. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr mit König Elessar in Mordor wart, stimmt dass?"fragte sie und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er nickte. „Dann ist ja wohl alles klar, wenn ihr euch lieber mit Orks vergnügt, als zu schlafen..."  
  
Erstaunt sah sie Ameron an und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er zu lachen begann. Diese Frau hatte auch noch Sinn für Humor! Der junge Mann fühlte, dass sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er in ihrer Nähe befand, sein Herz heftiger zu klopfen begann. Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber es schien fast so, als ob er gerade im Begriff war, sich zu verlieben!  
  
Verwirrt stand er auf, als die Behandlung zu Ende war und lief aus dem Zimmer. An der Treppe stoppte Ameron plötzlich seine Schritte und wandte sich noch einmal ihr zu: „Wie lautet eurer Name?"fragte er mit belegter Stimme und sah, wie sie zu lächeln begann. „Tabea, mein Name lautet Tabea!" antwortete sie. Tabea! Welch wundervoller Name! Ameron lief die Treppen hinab und stoppte seinen schnellen Schritt erst wieder, als er die Tür seines Hauses hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Tabea! Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und aus seiner Kehle rang sich ein Seufzer.  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen war er auf dem Weg zu Aragorns Palast, er konnte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun und hatte statt dessen einige ausstehende Berichte verfasst. Was sich als äußerst schwierig erwiesen hatte, denn immer wieder schweiften Amerons Gedanken ab. Tabea! Seufzend stieg er die Treppen hoch und klopfte schließlich an Aragorns Arbeitszimmer, nachdem einer der Diener im mitgeteilt hatte, das der König bereits zu arbeiten begonnen hatte. Ameron wollte gerade die Türe öffnen, als Aragorn vor ihm stand und ihn erstaunt ansah. „Ameron? Was tust du um diese Zeit hier? Und wie du aussiehst...hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"Seinen scharfen Blicken war es nicht entgangen, dass der junge Mann völlig übernächtigt aussah. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber dafür habe ich hier die letzten fehlenden Berichte."Antwortete Ameron mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Der König runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war mit Ameron los? Irgendwie machte der junge Mann auf ihn einen völlig abwesenden Eindruck, der jedoch nichts mit dem Schlafmangel zu tun hatte. „Komm mit, das Frühstück ist fertig. Wenn du schon nicht schläfst, solltest du wenigstens was essen!"Aragorn ließ keine Widerworte gelten und nahm Ameron an der Schulter. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Speisezimmer, wo bereits alle außer Frodo und seiner Familie versammelt waren. Ameron ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben Eldarion nieder und nickte leicht, als ein Diener ihm eine Tasse Tee anbot. Hunger hatte er überhaupt keinen, aber ein strafender Blick von Ameron genügte, dass der junge Mann sich einen Teller nahm, auf dem Eier und Speck lagen. Lustlos nahm er einen Bissen und kaute langsam. Arwen verfolgte die Bewegungen des jungen Mannes und sah dann fragend zu ihrem Mann, der mit der Schulter zuckte. Er wusste nicht genau, was mit Ameron los war, aber er ahnte etwas. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sich Ameron schon mal so eigenartig benommen, damals hieß der Grund Amrun. Ob auch diesmal eine Frau dahinter steckte? Oder seine Wunde machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er zugeben wollte. Aber ein Blick in das verträumte Gesicht des jungen Mannes ließ es für Aragorn offensichtlich werden, es waren keine Schmerzen, die Ameron beschäftigten...  
  
Ameron merkte kaum, dass Frodo schließlich den Raum betrat und von Dingen sprach, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Der junge Hauptmann runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass der Hobbit schließlich weinend am Tisch zusammenbrach. Was war geschehen? Frodo soll Sam beschimpft und Liliane bedrängt haben? Ihm fiel wieder die Sache mit dem Orkgift ein, dass sein kleiner Freund in Mordor bekommen hatte, die Heimreise, bei der Frodo völlig verrückt gespielt und ihn gebissen hatte. Aber Ameron merkte, dass das Mittel nun nicht mehr wirkte und das beruhigte ihn sehr.  
  
Was Tabea wohl dazu gesagt hätte? Erschrocken schüttelte Ameron den Kopf, er hatte schon wieder an sie gedacht. Die Frau ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was würde sie nun gerade machen? War sie ebenfalls schon auf den Beinen und saß sie vor ihrem Frühstück? Was sie wohl gerne aß? Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich vorstellte, sie säße gerade neben ihm. Verträumt blickte er neben sich und sah in die erstaunten Augen des Prinzen, der sich wild darüber wunderte, warum ihn Ameron so anstarrte. Erschrocken fuhr Ameron hoch und sah wieder in seinen Teller, er fühlte, wie seine Ohren rot wurden.  
  
Aragorn hatte seinen jungen Leibwächter die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und musste schmunzeln. „Ameron, wie geht es deinem Arm?"fragte er schließlich und sah ihn fragend an. Aber es kam keine Reaktion von Ameron. „Ameron?"er versuchte es erneut, mit etwas lauterer Stimme, aber erst als Aragorn ihn in die Seite stieß, sah der junge Mann irritiert auf. „Ja? Was ist?"– „Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es deinem Arm geht, mein Freund!"der König konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. „Oh! Dem geht´s gut. SIE hat ihn gut versorgt."Amerons Gesicht bekam wieder den verträumten Ausdruck. „Ach, SIE hat ihn also versorgt? Wer ist SIE? Kenne ich die Dame vielleicht?"bohrte Aragorn nach. „Tabea. Ihr Name ist Tabea und sie arbeitet in den Häusern der Heilung. Sie...", Ameron seufzte auf, „hat sie sanftesten Hände, die ich kenne..."Nun war Aragorn alles klar, sein junger Freund war bis über beide Ohren verliebt! Er ließ den träumenden Ameron in Ruhe und widmete sich nun selbst den Frühstück. Die Anderen hatten auch mittlerweile mitbekommen, was mit ihrem jungen Freund los war und alle freuten sich darüber. Sie würden dem jungen Mann dieses Glück mehr als gönnen!  
  
Verträumt griff Ameron nach seiner Teetasse und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Doch kaum hatte die Flüssigkeit seinen Gaumen benetzt, fühlte er einen widerlichen, salzigen Geschmack, der ihn das Getränk umgehend ausspucken ließ. „Ääh! Was ist DAS denn? Der Tee schmeckt ja widerlich!"Angeekelt sah er in die Tasse und schüttelte sich. „Das war Salz! Wie bitte kommt das Salz in meinen Tee?"Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an seinen jungen Sitznachbar, der ihn ganz unschuldig ansah. „Wieso fragst du gerade MICH das? Vielleicht hast du das Salz mit dem Zucker verwechselt?"Kurz runzelte Ameron die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich bestimmt nicht! Vorhin hat es nämlich noch nach Tee geschmeckt!"Dieser Eldarion war wirklich furchtbar mit seinen Streichen. 


	21. Zeit der Gefühle

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
Der junge Hauptmann wanderte durch die Strassen der Stadt, ohne so recht zu wissen, wohin er eigentlich wollte. Seine Beine trugen ihn einfach durch die Gegend, er achtete gar nicht auf den Weg. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Tabea, die wunderschöne Frau hatte es ihm wahrlich angetan.  
  
Er stutzte. Ameron stand am Rande einer Treppe, und als er den Kopf hob, sah er, dass er vor den Häusern der Heilung angekommen war. Sofort begann sein Herz höher zu schlagen, er wollte im ersten Moment die Stufen hinauflaufen, zu ihr. Aber was, wenn sie ihn gar nicht mochte? Sie war zwar freundlich zu ihm gewesen, aber als Pflegerin. War er am Ende nichts mehr als ein störrischer Patient für sie? Vielleicht war sie ja auch schon vergeben! Tabea war so wunderschön, es schien Ameron unwahrscheinlich, dass sie noch keinen Partner hatte. Diese Gedanken brachten ihn in tiefste Verzweiflung, er ließ sich schwer auf die unterste Treppe fallen und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand. Er fühlte Tränen aufsteigen und seufzte.  
  
Ameron saß einige Zeit bewegungslos auf der Stufe und starrte vor sich hin, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter fühlte. Erschrocken sah er auf und sah in die wundervollsten rehbraunen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte! „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch, Hauptmann Ameron?"Tabeas sanfte Stimme ließ ihn seine Zweifel im Moment vergessen.  
  
„Habt ihr Schmerzen?"fragte sie nach einer Weile, nachdem er keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Ameron schluckte und nickte schließlich. Tabea runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Euer Arm?"Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Genau hier", er legte seine Hand auf die Brust, „mein Herz. Seit ich euch gestern gesehen habe, schlägt es wie verrückt und will nicht damit aufhören. Welchen Bann habt ihr auf mich gelegt, Tabea?"Amerons Stimme klang belegt und leise. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Tabea musste lachen. „Ich glaube, das sollte ich mir mal genauer ansehen! Kommt mit mir hinein. Und euer Arm würde mich auch noch interessieren! Der hat mir gestern überhaupt nicht gefallen."Ameron grinste sie an: „Ich hoffe, ihr meintet damit wirklich nur den Arm!"Tabea sah ihn erschrocken an und er sah, dass ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten. Langsam folgte er der jungen Frau und setzte sich gehorsam auf den Stuhl im Behandlungszimmer.  
  
Gebannt verfolgte er jede ihrer grazilen Bewegungen, sah zu, wie sie den Verband entfernte und sich die Wunde besah, die zwar um einiges besser aussah als gestern, aber noch immer entzunden war. „Besser, aber noch lange nicht zufriedenstellend...der Arm!"sagte sie und bedachte Ameron mit einem scheuen Blick.  
  
Er lächelte als er das bemerkte, ganz uninteressiert schien sie doch nicht zu sein! Die junge Frau nahm die Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel zur Hand und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Noch schien Ameron es nicht bemerkt zu haben, was sie nun vorhatte, aber sie machte sich auf einiges gefasst. Aber Ameron sah ihr nur tief in ihre Augen und merkte nichts um sich herum.  
  
Als sie das getränkte Tuch an die Wunde brachte, zuckte er kurz zurück, aber er ließ sie gewähren. „Heute seid ihr ja gar nicht so empfindlich, Hauptmann Ameron."Bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da seht ihr, euer Bann..."Tabea lachte leise auf. „Ihr seid verrückt!"– „Ja, anscheinend. Aber es gibt ein Mittel dagegen"antwortete er und mit einem Mal schlug sein Herz noch schneller. Sie hob die Augenbrauen: „Ach ja? Welches Mittel meint ihr?"Gespannt wartete sie, was nun kommen würde. Ihr gefiel das Gebaren des jungen Hauptmannes, es war so ganz anders als das der anderen Männer in seinem Alter.  
  
„Ihr erlaubt mir, euch zum Essen einzuladen, Frau Tabea! Das würde euren Bann zumindest lindern können."Sagte er und sah sie fragend an. Hoffentlich erteilte sie ihm keine Abfuhr! Gebannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion darauf, Tabea sah ihn eine Weile an und schien zu überlegen. Schließlich nickte sie leicht und lächelte. „Wenn es euren Zustand hilft, wäre es mir eine Ehre, euch zu begleiten, Hauptmann Ameron!"  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude und er begann zu strahlen. „Schön, ich freue mich sehr darauf! Ich werde euch heute Abend abholen. Aber bitte nennt mich einfach nur Ameron. Das genügt völlig, Frau Tabea."– „ Gut, Ameron, ich werde euch erwarten. Und ich bin einfach nur Tabea."Sie lächelte ihn warm an und erhob sich schließlich langsam. Der Arm war fertig verbunden und er bewegte ihn probehalber hin und her. „Danke, Tabea. Ich spüre die Wunde fast nicht mehr, ihr habt heilende Hände!" Ameron musste sich mit aller Gewalt von ihrem Anblick losreißen und gehen. Sie hat ihn nicht abgewiesen! Tabea würde heute noch mit ihm zu Abend essen! Mit ihm! Ameron hätte die Welt umarmen mögen.  
  
Ein Blick gen Himmel ließ seine Laune ein wenig trüben, es war noch nicht einmal Mittag! Enttäuscht seufzte er laut auf und trottete nach Hause, wo er sich erst mal um seine Garderobe kümmerte. Was sollte er bloss anziehen? Seine Uniform? Oder lieber doch die Zivilkleidung? Nach langem Hin und Her entschloss sich Ameron, seine Uniform anzuziehen, sie war um einiges eleganter als seine Alltagskleidung. Es sollte alles perfekt werden, er wollte Tabea beeindrucken.  
  
Als die Sonne hinterm Horizont versank, stand Ameron nervös vor den Häusern der Heilung und wischte sich immer wieder seine feuchten Hände an der Hose ab. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Tabea kam und sah immer wieder erwartungsvoll zum Tor hin. Schließlich öffnete sich die Pforte und die junge Frau trat hindurch. Sofort begann Amerons Herz wieder wie verrückt zu schlagen und er fühlte, wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde. „Ameron, wartet ihr schon lange?"fragte Tabea und lächelte ihm zu.  
  
„Ja...Nein...Nein, ich bin eben erst gekommen!"Der junge Mann stotterte und wollte sich dafür am liebsten die Zunge abbeißen. Tabea musste leise lachen, als sie die Verlegenheit des Hauptmannes bemerkte. „Ihr seht einfach atemberaubend aus."Brachte Ameron mühsam hervor und bewunderte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie hatte ein elegant geschnittenes Kleid an, das ihre schlanke Figur betonte und in einem hellen Grün gehalten war. Der Ausschnitt war geradezu verführerisch, aber nicht zu tief geraten...Als Ameron bemerkte, dass er geradezu auf ihren Ausschnitt gestarrt hatte, wurde er hochrot im Gesicht und räusperte sich verlegen. „Tabea, wenn ihr wollt, können wir gehen."Er hielt ihr seinen Arm entgegen und sie hängte sich lächelnd bei ihm ein.  
  
Schweigend liefen die Beiden durch die Straßen, bis sie vor einem gemütlich aussehenden Gasthaus Halt machten und Ameron der jungen Frau zuvorkommend die Türe aufhielt. Es war ein kleiner Gastraum, in dem nicht allzu viele Menschen versammelt waren. Ameron sprach mit dem Wirt, der ihnen schließlich in einer kleinen, gemütlichen Ecke einen Platz anbot.  
  
Ameron saß eine ganze Weile da und sah Tabea einfach nur an. Er hätte stundenlang so sitzen können, aber er fühlte sich gezwungen, etwas zu sagen, das Schweigen zu durchbrechen. „Wie..."Erstaunt sahen sich die Beiden an, sie hatten zur gleichen Zeit zu sprechen begonnen. „Ihr..." Tabea musste kichern, es war schon wieder geschehen, auch Ameron verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung und Tabea begann schließlich. „Wie geht es eurem Arm?"fragte sie leise und sah ihm tief in die Augen dabei. Ameron nickte langsam und antwortete mit ebenso leiser Stimme: „Danke, seit ihr ihn behandelt, fühle ich keinen Schmerz mehr."Er wollte in ihren Augen versinken, er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, was er empfand, wenn er in diese Augen sehen konnte...  
  
Ameron und Tabea bemerkten kaum, dass der Wirt zu ihnen an den Tisch kam und nach ihren Wünschen fragte. Der Mann sah, dass das Pärchen vor ihm heftig verliebt zu sein schien und grinste breit. Junge Liebe war doch etwas wundervolles! Irgendwann konnte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich ziehen und mit leicht geröteten Wangen gaben Ameron und Tabea ihre Bestellung auf.  
  
Sie sprachen über vielerlei belanglose Dinge, Ameron erzählte einige lustige Geschichten, die er irgendwann einmal erlebt hatte, aber er vermied es, von seiner Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Ameron wollte Tabea nicht mit seinen schlimmen Erlebnissen abschrecken. Gebannt hörte er zu, als Tabea über sich zu sprechen begann. Sie erzählte von ihrer Familie, bei der sie noch immer lebte, ihr Vater war einer der Heiler der Stadt und ihre Mutter kümmerte sich um den Haushalt. Tabea hatte noch einen älteren Bruder, der ebenfalls Heiler in den Häusern der Heilung war. „Ihr habt eine sehr angesehene Familie wie mir scheint."Bemerkte Ameron, als sie ihren Bericht geendet hatte. Es hatte ihn sehr beeindruckt, wie liebevoll die junge Frau von ihrer Familie gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Und was ist mit euch, Ameron? Wo lebt eure Familie?"Tabea stellte die Frage, vor der sich der junge Mann im Grunde bereits den ganzen Abend gefürchtet hatte. Ameron holte tief Luft und sah sie ein wenig unsicher an, ehe er antwortete. „ Meine Eltern sind bereits vor langer Zeit gestorben. Mein Vater war, ehe er meine Mutter heiratete und in sein Heimatdorf zurückging, Soldat hier in Minas Tirith, später bewirtschaftete er unseren Hof, während sich meine Mutter um meine Schwestern und mich kümmerte. Meine Schwestern leben mittlerweile mit ihren Familien in Rohan."  
  
Betroffen sah Tabea den jungen Hauptmann an. „Das ist ja schrecklich, Ameron. Ihr habt beide verloren, Mutter und Vater?"Ameron nickte und sah in ihre fragenden Augen. Natürlich wollte sie nun wissen, was geschehen war! Er seufzte leise und fuhr fort: „Es war ein Überfall von Saurons Truppen, damals, in der Zeit des Ringkriegs. Sie töteten alle, die nicht fliehen konnten. Von meiner Familie haben nur meine Schwestern und ich überlebt. Sie haben sich unter Stroh verborgen, während ich im Wald war und erst später gemerkt habe, was los war."  
  
Seine Stimme war leise geworden, sein Blick war starr in die Kerzenflamme vor ihm gerichtet. „Aber", Ameron sah auf und lächelte Tabea traurig an, „das liegt schon sehr lange zurück. Wir sollten die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Zuviele schreckliche Dinge sind damals geschehen." Tabea legte ihre Hand auf die Seine, die er auf den Tisch liegen hatte und drückte sie leicht. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."– „Ist schon in Ordnung. Meine Eltern haben ihren Frieden gefunden und in meinem Herzen werden sie immer bei mir sein."Ameron zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach der Karaffe mit dem Rotwein und goss Tabea ein wenig in ihr Glas.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen für die zwei Verliebten wie im Fluge, sie merkten gar nicht, wie sich die Gaststube allmählich leerte. Erst als sie der Wirt freundlich an die Zeit erinnerte, brachen sie auf und schlenderten Arm in Arm durch die still gewordene Stadt. Der Mond stand am Himmel und die Sterne funkelten, aber Ameron hatte diesmal keinen Blick dafür, gebannt sah er in Tabeas Augen und er fühlte sein Herz heftig klopfen.  
  
An Tabeas Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass es ihr nicht anders erging, ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack hatten sie Tabeas Heim erreicht und vor der Türe standen die Beiden noch eine ganze Weile, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich trat Tabea einen Schritt zurück und seufzte leise. „Ich muss jetzt ins Haus...Es war wunderschön, Ameron. Ich Danke euch!"– „Nein, ich muss mich bedanken, der Abend war wunderschön in eurer Begleitung. Könnten wir das vielleicht einmal wiederholen?" Amerons Stimme klang belegt und leise, er hoffte inständig, dass sie zustimmen würde. Die junge Frau nickte lächelnd. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen..."Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und öffnete die Tür. „Gute Nacht, Ameron."Raunte Sie und schenkte ihn noch einen verliebten Blick, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Wie angewurzelt blieb Ameron stehen und starrte das Holz an. „Gute Nacht, Tabea"murmelte er wie zu sich selbst und ging langsam nach Hause.  
  
Ameron ging wie auf Wolken, Tabeas Blick ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Er hätte singen und tanzen mögen, so glücklich war er in diesem Moment. Sie mochte ihn also auch! Und sie wollte ihn wiedersehen! Zu Hause angekommen, setzte sich der junge Mann auf einen Stuhl und starrte ins Leere, er war überhaupt nicht müde, er wollte mit jemandem sprechen, aber um diese Zeit schliefen alle tief und fest.  
  
Seufzend ging er in den Garten und setzte sich an die Wand des kleinen Stalles, in dem seine Stute Perian stand. „Ach Perian, du hättest sie sehen sollen! Wie schön Tabea doch war!"Ameron hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und an die Wand gelehnt. Die Stute schnaubte zärtlich und stupste ihn mit ihren samtigen Nüstern an. „Ach, Perian! Du bist sowieso meine Beste! Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu werden!"lachte der junge Mann und strich ihr zärtlich übers Maul. Zufrieden schnaubend schloss das Tier seine Augen und senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig. Ameron holte aus einer seiner Taschen einen saftigen Apfel, den er Perian unter die Nase hielt und sah zu, wie ihn die Stute genüsslich verspeiste. Er klopfte noch einmal den Hals und ging wieder ins Haus, wo er sich schließlich aufs Bett fallen ließ und gegen die Decke starrte. Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen! Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief der junge Hauptmann schließlich ein.  
  
„Hauptmann Ameron?"Der Soldat stand ein wenig ratlos Ameron gegenüber und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hauptmann!"seine Stimme wurde allmählich lauter, bis Ameron erschrocken hochfuhr und ihn verdutzt ansah. „Ja, was ist los?"fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. Halbherzig verfolgte er den Bericht des Mannes, der von den Vorkommnissen des letzten Abends handelte. Es war ja doch nichts Neues, alles verhielt sich im Moment ruhig. „Danke, euer Bericht war sehr aufschlussreich!"sagte der Hauptmann schließlich und schickte den Soldaten wieder an seine Arbeit. Seufzend lehnte sich Ameron in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine Hände im Nacken. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er den Geräuschen, die durch das geöffnete Fenster drangen und begann wieder zu träumen.  
  
„Hauptmann Ameron, wie kommt ihr dazu, im Dienst zu schlafen!"Eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme ließ den jungen Mann hochfahren und beinahe wäre er mit seinem Stuhl umgekippt. „W...was ist...?" Verwirrt starrte Ameron auf Aragorn, der lachend vor ihm stand und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Dein Gesicht solltest du einmal sehen, mein Freund!"Dann grinste er: „Früher hätte ich es nie geschafft, dich so zu erschrecken, Ameron. Entweder wirst du alt oder es steckt jemand hinter den Tagträumen!"  
  
Der junge Hauptmann war rot im Gesicht geworden und grinste verschämt Aragorn an. „Du hast Recht, es steckt jemand dahinter."– „Lass mich einmal raten...die Häuser der Heilung...Tabea! Habe ich recht, mein Freund?"der König sah ihn amüsiert an und lächelte noch mehr, als Ameron nickte. „Ja, Tabea...Ich war gestern mit ihr aus, sie ist ja so..."Ameron wollte kein Wort einfallen, das auf Tabea zutreffen könnte, aber Aragorn verstand, was sein junger Freund meinte. Er klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Ich freue mich für dich, Ameron." Der König unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit seinem Hauptmann, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg in den Palast machte. Er wünschte Ameron von ganzem Herzen, dass ihm eine erneute Enttäuschung, wie damals mit Amrun, erspart bliebe und der junge Mann endlich sein Glück fand! 


	22. Entscheidung des Herzens

Disclaimer: Keine der wundervollen Charaktere Tolkiens gehören mir, allerdings ist der Held der Geschichte meiner Phantasie entsprungen! Rating: PG 13, wegen teilweise blutigen Szenen...  
  
***  
  
„Ameron? Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?"Aragorn runzelte die Stirn und sah sich unsicher um. Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht, aber die Beschreibung passt..."Ameron bemerkte mit wachsendem Unbehagen, dass die Umgebung nicht besonders vertrauenserweckend war. Was hatte dieser Mann bloss vor, dass er den König hierher locken wollte? Die Nachricht, die er Aragorn zukommen ließ, sprach von einer Verschwörung, die ihn vom Thron stoßen sollte, egal um welchen Preis. Wenn Ameron und Aragorn nicht schon Gerüchte darüber gehört hätten, wären sie kaum auf den mysteriösen Brief eingegangen, aber so stand für sie außer Zweifel, dass etwas Wahres an der Sache sein musste.  
  
Vor einem kleinen, schäbigen Gasthaus hielt Ameron an und studierte noch einmal die Karte. „Das muss es sein. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich zuerst alleine reingehe und nachsehe, ob es auch kein Hinterhalt ist." Aragorn wollte Protest einlegen, aber sein Leibwächter warf ihm nur einen schwer misszuverstehenden Blick zu und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Der junge Hauptmann sah sich aufmerksam um, es wirkte nicht besonders einladend auf ihn. Schmutzig, verraucht und düster war der Gastraum, bevölkert von recht zwielichtigen Gestalten, die ihn unverholen musterten. Ohne die Männer eines Blickes zu würdigen, stellte sich Ameron an die Ausschank und wartete geduldig, bis der Wirt zu ihm trat und nach seinen Wünschen fragte. Der Hauptmann nannte den Namen des Mannes, der ihnen den Brief geschrieben hatte und der Wirt zog die Brauen unmerklich zusammen, nickte aber und wandte sich um. Er führte Ameron in ein Hinterzimmer, wo er ihm zu warten gebot. Der junge Leibwächter stand mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen abwartend da und sah sich aufmerksam um. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, sein Instinkt warnte Ameron vor einer Gefahr, aber noch konnte er nicht wissen, welcher Art sie sein sollte. Sie war einfach da.  
  
Durch die geschlossene Tür vernahm der junge Mann plötzlich laute Rufe und Gepolter, deutlich hörte er, dass die Männer vom König sprachen. Hastig drückte Ameron die Türklinke nach unten...abgeschlossen! Eine Falle! Sie hatten ihn doch tatsächlich in eine Falle gelockt, und Aragorn war ganz alleine da draußen! Der junge Mann wurde rasend vor Wut und Sorge um seinen Freund. Immer wieder warf er sich gegen das Holz, das aber sehr massiv zu sein schien. Ameron verfluchte seine Unachtsamkeit, wenn Aragorn nun etwas geschehen würde, wäre es allein seine Schuld. Die verfluchte Türe wollte einfach nicht nachgeben, es war zum Verzweifeln. Endlich ließ der Leibwächter von ihr ab und sah sich verzweifelt in dem Raum um. Irgendwie musste er doch hier rauskommen!  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Fenster, durch das kaum Licht drang. Es lag ziemlich weit oben, Ameron nahm sich eine der Kisten, die hier herumstanden und stellte sie unter das Fenster. Er konnte auf den Hinterhof der Gaststätte sehen, das könnte doch eine Möglichkeit sein! Nur das Gitter bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen, aber er zog sein Messer aus dem Gürtel und begann die alte Mauer zu bearbeiten. Sie war schon recht bröcklig, sodass Ameron es rasch geschafft hatte, das Gitter aus seiner Verankerung zu stoßen, mit einem lauten Geräusch fiel es zu Boden. Der junge Mann zog sein Schwert und warf es aus dem Fenster, dann zog er sich in die Höhe und zwängte sich mühsam durch die kleine Luke. Seine schlanke Figur war jetzt eindeutig von Vorteil, nur mit knapper Mühe kam er hindurch, er sprang und landete mit einer federnden Bewegung. Ameron nahm seine Waffe wieder an sich und lief um die Ecke.  
  
Vor dem Gasthaus hatte sich bereits ein wilder Kampf entbrannt, Aragorn verteidigte sich verzweifelt gegen vier Männer, die ihn bereits in eine Ecke gedrängt hatten. Der Leibwächter sprang mit einem Schrei auf die Angreifer zu und begann einen erbitterten Kampf mit einem der Männer. Die Sorge um Aragorn ließ ihn rasend vor Wut werden, der Mann vor ihn hatte keine Chance. Mit einem gezielten Streich setzte Ameron ihn außer Gefecht.  
  
Die anderen Angreifer blickten sich verwirrt an, sie hatten gedacht, dem König alleine gegenüberzustehen und so ein leichtes Spiel zu haben, aber mit seinem Leibwächter hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Hatte ihn der Wirt doch in dem Raum eingeschlossen! Das war den Männern eine Nummer zu groß, für so ein Risiko, das sie nun eingingen, war die Bezahlung eindeutig zu schlecht! Sie ließen die Waffen fallen und rannten so schnell sie konnten, davon. Sollten ihre Auftraggeber den König aus dem Weg schaffen...  
  
Keuchend standen sich Aragorn und Ameron gegenüber und sahen den Männern nach. Mehr aus einem Gefühl heraus wandte der junge Mann kurz den Kopf und sah einen Pfeil, der aus dem Schatten eines Hauseinganges ragte und auf seinen Freund gerichtet war. „Aragorn, in Deckung!"schrie Ameron, er sprang mit einem Satz auf den völlig verdatterten König und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Im gleichen Moment fühlte er einen leichten Stoß und sofort darauf setzte ein heftiges Brennen an seinen Rippen ein. Erschrocken schrie er auf und presste seine Hand auf die Stelle.  
  
„Ameron, was ist los? Bist du verletzt?"Aragorn kniete sich neben seinen Leibwächter, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden kniete und leise stöhnte. „Ich...ich weiß nicht, meine Rippen..."presste er mühsam hervor und ließ es zu, dass Aragorn seine Hand wegzog. Erschrocken sah der König, dass Blut an ihr klebte und die Jacke einen Riss an der Seite hatte. Rasch öffnete er sie und schob das Hemd in die Höhe, um an die Verletzung zu kommen. Der Pfeil hatte über Amerons Rippen geschrammt und eine lange, tiefe Wunde gerissen. „Es ist nur ein Streifschuss, keine Sorge. Du wirst es überleben!"Aragorn lächelte seinen jungen Freund erleichtert zu und Ameron grinste gequält. „Na, da bin ich ja froh. Schmerzt aber trotzdem ganz schön heftig!"  
  
Er ließ sich von Aragorn auf die Beine ziehen und langsam machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg in den Palast zurück. „Soll ich dich zu Tabea bringen, dass sie deine Wunde versorgt?"fragte der König und sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Nein, lieber nicht. Sie würde sich nur Sorgen machen."Ameron schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das wollte er bestimmt nicht. Seine Freundin würde sich bestimmt Gedanken machen, der Pfeil hatte nur sehr knapp die Brust verfehlt.  
  
Ameron fing zu grübeln an, heute hatte er unwahrscheinliches Glück gehabt, dass es nicht schlimmer gekommen ist, aber seine Aufgaben waren alles andere als ungefährlich. Schon einmal hatte er nur ganz knapp überlebt. Konnte er das Tabea zumuten? Dass sie sich immer Sorgen um ihn machen musste? Er liebte Tabea so sehr, Ameron wollte ihr bestimmt keinen Kummer bereiten. Aber er hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter dabei ertappt, dass er daran dachte, sie zu heiraten. Doch er war sich auch bewusst, dass es jederzeit sein konnte, dass er bei seiner Aufgabe als Leibwächter schwer verletzt oder getötet werden konnte. War es Tabea gegenüber gerecht? Nein, das war es bestimmt nicht! Leise seufzte Ameron auf und senkte den Blick bei diesen Gedanken .  
  
„Ameron, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Aragorns besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Langsam nickte der junge Mann, gab aber weiter keine Antwort. Besorgt sah Aragorn seinen Freund von der Seite an, aber es schien ihm, dass es nichts mit der Wunde zu tun hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter.  
  
Im Palast setzte sich Ameron auf einen Sessel, während sich Aragorn daran machte, die Verletzung seines Leibwächters zu versorgen. Es war keine gefährliche Wunde, er wusch sie sorgfältig aus und legte einen Verband darüber an. Ameron hatte die Prozedur schweigsam über sich ergehen lassen, nur hin und wieder hatte er ein wenig das Gesicht verzogen, wenn es zu schmerzhaft wurde. Er war immer noch tief in seinen Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Gut, Ameron. Nun wirst du mir mal erklären, was nicht stimmt. Denn irgendetwas beschäftigt dich, mein Freund!"Aragorns Worte ließen den jungen Mann aufschauen. Er holte tief Luft. „Es ist wegen Tabea. Ich würde gerne für immer mit ihr zusammensein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist..."Der König schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Wie? Du weißt nicht ob das richtig ist?"Ameron seufzte. „Ja...nein...ich weiß nicht! Ich meine, ich liebe sie über alles, mehr als mein eigenes Leben! Aber ich bin Leibwächter, der Pfeil heute hätte mich töten können! Das ist das Risiko, das ich immer mit mir tragen werde! Wie sollte sie jemals damit leben können?"  
  
Aragorn nickte, nun verstand er. Sein junger Freund dachte an seine Zukunft, die er mit Tabea verbringen wollte. „Du hast Recht, Ameron. Als Leibwächter lebst du ständig in Gefahr. Aber du musst es nicht, mein Freund. Ich werde dich von deinem Versprechen lösen, wenn du nur weiterhin als Hauptmann der Leibwache tätig sein wolltest, wäre ich zufrieden!" Ameron sah erschrocken hoch und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, Aragorn! Ich bin dein Leibwächter und werde es bleiben! Diese Aufgabe bedeutet mir zu viel, als dass ich sie aufgeben wollte, verlang bitte nicht, dass ich damit aufhören soll!"Der junge Mann meinte es völlig ernst, das wusste Aragorn, als er in die entschlossenen Augen seines Freundes sah. Ameron erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen. „Ich habe einst einen Schwur geleistet, den ich niemals brechen werde, schon gar nicht um meiner selbst Willen. Ich werde mit Tabea sprechen und hören, was sie dazu meint."Auf ein leichtes Nicken Aragorns hin drehte sich der junge Mann um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Während dem Gespräch mit Aragorn war Ameron zu einem Schluss gekommen, er wollte seine Freundin fragen, wie sie zu seinen Aufgaben stünde, ob sie mit der steten Gefahr leben wollte, in die er sich immer wieder begeben musste, zum Schutze des Königs, der sein bester Freund war. Er wusste, dass Tabea in den Häusern der Heilung zu finden sein würde, wo sie den Heilern zur Hand ging. Ameron musste auch gar nicht lange suchen, die anderen Pflegerinnen kannten ihn bereits und wiesen ihm bereitwillig den Weg.  
  
„Ameron! Wie schön, dass du..."Tabea schloss ihn in ihre Arme und stutzte, als er kurz aufstöhnte und zusammenzuckte, als sie seine Wunde berührte. „Was ist passiert?"fragte sie erschrocken und bemerkte das Blut, das an der Jacke klebte. „Nichts schlimmes, nur ein Streifschuss."Antwortete er und lächelte sie verliebt an. Tabea schüttelte den Kopf. „Das nennst du nichts schlimmes? Was ist passiert?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Ameron berichtete von dem Überfall und beobachtete genau ihr Gesicht dabei. Er entdeckte ihre Sorge und seine Bedenken wurden wieder laut in ihm.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden, Tabea."Sagte er, als er mit dem Bericht fertig war. Sie nickte und setzte sich mit ihm in eine Ecke des Zimmers. „Ich habe heute wieder gesehen, wie gefährlich meine Aufgaben sind. Wir sind nun schon seit einigen Monaten zusammen und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben. Aber ich fürchte, dass mein Beruf ein Problem für unsere Beziehung werden könnte."  
  
Tabea nickte. „Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst, Ameron. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich mir oft Sorgen um dich mache. Deine Aufgaben könnten dich wirklich einmal das Leben kosten. Aber ich sehe doch, dass es dein Leben und deine Bestimmung ist, Leibwächter zu sein. Du kannst gar nicht anders, ich kenne dich doch."Ameron sah sie erstaunt an. „Dann...Du bist damit einverstanden, dass ich das mache?"Sie musste leise lachen. „Sagen wir es so: Ich akzeptiere es als einen Teil von dir. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Beruf niemals aufgeben könntest, also muss ich wohl oder übel damit leben!"  
  
Ameron konnte es kaum fassen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Sie war so verständnisvoll! Sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen bei der Erkenntnis. Der junge Mann schluckte, als ihm eine Frage in den Kopf schoss, die Frage, die ihn schon seit Wochen beschäftigte. Sollte er sie heute stellen? Hier und Jetzt? Ameron fühlte, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden, seine Nervosität kannte keine Grenzen mehr, als er sich langsam erhob und ihr tief in die Augen sah.  
  
Tabea stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihn abwartend an, irgendetwas ging in seinem Kopf vor, noch wusste sie nicht genau, was es war. Ameron nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Dann sah er ihr wieder fest in die Augen und als er zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme leicht zittrig und leise. „Tabea, ich liebe dich mehr als ich jemals sagen könnte. Du bist einfach alles für mich, mit dir will ich mein Leben verbringen. Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
  
Tabea hielt kurz die Luft an. Als sie diese Worte vernahm, sie klangen wie aus einem Traum. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nichts darauf zu erwidern, aber als sie in seine Augen sah, erkannte sie die unendliche Liebe, die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Die gleiche Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand. Tabea fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen. Lächelnd nickte sie schließlich. „Ja, Ameron. Es ist mein größter Wunsch, deine Frau zu werden und an deiner Seite zu leben. Ja."Fast versagte ihre Stimme bei diesen Worten, aber er hatte sie schon verstanden. Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen und die Beiden versanken in einen innigen Kuss.  
  
„Tabea, du sollst..."Eine junge Frau hatte die Tür geöffnet und sie verstummte, als sie das Paar in einen Kuss versunken im Zimmer stehen sah. Ameron und Tabea bemerkten ihre Anwesenheit nicht einmal, so zuckte die Frau nur mit den Schultern und zog die Tür leise wieder zu. „Ist Tabea da drinnen? Ich muss mit ihr sprechen!"Ein Heiler war zu der Pflegerin getreten und wollte schon die Tür öffnen, als sie die Hand auf seinen Arm legte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie wird im Moment kaum gestört werden wollen."Sagte sie mir einem Lächeln. Der Mann sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich bin ihr Bruder. Wie sollte ich..."– „Bitte, Herr. Eure Schwester ist nicht alleine da drinnen, Herr Ameron ist bei ihr."Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte der Mann. „Ah, nun verstehe ich! Na, da werde ich die Beiden sicher nicht belästigen. Sag Tabea bitte, dass ich gerne mit ihr reden möchte. Wenn sie nicht mehr beschäftigt ist, versteht sich!"  
  
Ameron stürmte die Treppe zu Aragorns Palast hoch, die erstaunten Gesichter der Wachen bemerkte er gar nicht, so aufgeregt war er. Der junge Mann musste auf der Stelle mit seinem besten Freund sprechen. Vor dem Arbeitszimmer des Königs zwang er sich schließlich doch noch zur Ruhe und atmete tief durch, ehe er klopfte. Auf Aragorns Aufforderung hin trat er ein und sah ihn freudestrahlend an. „Was ist denn mit dir los, Ameron? Du bist ja völlig aus dem Häuschen!"Aragorn sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und musterte seinen Freund neugierig.  
  
„Es ist...ich...wir...Tabea und ich..."stotterte der junge Mann aufgeregt. Aragorn hob lachend die Arme. „Langsam, immer mit der Ruhe, Ameron! Was ist mit euch Beiden?"Ameron holte tief Luft. „Tabea und ich werden heiraten! Sie hat Ja gesagt!"Der junge Mann biss sich vor Aufregung auf die Lippe und sah Aragorn strahlend an. Der König stand rasch auf und eilte um den Schreibtisch. „Ameron, das...das ist einfach wundervoll! Ich gratuliere euch von Herzen!"Er umarmte seinen jungen Freund freudig und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
Ameron erwiderte die Umarmung, er konnte es im Grunde noch immer nicht fassen, dass seine Tabea zugestimmt hatte. „Wann wird die Hochzeit stattfinden?"fragte Aragorn schließlich und setzte sich mit Ameron auf eine Bank. Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht, aber es sollte bald sein. Ich muss auch noch mit ihren Eltern sprechen." Ein kleiner Schatten legte sich auf Amerons Gesicht. „Hoffentlich haben sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden."Überlegte er laut. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Du bist ein aufrechter und ehrlicher junger Mann, Tabeas Eltern werden bestimmt nichts gegen eine Heirat einzuwenden haben."Ameron sah wieder auf und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast, Aragorn. Ich meine, sie kennen mich doch schon, aber ob sie mich auch als Mann ihrer Tochter akzeptieren wollen?"– „Hör auf zu grübeln und frage sie doch einfach!"Aragorn musste lachen, das war doch wieder so typisch für seinen Freund.  
  
„Ich hätte einen großen Wunsch, Aragorn. Würdest du uns trauen? Ich weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht deine Aufgabe ist, aber..."– „Es wird mir eine besondere Ehre und Freude sein, Ameron!"fiel ihm Aragorn ins Wort und klopfte seinem jungen Hauptmann auf die Schulter. Freudestrahlend umarmte ihn Ameron stürmisch. Aragorn war für Ameron im Grunde viel mehr als ein guter Freund. Oft hatte er ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, wie es sein Vater tun würde, wäre er noch am Leben. „Ich danke dir, Aragorn...für alles!"Mehr brachte Ameron nicht heraus, aber diese Worte drückten alle seine Gefühle aus.  
  
Nervös lief Ameron vor dem Haus auf und ab, heute würde er bei Tabeas Eltern um ihre Hand anhalten! Verzweifelt bemühte sich der junge Mann, seine Nervosität zu verbergen, aber es war unmöglich, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Hände waren feucht und sein Mund so trocken, dass Ameron fürchtete, keinen Ton hervorzubringen.  
  
„Tabea, geh nach draußen und hole ihn doch endlich ins Haus! Das ist ja nicht mitanzusehen!"Tabeas Vater wandte sich schmunzelnd vom Fenster ab und sah seine Tochter an. Der Mann ahnte bereits, worum es ging, er hatte seine Tochter beobachtet und nun das eigenartige Verhalten des jungen Hauptmannes...Es schien ihm klar zu sein. Und er würde ihnen gerne seinen Segen geben, er schätzte Ameron sehr. Lächelnd sah er seiner Tochter nach, die zur Tür lief und Ameron zu sich rief. Tabeas Vater zwinkerte seiner Frau zu, die sich an ihn lehnte und ihn ansah. „Er wird bestimmt gut zu ihr sein, ich weiß das."Sagte sie schlicht. Auch Tabeas Mutter konnte Ameron vom ersten Moment an gut leiden. Der junge Mann hatte sich immer verantwortungsbewusst gezeigt, er war nicht so sprunghaft wie manch anderer Mann in seinem Alter.  
  
Schließlich stand Ameron vor Tabeas Eltern und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nervös spielte er mit seinen Händen und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Der junge Mann räusperte sich und holte tief Luft, ehe er zu sprechen begann. „Ich bin gekommen, um...um...ich meine...ich....ich möchte um Tabeas Hand anhalten!"brachte er mühsam heraus und wäre am liebsten wieder aus dem Haus gerannt. Statt dessen nahm er sich zusammen und sah ihre Eltern ernst an. „Ich werde euch versichern, dass ich mich immer um Tabea kümmern und für sie sorgen werde. Ich würde ihr ein guter Mann sein, wenn ihr sie mir zu Frau gebt!"  
  
Tabeas Vater atmete hörbar aus und sah ernst zu seiner Frau, die seinen Blick ebenso ernst erwiderte. Ameron glaubte vor Aufregung sterben zu müssen, das Schweigen, das sich nun im Raum ausbreitete, machte ihn verrückt. Die Blicke, die sich die beiden zuwarfen, konnte er nicht deuten, was ihn noch nervöser werden ließ, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Schließlich richteten sich die Blicke von Tabeas Vater wieder auf den jungen Mann. „Nun, Herr Ameron. Was soll ich dazu nur sagen..."Ameron fühlte, wie er blass wurde, er würde ihn doch nicht etwa... „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute! Meinen Segen und den meiner Frau habt ihr!"Tabeas Vater war aufgestanden und schloss seinen völlig verdatterten Schwiegersohn in die Arme.  
  
Ameron brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass Tabeas Eltern ihr Einverständnis gegeben hatten. Tabea hatte schneller begriffen, mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Danke Mama!" – „Werdet glücklich miteinander, mein Kind. Er ist ein guter Mensch, das habe ich vom ersten Moment an gewusst."Flüsterte die Mutter und drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich. Dann wandte sich Tabea zu ihrem Vater und er schloss seine Tochter fest in die Arme. „Du hättest keinen besseren Mann finden können, Tabea."Sagte er und musste mit seinen Tränen kämpfen.  
  
Ameron stand ein wenig abseits und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass ihre Eltern einer Heirat zugestimmt hatten, als Tabeas Mutter auf ihn zukam und auch ihn umarmte. „Willkommen in der Familie, Ameron. Ich weiß, dass du Tabea liebst und gut für sie sorgen wirst."– „Das werde ich, das verspreche ich euch!"antwortete der junge Mann mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Sie saßen noch lange Zeit mit Tabeas Eltern zusammen und schmiedeten Pläne zur bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Tabea hatte sich an Amerons Schulter gelehnt und er hatte liebevoll seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie wurde ganz aufgeregt, als sie erfuhr, dass niemand geringerer als der König selbst sie trauen würde. Rasch war es beschlossen, dass die Hochzeit im nächsten Monat stattfinden sollte, Ameron wollte die Zeremonie im Palastgarten abhalten, noch ehe der Winter ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnte.  
  
„Ameron, bist du soweit?"Samina und Serina traten in das Zimmer, in dem er gerade fieberhaft dabei war, seine Hauptmannsuniform anzulegen. Verzweifelt versuchte der junge Mann mit zittrigen Fingern, die oberste Schnalle seiner Jacke zu schließen. Lächelnd trat Samina zu Ameron und schloss den Kragen für ihn. „Danke, Schwester. Das verdammte Ding wollte nicht so recht..." Der junge Hauptmann bemühte sich sehr, ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen. Die junge Frau legte ihm noch seinen Umhang um die Schultern, den schwarzen, eleganten Stoff zierte das aufgestickte Banner Gondors, das sich auch auf dem weichen Leder der Jacke zeigte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete ihren großen Bruder von Kopf bis Fuß.  
  
Ameron gab eine stattliche Erscheinung ab, die Uniform betonte seine drahtige Figur, sein Gesicht war ein wenig blass im Moment, aber strahlte Stolz und Würde aus. Sogar seine sonst so störrischen Haare hatten sich in Form bringen lassen, zumindest beinahe. Aber es gehörte zu Ameron, genau wie seine braunen Augen Wärme und Güte ausstrahlten und nur zu gerne mal schelmisch funkeln konnten.  
  
„Du siehst gut aus, Ameron. Weißt du, dass du Vater sehr ähnlich siehst? Er und Mutter wären so unsagbar stolz auf dich, ich bin mir sicher, sie hätten Tabea auch in ihr Herz geschlossen."Samina sah ihren Bruder ernst an. In diesem Moment war es fast, als stünde ihr längst verstorbener Vater vor ihr. Er hatte dieselbe großgewachsene, geschmeidige Statur und den gleichen gutherzigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gehabt.  
  
„Bist du bereit für die Zeremonie?"fragte Serina und umarmte ihren großen Bruder gerührt. Der junge Mann nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon. Samina, Serina, das ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens, versteht ihr was ich meine?"– „Und ob ich dich verstehe, und ich wünsche dir, dass du mit Tabea so glücklich wirst wie ich es mit Thedorian geworden bin!"antwortete Samina und auch ihre Zwillingsschwester nickte gerührt.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen die Geschwister in den Garten, in dem sich bereits viele Menschen versammelt hatten. Die meisten der Gäste waren Freunde, Bekannte oder Verwandte Tabeas, sie entstammte aus einer angesehenen Familie. Aber er sah auch Thedorian und Andarion, die Männer seiner Schwestern mit den Kindern, ebenso Faramir und Eowyn waren erschienen, Ameron bedauerte es zutiefst, dass die Hobbits nicht auch hier sein konnten. Doch der Weg von Hobbingen nach Gondor war zu weit.  
  
Aragorn stand in einer besonders festlichen und eleganten Robe unter einem hohen, uralten Baum und sah erwartungsvoll seinem jungen Freund entgegen. Auch er war von der imponierenden Erscheinung Amerons beeindruckt.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an seine erste Begegnung mit ihm, damals im Wald. Ein wütender junger Mann, dem das Haar wild ins Gesicht fiel und dessen Kleidung zerschlissen und schäbig aussah. Aber schon damals hatte Ameron dieselbe Ausstrahlung gehabt, den gleichen unbändigen Stolz, das energische Auftreten und die Entschlossenheit, die aus seinen Augen sprach. Furchtlos hatte er sich seinen vermeintlichen Feinden in den Weg gestellt, um seinen Freund Frodo zu schützen. Der König musste bei diesen Erinnerungen lächeln.  
  
Mittlerweile war Ameron vor Aragorn getreten und sah sich nervös um. Der junge Mann war so schrecklich aufgeregt, aber gleichzeitig auch voll Freude und Stolz. Als er sich umwandte, sah er sie. Tabea. Sie kam an der Hand ihres Vaters auf ihn zu. Ameron blieb der Atem weg als er sie sah. Die junge Frau hatte ein strahlend weißes Kleid an, das bis an den Boden reichte und sehr figurbetont geschnitten war. Auf ihren wunderschönen braunen Haar, das offen über ihre Schultern fiel, lag ein geflochtener Kranz von Blumen und buntem Laub, das sie wie eine Krone zierte. Anmutig schritt sie neben ihrem Vater und sah Ameron aus strahlenden Augen entgegen.  
  
Als sie endlich neben ihm stand, legte ihr Vater die Hand seiner Tochter in die Amerons und nickte beiden stumm lächelnd zu. Die Beiden sahen sich aus funkelnden Augen verliebt an und drehten sich dann so, dass sie Aragorn vor sich hatten. Dieser sah lächelnd von einem zum anderen und nickte unmerklich, ehe er die Stimme erhob.  
  
„Heute ist der Tag, an dem Ameron, Thurons Sohn, das ewig währende Bündnis mit Tabea, Tochter des Heilers Gereon, eingehen wird. Als Hauptmann der Leibwache hat Ameron bereits Tugenden wie Ehrlichkeit, Zuverlässigkeit, Treue und Hingabe unter Beweis gestellt. Eigenschaften, die auch in einer Partnerschaft vonnöten sind. Aber nicht nur diese Tugenden sind wichtig, das bedeutendeste von allen ist die Liebe. Liebe vermag die schwierigsten Situationen und die größten Gefahren zu überstehen, ohne sie wäre unser aller Leben sinnlos und öde. Der größte Beweis, wozu Liebe fähig ist, sieht man, wenn man in die Augen seines Kindes blickt, sein Lachen hört. Und ich wünsche euch, Tabea und Ameron, von ganzem Herzen, dass ihr diesen Beweis eurer Liebe sehen werdet. Der leuchtende Stern eurer Liebe möge strahlend euch den Weg durch euer gemeinsames Leben weisen und niemals verblassen. Gebt euch nun das gegenseitige Versprechen eurer Treue und Liebe, nach dem ihr von nun an leben wollt!"  
  
Aragorn sah zu, wie sich Ameron zu Tabea wandte und mit fester Stimme sprach: „Ich, Ameron, schwöre hiermit feierlich und vor Zeugen, dass ich dich immer lieben und achten werde. Stets soll mein erster und letzter Gedanke dir gelten, meine geliebte Tabea, ich will alles tun um dich glücklich zu machen und werde dir niemals wissentlich Schmerz zufügen. Dies schwöre ich bei meinem Leben und nichts wird mich je davon abhalten können, diesen Schwur zu halten!"Ameron hatte bei diesen Worten Tabea fest in die Augen gesehen.  
  
Tabea erwiderte den Blick und gab nun ihrerseits ihr Versprechen. „Ich, Tabea, schwöre dir hiermit Treue und Hingabe. Stets will ich dir eine gute Frau und Gefährtin sein. Meine Liebe zu dir wird niemals versiegen und alle Widrigkeiten des Lebens werden ihrer Stärke nichts anhaben können. Das schwöre ich dir bei meinem Leben, Ameron!"Aragorn sah von Ameron zu Tabea und nickte. „Nun soll euer Treueschwur durch einen Kuss besiegelt werden!"  
  
Ameron beugte sich zu Tabea und die beiden versanken in einen innigen Kuss, der sie alles um sich vergessen ließ. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, rief Aragorn mit lauter Stimme: „Hiermit seid ihr Mann und Frau! Vergesst niemals euren Schwur und werdet glücklich!"  
  
Lautes Jubeln schall durch den Garten und der König schloss seinen Freund und seine Frau glücklich in die Arme. „Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute!" Aragorn freute sich sehr mit seinem jungen Freund und hoffte, dass ihn das Glück niemals verlassen würde.  
  
Die Hochzeitsfeier wurde im Palast abgehalten, Aragorn hatte darauf bestanden. Diener brachten die erlesensten Köstlichkeiten auf den Tisch und sorgten dafür, dass immer reichlich Wein und andere Getränke zur Verfügung standen. Musiker spielten auf und Ameron und Tabea tanzten engumschlungen den Eröffnungstanz. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum, hatten nur noch Augen füreinander. Immer wieder versanken die beiden in einem liebevollen Kuss.  
  
Das Paar sehnte sich nach Zweisamkeit, doch einfach zu verschwinden fanden sie doch zu unhöflich ihren Gästen gegenüber. Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Ameron und Tabea sich dann doch entschuldigen ließen und den Heimweg antraten. Als sie Amerons Haus erreicht hatten, hob der junge Mann seine Frau auf die Arme und trug sie durch die Tür.  
  
Wieder küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und Ameron tastete sich vorsichtig bis ans Bett vor. Dort ließ er Tabea sanft in die Kissen gleiten, jedoch ohne seine Lippen von den ihren zu lösen. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände an seine Brust und öffneten eine Schnalle nach der anderen von Amerons Jacke. Amerons Hand ging währenddessen auf Wanderschaft, sanft strich er über ihren Körper und schob schließlich langsam das Kleid über ihr Bein nach oben.  
  
Die Frischverheirateten versanken in ihren Zärtlichkeiten und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Schließlich lagen Ameron und Tabea atemlos nebeneinander und er hatte sie liebevoll in den Arm genommen. „Ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich ich bin...meine geliebte Frau!"sagte Ameron schließlich mit leiser Stimme und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Tabea lächelte Ameron zu: „Mir ergeht es nicht anders, Ameron. Dich zu heiraten war mein Wunsch, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Und das", sie kicherte leise, „obwohl ich dich für einen absolut verrückten Kerl gehalten habe!"  
  
Ameron sah auf. „Du hast mich für verrückt gehalten? Warum?"– „Weil du erst nach Mordor läufst, um zwei Kinder aus den Fängen der Orks zu retten, von ihnen verwundet wirst, in einem erbärmlichen Zustand zurückkehrst und dich dann als Feigling entpuppst, wenn man deine Wunden säubern will!" prustete Tabea los.  
  
Ameron verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, aber er konnte nicht lange ernst bleiben, sondern fiel in ihr Lachen ein. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich bessern werde. Ich versuche es zumindest!" sagte er augenzwinkernd und Tabea kuschelte sich fest in seine Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich, mein geliebter, verrückter Mann!"flüsterte sie schläfrig und schloss ihre Augen.  
  
Ameron lag noch eine Zeit wach und dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich an sein bisheriges Leben, dass ihm oft so grausam und hart erschien, aber jeder einzelne Abschnitt davon hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, was er nun war. Er hatte allen Widrigkeiten des Schicksals getrotzt, war an ihnen gewachsen und stärker geworden. Und es hatte ihn mit seiner Tabea zusammengebracht. Ameron seufzte glücklich und sah seine schlafende Frau lange an. Ja, sie war es wert gewesen, dieses Leben zu ertragen! Lächelnd vergrub der junge Mann sein Gesicht in den Haaren seiner Frau und schlief schließlich ein.  
  
Ende 


End file.
